La Búsqueda de la Verdad
by feliks
Summary: Una gran historia alterna de Kung Fu Panda, mi versión sobre la Búsqueda de una gran Verdad y la lucha por alcanzar la felicidad en un mundo oscuro, esta sería mi continuación de la película original. Contiene material no apto para menores de edad.
1. Capítulo 1 La cueva del valle

Para Diana, Mi Maestra Tigresa de verdad

Capítulo Primero  
La cueva del valle

1

La ligera llovizna se tornó en una lluvia que desplegaba un velo brillante sobre el paso de los relámpagos allá arriba en el cielo. A pesar del clima, la vista no dejaba de ser impresionante a los ojos. El valle que corría bajo sus pies representaba un inmenso cuadro que nunca podría ser pintado jamás bajo esa lluvia, y los colores cambiaban y mutaban mientras los rayos matizaban de plata los árboles y las montañas que se alzaban en el horizonte, marcando contraste en la densa neblina que se extendía a placer como una alfombra viviente.  
De momento se acordó del otoño; claro, el porqué de la lluvia. Tenía suerte de no verse atrapada en un monzón de ráfagas de viento aullante y diluvios como cascadas. Eso sí sería el colmo de las cosas, tal como estaban. La lluvia de pronto se diluyó en una llovizna que dio tregua a sus pasos. Se miró las patas, llenas de barro y agua por los incontables charcos que minaban el valle. A pesar del remolino feroz de su mente, sus pensamientos sólo divagaban en una cosa: conseguir agua. Agua fresca para los dos. De pronto, sus lágrimas se confundieron con la lluvia, resbalando por sus mejillas mojadas también, y salpicadas de barro. Cojear no le ayudaba en nada a sortear los charcos de agua y lodo, y maldecía por lo bajo al hundir la pata en ellos.  
Sus ojos, rojos y profundos, se pasearon por la inmensidad del valle. ¿Quedaba algo ahí abajo? Y si quedaba ¿valía la pena averiguarlo? No ahora, claro. El cuerpo le dolía, y sentía que podía resfriarse de un momento a otro, pero apartó el pensamiento de la enfermedad. No podía darse el lujo de caer, ahora no. Por ella. Por los dos.  
Por fin llegó al estanque elevado, escondido en una de las partes más profundas de aquel valle. El agua, mansa y fría, solo perturbada por las incontables ondas de las gotas de lluvia, la invitaba a llevarse la que quisiera. Cuando se asomó al espejo líquido, se sorprendió al encontrarse con su reflejo del pelo hecho jirones y una mejilla salpicada de barro negro. Sus ojos rojos eran lo único que llenaban o aparentaban llenar de vida aquel rostro que parecía el de un muerto. Sus ojeras se colgaban de los párpados como hamacas. En un arrebato, hundió la cabeza en el agua clara, y la dejó ahí. Estaba fría y la sintió como múltiples bofetadas recorrerle la piel llena de pelo amarillo. Por un momento, iba quedarse ahí, con los ojos cerrados, esperando que el agua se le metiera por la nariz e inundara sus pulmones, y que acabara con el sufrimiento de una vez por todas. Entonces pensó en él. No podía. Aunque lo deseaba mucho, no, no podría hacerlo. Sacó la cabeza del agua, jadeando, y al tumbarse, el dolor se alojó de lleno en la pierna mala. Rugió y golpeó una piedra, rompiéndola en dos. Con algo de dificultad, llenó dos odres que no eran de cuero, pero que pudo fabricar con hojas de un árbol… no recordaba el nombre, pero habían sido muy útiles, y gracias a las enseñanzas del Maestro...  
Se obligó a callar los pensamientos. Eran peligrosos. Demasiado peligrosos como para poder permitírselos. Terminó su tarea, y emprendió el regreso a la cueva, cojeando y maldiciendo. Dio otro vistazo al valle, escudriñando sus partes más bajas, ahí donde los sembradíos de arroz terminaban y daban paso al pueblo. No había nada. Al menos, eso estaba bien, dentro de todo lo malo, estaba bien.  
¿Qué había pasado?  
No lo sabía con certeza, pero de momento, dejaría sus conjeturas de lado, y se concentraría en llevar los odres llenos a la cueva. Pesaban, pero una pierna coja no la detendría. Había sufrido más en los entrenamientos…  
—¡Deja eso en paz! —rugió, esta vez dirigiéndose a la inmensidad del valle. De nuevo estaba pensando, dejando la mente en el pasado. Sabía que el presente era lo único que debía importarle. Se concentró en llevar los odres.  
Subir la cuesta del valle no era fácil. Esta vez, el sudor se confundió con las gotas de lluvia que caían cada vez menos sobre ella; el cielo seguía negro y las nubes amenazadoras. Seguramente caería más lluvia al anochecer y no podrían encender fuego, a menos que encontraran unos leños. Ya estaba cansada, y hacer otro viaje, podría ser peligroso.  
Pero tenía que hacerlo. Por él, por los dos.  
Era algo ineludible, algo que le habían enseñado desde muy pequeña. No podía dejarlo todo como estaba. Otra noche en la penumbra y el frío, y no la acabarían con vida. A pesar del entrenamiento. A pesar de la meditación.  
No, no la acabarían.  
Apresuró el paso, y evitando lo mejor que pudo los charcos de agua y barro, consiguió llegar a la cueva que les servía de refugio, lo más seguro que pudieron encontrar dadas las circunstancias. No estaba tan mal dormir bajo techo de piedra, acurrucado uno junto al otro… pero tenía que hacer fuego esa noche, o morirían.  
Este pensamiento sustituyó el del agua, enganchándose a su cerebro. Cuando dejó los odres a un costado del enorme bulto que era su compañero, descubrió que la tarde caía lenta sobre el valle, haciendo las nubes cada vez más oscuras.  
Leña, fuego. Leña, fuego.  
Echó un vistazo a su amigo. No podía creer lo que había hecho él. No podía creer lo que había hecho ella. Todo había sido tan rápido, tan repentino, que ninguno de los dos pudo imaginarse siquiera dormir juntos para no morirse de frío en una caverna alejada del mundo civilizado. Pero era cierto.  
Tal vez su compañero intuyó su llegada, pues se movió, y se volvió hacia ella. Reposaba en una especie de nido hecho de hierba seca y aplastada que les servía a los dos para mantenerse tibios en las noches, pero esa noche sería mucho más fría. Abrió los ojos lentamente, y no disimuló una sonrisa. A pesar de todo lo malo, a pesar de la situación irreal, a ella le enterneció secretamente aquel gesto, que lo hacía irresistible, y no pudo evitar ver su brazo vendado. Volvía a estar manchado de sangre.  
—¿Te has movido? —preguntó ella.  
—No… no lo creo. Pero soñé algo. Algo que no tiene que ver con… fideos.  
La chica pudo soltar una carcajada y desvanecerse ahí. Pero inconscientemente aplicó su riguroso entrenamiento, y reprimió apenas una sonrisa discreta mientras se acercaba a checarle el vendaje. Tendría que lavar las vendas, y se alegró de traer suficiente agua en los odres.  
—No debes moverte… pierdes sangre.  
—¿Más de la que ya perdí? —le respondió el voluminoso personaje. —Ojalá hubiera servido para más…  
—No hables. No…  
—Pareces una sargento, yo sólo…  
Ella lo miró con esos ojos rojos, y parecieron encenderse dentro de la oscuridad que minaba la cueva. Al momento, su compañero entendió que tenía que callar, sin siquiera haber oído otra orden. Era extraña. De los cinco furiosos, ella era la más correcta, la más severa, la más hábil y fuerte…  
Tal vez por eso había sobrevivido.  
Dejó mansamente que revisara su enorme brazo magullado y en partes machacado. El pelo negro se había seccionado en varias partes, y de ahí manaba la sangre. Ella sacó entre sus ropas un polvo, y lo roció a las heridas. Entonces su amigo gritó. Parecía que le freían el brazo en una maldita sartén.  
—¡No hagas ruido! —siseó ella.  
—¡Lo siento! ¡Podrías ser más… cuidadosa! —gruñó él.  
Ella sonrió amargamente.  
—No soy tu mami, lo siento…  
—Ojalá hubiera tenido una… —su amigo le arrebató las palabras, y bajó la cabeza. —Lo siento, Maestra, sé que a veces soy un desesperante, torpe…  
Maestra Tigresa lo miró conteniendo un nudo en la garganta. Sus pupilas rojas nadaban sobre sus enormes ojos amarillos, y parecían brillar en la oscuridad.  
—Lo siento, Po. Lo siento, en verdad. Han pasado días… terribles.  
El oso panda la miró esta vez, tan cerca, que la tigresa descubrió que sus pupilas eran de una textura verde, como un valle de bambú que brillaba en los días de sol. Sus parches negros en los ojos le hacían sentir… algo que no podía descifrar. Algo que tal vez no conocía. Pensó en sus entrenamientos, en su vida de meditación profunda. Lo que sentía al reflejar su cara atigrada en los ojos de Po no tenía nada que ver con el Kung Fu.  
El momento pasó, y Maestra Tigresa desvió la mirada, y cambió el vendaje manchado con rapidez.  
—Pronto me podré parar, y te ayudaré, Maestra —dijo Po, con cara de culpabilidad. Desde que habían llegado a esa cueva, ella se había hecho cargo de casi todo, del agua, comida y de estar secos bajo esa llovizna incesante.  
Antes de salir por leña, Maestra Tigresa se volvió, y le dedicó una sonrisa, que a Po le pareció una mueca de cadáver. Se sobresaltó, y se miró el brazo vendado, buscando esquivar esa sonrisa que encerraba un sufrimiento terrible.  
Cuando volvió la mirada a la entrada de la cueva, Maestra Tigresa había desaparecido.  
2

La luz de las estrellas no apareció, y Po no se sintió tranquilo hasta que Maestra Tigresa regresó cargando una buena pila de leños bajo el brazo. Aumentando su precaria culpabilidad de no poder ayudar en su estado, vio que la Maestra había arrancado parte de su ropa de lucha, alguna vez elegante y reluciente, para cubrir de la llovizna a aquellos palos. Cojeaba más que antes, y ya sabía porqué, se estaba esforzando demasiado, quería hacer lo imposible. Ya habían hecho lo imposible, escapando de las garras de la muerte una vez. Dos veces sería tentar al destino, y aunque Po no creía en él —su padre una vez le dijo que sería el mejor preparador de fideos en el mundo, lo cual no era nada cierto ni lo sería—sabía que por el momento era sabio no hacer nada. El Maestro Shifu ya no estaba para enseñarle los demás secretos de la vida, de aprender las artes marciales. Su padre… su padre tampoco estaba. Se habían ido. Simplemente se habían ido.  
Maestra Tigresa, con un rictus de dolor que no dejaba escapar del todo, colocó los leños en la parte más profunda de la cueva. Era inteligente no llamar la atención con un poco de luz, aunque la lluvia allá afuera estuviera aumentando. Seguro que el monzón caería dentro de poco. Cogió dos piedras, después de estudiar sus ángulos y compatibilidad, las entrechocó y las chispas saltaron alegres sobre la madera húmeda. Po la miraba hipnotizado. Maestra Tigresa era muy buena, sabía muchas cosas que el maestro Shifu le había enseñado desde pequeña. Y además, el empeño que le ponía a hacer sus cosas…  
El fuego ardía, aunque poco, y no tardaría en calentar las demás maderas. Poco a poco, la cueva se fue calentando, y los cuerpos ateridos de Tigresa y Po también. Cada uno mira fijamente el fuego bienhechor arder y confortar.  
—Ya no quiero que te expongas —dijo Po al fuego, pero ambos sabían a quién se dirigía. En sus palabras había seriedad.  
—¿Y qué quieres que haga? —contestó Maestra Tigresa. —Tú no estás en condiciones de salir…  
—Mañana saldremos de aquí, aunque sea rodando, iré. Ya no soporto más estar aquí, Maestra. Es injusto.  
—Si salimos de aquí, peligramos.  
—Sí, pero ¿de qué sirve vivir, si quien amas ya no está contigo? —esta vez, Po dirigió sus ojos verdes a Tigresa, y esta sintió de repente algo parecido al vértigo.  
—Has olvidado las palabras del Maestro Shifu, Po, y no las voy a repetir. —dijo la Maestra, sobreponiéndose a esa sensación.  
¿Cuáles eran las palabras del Maestro?  
(Váyanse, váyanse y no miren atrás)  
(Huyan, déjenmelo a mí. Yo soy viejo, ustedes apenas salieron del cascarón)  
Po sacudió la cabeza. Tampoco quería recordar, no quería revivir aquella tarde de pesadilla. No quería seguir en esa cueva, pero de momento era lo mejor. Afuera el peligro reptaba como una serpiente, esperando. Sólo esperaba que ese monstruo pensara que no siguieran con vida. Pero eso era ser optimista, y Maestra Tigresa no contaba entre sus cualidades ser así. Era realista, y sabía que aún podían estar buscándolos, hasta debajo de las piedras. Se acurrucó lo mejor que pudo, bloqueando la mayor parte del fuego hacia la boca de la caverna, para así absorber más luz y calor.  
—Eso está mejor —Maestra Tigresa asintió al movimiento de Po. —No saldremos de aquí hasta que nuestras heridas sanen. Yo me arriesgaré saliendo por víveres y plantas para curar. Lo importante es que tú te cures, Po. Puedo hacerles frente al menos a cinco enemigos en este estado.  
Tigresa tenía razón. El panda bostezó de sueño, resignándose. Parecía que estaba hibernando, pero en vez de eso sentía que el tiempo corría allá afuera, a despecho de la lluvia torrencial. Él era el máximo culpable de que Maestra Tigresa cojeara, de que él tuviera el brazo como papilla y apenas se pudiera levantar. Él tenía la culpa de que fueran los únicos supervivientes de una guerra perdida. Su arrogancia y triunfalismo prevaleció en los meses posteriores al descubrimiento del Rollo del Dragón y a la derrota del máximo enemigo del Valle, el Jaguar Blanco. Todo fue porque se sintió el mejor, el héroe, el que lo supo todo.  
«Soy yo» «El Secreto soy Yo»  
«Los fideos no tienen receta secreta, Po»  
Qué basura. ¿Cómo pudo creérselo? Si sólo era un panda gordo, haragán y fan del Kung Fu, tal como lo había descrito Maestra Tigresa desde el primer día que había ingresado al templo por pura suerte y casualidad de tener cohetes en el trasero, y por la demencia de una tortuga que estaba en sus últimas. Gracias a eso, no había templo, ni nadie a quien rescatar. Todos estaban muertos.  
Po resopló y casi apaga el fuego. Tomó un poco del agua fresca de los odres. Maestra Tigresa meditaba profundamente, o tal vez dormía del cansancio. Hoy se había lucido con esos viajes, arriesgándose a ser descubierta, y el panda le dedicó un instante de gratitud. Se miró el vendaje, y sólo tenía unas gotas de sangre seca. Iba mejorando.  
¿Y qué harás cuando salgas de esa cueva, pequeño Po?  
Buscar al que hizo esto. Luego, matarlo, pensó.  
Ja, ja, ja.  
Sí, era una broma. Él mismo era una broma, un oso panda juguetón, que no sabía dar un golpe franco, que su único logro fue ganarle a Shifu en una batalla de bocadillos… sí que era una condenada broma. Poco a poco, se quedaba dormido. El fuego se difuminó en motas naranjas y desenfocadas, la imagen de Maestra Tigresa meditando se hacía difusa también.  
—Ma…Maestra Tigre… sa… no te preocupes… el sol, saldrá, y se pondrá para ti… el sol…  
La lluvia y el crepitar del fuego lo rindieron a las tinieblas del sueño.


	2. Capítulo 2 Huida del Templo Jade

Capítulo Segundo  
Huida del Templo Jade

1

La tarde era un festival de luz y color que se extendía por todo el Valle de la Paz, y el pueblo celebraba en grande la fiesta del Dragón, la más importante del año chino. Los preparativos incluían toda clase de pirotecnia, luces de bengala y disfraces estrambóticos que marcaban la diferencia respecto a otras festividades. El olor a comida se acentuaba mientras el sol terminaba su recorrido en las montañas el oeste, y la música aumentaba de volumen a la par del bullicio que ya crecía en las calles. Madres, padres e hijos, ancianos y pequeñines por igual, salían rumbo al templo. Conejos, patos, gansos, grullas y chanchos eran los pobladores del valle.  
El templo Jade no se quedaba atrás. Su hermosa estructura de pagoda estaba abarrotada de lámparas de papel de muchos colores, y un dragón inmenso reposaba en la enorme explanada donde en días habituales el Guerrero Dragón, los Cinco Furiosos y el maestro Shifu entrenaban arduamente bajo el sol. Pero esa tarde era muy especial como para suspender el Kung Fu en sus vidas. Era la fiesta de la paz, del regocijo. Era el momento de convivir todos con todos, haciendo honores al propio nombre del valle. Se podía bromear, se podía reír. Estaba permitido todo lo que fuera diversión, sin molestar y sin ser molestado.

Po, el panda Guerrero Dragón, ya reconocido por decisión unánime, después de ganar la épica batalla contra Tai Lung, el Jaguar Blanco, estaba sentado en una de las salidas del templo, comiendo un panecillo de miel para no variar sacado a hurtadillas del gran banquete y observando el pueblo de abajo iluminado con motas de colores, y el cielo despejado sin luna que pronto se iluminaría más con las luces de fiesta. Pensaba en lo bien que habían resultado los últimos meses, y se sentía genial. Ya no preparaba fideos con su padre, y apenas lo visitaba ocasionalmente debido a que residía permanentemente en el Palacio Jade, entrenando con Shifu y los Cinco Furiosos. Cumplía su sueño que forjaba desde pequeño, y su padre trató de entenderlo. Por otra parte, ese distanciamiento decepcionó mucho a su papá, que albergaba esperanzas de que su Po se convirtiera en el mejor cocinero de fideos de toda China.  
No, no lo haré. Yo fui hecho para esto, pensaba, y se volvió al palacio, viéndolo con henchido placer. De repente, un sobresalto lo espantó, y se paró en el umbral de las escaleras. Unos ojos rojos escudriñaban desde la oscuridad.  
Cuando Po vio salir a Maestra Tigresa envuelta en un vestido azul aguamarina, ribeteado de tonos azul rey, un collar de perlas que relucían a los primeros fuegos artificiales, y esos ojos ámbar, casi rojos, destellar como dos estrellas, el panda no pudo menos que impactarse de su belleza felina.  
—¿Qué? —se volvió Tigresa hacia él. Lo veía con un dejo de frialdad. A ella no le gustaba separarse de su ropaje rojo de entrenamiento, se sentía tonta y a la vez desnuda, aunque trajera un bonito vestido como aquél. Pero Shifu le había ordenado que se vistiera diferente, la ocasión lo ameritaba.  
—No, nada, te ves… diferente, sin tu ropa de entrenamiento.  
Ella apartó la vista. Un tenue, muy tenue rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas atigradas, apretó los puños y miró al cielo que comenzaba a iluminarse de muchos colores.  
—Oso tonto, pues claro que me veo diferente. ¿Creías que siempre usaba el mismo karateki de entrenamiento? —cuando lo miró, su desprecio se enganchó a él como un garfio oxidado.  
—No… es que… —Po intuyó que de nuevo había hecho gala de su majestuosa torpeza panda. Desde que conoció a la Maestra Tigresa, la mejor de los cinco furiosos, le había intimidado mucho. Podía partir rocas con sólo golpearlas, dejar K.O. a tantos guerreros experimentados que se le ponían enfrente, viajantes de toda China que llegaban al templo a medirse con los discípulos de Shifu, los mejores. Era imbatible. Sentía que podía agarrar sus «panditas» y retorcérselos con sólo un movimiento de su garra, y eso le estremecía la entrepierna. Po no le había caído bien desde el principio, y sospechaba porqué. Ella iba a recibir la distinción de Guerrero Dragón de manos de Oogway, la Gran Tortuga, antes de llegar él del cielo impulsado con cohetes en el trasero. Tal parecía que hasta el momento no lo olvidaba, y tenía mucha razón. Tigresa era infinitamente mejor que Po en el kwoon. Quería decirle que lo olvidara, pero sus ojos ámbar, que se convertían en rojos de acuerdo a su estado de ánimo, le ordenaban callar, o atenerse a las consecuencias.  
—¿Qué haces, Po? Tenemos que vestirte de acuerdo a la tradición, siendo el Guerrero Dragón, hijo.—el Maestro Shifu disolvió los pensamientos del panda. Tigresa había desaparecido, y se sintió un tonto al encontrarse de nuevo solo. Shifu lo miraba impaciente.  
—Sí, sí Maestro. Enseguida voy. —contestó resignado.  
Maestra Tigresa no salió de su mente, tampoco el vestido aguamarina ondeando a la noche y sus ojos profundos mirándolo con escondido desprecio, no hasta que empezó la carnicería.

2

—¡Miren, es Po, el Guerrero Dragón, el protector del Valle de la Paz! —gritaban los aldeanos a coro, felices de estar reunidos en lo alto del Palacio Jade comiendo el suculento banquete, bebiendo cócteles y admirando la belleza que daba sus majestuosas pagodas, la elegancia de sus construcciones, y el porte de los Cinco Furiosos que acompañaban al gran Maestro Shifu y a Po, vestido con una capa verde esmeralda, un pantalón del mismo color, ceñido por un cinturón negro y dorado, y botas negras con grabados dorados de dragones imperiales. A pesar de su silueta graciosa y obesa, Po desprendía murmullos de excitación y respeto de la concurrencia. Los cinco furiosos, a excepción de Tigresa, lo miraban complacidos y sonrientes. Incluso Shifu parecía muy feliz escoltando al portador del Secreto del Rollo de Dragón. Por un momento, Po buscó entre la gente a su padre, pero le extrañó no localizarlo en las primera filas. A pesar de ya no preparar fideos a su lado, su padre estaba orgulloso de lo que había conseguido su hijo panda. No creía que…  
—Ahora, Po, diles unas palabras —le instó Shifu.  
El panda lo miró con una mezcla de espanto e incredulidad, y las piernas le temblaron. Eso no estaba en el programa.  
—Ma…Maestro, yo no… ¡U-usted n-no me dijo que tenía que hablar…les! —el tartamudeo de Po indicaba que ya estaba nervioso, y cuando eso pasaba, se convertía en un ser torpe e imprevisible. Tigresa lo miró con atención, sonriendo maliciosamente. Po se dio cuenta, y su nerviosismo aumentó. Movía las piernas como si se estuviera haciendo pipí, y su cara de angustia se topó con las del Maestro y los Furiosos que esperaban su discurso.  
—Vamos, sólo háblales, anímales —dijo Viper, que era la que más simpatizaba con Po. Sus ojos negros lo impulsaban. Mantis y Grulla lo animaban con sus sonrisas genuinas, y Mono hizo un ademán de respeto. Tigresa sólo tenía su mirada sarcástica y divertida clavada en él, como garras que se aferraban al nervio del corazón.  
No tengo más remedio. Pero yo no, no puedo quedar mal, me están esperando.  
Subieron a Po a un enorme estrado que dominaba toda la explanada del Templo Jade, y el silencio se hizo de inmediato, al ver los aldeanos que Po iba a hablar. Su nerviosismo aumentó al no ver entre la concurrencia a su padre. Por nada del mundo se perdería ese día de fiesta, siendo él el principal, el Guerrero Dragón.  
Vamos Po, la audiencia espera, te esperan, ¡VAMOS, cobarde!  
Y los ojos de Tigresa, burlándose:  
Eres el gran Guerrero, y actúas como un niño a punto de hacerse pis en los pantalones. Eres divertido, oso tonto. Muy divertido, Guerrero Dragón de pacotilla.  
—¡Pueblo de Valle de la Paz! —Su voz sonó distante, y deseó por un momento desaparecer, que la tierra se lo tragara, pero continuó —Es un honor aparecer hoy… como un Guerrero Dragón y honrar la fiesta que les pertenece a todos… hoy, más que nunca, debemos disfrutar de esta paz que nos distingue, ¡y no sólo paz entre nosotros, paz con nosotros mismos! Es lo que me ha enseñado el Kung Fu, y mis sabios compañeros y Maestro a mi lado. Por favor, disfruten de la fiesta, de la buena comida, y de los fuegos pirotécnicos, ¡bienvenidos al Templo Jade!  
Explosión de vítores. Los Furiosos se miraron entre sí, incrédulos, y más la Maestra Tigresa, que se sintió desconcertada por un momento, y Po vio en un fugaz momento que hizo lo posible por aparentar calma. El maestro Shifu lo miraba como un padre lo hace orgulloso de su hijo. Lo abrazó como nunca lo había hecho, y Po suspiró aliviado, bajando su enorme barriga casi hasta el suelo. La música se reanudó, pero los fuegos no aparecían en el cielo. Po iba a preguntarle a Maestra Tigresa cómo había estado su discurso, y en eso vio que Tigresa adoptaba una postura defensiva casi de inmediato y miró con sobria concentración a lo que le rodeaba. El panda tuvo la certeza, —y ahora estaba más convencido—que lo había hecho por puro instinto. Nadie más pareció darse cuenta de que el peligro ya estaba dispersado por todo el Palacio, esperando algo para cerrar la trampa mortal. La gente bailaba con la música, la algarabía se escuchaba en todo el lugar, brindis aquí y allá.  
Po comprendió casi todo antes de que la voz de muerte hablara.  
—Lamento estar en desacuerdo con tu pequeño discurso, «Guerrero Dragón».  
Una voz desprovista de sentimiento recorrió el Palacio, amplificándose como un grito en un cementerio, y a la vez con una tranquilidad que traía la muerte consigo. Tigresa rugió por lo bajo, y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos en una sorpresa mortal.  
—¡CUIDA….!  
Mantis, Mono, Viper y Grulla cayeron fulminados al instante, como si un rayo invisible les hubiera pegado, al momento que Maestra Tigresa daba la inútil voz de alarma. Po lo vio todo sin moverse, sin aceptar que la verdad ya era una tragedia frente a sus ojos. Mucha gente no reaccionó al momento, o creyeron que se trataba parte de las festividades. En un movimiento casi imposible, Maestra Tigresa bajó del estrado de piedra, y se unió al Maestro Shifu, que también esperaba alerta. En sus caras se reflejaba el espanto. El espanto y la premonición de que esa noche moriría mucha gente inocente.  
—¿QUIÉN ES? —la voz del Maestro resonó impresionante para su tamaño —¡MUESTRATE! ¿TAI LUNG?  
—Muy buenos movimientos, Tigresa, Shifu. Ustedes dos son los únicos que podrían hacerme frente, de todas formas. El panda lo dejé vivir a propósito. Con él tengo pendiente una charla… más íntima.  
Po se acercó a Viper, y la tocó. Estaba fría, y no movía ni una escama de su cuerpo. Sus ojos abiertos e inmóviles de los cuatro furiosos indicaban que no habían sufrido ningún golpe paralizador. Estaban verdaderamente muertos, y el panda no podía ni articular palabra. Esta vez no era de nervios ante una concurrencia. Era el verdadero terror de la incredulidad.  
—E…están… están…  
La gente aún aguardaba, silenciosa, expectante. Tigresa y Shifu no se movían, estudiando cada centímetro del templo, buscando al enemigo de esa noche.  
—Aquí estoy —la voz esta vez se alzó desde la entrada principal.  
La concurrencia empezó a gritar, a chillar. Los niños se quedaban con el grito en la boca antes de caer al suelo de piedra. Explosiones de sangre bullían dentro del templo, y la carnicería terminó tan rápido como empezó. Tigresa y Shifu no podían mover sus músculos. Inconscientemente, sabían que si se movían, morirían al instante. ¿Quién podía provocar tal maldad? ¡Es gente, es gente inocente!  
Po agarraba el cuerpo inerte de Viper como un ídolo muerto, y sus ojos se negaban a escupir lágrimas, rehusándose a creerlo. Su cuerpo estaba paralizado, y los sucesos se desenvolvían a la velocidad de un torbellino. Al momento de voltear, la mitad de la gente que se había reunido ahí en paz, había muerto, y los gritos continuaban, y las súplicas se desvanecían entre el ambiente lleno de sangre y muerte atroz. Un gazapo que acompañaba a sus padres, comiendo un bocadillo de arroz, salió despedido con fuerza brutal hacia una de las paredes, y se embarró con todo su cuerpecito, produciendo una suerte de sonido asqueroso e infantil que Po recordaría toda su vida, recordaría su rostro inocente transformado en una máscara de horror, los ojos abiertos como platos y el bocadillo de arroz despedazándose entre sus manitas chorreando sangre.

Cuando la matanza terminó, un viento helado recorrió el templo Jade. El silencio de muerte se quebró al alzarse una risita de extraño placer que provocó a Po, y tuvo deseos de vomitar todo lo que se había empacado esa noche. Sombras se erguían sobre la pila de cadáveres de la aldea, haciendo una formación marcial. Eran tres sombras, y la que estaba parada sobre la puerta principal, continuaba mirándolos impasible. De ahí venía la risita malsana.  
—Ya limpiamos la basura por ustedes. Ahora sí, nos presentamos, por favor, ¡guerreros!  
De las sombras, saltaron ante Shifu y Maestra Tigresa los tres asesinos que habían acabado con el pueblo de Valle de la Paz. Eran dos tigres y una tigresa, jóvenes, ágiles y con una mirada que perturbó a los tres únicos personajes que quedaban de pie en el templo silencioso. Sus brazos naranjas y atigrados estaban llenos de cicatrices, y sus ropas negras llevaban el símbolo del Dragón Imperial. Maestra miró incrédula a Shifu, quien clavaba sus ojos llorosos a la figura que continuaba parada sobre las puertas del templo, mirándolos desafiante. Ya no había duda que él era el jefe de aquel grupo de asesinos.  
—Ellos son la élite de los guerreros imperiales, y mis discípulos, por descontado. Yakon, Yalam, y Yuri. Serían el equivalente a tus «Cinco Furiosos», ahora reducidos a uno, querido Shifu.  
Esa voz. El Maestro Shifu temblaba. Temblaba de incredulidad y terror absoluto. No porque era muy probable que tendría que morir esa noche, sino por el hecho de haberlo alcanzado el Pasado una vez más. Su maldito pasado.  
No fue suficiente con Tai Lung, no. Ahora tendré que pagar mis errores, mis pecados. La sangre se lavará con sangre. Esta pobre gente… pensaba el gran Maestro.  
—Lo siento, Shifu, así tenía que ser. Sólo así pagarías tu deuda de sangre… hermano. —el siniestro personaje, el que comandaba a los tres asesinos, dio un salto, dos giros en el aire, y cayó suavemente frente al Maestro Shifu, encontrándose casi nariz con nariz. Tigresa abrió el hocico, de sorpresa, sin poder decir nada.  
—Hola de nuevo, hermano mayor —dijo el jefe de los tigres asesinos, quitándose la capucha y revelando un lémur idéntico a Shifu, aunque más alto y joven que éste. Estaba tuerto, y cuando sonrió, Tigresa descubrió con horror que tenía sus dientes afilados como una serpiente. Quiso gritar, pero mantuvo su postura defensiva—Vengo a cobrarme, vengo a que me pagues, ahora, como debe de ser.

3

Po no podía creer lo que veía. No podía moverse, pero al fin se dio cuenta con estúpido espabilo que aún sostenía el cadáver de Viper entre sus manos. Con movimientos torpes, se quitó la capa verde elegante y con ella cubrió lo mejor que pudo a los cuatro Furiosos Caídos. Ojalá su capa pudiera cubrir la alfombra de cadáveres, pero no podía. Su grito, que pareció un aullido estremecedor, atrajo la atención de los sobrevivientes y los asesinos que custodiaban al hermano de Shifu.  
—De ti nos encargaremos en un momento, oso imbécil. —dijo el lémur idéntico al Maestro.  
—To-Toffu. —al fin dijo Shifu, entre espasmos de terror.  
—El mismo. No soy un fantasma, ni un alumno tuyo cegado por un pergamino estúpido que viene a recuperarlo. Sólo me interesas tú, hermano. Tu miserable vida que terminará esta noche. Y si tienes suerte, tal vez me apiade de esta alumna tuya. Tal vez la una a mi élite de guerreros, es muy bue…  
En un movimiento rapidísimo, Maestra Tigresa arremetió contra Toffu, en una patada mortal, ondeando el precioso vestido azul ribeteado. La ira por fin encendió la mecha y ahora explotaba con todo el rencor de su corazón, en la patada más fuerte que pudiera haber dado jamás. Nadie se movió, pero Toffu alzó el dedo índice. La pata de Maestra Tigresa se clavó en su dedo, y un rayo de dolor intenso le atravesó la piel, siguió por los músculos, y llegó al hueso. Parecían ondas de choque que se encontraban una y otra vez en su interior, amenazando con explotar. Un rugido de dolor se alzó en la explanada, y con la misma fuerza que impulsó a Tigresa a dar esa patada, fue regresada hacia atrás, donde se encontraba Po.  
Po no pensó. Como un beisbolista rechoncho y gracioso, atrapó a Maestra Tigresa, peso su peso no fue suficiente y los dos salieron despedidos hacia atrás del estrado de piedra, donde momentos antes el panda Dragón había dado el discurso de paz, precepto de muerte. De cualquier forma, Tigresa amortiguó su caída gracias a la barriga de Po. Pero la pierna. Sentía su pierna electrizada. Como si olas inmensas se estrellaran contra espigones de piedra que representaban sus huesos. Un dolor inhumano. Rugía y apretaba con sus garras el cuerpo blando de Po.  
—Eres fuerte, pero te falta entrenamiento, preciosa, yo… te lo puedo dar —le sonrió Toffu, enjugándose la boca con la lengua en un gesto obsceno, tal vez con intenciones de poseerla. Los asesinos no se movieron ni un milímetro, y su mirada continuaba clavada en su Maestro Toffu y su hermano.  
—Dé-déjalos ir, Toffu. A quien quieres es a mí, ¿no?  
—Ohhh, que enternecedor… eso no lo esperaría de ti, Shifu. Sabiendo que tu miserable vida terminará en unos momentos, ¿te preocupan esos dos? Para desgracia tuya, ya he pensado lo que haré: haré de esa tigresa mi alumna, y compartirá la cama conmigo, como su esposo. Al panda, si tiene suerte, será esclavo de mi Señor Emperador y se convertirá en el bufón de la Corte hasta que su cuerpo no dé más, tiene aptitudes, de por sí es gracioso.—Un acceso de esa risita detestable—. Morirá en las mazmorras, hermano Shifu. Deberías alegrarte de que tu muerte será más rápida, no exenta de dolor, claro.  
—Ya no los tocarás —dijo Shifu, relajando el cuerpo y quitando la postura defensiva. Cerró los ojos y pensó, y entonces los abrió, decidido, mirando a su hermano. Éste por un momento se desconcertó, y dio un paso atrás. Se volvió a Po y Tigresa, que aún se revolvía de dolor, apoyada en él. Su vestido azul se había desgarrado mostrando sus bien formadas piernas, para el regocijo de Toffu.  
—Váyanse, hijos míos. Váyanse lejos y no miren atrás, déjenme esto a mí. Yo soy viejo, y acabado. Po, Tigresa, los quiero mucho, en verdad los quiero. Sigan aprendiendo juntos el buen arte de la pelea. Perdónenme por esto, perdónenme por no terminar de instruirlos…  
Los miró con la cara más tierna que le hubieran visto, y Po supo lo que pasaría. No quería aceptarlo, pero era la única salida, y era una orden directa del Maestro.  
—Estas desvariando, Shifu. Conmigo es suficiente para vencerte y someter a esos dos, no…  
El Maestro cerró los ojos, y se enfrentó a su destino. Entonces su cuerpo empezó a brillar. Una luz dorada fue envolviéndolo al tiempo que pronunciaba palabras en mandarín antiguo, a manera de invocación. Po lo sintió. Era una energía que se acumulaba, una energía de paz muy poderosa, que estaba a punto de… a punto de…  
Po abrazó a Tigresa, y empezó a retroceder, tratando de incorporarse y dominar su voluminoso cuerpo. La Maestra sentía su pierna como si fuera trapo, y trató de detener al panda.  
—¡No! ¡No podemos dejar al Maestro! ¡Suéltame, Po, Suéltame, maldita sea!  
Lo arañó. Le mordió el brazo casi sin darse cuenta que lo hería y dejaba surcos de sangre con sus dientes, en su frenética desesperación por luchar al lado de su Maestro. Su impotencia de no poder controlar su cuerpo le hacía descargar toda su furia contra aquel que se hacía llamar Guerrero Dragón. Po no gritó, no lloró, y en vez de eso concentró su energía para pararse y llevarse casi a rastras a Maestra Tigresa.  
El brillo dorado que emanaba de Shifu se intensificaba, y Toffu empezó a entender de lo que se trataba. Los asesinos gritaron, y tuvieron el impulso de ir tras el panda y la tigresa, pero Toffu gritó:  
—¡NO! ¡Retrocedan! ¡Salgan del Templo! ¡Es el Megante!  
Ninguno de los tres asesinos pareció entender aquello, pero obedecieron. Tigresa tenía la lengua con el sabor metálico de la sangre de Po, y poco a poco cedía en su resistencia. Por fin, la cargó como si fuera un costal, y buscó una de las salidas del Templo. Tigresa lloraba, ahora golpeando la espalda del oso, impotente de ayudar a su Maestro.  
Una estrella de cinco picos enmarcada por un círculo iluminó el suelo de piedra del templo con el mismo brillo que salía del cuerpecito de Shifu. En su área quedaron atrapados los tres asesinos y su hermano malvado, y no pudieron huir más. Shifu recitó palabras cabalísticas mientras sus pequeñas manos trazaban símbolos en el aire. Esto ya no lo pudieron ver nuestros amigos, pero cuando el Maestro abrió los ojos estos resplandecieron en dorado, y el grito, el último de su vida, salió con toda la culpa y el pasado atenazándole. Toffu abrió los ojos como platos y los tres asesinos se cubrieron la cabeza, en señal de que jamás esperaban eso. La pagoda de tres pisos, la enorme explanada llena de cadáveres, y las montañas cercanas, se iluminaron de dorado.  
—¡MEGANTEEEEEEEEEEE!  
La explosión de luz estremeció el Valle de la Paz ahora sin habitantes, y absorbió el Templo Jade en un temblor que nunca se había sentido en ese lugar, purificando pecados, castigando justos e injustos por igual.

4

La onda expansiva los golpeó con violencia mientras bajaban la pendiente de la montaña que culminaba en el templo Jade. El calor y la luz los envolvieron mientras Po volaba por los aires, abrazado a Maestra Tigresa, con un solo pensamiento:  
Por favor, que al menos sirva para esto, que no le pase nada a Tigresa, que sirva…  
Algo lo golpeó en la cabeza, o él se golpeó con algo. El caso es que tuvo que perder la consciencia por unos momentos, mientras rodaba la pendiente libremente.

Cuando Po volvió en sí, tuvo que ponerse en guardia de inmediato. Se alegró momentáneamente de tener a un lado a Tigresa, con su precioso vestido azul rasgado y su collar perdido para siempre. Todavía roncaba la explosión allá arriba, y vio una nube en forma de hongo que se elevaba hacia el cielo, y la pirotecnia también explotaba en todo su esplendor de luz iluminando el hongo de muerte, como una mofa para lo que pasaba. En el pueblo de Valle de la Paz las luces de las lámparas de papel seguían encendidas. Sus dueños jamás regresarían a apagarlas, y ese pensamiento lo hizo desplomarse, y llorar, golpeando el suelo. Todo tenía que ser una pesadilla irreal. Tanta desgracia… no podía ser…  
—¡Tigresa! —Po se alarmó al ver que Maestra Tigresa continuaba tirada sobre la hierba, inconsciente. No se perdonaría perder un Furioso más esa noche, no. Palpó el lado del corazón, y aún latía. Fuerte y regular. Se alivió mucho, y se dijo que el peligro aún podía atraparlos, y no tendrían ninguna oportunidad.  
Como si de un novio en plena boda se tratara, Po cargó a Maestra Tigresa, (se alegró al darse cuenta que en verdad no pesaba mucho) y se alejó del templo, con el brazo lastimado por la furia de ella, y la cabeza palpitándole. Tendría que alejarse lo más que pudiera, alejarse, alejarse…

5

Po despertó con un sobresalto. Algo había cambiado en la cueva, no sabía qué pero lo sentía. La lluvia continuaba cayendo afuera, y el fuego casi se extinguía. Esa pesadilla ya lo tenía harto. No quería revivir la muerte de sus amigos y su padre y su maestro todas las noches. La infusión de hierbas de Tigresa no servía para relajarlo, y le dolía en verdad revivir aquella tarde y noche nefastas. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquello? ¿Una, dos semanas?  
Maestra Tigresa no estaba.  
Debía ser muy de madrugada, porque la noche era mucho más oscura, y los relámpagos iluminaban débilmente la cueva.  
Tampoco estaban sus cosas.  
No, no pudo…  
Un presentimiento le azotó como un latigazo de entrenamiento. Y ese presentimiento le decía que Tigresa estaba en serio peligro. Sin importarle nada, salió de la cueva, y la lluvia le azotó la cara, mojando su pelo. Sintió el frío recorrerle el cuerpo, pero aún así, salió tras Maestra Tigresa.


	3. Capítulo 3 La Cofradía Imperial

Capítulo Tercero  
La Cofradía Imperial

1

El palacio imperial, hogar del fastuoso emperador de todas las tierras que tocaban los rayos del sol, se alzaba en una de las regiones más bellas e imponentes de China, en un valle inmenso rodeado de picos montañosos plagados de verdor y neblina que jugueteaba libre con el paso del viento. La majestuosa pagoda central, residencia del emperador, dominaba las otras cuatro en forma de torres altísimas de vigilancia a su alrededor formando un círculo Yin Yan de varios kilómetros de diámetro, y ahora recibía las últimas luces de la tarde. Los guardias, que eran incontables, se apostaban a lo largo del enorme círculo, rodeando y custodiando la alta muralla, armados hasta los dientes con espadas y enfundados en armaduras impenetrables. La puerta principal, que debía medir unos cincuenta metros de altura, estaba hecha de una madera resistente y brillosa, con grabados en oro y altorrelieve de incontables dragones luchando y mostrando orgullosos sus dientes y escamas.  
Ése era un día de peleas. Una vez a la semana, la familia imperial disfrutaba una serie de combates entre los discípulos del Gran Maestro Toffu, y esclavos que se traían de diferentes partes del imperio. El emperador disponía de su propio estadio, un gran ring en el costado izquierdo del Yin Yan que era el terreno de su palacio.  
—¡Yakon! ¡Yakon! —gritaba la multitud que vivía en el palacio, mirando desde las gradas del estadio, esperando el inicio de la gran pelea. El emperador, un anciano tigre de cabello blanco, enorme bigote y barba que le llegaba hasta la cintura, peinado hacia atrás con muchísimos adornos y emblemas que correspondían a su rango, miraba con poco interés el centro del ring. A su lado, estaba su esposa, una anciana de mirada dura que no parecía disfrutar mucho del evento, sus dos hijos pequeños, futuros tigres que se compartirían el trono de su padre, y el Gran Maestro Toffu, que también miraba despreocupadamente el inicio de la pelea.  
El tigre Yakon, uno de los discípulos de Toffu, miraba con atención a su oponente, un enorme rinoceronte, con músculos parecidos al acero y que lo triplicaba en estatura. En su enorme mano, empuñaba un mazo repleto de picos filosos. Lo blandía listo para atacar. Yakon no miraba su enorme arma, ni sus músculos. Su atención total era a la mirada del rinoceronte. Sonreía confiado.  
—¿Por qué sonríes? —el rinoceronte era uno de los guardias de la prisión donde se había escapado Tai Lung, y a pesar de superar bastante a su oponente, temblaba al ver a ese tigre. Había sido castigado por su incompetencia, hecho prisionero del emperador, y ahora puesto a pelear por su vida. Claro que tenía que temblar. Los guerreros de Toffu eran ya famosos por su fuerza y crueldad.  
El rinoceronte atacó con toda su fuerza, blandiendo el mazo de picos hacia la cabeza de Yakon. La multitud suspiró, y contuvo el aliento.  
—Je.  
Fue lo único que se escuchó en el momento que el rino golpeó a Yakon. No se escuchó el impacto. Pero todos miraron impávidos cómo el tigre agarraba el mazo de picos como si nada, y lo empezara a apretar, agrietándolo primero, y después rompiéndolo en mil pedazos. La multitud exclamó un «¡Oooh!», y el rinoceronte no tuvo tiempo de mirar su arma destrozada, porque un golpe en forma de espada, partió a la mitad su cuerno frontal, y a la vez una patada quebró su pierna como una rama seca. Rino gritó y cuando caía de espaldas, Yakon lo sujetó.  
—Aún no, bestia —le murmuró el tigre, sin dejar de sonreír. —¡Huracán imperial!  
Cientos de golpes rodearon al Rinoceronte, como si él estuviera en el centro de un torbellino de patadas y puñetazos que no sólo lo lastimaban, le volaban pedazos de piel y carne. Uno de ellos lo dejó ciego. Otro partió su brazo a la mitad. La multitud enloquecía al ver las técnicas secretas de los discípulos de Toffu. Yuri, lo contemplaba junto a su maestro, bostezando, como si todo aquello le aburriera.  
La sangre también parecía chorrear en un torbellino, y Yakon la saboreaba con placer malsano, regodeándose, hasta que por fin terminó la técnica. El rino no era más que un amasijo de carne y piel esperando el golpe final, resollando y suplicando.  
—¿Eso es todo lo que tenías? —le dijo Yakon con desprecio, escupiéndole. Una patada frontal le voló la cabeza, y al fin el rinoceronte dejó de sufrir. El público aclamó al guerrero imperial, lanzaron vítores. Yakon los miró con desprecio, como si no necesitara de aplausos para matar a alguien, y se reunió con el maestro y su compañera tigresa.  
—Buena pelea —dijo Toffu de buen humor, pero sin perder la solemnidad. —Has progresado con el Huracán imperial, Yakon.  
—Gracias, Maestro —dijo en una reverencia, haciendo el saludo de respeto a él y al emperador, y ocupando su lugar, mientras Yuri salía a luchar. El emperador se volvió a Toffu.  
—¿Dónde está Yalam?  
—Cumpliendo una misión especial, Su Majestad. —dijo Toffu, midiendo con cuidado sus palabras.  
—Supongo que tiene que ver con Valle de la Paz —dijo el emperador sin mirarlo. Sus ojos se posaron en el paisaje que podía verse desde las gradas. La tarde moría y las lámparas de papel empezaban a brillar a la par de las estrellas de allá arriba.  
—Es verdad, Su Majestad. Como bien sabe su ilustrísima, es del interés del imperio que todos los Furiosos de Shifu sean exterminados. Cumplimos con cuatro de ellos. De una, no pudimos asegurarnos.  
—He sabido que Valle de la Paz desapareció. Una explosión. ¿Qué pasó, Toffu? Todos los habitantes perecieron. No me gusta que la gente hable sobre algo que mis hombres hayan provocado con gente inocente. No es ése mi objetivo. Sólo los Cinco Furiosos y Shifu. Ah, y el panda ése. Tenía mucho interés en conocerlo.  
Toffu tragó saliva.  
—Desgraciadamente, no contamos con que Shifu dominara la técnica mortal de auto sacrificio, y la ejecutara frente a nosotros. Nos salvamos de milagro.  
—¿El Megante? ¿Tu hermano Shifu, sabía usar el Megante? —preguntó el emperador, y esta vez lo miró a los ojos, esos ojos de tigre viejo y sabio que ha vivido muchos años lo peor y lo mejor de la vida. Parecía un poco impresionado e incrédulo a la vez.  
—Se supone que sólo los monjes con cuerpo bendito podían usarlo en la antigüedad, pero apuesto a que esa tortuga desquiciada, su maestro Oogway, se lo enseñó. Era algo que no esperábamos. No encontramos los cuerpos del Furioso restante y del panda.  
—Maestra Tigresa y Po.  
—El emperador tan bien informado como siempre. Ésos son los nombres, y me gustaría que autorizara Su Majestad una búsqueda por todo el imperio. Sabe lo peligrosos que son. Shifu pudo haberles enseñado todo tipo de técnicas como el Megante.  
—No seas estúpido, Toffu. Esos dos, aunque hayan logrado sobrevivir, estarán solos y asustados. No tienen quién los guíe, ni camino a seguir. Vivirán apartados de la gente, ateridos de frío como ratones, si les queda algo de sentido común. Pero haré esto: en cada pueblo y aldea, colocarán un cartel de búsqueda y recompensa con sus nombres y características. Manda a buscar a Yalam del Valle de la Paz… y haz que se reúna la Cofradía Imperial.  
—¿La… Cofradía Imperial? —Toffu estaba excitado y sorprendido. La Cofradía era una alianza de los mejores guerreros del imperio, cuya tarea era proteger al emperador y castigar a las provincias del imperio que se negaran a obedecerlo. Hacía muchísimo tiempo, cientos de años que el emperador no convocaba a una Cofradía imperial. Toffu se lo había propuesto en una reunión, y el emperador no lo dejó pasar de largo.  
—Será la Cofradía Imperial más poderosa que haya habido en siglos, por eso la convocaré en unos días más. El imperio se reajustará y tú y tus discípulos serán la punta de mi lanza, llevarán mis mandatos a todos los rincones del imperio. Tú la comandarás, Toffu, confío plenamente en ti y tus guerreros. Ahora que los Cinco Furiosos han desaparecido, mi poder es ilimitado. Puedo hacer lo que me plazca, y lo que quiero, es ampliar los dominios de China en el mundo. Los vientos del cambio llegaron, Toffu.  
La punta de la lanza del emperador. Eso significa matar, matar, y matar. Los ojos de Toffu se entornaron y brillaron de emoción. Ciertamente, los Furiosos y maestros del Palacio Jade eran el único estorbo que tenía el emperador para desplegar su mandato por el imperio, sin consultarlos y discutir su sabiduría. Ahora la Cofradía sería lo único que consultaría para mandar a sus anchas. Toffu sería el segundo del emperador, y eso estaba pero muy bien. Muy bien.  
—Mandaré a buscar a Yalam, Alteza. Me encargaré que sea lo más pronto posible. —Toffu le sonrió al emperador, pero éste ya miraba la pelea de Yuri, que despedazaba a su oponente allá abajo en un baño de sangre parecido al de Yakon.  
Los pensamientos del Gran Maestro eran de cambio. El cambio del imperio era… suculento, como para chuparse los dedos.  
2

Las ruinas del Palacio Jade le estrujaban el corazón. La hermosa pagoda de tres pisos, una vez reluciente y llena de luz y vida, donde practicó Kung Fu desde su niñez, estaba reducida a cenizas. Los cuerpos de los habitantes de la aldea, estaban carbonizados y desparramados por toda la explanada, semejando una alfombra cenicienta que se movía cuando el viento la barría de vez en cuando. Las lágrimas fluyeron una vez más, la impotencia le atenazó el corazón, y la pierna que le había pinchado Toffu chilló de dolor. Tuvo que apoyarse en el bastón que había recogido de camino hacia acá. La lluvia había dado tregua, e incluso el sol brillaba y subía conforme avanzaba la mañana, apartando las nubes.  
¿De qué servían todas las enseñanzas, todos los entrenamientos? La gente inocente, la que era su deber proteger, había muerto fácilmente en las garras de la maldad. Todo lo que sabía, todo el Kung Fu que tenía… era inútil. Estaba segura de poner toda su fuerza y corazón en aquella patada a Toffu, pero éste la había contenido, con un dedo. Y de paso, se la había inutilizado, usando su misma fuerza contra ella, en forma de ondas de choque. No lo entendía.  
Recorrió el templo en busca de Shifu, pero no lo encontró. Lo que sí vio fue la enorme estrella de cinco picos, como si alguien hubiera cincelado el piso y trazado perfectamente. Debió ser parte de la técnica mortal de su maestro.  
Algo se movió entre las sombras dentro del esqueleto de la pagoda. Había alguien o algo adentro, y sus sentidos se activaron. Maestra Tigresa se puso en guardia, apoyando precariamente la pierna mala en el suelo, ayudándose del bastón. Empezó a sudar.  
—Será mejor que salgas, quienquiera que seas. —le dijo Maestra Tigresa a la pagoda. Nadie respondió.  
Avanzó hacia el templo. Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, y no pudo menos que sentir un terrible desasosiego al ver el kwoon destruido. El muñeco de entrenamiento partido en pedazos, los aparatos rotos, sus habitaciones arrasadas… sintió un mareo repentino, pero se dominó al escuchar un ruidito entre los escombros del otro lado del templo. Había alguien, alguien que se escondía, que seguro trataría de sorprenderla.  
¿Podría pelear en ese estado? La pierna le dolía menos, pero no podía apoyarla, tendría que pararse como una grulla. La oscuridad dentro era un poco intimidante, y entre las sombras algo se movió, y volvió a desaparecer tras las paredes destruidas.  
—¡Sal, vamos! —gritó Tigresa, con el miedo alojado en su timbre vocal.  
Un gemido. Algo cayó, tal vez una madera.  
Maestra Tigresa avanzó por los escombros lo más sigilosa que pudo, tratando de sorprender al intruso. Rodeó las habitaciones que una vez le correspondieran a los Furiosos, y llegó al lugar donde un pequeño bulto temblaba incontrolablemente, gimiendo por lo bajo. Tigresa se relajó, y avanzó cuidadosamente. El sol penetró por las ventanas rotas e iluminó la pequeña forma que lloraba y la miraba sin poder creer lo que veía. Unos ojos de un color azul intenso acechaban desde el suelo, y se abrieron como platos al ver que Tigresa estaba muy cerca.  
—¿Quién eres? No te haré daño —la Maestra cambió su tono de voz lo más dulce que pudo, al descubrir quién era, y ella tampoco podía creerlo.  
Era un pequeño gazapo. Su mirada asustada le estrujó el corazón. Era la mirada de quien ha visto la muerte de cerca y vive para contarlo. Pero en un niño…  
—E-eres… ¿en verdad eres tú? —dijo el gazapo, escondido, sin atreverse a salir por completo debajo de los escombros. Tigresa vio su carita llena de barro y ceniza, su pelo reborujado y sus largas orejas quemadas de las puntas.  
—Soy Maestra Tigresa, de los Cinco Furiosos.  
El niño se quedo viéndola como hipnotizado, esforzando a su cerebro a entender quién la veía desde ese lugar muerto. Poco a poco fue destrabando su mente, y salió cuidadosamente de entre los escombros, sin dejar de verla con esos ojos azules intensos.  
—Sí… sí, eres tú, ¿no estoy muerto, verdad? Eres Maestra Tigresa, eres…  
Y corrió a abrazarla. El niño conejo la estrechó con tal fuerza que creyó que se pegaría a ella para siempre. Ella dejó a un lado el bastón y lo abrazó, apoyando sólo una pierna contra el suelo. Lo cargó y lo estrechó. El niño descargó todo su dolor, llorando sobre su pecho y sus hombros. Maestra Tigresa también lloró con él en silencio, conmovida de encontrar un superviviente en medio de un cementerio lleno de lápidas de ceniza. Se dominó lo mejor que pudo, pero estar parada ahí con todo lo que amaba muerto, era imposible. Terminó de llorar con él, ambos tratando de encontrar un consuelo que tal vez no llegaría nunca.  
—¡Buuu…! ¡Buuu…! ¡Creí que todos ustedes, que todos ustedes…!  
—Shhhh… tranquilo, tranquilo, pequeño… estamos vivos, los dos estamos vivos. —pronunciar aquellas palabras le devolvieron algo a la Maestra, no supo qué, de momento, pero se sintió un poco más fuerte, con más ánimo de vivir. Más viva.  
—Gracias a los dioses… yo creí que moriría….  
—Shhh… ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño?  
—Da-Dai. Me llamo Dai.  
—Muy bien, Dai. ¿Hay alguien más contigo, un amiguito? ¿Alguien que hayas visto por aquí, en la aldea?  
El chico negó con la cabeza. Aunque recordó algo.  
—A…a veces, hay alguien que viene. Alguien malo. Parece un tigre, con un chaleco negro, vigila el templo, no siempre, y yo me escondo para que no me vea. Sé que es malo. Creí que ya me había encontrado y me mataría. Tengo miedo, pero si tú estás conmigo, ya no le temo a nada. Eres la mejor Furiosa, tengo… tenía tu muñeco de acción en mi recámara. —dijo Dai, ruborizándose.  
Tigresa sonrió, pero de momento, sus sentidos de alerta se reactivaron. Alguien los observaba, y tenía el presentimiento que desde algunos minutos atrás ya lo hacía.  
—Dai, escóndete. Y no hagas ruido.  
—¿Qué? ¿Qué pa…?  
—Chitón. Creo que ese tigre del que hablas, nos observa.  
—No, no me separaré de ti, Maestra. —Dai la miró suplicante, temblando. Pobrecillo, seguramente pasó muchos días solo, pensó Tigresa.  
—De acuerdo, pequeño. Salgamos al patio, y veremos si estaba en lo cierto.  
Con cautela, escudriñando a todo lo ancho y alto del templo, salieron cogidos de la mano, infundiéndose valor uno a otro, tratando de no ser sorprendidos de nuevo como en la fiesta. Al salir, la sensación de ser observados se intensificó en Tigresa. En verdad había alguien acechando desde algún lado.  
—¡Sal de una vez! ¡Sal y pelea como un guerrero, si te queda honor! —Maestra Tigresa rugió, irritada.  
Una roca enorme salió despedida como bala hacia donde ellos estaban; Tigresa abrazó a Dai y con el impulso de su pierna buena, saltó como una portera de fútbol. Libraron apenas por centímetros el impacto brutal que pudo haberlos hecho papilla. La roca se partió en pedazos, y de no ser por su entrenamiento, su caída pudo ser dolorosa, pero se la cubrió bien. Dai gritó.  
Una risa, que parecía un cacareo, salió desde uno de los techos de la pagoda.  
Yalam, portando su chaleco negro, con bordados dorados de dragones imperiales, los había encontrado. Su mirada inyectada de sangre, y su sonrisa lunática sobresaltaron a Tigresa, que seguía abrazando con fuerza al pequeño gazapo.

3

—¡Vaya vaya!, qué tenemos aquí. El Maestro Toffu me recompensará por esto, sí. —Yalam se relamía los labios como su detestable maestro, y miraba un punto que se encontraba bajo el vestido rasgado de Tigresa, ahí donde comenzaban las líneas atigradas del interior de sus piernas.  
—Dai, necesito que te apartes. Escóndete. Necesitaré moverme rápido —Maestra hizo una mueca de dolor, pero debía ignorar la pierna. Tenía que luchar lo mejor que podía, o ambos morirían. Ya era suficiente de muertes para Maestra Tigresa, al menos en Valle de la Paz. Tenía que empezar a inclinar la balanza. Por un momento pensó en Po, como un flashazo. ¿Por qué pensaba en él justo cuando su vida peligraba? Lo había dejado en la cueva, era lo mejor. Ya estaba a punto de sanar, cada quien tenía que seguir, y estaba convencida de que ella no podía cargar con él.  
Te pasas de chorizo, ¡pero si él te cargó! Te sacó a rastras de morir en la explosión. Obedeció al Maestro Shifu. Te llevó hasta la cueva, desangrándose, con las heridas que tú le hiciste. No me vengas con eso, Tigresa.  
De acuerdo. Cuando acabe con esta basura, regresaré a la cueva, se dijo, intentando calmar a la conciencia buena, la que de vez en cuando le recriminaba sus malos actos que parecían buenos. Después de todo, no le quitaba nada regresar con Dai. Más ahora que eran tan…pocos.  
—¿No me dejarás? —Dai la miró con ojos llorosos. —¿No te morirás?  
Tigresa tragó saliva, y lo miró de reojo. Toda su atención tenía que estar en ese asesino, que era muy veloz y truculento.  
—No, Dai, pero si no te escondes ahora, me enojaré mucho. Por favor, aléjate de mí. Vete. No me iré, no te abandonaré, nunca. Pero ahora te tienes que esconder. No dejaré que te hagan nada.  
Dai se desprendió de su vestido que poco le quedaba de aguamarina, y se alejó, sin dejar de verla.  
—Me sorprende la estupidez de los Furiosos. La bondad, la compasión… son sólo frenos que impiden alcanzar la gloria del Kung Fu. ¡Los sentimientos impiden dar golpes!  
Yalam comenzó su ataque con todo sobre Maestra Tigresa. Apenas esquivó un rodillazo que partió el suelo y estremeció las ruinas del templo. Se paró, y la miró de arriba abajo con lascivia.  
—¿Por qué no vienes conmigo por las buenas, preciosa? El Maestro Toffu te quiere viva. Así hasta podría dejar vivir al chiquillo ése.  
Por toda respuesta, Maestra se puso en posición de ataque, sacando los dientes. Trató de apoyar la pierna mala, pero el dolor se incrustaba como una estaca por sus carnes. Si no ganaba por fuerza, tenía que ser con una técnica especial. Esto no pasó desadvertido para Yalam.  
—De acuerdo. Jugaré un poco contigo, y cuando te someta, nos divertiremos antes de entregarte a mi Maestro, mientras el chiquillo nos mira, y después lo mataré. Lentamente, para que la próxima vez reconsideres mi propuesta, bonita. Esa pierna duele, ¿no es cierto?  
Maestra Tigresa atacó directo al cuello. De estar en perfectas condiciones, hubiera dado resultado, pero Yalam la cubrió bien con un manotazo defensivo. Acometió varias veces, pero la carga de dolor en la pierna era más de lo que pensaba. Una patada en la pierna de apoyo bastó para tumbarla, pero con agilidad, usó su brazo para impulsarse en el piso y lanzar otra patada, que sí dio en la mejilla de su oponente. Punto para Tigresa.  
Pero Yalam no cayó tampoco. La sangre manó de su hocico, la saboreó, y escupió. Esta vez su mirada era la de un monstruo, la de un asesino colérico, que no le resultan las cosas tal como las planeó. Aún así sonreía.  
—Vendrás conmigo por las malas, ya lo decidí, preciosa.  
—Maldito asesino. Pagarás por toda la gente inocente. Aunque me muera, te llevaré conmigo. —rugió Tigresa.  
Un puñetazo certero dejó viendo estrellas a la Maestra, y Yalam aprovechó el impulso para patear la pierna mala, dando en el blanco. Tigresa rugió de dolor, mientras otro golpe en las costillas esta vez no evitó que su cuerpo se desplomara al suelo. Dai gritó a lo lejos. Con el cuerpo desmadejado, Maestra sintió como el asesino la levantaba del cuello, y la acercaba a su cara.  
—Lástima que no estás en el nivel adecuado, princesa. No sabes cómo disfrutaré de ti mientras… —se relamió el hocico de nuevo—gozaré. Sí que lo gozaré…  
Una patada como el rayo, se incrustó en la entrepierna de Yalam. Era de la pierna mala y el asesino no se la esperó nunca. La soltó de inmediato y se hincó, gritando y revolcándose de dolor. Tigresa se alejó a rastras, tratando de incorporarse. Con eso había dado al traste con su pierna mala. Sentía el dolor sordo de una extremidad que tardaría años en recuperarse, y no por completo. Le dolería en las épocas húmedas y frías por el resto de sus días. Bueno, al menos esperaba inutilizar también la hombría de aquel bastardo. Ya no gozaría nada con ella, no. Escupió la sangre que anegaba su lengua.  
—¡AAAAAAARGGGHH! ¡Ma-Maldita ZORRA! ¡Lo, lo pagarás! —Yalam se revolcaba en espasmos de dolor intenso. Tigresa debía aprovechar esa oportunidad, pero estaba… mareada, aturdida. La pierna también era un latido de dolor, como un taladro sobre sus nervios y músculos.  
Dai no pensó. El miedo básico, el miedo a perderlo todo, fue lo que lo ayudó a arremeter contra el asesino de sus padres, de sus hermanos, de todos sus conocidos. Agarró una piedra con las dos manos, y como un indio de guerra, gritó con el odio almacenado hacia Yalam, dispuesto a partírsela en la cabeza.  
Cuando la piedra bajaba hacia la nuca de Yalam, éste alcanzó a sujetarla. Con los ojos inyectados de sangre, un instante de incredulidad que dio paso a la furia total, el asesino sujetó el brazo de Dai con mucha facilidad, tirando la piedra por un lado. Tigresa veía doble o triple, hacía esfuerzos para enfocar su visión, pero el dolor, Dios mío, el dolor…  
—Un… un mocoso… ¡Un mocoso que se atreve a dañar a la élite de los guerreros imperiales! ¡Te arrancaré el brazo! —con una mano en los genitales y otro aferrando el brazo de Dai como tenazas, comenzó a retorcérselo. El gazapo gritó, Maestra Tigresa hacía lo imposible por incorporarse sin conseguirlo, y mientras creía que todo se quebraría como el bracito de aquel niño, sólo pensó en alguien.  
¡Po! ¡El auténtico Guerrero Dragón!  
Po me salvó. Le fallé, y a este niño también. Dios de los dioses, ayúdanos. Dios del Kung Fu, si estás en lo correcto, salva al niño. No importa qué pase conmigo, sálvalo. ¡Sálvalo!  
El grito de dolor de Dai rebotaba por los muros y la pagoda muerta. Una ráfaga de viento levantó la ceniza de los cuerpos quemados y cubrió la explanada. Por un momento, la ceniza flotó, cubrió el sol y a ellos también.  
Maestra Tigresa oyó un «¡Crac!», y el grito de Dai desapareció. Rugió con todo el dolor de su corazón, mientras las lágrimas aparecían.  
—¡NO! ¡No, maldito, al niño NO!  
Las cenizas bajaron, y el sol iluminó el patio del templo Jade. En su mirada acuosa, todo le pareció irreal, como si mirara a través de una botella llena de agua: alguien había puesto fuera de combate a Yalam, y era enorme, desde el suelo se veía imponente. Tenía las manos entrecruzadas, y Dai estaba paralizado, mirándolo sin poder creerlo tampoco, frotándose el brazo dolorido.  
—Perdón por la tardanza. Es muy cansado subir hasta acá, Maestra Tigresa. —Po la miraba con esa inocencia con la que lo conoció la primera vez, cuando irrumpió en la elección del Guerrero Dragón, con los cohetes en el trasero. Sus ojos verdes, su pose. Esta vez ella se desvaneció, rendida, a la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.


	4. Capítulo 4 Fideos e Introspecciones

Capítulo Cuarto  
Fideos e introspecciones

1

Maestra Tigresa recuperó el conocimiento mucho después. Lo supo porque las sombras de la tarde ya dominaban la estancia, y porque el latido de dolor de su pierna se antojaba lejano, aunque siempre presente. Al sentir un sabroso olor a comida, recordó a alguien, y su estómago rugió. Reconoció el olor: fideos. Fideos que le eran muy familiares, pero que nunca había probado. Despertó, y se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en el templo Jade. Estaba acostada en un catre, dentro de una pequeña habitación donde se colaba el sol de la tarde a través de una única ventana abierta. Era una habitación extraña porque nunca había estado ahí. En el alféizar de esa ventana junto al catre de bambú que ocupaba, había cinco figuras de acción hechas en madera y pintadas a mano: los Cinco Furiosos, que inmóviles, demostraban sus mejores técnicas de combate. Vio papiros pegados a manera de pósteres por toda la habitación, con dibujos de ellos, y ella siempre al frente, en una pose de Kung Fu que era de sus favoritas. La habitación estaba en perfecto orden, sin embargo, estaba repleta de tazones de todos los colores, marcas y materiales en las estanterías. Las paredes estaban pintadas de símbolos chinos. Uno en especial le llamó mucho la atención. No sabía su significado, pues estaba garabateado muy burdamente. Algo había en ese símbolo, sin duda pintado por Po, que la hacía sentirse incómoda. Por todo lo demás, parecía la habitación de un niño, y Tigresa se rió por dentro, pues sabía que ésa era su recámara. Lo sabía por su olor tan particular. Entonces, estaban en su casa. Sin saber porqué, se sintió mucho mejor y a salvo.  
Oía voces abajo, de Po y Dai. Con mucho esfuerzo, dándose cuenta que su pierna estaba inmóvil y vendada, se apoyó en un cayado que intencionalmente le habían dejado para que se parara. Lo usó, y bajó con sumo cuidado las escaleras. A pesar de la oscuridad que dominaba esa parte de su casa, no se sintió desprotegida.  
Al voltear hacia el origen del olor, la escena se le antojó divertida y a la vez, tierna: en la cocina que seguro utilizaban para el restaurante, un enorme oso panda, que sólo vestía un pantaloncillo remendado que semejaba un costal viejo y chanclos que parecían de broma, además de un delantal que decía «Amo de los Fideos» servía un tazón de sopa a un conejito gris, de ropas igual de viejas y sucias.  
—Vamos, Dai, pruébalos. Es lo poco que sé hacer, y a los Furiosos les encantó. Bueno, a Maestra Tigresa no tanto… no los… —Po se interrumpió al ver esos ojos ámbar que ya lo miraban desde el umbral de la escalera, siempre intimidantes.  
Tigresa avanzó hacia ellos, y sentía la pierna muy bien inmovilizada. Se la miró de nuevo, y ésta estaba vendada por completo hasta los tobillos. Una buena curación. Provisional, pero buena al fin. Miró a Po escondiendo un profundo agradecimiento, y se alivió al comprobar que el pequeño conejo Dai estaba bien. No se explicaba qué había pasado.  
—Te... te la vendé, Maestra, y te apliqué una pomada muy buena. Espero haberlo hecho bien. —dijo Po, revolviendo el guiso que seguía regurgitando sobre un tipo de estufa que nunca había visto.  
—Lo hiciste bien… Po.  
De repente, Tigresa reaccionó de verdad, despertando por completo.  
—¿Y Yalam? ¿Dónde está?  
Po la miró con sus ojos verdes, profundos y a la vez transparentes, como su alma, y por primera vez, le indicaron que estaba mintiendo.  
—Se fue de donde vino. Es todo.  
—¡Él nos salvó! ¡El Guerrero Dragón! —dijo Dai exaltado, con la boca llena de fideos. —¡Llegó justo a tiempo y le dio su merecido al malo!  
—Por favor Dai, no comas con la boca llena. Y no soy el Guerrero Dragón.  
Tigresa prefirió no indagar más del asunto por el momento, pues el hecho de que estuvieran en casa de Po charlando y comiendo tranquilamente fideos, quería decir que estaban a salvo de momento. Se sintió más tranquila, y se sentó en una de las sillas de madera que tenían en el patio del restaurante. Aspiró el aire fresco de la tarde, acompañado del sabroso caldo que Po preparaba, y pensó en todo lo que había pasado.

Po nunca se imaginó ayudar de tal forma a Maestra Tigresa, y a su vez Maestra Tigresa nunca concibió recibir semejante ayuda de un panda que detestaba en lo más profundo de su corazón. Y eso era porque no podía concebir que semejante animal pudiera hacer algo parecido, algo imposible de acuerdo a sus enseñanzas, a sus creencias. Ella no lo había visto en su batalla contra Tai Lung, tan perdida en el pasado como la masacre que acabó con el Valle de la Paz a manos del hermano sombrío del Maestro Shifu. No vio luchar a Po en el pueblo vacío, de hecho, nadie sabía cómo lo había derrotado. Sólo quedaba el enorme cráter de una explosión, y Tai Lung rendido a sus pies. Pudo ser un golpe de suerte… ó algo parecido.  
A decir verdad, Maestra Tigresa todavía pensaba que Po era un bueno para nada, un simple pinche de cocina fan de las artes marciales, a pesar de los elogios de Shifu y los demás furiosos… pero lo que había pasado con Yalam… ¿Acaso sus pensamientos eran los correctos? Dai lo miraba como Po miraba a los Cinco Furiosos cuando lo conoció, y ahí estaba, con sus mismos pantaloncillos remendados y sucios, sus zapatillas desgastadas. No había nada de Guerrero Dragón ahí, pero…  
¿Él había derribado a Yalam?  
Por supuesto, Tigresa tonta. ¿Quién crees que lo hizo? ¿El espíritu muerto de Shifu? Deberías de apartar ese estúpido resentimiento, por el bien de todos. En verdad, él nunca pidió ser Guerrero Dragón. Se lo gritó a todo el mundo, se lo dijo a Oogway y a Shifu. Se dio cuenta de que lo aborrecías, y aún así, él enfrentó su destino sin tener idea de nada, te sacó de la explosión, a costa de tus mordidas, arañazos y golpes. Te salvó la vida.  
Sus pensamientos se difuminaron cuando Po le entregó tímidamente un tazón humeante, repleto de fideos. En la cara del panda se pintaba una sonrisa discreta, esperando su natural rechazo, como siempre lo hacía. Tigresa sintió en ese momento algo que no podía descifrar, ese sentimiento otra vez… algo que estaba muy dentro de ella y que nunca había explorado. Eso le frustraba más que otra cosa. ¿Qué era…?  
—Pe-perdón, Maestra, no encontré hojas de chinko…  
Maestra Tigresa se apoyó con los brazos y se sentó con las piernas estiradas en la silla. Lo miró fijamente sin expresión, y por un segundo, vio los gestos resignados de Po.  
—Sí, lo sé… la energía del universo es suficiente para ti. —dijo el panda, alejando el tazón y volviéndose, contrariado, a la cocina. Dai no perdía detalle, comiendo con voracidad.  
—¿A dónde llevas eso, Po?  
El oso se quedó petrificado, dando la espalda a Maestra Tigresa, el tazón le temblaba en la mano, y un poco de caldo se resbaló por sus manos, sintió el líquido caliente que le quemaba, pero no le dio importancia. ¿Había escuchado bien?  
Cuando se volvió, Maestra Tigresa tuvo que reprimir la risa que le provocaba la cara estupefacta de Po, mirándola incrédulo, con el tazón temblándole en la mano. Se acordó cuando les cocinó por primera vez a los Furiosos, e hizo una parodia de Shifu, muy divertida, aunque ella… no se había dado cuenta de eso. Para ella nada era divertido, mucho menos ese oso tonto.  
—Lo… ¿Lo quieres? ¿En verdad? —le dijo como un niño que muestra lo mejor que sabe hacer a su corta edad, con una sonrisa que se fue ensanchando más y más.  
Tigresa asintió, sin dejar de mostrarle esos ojos, que ya empezaban a chispear de rojo como las brasas del fogón. En silencio, Po le entregó el tazón a la tigresa, dos palillos, y por primera vez, probó los fideos de Po, lo único bueno que sabía hacer en el mundo.  
—Creo que le van a gustar —dijo un Dai picaresco.  
Eran deliciosos. Muy buenos, en verdad no mentían sus compañeros.  
Hacía tanto tiempo que no probaba… comida, comida en realidad. Rocío de una hoja de chinko y la energía del universo era todo lo que una guerrera de Kung fu destinada a ser Guerrera Dragona necesitaba. Meditación, entrenamiento, perseverancia, dedicación. Pero esos fideos… ése sabor venía a aportar algo nuevo a su percepción de una vida de entrenamiento y dedicación total al Kung Fu. Y no sabía qué rayos era eso que sentía cuando miraba a Po.  
No, no lo sabía.  
Eso era lo importante.  
Ahora que lo recordaba, nunca había convivido con otras chicas, a excepción de Viper, pero era como si no contara, ella también estaba metida en su propio entrenamiento. Los demás furiosos, eran chicos, y diferentes además. Se había llevado bien con todos, sin importar que fuera diferente, de cualquier forma, era la mejor, y en el Kung Fu el género carecía de importancia si eras la mejor. Pero eso ahora tomaba mucha importancia. ¿Qué había además del Kung Fu? ¿Qué pensaba una chica normal, fuera del kwoon, fuera del templo de entrenamiento, de las técnicas mortales y las enseñanzas del Maestro?  
Ahora esos pensamientos le martilleaban el cerebro, ¿por qué?  
¿Por qué justo ahora? ¿Por qué cuando veía a Po?  
Comió sus fideos en silencio, y a medida que los degustaba, le parecieron lo más sabroso que hubiera probado en toda su vida. Trozos de chinko y jugo del universo no se comparaban con eso. De pronto sintió otro acceso de culpabilidad con Po. Lo había tratado muy mal, lo rebajó, lo hizo puré con sólo lanzarle miradas de desprecio. ¿Ahora qué importancia tenía ser o no ser el Guerrero Dragón, si no había Valle de la Paz? Ahora que lo pensaba, el silencio… el silencio era más presente que ninguna otra cosa en una aldea muerta, a excepción de ellos tres. El único recuerdo viviente que quedaría por siempre sería el pequeño Dai, un milagro, de hecho. Ese estúpido resentimiento debía quedar atrás, eso si querían seguir con vida en ese nuevo camino de sombras que se les había impuesto. Esperaba descubrir las respuestas a muchas preguntas. Algún día, espero, se dijo mientras saboreaba el caldo delicioso de Po.

2

Po no podía creer que Maestra Tigresa comiera al fin sus fideos. Fue una buena idea traer a todos a su casa, lo único que le quedaba en la aldea. Hacía falta comer. Su padre le decía que sin estómago lleno, no se pensaba bien, y qué razón tenía. Pero más que todo, le henchía de satisfacción que Maestra comiera algo que él había preparado. Sí, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que preparó fideos. Incluso la receta secreta que su padre le dio no la había aplicado, hasta ese día. Pero lo hizo automáticamente, casi sin pensar, mientras la charla de Dai lo animaba a dar lo mejor de él en la enorme olla de fideos que preparaba. Los ingredientes estaban donde siempre, las ollas el agua y la pasta lo esperaban para abrir de nuevo y…  
«Llevamos caldo en las venas, hijo»

Desde muy pequeño pudo iniciarse en el arte de la cocina China de los fideos gracias a su padre, quién le inculcó la importancia del sabor, y eso de llevar caldo en las venas, lo escuchaba desde que tenía memoria. Y no podía quejarse, su infancia fue muy feliz, yendo y viniendo por todo el restaurante, mientras su padre lo pillaba y lo cargaba cuando era un bebé… pero después creció mucho más que él, y las cosas se invirtieron, pero eso no le importó. Tenía un hogar, toda la comida que quisiera. Recordaba que al principio él era la atracción del restaurante cuando era un crío.  
Ahora que lo pensaba… él, era el único oso… el único panda que vivía en Valle de la Paz… el único oso panda que conocía en la vida, era él mismo. Se miró las garras, su cuerpo. Su padre no era así.  
¿Qué quería decir eso?  
Pero, su padre… su padre…  
Su padre no era como él.  
¿Y tenía que ser así?  
Recordó el Valle de la Paz. Los gazapos como Dai iban de la mano de sus padres conejos, iguales o casi iguales a ellos. Tendría que preguntarles a Dai y Tigresa cómo eran sus padres, y sacarse esa espina de la cabeza.  
Mi padre, no era como yo. Era muy diferente.  
Pero, me quería tanto, me amó tanto, que nunca me puse a pensar en eso. Sólo vivíamos felices en el restaurante, atendiendo y cocinando diario, divirtiéndonos en la cocina. Nada más importaba, y nadie nos decía nada. Era Valle de la Paz.  
Pero a pesar de eso, pensaban diferente. Sus sueños eran diferentes. Mientras su padre soñaba con transmitirle la receta secreta de los fideos, Po se envolvía en las fantasías de sus sueños sobre el Kung Fu, los mismos donde se veía a sí mismo como un guerrero temible, que podía luchar contra el que se le pusiera enfrente, al lado de los Cinco Furiosos, pero sobre todo, anhelaba pelear al lado de Tigresa. Sus sueños a veces eran extraños. Cambiaban de forma, y entonces se convertían en ocasos apacibles, donde él contemplaba el paisaje con ella, desde lo alto de una montaña, y él le decía «El sol se pondrá para ti, sólo para ti», y la abrazaba…  
Se sonrojó, y volvió la vista hacia el techo, simulando indiferencia y esperando que Tigresa no lo descubriera o pudiera leerle el pensamiento. Pero Maestra y Dai continuaban comiendo sus fideos, ajenos a sus introspecciones.  
Soy, soy un panda… ¡Pero si soy un…! Panda, un panda gordo, y tonto, que se lo toma todo a broma, como me lo dijo una vez Tigresa, ¡entonces…!  
Una idea se iba formando en su cabeza, por primera vez en todos sus años de vivir en paz en un lugar que se vivía como tal, tomó conciencia de quién era realmente.  
E-entonces, mi padre… no era mi padre.  
Su nariz tembló, sus pucheros se acentuaron, y al fin lloró. No pudo evitarlo. Sollozó, cubriéndose la cara con el delantal de «Amo de los Fideos» para que no lo escucharan, pero aún así Maestra Tigresa y Dai lo voltearon a ver. El pequeño conejo llegó a él, y lo abrazó, sin decir nada. Sus bracitos apenas podían abarcar un poco de su inmensa barriga que subía y bajaba en espasmos de llanto y dolor. Tigresa… Tigresa no sabía qué hacer. No se podía mover bien debido a la pierna vendada, pero alcanzó a tocar el brazo a Po.  
Él sintió que una descarga eléctrica le recorría el cuerpo. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que podían llenar un tazón de los que usaba para el caldo, Po se volvió hacia Dai y Tigresa, haciendo pucheros, una mezcla de autocontrol y querer sacar todo de su mente.  
—Pe-pensarás que soy un oso tonto, inútil… y además, llorón.  
Maestra negó con la cabeza, y de sus ojos ámbar, casi rojos, también asomó humedad cristalizada. Po le causaba tanta… ternura, y también eso, que no descifraba y no sabía qué rayos era. Los tres se abrazaron mientras las luces de la tarde morían y el Valle de la Paz se convertía en un valle de sombras y silencio en sus calles y demás casas vacías allá afuera.


	5. Capítulo 5 Un alma se divide

Capítulo Quinto  
Un alma se divide

1

Valle de la Paz ya no tenía nada para ellos tres. El clima frío se acentuaba pues el otoño seguía su marcha hacia el invierno, y ese día que partían para siempre de un sitio que consideraban un verdadero hogar, con un nudo en la garganta y sin mirar atrás, como les había dicho Shifu. Un viento helado se colaba por las calles vacías de la aldea, con el silencio crepitante que ya empezaba a desesperar a Maestra Tigresa. Po echó un último vistazo al restaurante de su padre Mr. Ping, diciéndole un adiós en silencio, un adiós para siempre. Había empacado en un costal toda la pasta e ingredientes que podían llevarse para no pasar hambre, también ropa que Po consiguió de una casa vecina. Unos kimonos y abrigos rosados y verdes para Tigresa, que no le agradaron en lo más mínimo (sus ropas de combate se habían quemado en el templo Jade) y ropa para Dai. Todo estaba dispuesto para iniciar el… ¿viaje?  
Pues no lo sabía, no sabía hasta dónde podían llegar en semejantes condiciones. Lo importante era alejarse de ahí lo más pronto posible, antes que el silencio y el frío terminaran con sus fuerzas. Miró a Tigresa y ésta le devolvió la premura de partir. De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pensó Po, echándose el costal a la espalda. En una vida anterior para él, subir un insignificante carrito de ventas por las escaleras del templo resultaba imposible, pero algo en él cambiaba, y Tigresa lo notaba.  
Ya no se quejaba por todo, sus bromas habían disminuido considerablemente, y parecía soportar más que en los entrenamientos. Por un momento, Maestra Tigresa extrañó aquel Po bromista, que tartamudeaba, que era la burla y a la vez se reía con todos, sin importarle más que ser un aprendiz de Kung Fu…  
—En marcha, pues —atajó Tigresa, usando el cayado como un bastón.  
—¿Segura que no quieres que te cargue? —le repitió por enésima vez el panda. Tigresa le echó una mirada de furia, y Po comprendió que la había provocado.  
—No necesito que me carguen. Sería una gran ofensa para un guerrero, ¿lo sabías? Preferiría morir que ser cargada por alguien… como tú.  
Ya estaba. Lo había soltado. Dai los miró intercaladamente con sus enormes ojos azules. Po bajó la cabeza, y comenzó a caminar. Maestra recibió una descarga al comprender que había ofendido a Po. Rayos, sin querer, parte de ese odio añejo había aflorado, después de llorar juntos la tarde anterior, de comprender el dolor de Po sobre una familia inexistente. Ella también tenía mucho que decir al respecto, pero prefirió callar. ¿Es tanto tu orgullo? ¿Es tanto el odio remanente?, se preguntó.  
El Odio Remanente era algo que llamaba el Maestro Shifu a esa "espina" que uno no se puede sacar, esa piedra en el zapato que incomoda, a esa navaja clavada en el corazón.  
—Espera, Po… no quise…  
—Ya lo dijiste, Tigresa. Bien, ¡como quieras! Yo me adelantaré, entonces. Ven Dai, quiero que seas mi vigía.  
El gazapo asintió, y los dos apresuraron el paso por las callejuelas abandonadas. Po volvió medio rostro hacia Tigresa, y le dijo despectivamente:  
—Y si tienes problemas, grita.

Po no podía creer que Valle de la Paz ahora fuera el Valle del Silencio. Todas las casas se encontraban como sus dueños las habían dejado antes de partir a la majestuosa fiesta del Dragón, con las puertas cerradas, con los porchecitos arreglados y limpios.  
—¡Espera, Po! ¡Esa es mi casa! —dijo Dai, con las lágrimas en los ojos. Corrió como un gamo hasta llegar a la puerta donde antes de la masacre, vivía con su familia. Entró corriendo la puerta de madera. Cuando Po llegó corriendo, el conejito había sacado un pedazo de papiro, abrazándolo contra su pecho.  
—¿Es tu familia, verdad? —preguntó el panda, mirándolo con ternura.  
—Sí. Y ya no… los volveré a ver, jamás. ¿Por qué, Po, por qué lo hicieron?  
—Eso es lo que quiero saber Dai, quiero encontrar la Verdad, el porqué pasó todo, porqué me quitaron mi vida. —lo abrazó. El papiro que llevaba Dai era una pintura de dos conejos grandes que debían ser su papá y mamá, y dos pequeños. Él y su hermano.  
—Vá-vámonos Po. Vámonos de aquí, del Valle, de todo.

2

Para salir de Valle de la Paz, se tiene que subir una pendiente hacia las montañas por el lado este, hacia donde sale el sol. Las escaleras para subir las rodeaban unas enormes cascadas que bajaban hacia los ríos que llegaban hacia la aldea. Po detestaba escalar, así que antes de comenzar a subir, esperó sentado con Dai a que Maestra Tigresa los alcanzara, refrescándose en la caída de agua. Al menos el día calentaba un poco. El panda podía divisarla desde ahí, apoyándose con dificultad en el cayado, pero sin detenerse. A medida que se acercaba, distinguía su cara mostrando el dolor que le causaba apoyar siquiera un poco la pierna mala, y tuvo el impulso de ir a ayudarla… Nah, friégate, yo te ofrecí ayuda, y aún así te pones tus moñitos…, pensó, y se cruzó de brazos. El sol ya comenzaba a bajar desde el cenit, y aún no abandonaban el valle.  
Maestra Tigresa llegó unos minutos después, y aunque no pudieron ver su agitación, su pecho subía y bajaba por el esfuerzo de conservar la pierna mala a salvo de cualquier golpe. Dai le ofreció agua de un odre que con gusto aceptó, pero Po ni volteaba a verla. De nuevo reanudaron la marcha, a pesar del odio que le tenía Po al subir escaleras.  
Veamos aquí como te las arreglas, Tigresa, pensó Po, con cierta malicia. Se sintió extraño; nunca había pensado así, aunque le cayera mal alguien. Estaba claro que el ambiente de Valle de la Paz había desaparecido, el Po anterior había desaparecido también y sólo quedaban ellos y la maldad del mundo rodeándolos, acechando.  
Con todo el peso de su panza, Po resistió llegar hasta la cima. Dai seguía acompañándolo, y el panda se sorprendió ver a Tigresa sortear escalón por escalón, apoyándose en el cayado y saltando de "cojita", evitando exponer la pierna vendada. Po sonrió al verla así, vestida de kimono rosado, era irreconocible. Ya era una costumbre verla en sus llamativos karatekis rojos en el templo, pero la vida no podía concederles más comodidades que con las que contaban actualmente.  
Tigresa y Po no se hablaron durante el resto de la tarde, y el conejito Dai percibió que una grieta entre ellos se convertía en un abismo que se separaba cada vez más. Acamparon en una pendiente a diez kilómetros de la aldea de la Paz, levantaron una especie de tienda que al menos los protegería del frío esa noche, que se intensificaba poco a poco. Po cocinó de nuevo, pero Tigresa no probó alimento esta vez.  
—Por favor, Maestra Tigresa —Dai la miraba con sus ojos azules ofreciéndole un tazón de sopa sabrosa y humeante como la del día anterior, pero ni eso fue capaz de convencerla. Sus ojos rojos miraban con dureza el horizonte, y no quedaba nada de la humedad que ayer los habían cristalizado en gotas de dolor. Tosía, y Po pudo ver de reojo que escupía flema. A la luz de la pequeña hoguera le pareció que estaba impregnada de sangre, pero prefirió ignorarlo. Ella podía cuidarse bien sola, incluso en ese estado, y ya se lo había espetado en su cara. No necesitaba más humillaciones.  
—Déjala, Dai. La Guerrera debe comer hojas de chinko, y también debería tomar jugo dulce de sentimientos, porque ya se amargó—se burló Po, soltando una risita que tigresa consideraba estúpida, por no decir otra palabra más fuerte.  
Eso fue suficiente para encender la mecha.  
Un rugido, un «snap» que se oyó como un golpe, el cayado voló, y en un momento Maestra Tigresa estaba encima de Po, ambos tumbados sobre la hierba, ella sujetándolo de la garganta y sin importar que su pierna mala estuviera apoyada y taladrándole de dolor, él la miraba con una expresión de aturdimiento. Lo detestaba ¡Lo detestaba!  
—¡Ya me hartaste, inútil! —rugió Tigresa, sin importarle que Dai ya hubiera tirado su tazón de fideos y se dirigiera llorando hacia ellos, gritándoles que no pelearan. Maestra Tigresa descubrió que no podía perdonarlo, y no lo perdonaría por haber usurpado su lugar. Ella debió ser la Maestra Dragona, la máxima guerrera. Ya no podría serlo nunca más, Shifu estaba muerto, Oogway estaba muerto. Todos estaban muertos, y la situación la había puesto al límite de su paciencia, al límite de todo.  
—MMMgggffff… ¿Q-qué hacess? —chillaba Po. A pesar de su condición, Tigresa apretaba con furia y mucha fuerza la carótida del oso, y en verdad lo estaba asfixiando. Sintió el mismo calor que le recorría todo cuando el panda la apartó de Shifu, antes de la explosión, de cómo le había hecho puré el brazo. Se sintió con mucho calor, mucho más. Quería matarlo. Y lo iba a hacer.  
—¡Es tu culpa, Po! ¡Tú culpa, maldita sea, tú culpaaaaa!  
Maestra Tigresa estaba desquiciada. Po ya sacaba la lengua intentando respirar pero no lo conseguía. Un apretón más, y la carótida y la tráquea cederían al paso de las poderosas garras de la felina. Fue hasta que ella sintió lágrimas tibias caer sobre sus brazos atigrados, y unas manos tiernas que intentaban jalarla hacia atrás. La presión sobre Po disminuyó, y la tigresa saltó a un costado de la barriga de Po, olvidándose de su pierna mala. La apoyó y un rayo la fulminó de nuevo, hasta el maldito hueso. Rugió de dolor y rabia, tirándose al suelo. Las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos eran de pura frustración. Po resollaba todavía tirado en el pasto, tratando de reingresar aire a los pulmones. Dai le preguntaba si estaba bien, pero no podía responder. Al fin, resoplando, vio directo a los ojos de Maestra Tigresa.  
—Uf, uf… ya…ya veo porqué… les dicen los… Cinco Furiosos… ufff, ufff…  
Y se desmayó.

Casi al instante, recuperó la conciencia. Estaba muy mareado, pero ya no se permitiría perder el conocimiento una vez más. Ya eran muchas veces. Podrían ser minutos u horas, pero el único con la capacidad de protegerlos, era él. Ya lo había mentalizado desde que llegó a rescatarlos de las garras de Yalam, uno de los asesinos de Shifu, de los Furiosos y del Valle. Aún no entendía cómo, pero tuvo la fuerza de meterle un golpe franco, a pesar de que el malvado ya lo había visto. Había soltado el brazo de Dai, y le iba a meter un golpazo en la entrepierna justo como se lo hizo a él Maestra Tigresa. Pero falló, y con un golpe que jamás en la vida imaginó dar, Po lo sacó volando por los aires, más allá del valle, lejos del templo y la aldea. Aún no sabía cómo lo había hecho, creía que era un sueño, pero Dai lo miraba embelesado. Tigresa lo miró como si lo estuviera esperando, y se rindió inconsciente, con una sonrisa de alivio.  
Pero… ¿cómo había conectado el golpe?  
—Sólo soy Yo. ¡Ja ja ja ja! Un imbécil. Una tontería. —murmuró, todavía tumbado en el suelo. Dai trataba de reanimarlo con agua, pero ya no hacía falta, estaba perfectamente lúcido. Ahora pensaba en Tigresa, y aún sentía la presión en su garganta.  
Se incorporó, y enfrentó a Maestra Tigresa. Dai aún sollozaba abrazado de la barriga de Po, impresionado por la vorágine de los acontecimientos entre sus únicos amigos actuales de este mundo. Todos estaban cansados de la brutalidad de la vida, y su resistencia tocaba límites. Tigresa les daba la espalda, agitada más del dolor que de haber tumbado al Kung Fu Panda.  
—¿Quieres matarme, Maestra? —le dijo Po, con rencor cargado en sus palabras. —¿Si quieres acabar conmigo, por qué no terminas de una vez? No me defenderé.  
Dai chilló, y fue como un sonido de alarma para Tigresa, que reaccionó. Todo había pasado en unos cuantos segundos, así como la masacre del templo...  
—¡Bastaaaaaaa! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos pasa esto? ¿Qué hice para merecerlo? —rugió Maestra Tigresa como Po nunca la había escuchado, soltando todo el rencor y frustración acumulada al paso de los años y que salía como un volcán en erupción. Se recordó a sí mismo cuando aulló delante de los cuerpos sin vida de los cuatro Furiosos.  
Sintió un brazo cálido que le tocaba la espalda.  
—Maestra, debes tran…  
—¡No me toques! ¡No vuelvas a tocarme en tu vida Po! ¡Te odio!  
Las tres frases dieron como un mazazo al panda, y se quedó en suspenso. Dai también los miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.  
—No deberías… Dai está…  
—¡No me importa! ¡Todo lo que me importaba se fue al infierno! ¡No me tengo ni a mí misma, no puedo caminar libremente! ¡No necesito tu ayuda, panzón, no necesito deberte nada! ¿Qué parte de NO-necesito-tu-ayuda no entiendes, hello? —El rostro atigrado y los ojos chispeando furia entre lagos de lágrimas hicieron retroceder a Po. Los colmillos asomaban como advertencias de muerte.  
Sin decir nada más, llorando del más puro coraje, Maestra Tigresa tomó su cayado, y dejó la protección de la tienda, cojeando y apoyando su pierna mala, al parecer no le importaba. Dai quiso salir en su busca, pero Po lo sujetó y negó con la cabeza. Nada podría detenerla.  
Esa misma noche comenzaron las nevadas.

3

Abrazados uno al otro, Dai tiritaba de frío, a pesar del calor que le daba Po, la pequeña hoguera que ardía y de las mantas que utilizaban para protegerse. Los copos de nieve caían incesantes, como hojas de árbol de (durazno), y más que el frío, a Po le preocupaba la suerte de Tigresa. ¿Dónde estaría con la pierna mala y esa tos que se acentuaba a cada momento? Pero no podía hacer nada con esa furia de la que era presa. Dai extrañaba su casa y su familia, y el panda lo comprendía bien. Él realmente nunca había tenido una verdadera familia panda, y eso lo descorazonaba más. Ping fue un buen padre, un excelente padre, pero el saber que su madre panda nunca pudo abrazarlo, cantarle canciones de cuna…  
Dejó de pensar, y durmió, estrechó más a Dai para calentarlo con su cuerpo mientras la nevada dejaba una alfombra blanca y reluciente fuera de la tienda. A la mañana siguiente, se levantaron cuando la luz iluminó la nieve. El cielo encapotado indicaba que nevaría más, aunque Po no precisaba cuanto.  
Po recogió con desgana la lona que utilizaron para cubrirse del frío y la nieve, mientras Dai acomodaba sus propias cosas, y se prepararon para seguir con el viaje. Esperaban también que Tigresa regresara mientras lo hacían, con algunas disculpas y todo sería como antes. Pero Po sabía en el fondo de su corazón que si Tigresa regresaba, no pediría disculpas, sólo los acompañaría como si nada hubiese pasado, taciturna y con la mirada perdida.  
Era raro, pero a él no le afectaba el frío, al contrario, se sentía cómodo con él. Nunca había utilizado más ropa que los pantaloncillos remendados y los chanclos, así que la nieve le parecía muy bien, no así para Dai, que trataba de cubrirse lo más que podía con su abrigo y una especie de bufanda que le llegaba hasta arriba de la nariz.  
Terminaron de empacar todo, y Maestra Tigresa no llegó. Po sintió la preocupación aflorar como un zumbido en sus orejas. El zumbido crecía, era incomprensible…  
—No... no ha venido, Po. ¿Estará bien? —preguntó Dai, con un tono preocupado. Eso significaba que tenían que comenzar a buscarla...  
¿Y si Yalam u otro la encontraron, indefensa como estaba?  
Oso tonto, te habías prometido no dejar que muriera un Furioso más, ¡que no muriera nadie más...!  
¡Maldición, Tigresa!  
—¡Vamos Dai, tenemos que encontrarla! —Po salió de su letargo, y caminaron con paso apresurado hacia la dirección que había tomado Tigresa la última vez que la vieron desaparecer antes de la primera nevada.  
—¡Tigresa! ¡Tigresa! —gritaban a coro, haciendo bocina con sus manos. Sus pisadas crujían y sus voces reverberaban por las montañas llenas de nieve en sus cumbres, y en sus timbres vocales seguía elevándose la tensión de no encontrar a su amiga entre la alfombra blanca y fría que pisaban.  
Estaba enferma ¡enferma, oso estúpido! Y la dejaste ir... ¡como pude...! su conciencia lo atormentaba a cada paso que se abrían sin encontrarla.  
Pero si intentaba detenerla, podría haberme matado, dijo otra voz más razonable en otra parte de su cabeza.  
Daba lo mismo. Ahora comenzaba a darse cuenta que ellos ya constituían un trípode, y si una pata faltaba, el trípode se caía. Todos caían. Y si Tigresa moría... se imaginaba los peores horrores... por más entrenamiento que tuviera, una noche expuesta a la nieve con lo débil que estaba...  
No, ya no quería pensarlo. Si tan sólo...  
—¡Mira! ¡Mira Po! Es su bastón —gritó Dai, exaltado, señalando el borde de un risco semicubierto de nieve. La punta del cayado que utilizaba Maestra Tigresa apenas sobresalía en el montoncito de nieve, y eso quería decir que llevaba ahí horas.  
Po no lo pensó. Corrió como un poseído, y la desesperación lo hizo tropezarse con una piedra cubierta por la nieve, cayendo de bruces cual largo y ancho era. Se levanto, y todo el rostro lo tenía cubierto de nieve, como una barba blanca de un Santa Claus. En otros tiempos hubiera resultado tremendamente hilarante, pero como pudo, el panda se levantó y llegó hasta donde reposaba enterrado el cayado que le había dado a Maestra para apoyarse. Olas de desesperación chocaron en su mente al voltear a todos lados y no encontrarla.  
¡El risco... el abismo!  
Con cierto temor, se asomó en el borde del precipicio de más de trescientos metros de altura, imaginándose miles de horrores que le pateaban la parte de atrás del cerebro. Dai también llegó al lugar y examinó el cayado como si pudieran encontrar a Tigresa con sólo tocarlo.  
La caída era muy accidentada, con bordes filosos de roca sobresaliendo a lo largo del abismo como cuchillas heladas que permanecían a lo largo de los siglos, esperando que algún infeliz resbalara y se diera gusto probando su sangre.  
Una infeliz como Maestra Tigresa.  
Al principio el corazón del Kung Fu Panda dio un brinco violento al no ver nada hacia abajo, mas que árboles como si fueran miniatura, y las hendiduras del precipicio... pero sí, ahí estaba ella, boca abajo, no podía ver si estaba viva o muerta, siquiera si respiraba. Pero su pelo estaba blanquecino debido a la nieve que debió caerle toda la noche. El viento rugía subiendo como un chiflón hacia el borde del risco, haciéndole perder el equilibrio momentáneamente. Maestra Tigresa estaba a unos diez metros a sus pies, tirada a su suerte en una pequeña saliente del acantilado, por pura suerte no se había precipitado hacia abajo en su caída en plena noche.  
—Espera aquí, Dai —dijo Po, sin voltear a verlo. En su voz sonaba la convicción, y eso al conejo le extrañó bastante. No era el Po habitual. Recordó el momento en que le dio su merecido a Yalam, y sin saber porqué, una confianza nació de él como si un calor extraño lo envolviera y se transmitiera a Po.  
No lo pensó ni una ni dos veces. Po se aferró al borde del abismo, e ignorando los cortes que le empezaban a ocasionar las rocas filosas, y olvidándose de sus miedos, del miedo a morir, comenzó a descender trabajosamente. Una suerte de ventisca le golpeaba la espalda, amenazándolo y tratando de absorberlo al vacío. A lo mejor todavía tenía una oportunidad de salvar a Tigresa, a lo mejor... Dai también divisó a su amiga, y rezó porque el Guerrero Dragón la rescatara.  
—Por favor Guerrero Dragón, no mueras, ¡no mueras!  
Po sentía el mismo calor de confianza que le abrazaba el cuerpo como un halo, y en unos minutos alcanzó la saliente donde yacía el cuerpo inerte de Maestra Tigresa. Al tocarla, comprobó que estaba como un bloque de hielo. La volteó, y por segunda vez en el día, su corazón dio un brinco, como si pudiera subírsele a la garganta y salir por su boca.  
No había vida en el cuerpo de Maestra Tigresa. Sus facciones congeladas, sus ojos cerrados con lágrimas cristalizadas y sangre coagulada por los cortes hechos con las piedras filosas en la caída, le daban la visión más espantosa que podía tener.  
Maestra Tigresa había muerto, y lo que agarraba ahora era un frío cadáver sin lágrimas, sin sentimientos, sin arrebatos de odio. Po aulló con toda su alma, y su alarido se elevó sobre los acantilados y las montañas repletas de nieve.

4

No lo aceptaba. No, no lo podía aceptar, de ningún modo. El trípode no podía caer, menos ahora. Si en verdad era el Guerrero Dragón de la Leyenda, el sabio, el mejor, no podía dejar morir a Tigresa de ese modo tan injusto, de la peor forma posible. Mientras gritaba, el vaho fantasmal de su aliento los envolvía como una neblina.  
Y entonces, la abrazó. Era la primera vez que lo hacía, que la estrechaba contra su cuerpo. La sintió muy fría, inerte, muerta. Rodeó con sus enormes brazos su espalda, y la frotó contra sí, esperando de un modo inútil trasmitirle calor que ya no podía recibir. Quería unirse a ella, ser parte de ella y viceversa, para que de esa forma pudiera darle una parte de su vida para que resucitara.  
En verdad lo deseó. Lo deseó como nunca antes había anhelado nada en la vida. Se olvidó de sus sueños de Kung Fu, de fideos, vació su mente. Sólo estaba Maestra Tigresa y él.

Entonces una voz, omnipresente y que debía tener toda la antigüedad de su parte, le habló. Po sintió una descarga eléctrica que pasaba de su cuerpo al de Tigresa. Su kimono desgarrado cayó al suelo, dejándola en ropa interior.  
—"¿Quieres que viva, Guerrero Dragón? ¿Qué viva, a costa de tu alma?"  
—"Sí. ¡Sí! Claro que quiero. Prometí que no dejaría morir a nadie más. Y menos Tigresa, menos ella."  
—"Entonces tendrás que partir tu alma en dos, panda" —sentenció la voz.  
—"¿Partir mi alma... en dos? ¿A qué te refieres, quién eres? ¿Qué es esta electricidad?  
—"Tú fuiste designado por un Gran Gran Maestro para llevar la distinción de Guerrero Dragón, y por eso puedes escucharme en tu conciencia. Cuando realmente deseas algo con el corazón, el tiempo puede detenerse y entonces respondo a tu petición, es parte de lo que un Maestro Dragón debe aprender, y ésas Po, son las opciones."  
—"¿Dio... Dios Dragón? ¿En verdad eres el...? Shifu me habló de ti, pero sólo como una leyenda muy antigua..."  
—"No hay tiempo para esto, Guerrero Dragón. El asunto es sencillo: debes partir tu alma en dos para darle una mitad a quien quieres traer del Mundo de los Muertos de vuelta a los Vivos. Pero hacerlo tiene consecuencias negativas para ti, panda. Recortará tu vida a la mitad, tendrás la mitad de tu valor, la mitad de tus habilidades, la mitad de tu visión, oído, tacto y gusto. Es media vida que darás para que esa persona que quieres que regrese, pueda accionar el motor de su vida y funcione de nuevo. Ya te lo dije. Son opciones, Po. Tienes que decidir ya, si decides no dar la mitad de tu alma, todo volverá a como era antes de invocarme. Nadie lo ha hecho en miles de años, y no me sorprendería..."  
—"Hazlo. —dijo Po, con la misma convicción con la que bajó al abismo. —Si eso significa que Tigresa viva, dale la mitad de mi alma."  
La voz pareció susurrar, sorprendida.  
—"Te enumeré las consecuencias, ¿Y aún así...?"  
—"¡Hazlo, maldita sea! El trípode no se puede caer. Si Maestra Tigresa muere ahora, mi existencia y la de Dai no tendrán sentido, y de todas formas podríamos morir fácilmente. Dale mi mitad, Dios Dragón, dásela. No sirve de nada vivir toda una vida de inutilidad, pero si aún conservo una mitad de ella, haré lo posible por aprovecharla. Y Tigresa lo merece más que nadie. Yo arruiné su nombramiento, ella debía ser la Maestra Dra..."  
—"No, Po. Tú eres el Gran Guerrero Dragón, y no sólo basta un simple nombramiento para que el Auténtico me escuche. Los accidentes no existen. No existen. De acuerdo. Le daremos a Tigresa la mitad de tu alma, ya no habrá marcha atrás."  
—¡AHORA! —rugió Po, impaciente.

La sensación fue como de succión. El vaho que exhalaba se arremolinó frente a él, y se introdujo en la boca y nariz de Maestra Tigresa, y al suceder esto, sintió un mareo repentino, todo dio vueltas, pero se mantuvo de pie, abrazándola con fuerza.  
Entonces, sintió que el pecho de Tigresa comenzó a calentarse, mientras el corazón bombeaba, reiniciando su marcha y distribuyendo la sangre a todo su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos. También su respiración se normalizó, sacando un vaho como el de él.  
Cuando Maestra Tigresa abrió los ojos, vio los verdes de Po tan cerca que se asustó, intentando apartarse, pero estaba muy débil. Lo extraño era que no tenía frío, al contrario, se sentía tibio, muy bien. Dai gritaba de júbilo allá arriba, y Po le dedicó una sonrisa que se antojaba de triunfo.  
—Que bueno que regresaste, Maestra. Perdón, perdóname por todo. Perdóname por ser un tonto, un inútil...  
Tigresa apartó la mirada, y se apoyó en el enorme hombro del panda. Se sentía tan... acolchado... tan bien... cerró los ojos.  
—No, Po. Perdóname tú, perdónenme ustedes... he sido tan estúpida... creí que iba a morir.  
Po no dijo nada, ni la sacó de su error. Mantendría el secreto de su media alma, pues no sabía si Tigresa se sentiría humillada al saberse revivida por él. Era mejor dejarlo así.  
—Salgamos de aquí, Maestra. La única forma será que te agarres de mi cuello y te quedes sobre mi espalda, como una mochila, para que pueda escalar, pero no sé si...  
—Vamos. Es la mejor idea, Po. —Tigresa no lo miraba con odio o frustración. Era una mirada y un gesto completamente diferente a los que acostumbraba con él. No lo descifró. Era como si estuviera soñolienta después de haber despertado de un gran sueño, pero supuso que también era algo que sacaba a flote por primera vez. Le sonrió. No le importaba que estuviera a la intemperie en ropa interior, abrazada de un panda en la saliente de un risco de mas de trescientos metros de altura, con la pierna vendada e inutilizada. Ya no sentía frío.  
—Pues entonces, vamos. —concluyó Po.  
Y así, salieron del abismo, pero para Po no sólo salían de un abismo físico, sino del abismo entre ellos, que era más importante. Ya tendría tiempo de recapacitar sobre lo que le había entregado a Tigresa, y las consecuencias que debía de pagar. Ya habría tiempo para todo. Dai los abrazaba y bailaba de emoción al ver a Tigresa y Po sonriendo, agotados pero felices de seguir con vida.  
Y lo más importante era que el trípode volvía a sostenerse.


	6. Capítulo 6 El bosque de bambú

Al fin! la sexta entrega. Creí que no lo terminaría, pero muchas gracias por esperar, creo que valió la pena, en lo personal, la historia me sigue entusiasmando, y aunque ya debí acabarla hace tiempo, sigo desenterrando cosas que me siguen gustando, y eso es porque me encantan los personajes, como se mueven y me sorprenden a lo largo de los capitulos. Muchas gracias a los chicos que siguen esta historia, Anhell, ShadowStar, Dragonsita. Lo bueno apenas comienza, y ya estoy loco por escribir el séptimo capitulo. Los dejo con la historia. feliks.

Capítulo Sexto  
El bosque de bambú

1

Cuando el Gran Maestro Toffu vio desde lo alto de su balcón llegar a Yalam al palacio imperial cojeando, con cicatrices y moretones recientes adornando su cara y con un semblante de miedo reflejando lo peor que algún discípulo suyo podría mostrar, lo hizo pasar a sus aposentos inmediatamente. Yuri y Yakon lo miraron extrañados, pero no comentaron nada. Era excepcional que alguno de la élite de la Cofradía Imperial resultara así de herido en un combate, riña callejera, o lo que fuese.  
Yalam entró al salón de entrenamiento personal de Toffu. Era una sala sencilla pero inmensa, decorada de piso de duela, paredes enmarcadas con pinturas tipo kabuki de sangrientas batallas libradas en pasados oscuros de la Historia. El cuarto estaba muy frío, y Yalam no reprimió un escalofrío. Se hallaba mal, y todavía se preguntaba cómo lo habían podido herir unos miserables moribundos en el templo Jade. Y un chiquillo, no habría que olvidarse de eso. Un mocoso que habría de pagar, hasta el fin del infierno si lo encontraba, claro que sí. Pero ahora, el frío le atenazaba los músculos más que ninguna otra cosa… caminar y caminar… le debía a su rudo entrenamiento el haber sobrevivido hasta llegar a Palacio, durmiendo a la intemperie, comiendo miserias. Le explicaría a su maestro con todo detalle. Sus dos compañeros se situaron al lado de su maestro, simulando una guardia de honor, y miraron al vacío, no veían a Yalam.  
Toffu, un panda rojo, muy parecido a su hermano Shifu, pero con una cicatriz que le atravesaba el párpado derecho de un ojo muerto, sin bigote, un poco más alto que su extinto hermano y con una mirada perdida en el vacío, se hallaba sentado en la mitad de la sala, sobre una flor de loto de oro, haciendo la misma posición de la planta. Sus gestos eran inexpresivos, y no pareció reparar en la precaria presencia de su alumno. El silencio era total en aquella estancia, a excepción de los jadeos de Yalam y sus pisadas que se arrastraban tratando de llegar hasta su Gran Maestro.  
—Ma… Maestro…  
Toffu levantó la mano, en señal de que debía callar. Yalam esperó. Apenas se podía mantener de pie, necesitaba un baño, plantas medicinales… y sobre todo, reposar. Reposar…  
Un golpe, a la velocidad del rayo, dio de llenó en su mejilla. Yalam sintió que le habían partido la cabeza. Voló por los aires, pero antes de que su cuerpo tocara la fina duela del piso, una manita se afianzó de sus costillas, oprimiéndolas como tenazas, y sosteniéndolo como una carne que está a punto de asarse. Rugió, chilló de dolor. Escupió abundante sangre que manchó la madera. A su alrededor, sólo veía estrellas. ¿Qué rayos pasaba? ¿Quién lo había atacado?  
Abrió los ojos, y quien lo sostenía, triturándole las costillas, era el propio Toffu. Nunca, en los entrenamientos, había visto tal velocidad.  
—¿Para esto te entrené, Yalam? Mereces morir, eres la deshonra de la Cofradía. Dejaste que te hirieran, y no tienes perdón del Kung Fu.  
—Ma… Maestrooo… ¡por FAVOR! ¡Auuuughh! —el dolor era inmenso, una agonía completa. En verdad sentía que iba a morir, se desvanecía…  
—¡No! ¡No te desmayes, tigre inútil, te estoy hablando! —Una bofetada que le volteó la cara y que sintió crujir los huesos del cuello lo hizo reaccionar y mantener el dolor de las costillas como algo punzante, que crecía y decrecía. Toffu aún lo mantenía a una mano atenazando sus costillas, y con la otra lo continuaba abofeteando una y otra vez. ¿Y cómo era posible que Toffu supiera qué rayos le habían hecho? Yuri miró hacia otro lado, tratando de ignorar el castigo que le aplicaba el Maestro, pero algo dentro de ella se revolvía, como lombrices sobre un cadáver, mientras Yalam rugía de dolor. Al contrario, Yakon miraba todo con interés, los ojos muy abiertos, y ocultando una sonrisa maliciosa.  
—Lo-lo siento ¡Lo siento!  
—¿Crees que eso se remedia sólo con sentirlo? ¡Estás mostrando debilidad e ineptitud! ¡Excusas, excusaaaaas! La Cofradía no permite eso, Yalam. Viniste, con tu honor por los suelos, muy gustoso a curarte y descansar… ¡Mejor hubieras muerto, sin que nadie lo hubiera sabido! Al menos te hubiéramos recordado con honor… pero esto… ¡AARRRGGH!  
Toffu estaba fuera de sí. Yalam perdía sangre, y no se desmayaba. Por un momento deseó salir de su cuerpo, ser un alma flotante, pero el ojo vivo de Toffu, lleno de odio, se pegaba al suyo, retándolo a permanecer, a sufrir.  
—¿Fue el panda, verdad? ¿Ese panda, gracioso, bufón? ¡Mírame, imbécil!  
Yalam asintió, tembloso. Las lágrimas le escocían los ojos.  
Toffu lanzó una risotada que poco tenía de humor. Con una mano, lanzó a Yalam hacia uno de los gruesos pilares de madera que adornaban la sala. Se estrelló, el pilar se partió en dos pedazos como un árbol viejo, y cuando el tigre creía que todo había terminado, el dolor se centró ahora en su cuello.  
—Así que… está vivo. ¿Y Tigresa?  
Yalam lo miró, y movió la cabeza, afirmando. Toffu cerró los ojos, pensando. Disminuyó la presión del cuello.  
—Cuéntamelo. Cuéntamelo todo, por tu propio bien, Yalam.  
Yalam tragó saliva, y sus propias lágrimas de dolor. Su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente, no podía enfocarse bien. Pero el ojo de Toffu lo guiaba, lo impulsaba. Cuando Yalam terminó su relato, el Maestro ya le daba la espalda, mirando el ocaso, con los puños pegados a la espalda. Ya estaba tranquilo.  
—Habrá que tomar medidas… aún en contra de lo que dijo el emperador. Tenemos que matarlos. Y a todo aquel que se resista al poder de la Cofradía. Los cambios, llegarán. Tú te encargarás de esa tarea, Yalam, si es que aún quieres conservar algo de dignidad. Párate.  
Yalam no podía pararse. Toffu le había roto unas cuantas costillas, aunado a las heridas anteriores.  
—Párate, ó yo te pararé. —dijo Toffu sin volverse.  
Con el último ápice de resistencia, Yalam se incorporó. Sintió crujir sus propios huesos dentro de él, y la sangre caía a borbotones de su cara magullada.  
—Ma… maestro… por favor…  
—Si suplicas piedad, tu sufrimiento será mayor, tigre inepto. ¡Si demuestras sentimientos, te rebajas a ser la escoria que es el pueblo! Tú eres de la élite de la Cofradía, uno de mis tres alumnos. Vamos, camina hacia mí, si crees que puedes seguir conmigo y tus compañeros.  
Yuri sintió, por una milésima de segundo, el impulso de ayudarlo, de cargarlo y aplicarle una curación… su compañero parecía un cadáver en vida… pero el instante pasó, y Yalam comenzó a avanzar. A cada paso, sentía que su cuerpo se desmoronaba.  
—Si caes, entonces terminaré seccionándote el cuerpo. —Toffu disfrutaba aplicando correctivos, desde que había creado su propia escuela, no había nada mejor.  
Yalam llegó trabajosamente hasta Toffu, y esperó, tembloroso y con las lágrimas confundiéndose con el abundante sudor que le chorreaba de todas partes. Sus compañeros no se movían, expectantes. Yalam advirtió en Yuri una chispa de compasión por él, ¿ó se lo había imaginado? En cambio, Yakon se relamía los dientes, afilados como los de su Maestro, aguardando tal vez que cayera y él mismo se encargara de ejecutarlo.  
Toffu se volvió, mostrando su dentadura de tiburón, afilada, en algo que por fin Yalam identificó como una sonrisa.  
—Bien hecho, Yalam, bien hecho. —le dijo a su discípulo.  
A continuación, lo tocó en el hombro, y un aura rosada envolvió a Yalam. Sus heridas iban cerrando al instante, sus costillas se reacomodaban, sus testículos también dejaron de dolerle gracias a esa magistral patada de Tigresa. Su cuerpo se envolvía del aura y de un calor muy especial. Su cuerpo volvió a un estado perfecto, como lo tenía justo antes de encontrarse con Maestra Tigresa en el Templo Jade, aunque el cansancio no se disipó. El dolor amainó por completo cuando Toffu retiró su mano, y el aura desapareció. Yalam cayó de rodillas, con la cabeza gacha.  
—Gra…gracias, gracias Maestro…  
—Escucha, Yalam. No creas que me compadezco de ti, no creas que lo hago por ayudarte. Al contrario, tú me ayudarás a dirigir la Cofradía del Dragón con tus compañeros. El primer paso es imponerse en toda China, y de paso, acabar con la amenaza de Po y Maestra Tigresa. —Toffu se relamió los dientecillos afilados—Ofrezcan recompensa por sus cabezas, pero a los dos los quiero vivos, ¿me entienden? Vivos. Cuando los encuentren, tráiganlos con la mayor discreción aquí, a mi presencia. Por ahora, es todo. Váyanse y cumplan con sus órdenes.  
Los tres discípulos saludaron al Maestro, y se retiraron. A Yalam aún le temblaban las piernas, incrédulo de saberse vivo y recuperado de todas las heridas. Pero necesitaba descansar, reposar, sí. Ninguno de los tres discípulos de la Cofradía se habló mientras caminaban por los enormes pasillos de mármol del palacio. Yakon se frotaba las manos imaginando la carnicería donde quisiera pararse, Yalam sólo pensaba en descansar, y vengarse de las heridas que le habían hecho esos imbéciles de Valle de la Paz. Pero Yuri tenía preguntas: ¿Por qué era tan importante encontrar a Po y a Maestra Tigresa, y traerlos ante Toffu, vivos? ¿Porqué era tan importante para la Cofradía encontrarlos? Y eso no era todo, al Maestro Toffu le incomodaba, y tal vez le atemorizaba la idea de que un panda inútil pudiera hacerle daño a un miembro élite de la misma Cofradía.  
—Ve a descansar, Yalam, nosotros empezaremos a organizar todo. Te prometo que el panda y esa aprendiz de Kung Fu pagarán por todo lo que sufriste, se encuentren donde se encuentren —dijo Yuri, apretando los puños, y mirando hacia el horizonte que empezaba a oscurecerse por completo.

2

El invierno en esa parte de China iba atenuándose poco a poco, y tal vez era porque se acercaban a una zona que no recibía el impacto directo de la nieve y la heladez de la que habían sido presas las semanas pasadas. También se debía a que bajaban de las montañas y el verdor era más presente que la nieve. La vegetación cambiaba, y el bambú empezaba a diseminarse y a presentarse más que otra cosa. Hacía muco tiempo que las provisiones que habían traído de Valle de la Paz se terminaron, y la Furiosa confeccionó una caña de pescar con la misma planta de bambú, y fue todo un éxito. Po no sólo tenía habilidad con los tallarines, era un buen cocinero y a medida que cocinaba el pescado se daba cuenta de su nata faceta culinaria, que Dai aplaudía de buena gana.

Tigresa viajaba esa mañana sobre el lomo de Po, ya que la pierna se le había engarrotado otra vez. Desde el rescate en el barranco un mes atrás, la relación entre ellos dos se había tranquilizado, y el conejito contribuía a que los días pasaran un poco más rápido, para que todo quedara en el pasado también cada vez más rápido. Pero a Maestra Tigresa encontraba cada día más diferente al panda. A veces se le dificultaba ver de lejos; otras veces parecía que no la escuchaba, o aparentaba escucharla. Otras veces casi se le quema la comida, porque parecía no olfatear el olor a quemado. Le echaba demasiada sal y condimento a la comida también, buscándole más sabor. También se volvía más perezoso, dormía más que ellos, se le dificultaba levantarse, y se cansaba mucho más. No conocía muy bien a Po, pues trataba de evitarlo siempre que podía en el Templo Jade, pero esas conductas no eran propias de él. Era como si sus sentidos se redujeran con el paso del tiempo… no le preguntaba nada ni le señalaba, pues tenía sus propias dolencias por las qué preocuparse. A lo mejor era que el invierno le afectaba  
Las aldeas con las que se topaban mantenían puertas y ventanas cerradas. Se encontraban con diferentes animales que viajaban cada vez más con enormes costales sobre la espalda, con aspecto temeroso y cansado. Po les preguntaba de donde venían y hacia donde iban, pero casi nadie volteaba a verlos, o contestaban incoherencias.  
—La Cofradía… la maldita Cofradía…  
Los tres amigos se quedaban de piedra. Un ganso loco huyó volando al verlos, gritando: «No puede ser, no puede ser, ellos ELLOS». Pero los últimos días, mientras se adentraban en un extraño y espeso bosque de bambú, estaban tan solos como al principio. La humedad también se acentuaba, y a pesar de que Po cargaba a Maestra Tigresa, la pierna le punzaba, causándole un malestar crónico que ya no soportaba.  
—¿Te duele mucho? —preguntó Dai, preocupado. En su carita también se reflejaba el cansancio de la vida nómada durante mucho tiempo. Se sentaron a tomar agua bajo la sombra que proyectaban los enormes bambúes, llenos de hojas y verdor. Había innumerables senderos que recorrían el bosque, y desde la mañana anterior decidieron tomar uno al azar. Aún no llegaban a ninguna parte, y con Po taciturno, Maestra Tigresa adolorida y Dai fastidiado, sólo esperaban que ocurriera algo para saber qué iba a ser de sus vidas sin la protección del Templo de Jade y Valle de la Paz.  
Ese algo ocurrió esa mañana.

Tigresa prefirió caminar apoyada con el bastón, y Dai los seguía, Po siempre al frente, cobijados por el verdor de bambú. Maestra Tigresa nunca supo si le pareció gracioso, peligroso, o ambas cosas, cuando el enorme panda salió disparado de cabeza, tirando el costal que traía en el lomo, y gritando de sorpresa por los aires. Le recordó a aquel panda tonto que quería sortear todos los aparatos del salón de entrenamiento, siglos en el pasado.  
Pero aquello que había pisado era una trampa, muy bien taimada en el bosque, y los habían agarrado desprevenidos. Po colgaba de una soga verde atada a su pata derecha, y gritaba al verse suspendido a más de diez metros del suelo. Tuvieron suerte que Tigresa no fuera al frente, pues tremendo latigazo en la pata mala hubiera sido el acabose.  
La Furiosa escudriñó atentamente lo que le rodeaba, y Dai se abrazó a ella. Eso estaba bien. Seguro los venían espiando desde hace rato, pensó. Se dio cuenta que no llevaba su ropaje de entrenamiento habitual, sino un holgado kimono azul que Po le había dado, que al principio tomaba como burla por parte de él. Sólo había una cosa por hacer, y esperaba que funcionara.  
—¡Venimos en paz, y no queremos hacer daño a nadie! —gritó Tigresa. Po continuaba gimiendo en las alturas.  
—¿Y cómo estamos seguros de que no son de la Cofradía? —una voz, etérea, salió de todas partes y ninguna a la vez. Dai estrechó más a Tigresa, gimiendo.  
—Seguro ya te diste cuenta que estoy herida, traemos un niño, y el panda sería incapaz de dañar a alguien. Podemos hablarlo. —respondió Maestra Tigresa.  
—¿Panda? —la voz esta vez se escuchó más cerca, y por fin revelaron su posición.  
Cuando Maestra Tigresa vio de quien era la voz, abrió el hocico de sorpresa. Dai también estaba muy sorprendido. Po trataba de mirar, pero daba vueltas como un trompo intentando alcanzar su pie. El silencio permanecía, y la niebla que flotaba entre los bambúes se dispersaba, mostrando a un oso panda viejo, vestido con una larga túnica café y un sombrero tradicional chino, agarrando un bambú a manera de chai mei gun o palo largo para Kung fu que le llegaba hasta las cejas, tan largas que le crecían hasta el cuello, bigotes y barba anudados que caían por su barriga hasta su cintura. Su presencia era poderosa e imponía respeto automático. Detrás de él distinguió a un panda mucho más joven, tal vez de la edad de Po, que los veía tan sorprendido como ellos.  
—Muy buena es tu respuesta, niña. Me has convencido —le dijo el panda viejo, mirando alternadamente a Tigresa, su cayado, Dai, y el pobre de Po que colgaba dando vueltas como una piñata graciosa. —Ying, suéltalo, por favor.  
—Sí, Maestro —al hablar, Maestra Tigresa se dio cuenta que aquella era una chica panda, e increíblemente, sintió unas ganas locas de reír al ver semejante cuadro, con Po debatiéndose en las alturas y dos nuevos personajes que parecían salidos de un cuento loco. Lentamente, Po bajó y llegó al suelo. Tigresa cortó la soga de su pie con una de sus zarpas, y Dai miraba curioso a los dos pandas que continuaban mirándolos, esperando algo.  
—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó Tigresa, apoyándose en su cayado y enfrentando al extraño dúo.  
—Son viajantes… ¿de qué huyen, tigresa? —el anciano les devolvió la pregunta con otra. La panda regresó a su lado, y miraba fijamente a Po, que trataba de incorporarse.  
—Sí, somos viajantes. Venimos de Valle de la Paz. —respondió Dai.  
El viejo parpadeó.  
—Oogway. Con que vienen de ahí. —el panda pareció meditar la respuesta del conejito, y sus facciones se fueron suavizando. —La vieja Tortuga, je je je.  
—¿Conoce al Maestro Oogway? —preguntó Po, ahora incorporado y avanzando hacia ellos. A pesar de tener la mitad de su alma, el Guerrero Dragón sintió una chispa de esperanza renovada.  
—Espera, Po, no debes… —advirtió Tigresa.  
—Qué más da, Maestra… no parecen malas personas. —Po siguió avanzando. No podía creer que al fin encontrara alguien de su misma raza, de su misma complexión, tamaño. Estaba extasiado, y el laberinto oscuro de su vida y pasado sin familia podía empezar a iluminarse. La chica panda que se llamaba Ying se ocultó, tímida, tras la túnica del anciano. Éste miraba a Po con una mezcla de asombro y escondida alegría.  
—Y-yo soy Po. Me da mucho gusto, encontrar… a alguien como yo…  
El anciano arqueó las cejas, como si comprendiera algo. Ying salió detrás del viejo, y sus ojos se encontraron, verdes esmeralda idénticos.  
—¿Eres… un panda? —soltó la chica, dejando la seguridad que le aparentaba proporcionar el anciano. Sentía una curiosidad enorme por aquel forastero, que los miraba como si hubiese encontrado un tesoro invaluable. A pesar de su figura rechoncha y graciosa, la niña vestía un hermoso qipao rojo, o vestido tradicional chino, adornado con símbolos y flores, y en su cabeza colgaban dos listones de un moño del mismo color.  
—Pregunté quiénes eran, abuelo —Tigresa rompió el encanto con sus palabras, mirándolos desconfiada. Por fin, el anciano sonrió.  
—No sabía que los alumnos de Oogway fueran tan desconfiados y agresivos.  
Tigresa abrió la boca, muda de sorpresa.  
—¿Cómo supo que yo…?  
—Tu pose, tu forma de verme. ¿Eres de los Cinco Furiosos?  
—S-Sí… es decir, lo era.  
El anciano asintió, cerrando los ojos. Mientras, Po le sonreía a Ying, que igualmente correspondía con risitas traviesas, aún manteniendo su distancia, pero mirándolo con picardía. Dai también se unió a Po sin pensarlo, y la única que permanecía atrás era la Tigresa.  
—Vengan con nosotros —atajó el viejo, dándoles la espalda y caminando por uno de los senderos que se entrecruzaban por el bosque. Ying lo siguió de inmediato, pero sin dejar de volverse a Po y Dai, que seguían sonriéndole.  
—¡Vamos, Tigresa! —le animó Po, agarrando las cosas que se habían caído cuando voló por los aires. Dai lo secundó. Ambos se veían con energía renovada, pero ella… ¿qué le ocurría? No se sentía cómoda, eso era todo. Ese anciano parecía saber muchas cosas… como Oogway, y esa pandita...  
Se encogió de hombros y siguió a los extraños personajes y a sus amigos, internándose en el corazón del bosque de bambú.

3

Cuando el bosque de miles de bambúes se fue apartando, ante ellos apareció una modesta aldea, con casas hechas con el mismo árbol, con formas que ninguno de nuestros amigos había visto jamás.  
—¡Wuau! —exclamó Dai, mirando hacia todos lados. Sus enormes ojos azules brillaban de emoción.  
—¡Orale! —El entusiasmo de Po creció, y por un momento se olvidó de su cansancio, de su pacto con el Dios Dragón, y de que sus sentidos se iban reduciendo lentamente hasta la mitad conforme pasaban los días.  
Era como mirar un lugar fantasioso, de un cuento surrealista. Tigresa no dijo nada, pero al momento supo que ése era un lugar único en China, tal vez en todo el mundo. El denso bosque de bambú, altísimo, rodeaba y protegía el pequeño pueblo como una muralla infranqueable e interminable. Lo más emocionante para Po, era que esa aldea la habitaban solamente pandas, de todos los tamaños y edades. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y sus ojos no podían creer lo que veía. A su paso, las señoras panda dejaban de lavar ropa, o de tejer, y los niños dejaban de lado sus juegos, todos mirándolos con extrañeza mientras el anciano, la niña y los forasteros cruzaban las callecitas de tierra.  
—Son… ¡como yo!, ¡como yo! —le murmuraba Po a la Maestra Tigresa. Ella no parecía tan entusiasmada, pero el panda estaba tan excitado que no le prestó atención.  
Tigresa poco a poco hilvanaba la identidad de aquel hombre, pero aún continuaba a la expectativa.  
La sonrisa de Po se esfumó como el rocío de la mañana al llegar al pie de un cerro, con escaleras que conducían a un templo de bambú, muy alto, como el templo de Jade, pero mucho más modesto en su construcción. Tigresa casi suelta una risita al ver la cara de su amigo, que murmuró claramente «¿Porqué malditas escaleras?».  
—Primero, subamos. Después, arreglado todo, bajaremos a la aldea a presentarlos con todos los habitantes. —dijo el anciano.  
Po sufrió una verdadera prueba cargando a Tigresa y subiendo peldaño a peldaño la empinada escalinata, rodeada del bosque de bambú. Dai los adelantó y ya iba acompañando a Ying, curioseando su vestido.  
El templo de bambú no podía ser más sencillo: era casi del mismo tamaño que el de Jade, construido en su totalidad por tubos y tubos unidos de esta planta, le daban un toque místico y de paz absoluta, lejos del ostentoso palacio donde vivían, lleno de lujo y espacios para todo. Dentro había un enorme kwoon del tamaño de un estadio de básquetbol, y dos habitaciones en el fondo. No había aparatos de ejercicio, no había maniquíes de práctica. Tigresa se desconcertó.  
—Sé que usted es un maestro de Kung fu, así que díganos qué quiere. —Tigresa se adelantó a Po y Dai, enfrentándose al viejo. La panda Ying se ocultó de nuevo tras el anciano. Éste se volvió, con la cara relajada y el semblante alegre, lejos de aquel primer encuentro hosco en medio del bosque.  
—No, no lo soy, niña. Conocí a Oogway hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Entrenamos juntos, sí, aprendimos… umm, los viejos tiempos. —dijo, cerrando los ojos—Pueden sentarse sobre los cojines, parados no resolveremos nada —el viejo los invitó a sentarse con una seña de su mirada. Po se dio cuenta que sus ojos también eran verdes, de un color más opaco.  
Tigresa se sentó, extendiendo las piernas, y no disimuló una mueca de dolor. El anciano, y Ying adoptaron la posición de flor de loto.  
—Pueden llamarme Xian, se pronuncia con S pero se escribe con X. Soy muy viejo, y cuando en mi tumba vayan a escribir mi nombre, no se olviden de cómo se escribe, jo, jo, jo.  
—Tío, otra vez con eso… —la niña habló esta vez, poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
—Dijo que conoció al Maestro Oog… —Xian alzó la mano para interrumpir la frase de Tigresa, y la miró divertido.  
—Dejen que el pobre viejo hable, ¿no? Y Ying, ¿Qué te he dicho de la hospitalidad en este templo? Haz el favor de preparar un pequeño refrigerio para nuestros viajeros. Es un honor tener al Legendario Guerrero Dragón entre nosotros.  
Ying abrió sus ojos verdes, y miró a Po y a Tigresa alternadamente como si mirara a su artista favorito.  
—Eh… yo no… —balbuceó Po.  
—Sí, Xian, Po es el Guerrero Dragón —atajó Tigresa. —Y no hay discusión, Po. Oogway te eligió a ti, aunque…  
—Oh, vaya. —Xian se acariciaba el bigote, analizando a la pareja. Dai seguía viendo a la niña panda, como hipnotizado. —Antes de que se enfrasquen en una discusión, es verdad que Po es el auténtico Guerrero Dragón. Trae la marca de Oogway, y eso no se puede quitar.  
—¿La marca de… Oogway? —Po se miró a sí mismo y se palpó el cuerpo, buscando algo.  
—Es invisible, Po. Ying… ¿Ying? —el viejo chasqueó los dedos frente a la nariz de la panda que miraba con asombro total a Po. —Ying, ve a preparar algo, ya le contarás los pelos que tiene parados en la cabeza al Gran Guerrero después.  
—¿Eh? ¡S-Sí! ¡Sí, tío! —la panda intentó pararse, pero se tropezó y rodó sobre sí misma con la hilaridad que le caracterizaba a Po. Dai se tapó la boca para no reír a carcajadas, y Ying se paró al instante, con la cara enrojecida y sonriendo a Po. Nuestro amigo le devolvió la sonrisa. Sin saber porqué, Tigresa apretó los puños, sintiendo un calor espeso en su interior. Nadie se dio cuenta de que crispaba los puños, metiendo y sacando las zarpas.  
—¿Puedo acompañarte? —Dai miró a Ying, con los mejores ojos de súplica que los críos pueden hacer para cumplir sus caprichos.  
—S-Sí… claro…  
Ying y el gazapo abandonaron el enorme kwoon, y Xian esta vez los miró con una seriedad que tigresa sintió sobre ella. Era un poder escondido…  
—Una Furiosa y el Guerrero Dragón. El Valle de la Paz… ¿Qué sucedió?  
—No, no, ¡espere…! Tigresa trató de incorporarse, pero no pudo, y una mueca de dolor selló su protesta.  
—Señor Xian, la verdad, es que queremos saber donde estamos, y qué exactamente hacemos aquí. —dijo Po. Tigresa lo miró agradecida, sudando frío del maldito dolor. Xian cerró los ojos, y los abrió. Esta vez no estaban opacos, sino de un verde tan brillante que Po sintió que deslumbraban.  
—De acuerdo, hijos. Primero les explicaré qué es este lugar. La Aldea Bambú es el último reducto del panda libre, y ustedes tuvieron mucha suerte de que los encontráramos. Casi nadie sale vivo del bosque. Hay miles de laberintos, y llegar a la aldea es casi imposible, a menos que conozcas bien el camino. Eso nos ayuda ahora, pues la Cofradía Imperial está sometiendo a su poder a todas las ciudades y aldeas de China, esclavizan y secuestran guerreros para sus carnicerías en el ring imperial.  
—Dijo algo sobre eso cuando nos encontró. —Tigresa lo veía a los ojos.  
—Es verdad. Desde la desaparición del Templo de Jade, y los Cinco, bueno, Cuatro Furiosos, el emperador ordenó la creación de esa Cofradía para extender y reafirmar sus dominios. Desde que Oogway murió, todo ha sido un caos. Él era el mejor, no había duda…  
—Usted entrenó con el Maestro Oogway… ¿Y dice que no es maestro de Kung fu? —Po preguntó tímidamente.  
—Es verdad, hijo. No soy maestro. Soy un Gran Gran Maestro.  
Los dos se quedaron de piedra.  
—Entonces… ¿Está en el mismo nivel que Oogway? —preguntó Tigresa a bocajarro.  
—No lo creo. Él era el más fuerte y sabio de los dos. Pero ahora que lo pienso, definimos algunas cosillas de lo que ahora llaman Kung Fu, j eje je.  
—¡Pues claro! Si usted lo conoció, todo lo que aprendimos y sabemos se lo debemos a Oogway, y a Shifu…  
—¿Shifu? ¿Un panda rojo? —el maestro hizo una mueca de desaprobación.  
—Sí, el mejor alumno de Oogway, y nuestro Maestro —señaló Tigresa. Xian rió, y cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente.  
—Ese mequetrefe… ¿maestro del templo Jade…? ese Oogway se pasa ¿cómo pudo?…  
Los dos reaccionaron ante lo que les decía Xian, incrédulos.  
—¡Oiga! ¡No le diga así al Maestro! ¡El me ayudó a ser Guerrero Dragón!  
—¡Y a mí, lo que soy ahora! —remató Tigresa. El dolor… era otra vez punzante y detestable, maldita sea.  
—Tal vez… pero yo recuerdo muy bien a Shifu y a su hermanito Toffu. Eran unos bandidos, malandrines los hijos de su…, desgraciadamente, yo les enseñé lo básico del Kung Fu, antes de darme cuenta de la maldad en sus almas, de la promiscuidad y la precocidad de sus deseos.  
—¿Maldad? —Tigresa se incorporó, a pesar que la pierna le retumbaba de agonía. Sacó los dientes en señal de duelo. Po la sujetó. —¡No le digas así a mi maestro, viejo decrépito! ¡Murió por protegernos!  
Xian negó con la cabeza, chasqueando los dientes.  
—¿Ves lo que ha ocasionado en ti, pequeña? Furia, intranquilidad contigo misma. Es lo que te transmitió, lo veo en tus ojos de fuego. Y el Guerrero Dragón… lamento decirlo, eres una vergüenza, hijo.  
—¡Él venció a Tai Lung! —replicó Tigresa, abanicando los brazos. Quería golpear al maldito viejo, hacerlo papilla. Odiaba que le hablara así a Po, más que a otra cosa. No podía permitirlo.  
—Tengo entendido que Shifu, creó a Tai Lung. El Kung fu no se trata sólo de pelear, y de la furia, y el entrenamiento, mi niña. Kung Fu es paz, para ti y lo que te rodea. Proporcionarla también es lo básico.  
—¡Con paz no pudimos vencer a Toffu, y ni pudimos evitar la masacre de Valle de la Paz! —Tigresa estaba fuera de sí, de nuevo entraba en un acceso de furia, y Po tenía que sujetarla con sus enormes brazos para no dañar más su pierna herida.  
—¿Toffu? ¿Él destruyó el Templo Jade? —el rostro de Xian se ensombreció, y Tigresa tuvo que sentarse. El dolor la iba a matar…  
—Po, quítale la venda a Tigresa, por favor.  
—Pero… el kimono… —Po enrojeció. Para quitarle el vendaje tenía que dejar a Tigresa en ropa interior. Ella también se dio cuenta, y los miró con ojos de furia.  
—No importa. Le examinaré la pierna. Si es lo que parece, podemos hacer algo, no prometo nada, pero espero…  
—De acuerdo. —Tigresa asintió, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundo. Hazlo Po. Pero si lo que quiere es morbosear, lo mataré.  
Po despojó del kimono y los vendajes a Maestra Tigresa. El estado de su pierna era lamentable. A diferencia de la sana, esta tenía el pelo reseco y raído en algunas partes, decolorado, y con los músculos muy rígidos y sobresaliendo desagradablemente por su piel. Xian no morboseaba, veía una y otra vez las articulaciones, las palpaba y hacía gestos aprobatorios.  
—Sí. Un golpe de resonancia. Por desgracia, yo inventé y le enseñé esto, perdóname, Tigresa —dijo Xian con toda seriedad. —Haré lo que pueda. Pero dependerá en mayor medida de tu Aura y fuerza de recuperación.  
—¿Golpe de… resonancia? —Tigresa nunca había escuchado tal cosa.  
—Vamos a extraerlo. Umm, aquí fue el punto de impacto. —Xian señaló un punto negro que seguro fue donde el dedo de Toffu se incrustó ocasionándole tal daño.  
—Hace mucho que no lo hago, relájate, y todo irá bien. Po, necesito que veas, así aprenderás a sacar estos golpes, puede ser útil para ti, y será tu primera lección de curaciones.  
—S-Sí.  
Tigresa miraba el techo de bambú, recostada. Trató de poner de su parte, y si Po estaba ahí, no tenía que temer. Si se libraba de aquel dolor…  
Xian comenzó la operación.  
Fue como si las ondas de choque con músculo, tendones y hueso fueran saliendo por su planta del pie. Un calor le envolvió la extremidad. Era como si le frotaran con pomada y la metieran dentro de algo tibio y suave. Se sentía…

4

El humo sobresalía por las montañas de un valle no muy lejos del bosque de bambú, y el olor a quemado podía sentirse en los alrededores. Una aldea elegida al azar por Toffu estaba siendo exterminada mientras Po y Tigresa conversaban en el templo de bambú con el maestro Xian.  
—¿Dónde escondieron a las mujeres y niños? —preguntaba sonriente el hermano de Shifu a un asustado anciano. Yakon lo sostenía del cuello, apretándole lo suficiente para hablar.  
—No… no te lo diré, malvado…  
—Mátalo, Yakon, maldita sea.  
«CRACK»  
Yakon y su ejército mataban a las familias y quemaban las casas en nombre de la Cofradía Imperial y en nombre del emperador. Pero era raro… no encontraban a las mujeres y los niños… era lo que más placer le proporcionaba a Toffu. No podía irse sin matar niños y abusar de unas cuantas aldeanas. Algunas eran… exquisitas. Era lo que adoraba de la provincia. ¡Y los niños…! le gustaba hundir sus afilados dientes y zarpas en sus gargantas, en sus brazos, saborear la sangre fresca… eran tan tiernos, carne tierna que no se conseguía en el palacio imperial para satisfacer sus deseos asesinos. Almas inocentes valiosísimas.  
¿Pero, donde están, por los mil demonios?  
Mientras avanzaban por las callejuelas, un miembro del ejército de la Cofradía, llegó hasta Yakon.  
—¡Señor, Maestro, este ganso dice tener información para usted!  
—¿Ah sí? ¿De qué tipo? —Toffu frunció el ceño. Nada era más importante que las mujeres. Y tenía que comer algo de carne tierna también. Las tripas le crujían y empezaba a perder la paciencia.  
Un ganso negro salió de entre los hombres de Yakon. Vestía harapos y llevaba un pergamino en el ala que desplegó ante él, y una botella de licor en la otra. En el papiro estaban dibujados un panda y una tigresa, y se daba una recompensa por informes para su captura.  
—Ellos, Ellos ¡Ellos! ¡Los vi, iban con un chiquillo, un conejo!  
Toffu olvidó por un momento su excitación de comer carne fresca de niños y violar mujeres indefensas. Miró al ganso con su único ojo.  
—Es importante para mí saber, ganso alcohólico. ¿Dónde, cuando los viste? ¿Hacia dónde iban? Piénsalo muy bien antes de contestar. Tu cuello depende de eso.  
—¡Aquí! ¡Los vi aquí! ¡Fue hace una semana, iban hacia allá! —señaló con su ala hacia el Sur, donde a lo lejos comenzaba a divisarse un bosque denso de bambú que por zonas se oscurecía. Toffu se desilusionó por un momento, pero esta vez agarró del cuello al ganso.  
—¿Estás absolutamente seguro de eso? ¡Estás hablando con el enviado del emperador! —gritó Toffu.  
—¡Sí! ¡Lo juro, lo juro! Soy borracho, pero no tonto, señor. Ahí iban. La tigresa no podía caminar bien, iba vendada de una pierna.  
Todo coincidía… entonces iban a los bosques de bambú. Esas no eran buenas noticias. Sabía bien que ahí había laberintos, caminos que se perdían en la inmensidad. Era mucha pérdida de tiempo, pero…  
—Gracias, ganso, te daré tu recompensa.  
—¿En verdad? ¡Gracias, gra…!  
Sin dar tiempo a nada, Toffu le estrujó el cuello con facilidad, decapitándolo limpiamente, mientras los ojos del pobre ganso colgaban de las cuencas. Lo aventó como una bolsa de basura.  
—Yakon. Quiero que avises a Yalam que tiene una misión, en el bosque de bambú. Le ha llegado su oportunidad.  
Su alumno asintió, sonriendo y relamiéndose los dientes iguales a los de Toffu. Le comunicó a un soldado que fuera de inmediato hacia Yalam.  
Otro elemento de la armada de la Cofradía llegó corriendo, susurrando al oído de Toffu.  
—Señor, encontramos a las mujeres y a los niños, atrincherados en una saliente, muy cerca de aquí.  
Éste sonrió con placer malsano, y la pupila de su ojo se dilató. Sus dientes parecieron más afilados que nunca  
—Vamos a cenar, Yakon. El plato fuerte está servido.


	7. Capítulo 7 Tú eres la Elegida

El tan esperado capítulo 7... debo confesar que es de lo más intenso que he escrito en mucho tiempo... disfrútenlo...

Capítulo Séptimo  
Tú eres la Elegida

1

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah!  
Gritó y rugió con todas sus fuerzas. Sintió la pierna desprenderse de su cuerpo. Por fin se había acabado el dolor, y la amputación debió ser la única salida. El miembro estaba muerto, Xian no tenía nada que hacer, tenía ese presentimiento desde que le quitaron los vendajes. Jamás pelearía de nuevo, caminaría apoyada de ese maldito cayado por el resto de sus días, condenada a renguear, a ver a los demás correr y patear… jamás vengaría a Valle de la Paz, a Shifu, a los padres de Dai…  
—Creo que ya está —una voz llegó hasta Maestra Tigresa, nebulosa, entre un espacio de limbo oscuro que la hacía flotar y viajar… se zambulló en la oscuridad deliciosa. El dolor era cosa del pasado; después de muchos días y noches conviviendo con él, por fin lo había soltado. No quería abrir los ojos, pero una luminosidad la obligó. Se vio a sí misma, estaba desnuda, y su cuerpo estaba completo. Movió su pierna mala, la flexionó, la estiró… ¡No había dolor! ¡Estaba en perfecto estado! Pero a su alrededor todo giraba en torbellinos de color, que le sugerían una cosa: viajaba dentro de su mente y conciencia profunda, como no lo había hecho nunca antes.  
El torbellino la succionó, y Tigresa sintió que la tiraban de todos los pelos de su cuerpo, hacia abajo.

Ahora vestía su misma ropa de pelea que usaba en el Templo Jade antes de que Toffu matara a Shifu. Como si viviera un sueño, estaba parada en una de las callejuelas de la Aldea de la Paz. Ahí, enfrente de donde se encontraba parada, estaba el restaurante donde vivía Po. Amanecía. Alguien traía en brazos un bultito envuelto con mantas, que resplandecían en hilos dorados. Un símbolo familiar que le incomodaba por su trazo estaba bordado en un costado, y estaba segura que ya lo había visto. Lo veía todo con tal claridad que sentía el fresco de la mañana y el silencio que precede a la salida del sol. Avanzó hacia el extraño, y le habló, pero éste no pareció escucharle. Ahora que lo tenía a un costado, comprobó que era muy pequeño. Podría ser un niño, pero sus pasos resueltos demostraban una edad adulta. Tocó la puerta del restaurante de los Fideos de Mr. Ping, y aguardó.  
El padre de Po, un ganso mucho más joven del que conoció una vez en los entrenamientos cuando iba a ver a su hijo panda, asomó la cabeza por la puerta tras varios minutos. Sus ojos tristes reflejaban una soledad que le apretujó el corazón a Tigresa. Olía a alcohol, y a descuido. Ahora que veía más detenidamente, el restaurante no parecía abrir a sus clientes desde hacía mucho tiempo.  
—¿Q-qué quiere? ¡Es tem-p-pranísimo, hombre! ¿Quiere que le eche un balde de agua, forastero estu-túpido?  
—No. Sólo quiero un pequeño favor para un hombre que va a morir.  
Maestra Tigresa se quedó muda de impresión. Esa voz, esa voz era de… del Maestro Shifu. Sonaba más joven…  
Y en efecto, cuando se quitó la capucha que lo cubría, descubrió a un Shifu en verdad muy joven. El bigote y las cejas aún no le crecían, su color de panda rojo era más brillante, y su rostro reflejaba una gran culpa, una gran pena…  
El ganso entornó los ojos, y abrió la puerta. El padre de Po vestía harapos que daban lástima, y apenas podía mantenerse en pie.  
—¿A qué rayos te refieres con que vas a morir, imbécil? ¡hic!  
Shifu cerró los ojos, y apretó el bulto que traía cargando. Era del tamaño de una pelota de básquetbol, y se movió, provocando el mayor interés de Ping.  
—Yo… yo he… cometido un pecado imperdonable. Subiré al Templo Jade, a que el Maestro Oogway, la Gran Tortuga, me imponga el castigo y la penitencia que he de merecer para lavar la sangre inocente que he derramado. Pero antes de eso, quiero pedirle un grandísimo favor. Nadie ha querido aceptarlo, es la décima casa en la que pregunto, y sería de gran ayuda para empezar con esta penitencia que tengo que cumplir.  
Ping salía de su aturdimiento alcohólico, tratando de asimilar lo que Shifu le venía a pedir. Tigresa estaba en suspenso. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí, viajando dentro de su conciencia? Parecía ser una especie de recuerdo… pero no de ella.  
—Basta de ¡hic! Rodeos, forastero. ¿Qué quiere que haga por usted? ¡No le prometo nada! ¡hic!  
—Me dijeron que usted vive solo desde hace algún tiempo, y maneja un restaurante de tallarines. Estaría en condiciones de cuidarlo… y alimentarlo.  
—¿De qué rayos estás hablan…?  
Shifu apartó las mantas, revelando a un osezno panda, un bebé que dormía profundamente, frunciendo la naricita y moviendo sus pequeñas garras, ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Ping abrió los ojos, y comprendió la clase de favor que le pedía aquel extraño.  
—Por piedad… ¡ayúdeme! ¡Ayúdeme a hacerse cargo de este bebé! Hice algo… algo imperdonable, por lo que seré castigado, iré de manera voluntaria al Templo Jade. Oogway impondrá la pena de muerte para sepultar mis horribles pecados, y ya no podré ayudar a este pequeño.  
Ping miraba alternadamente al bebé panda y a Shifu, sin decidirse.  
—¿Crees que un…? ¡hic! ¿Alcohólico como yo, podría criar a alguien como esto? Olvídalo, forastero. No soy lo que buscas. Además, este crío es de panda. ¡Son unos tragones de primera!  
A punto de cerrar la puerta, Shifu la detuvo con un pie.  
—¿Pero que demo…?  
El Maestro se arrodilló, abrazando al bebé panda, que bostezaba con ternura, cambiándose de posición para dormir. Shifu lloraba, como Tigresa nunca lo había visto. Parecía estar arrepentido desde el fondo de su corazón.  
—¡Se lo suplico! ¡Por favor! ¡No es cualquier crío! ¿Ve este emblema? —Shifu desenvolvió la manta, y mostró el símbolo a Ping. Tigresa recordó al momento en donde había visto aquel signo. Estaba pintado muy burdamente en la habitación de Po.  
—Es el sello… —Ping ahora estaba anonadado.  
—¡Es el sello imperial! ¡El imperio cayó! ¡Yo… yo lo hice caer! Este niño es la última pieza viviente que me permitirá comenzar mi penitencia. Se lo ruego, señor, ayúdeme. Será lo mejor, porque si mi hermano se entera de que lo traje aquí, lo intentará matar a toda costa. Con usted jamás peligrará, ni le hará falta de comer. Píenselo, por favor.  
Los gestos de Ping se suavizaron poco a poco, y miró al bebé panda. Al fin, el osezno despertó, sonriéndole y revelando unos ojos verdes esmeralda, enormes, que sin duda tocaron la parte piadosa del alma de Ping. Tigresa sintió que le cosquilleaba el pecho al ver aquella escena, pues nunca había pensado cómo era su amigo cuando era un bebé. Pero aun no comprendía el porqué de aquella situación, seguro perdida en un pasado remoto, donde Po era entregado por Shifu a su padre. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? El Maestro Shifu y Po… Las imágenes comenzaban a borrarse como pinturas de óleo.  
—De acuerdo, forastero. Cumple tu penitencia, y déjame al niño. Veré que hacer con él. —Ping le tendió las alas para sostener el bulto. Casi se cae al suelo, pues Po pesaba mucho, a pesar de ser un bebé. El pequeñito rió, sin dejar de ver al ganso. Tigresa sintió otro acceso de cosquillas en el estómago. Qué tierno era Po, pensaba.  
—Gra… gracias, buen hombre. Sólo quiero una cosa más.  
—Diga, aproveche que me agarra de buenas… ¡eh, parece que le caigo bien al muchacho! —dijo Ping, comenzando a enternecerse y reír con el pequeñín.  
—Jamás diga una sola palabra a nadie de esto. Jamás le diga al muchacho quién lo trajo a usted, y deseche esa manta. Por el bien del niño, hágalo. Cuando suba, mis pecados se lavarán en mi propia sangre, estoy seguro. No nos volveremos a ver, señor, y espero nunca volver a ver a este niño, porque seguro me odiaría si supiera lo que le hice… lo que le hice…

La escena se borró como una película vieja que llega al final, y Tigresa ahora subía, alejándose de ahí, como si le tiraran una cuerda a la cintura y jalaran con fuerza de ella. Voces conocidas llegaban de fuera de su cabeza, y cuando despertó por fin, vio al Maestro Xian y al Po adulto que la miraban con curiosidad.

2

Tigresa despertó con un sobresalto que hizo retroceder a Po. Estaba agitada, y por un momento, no sintió su pierna. Miró a Xian y al panda alternadamente, y se miró a ella misma. Ahí estaban sus piernas, una con el aspecto sano y otra con el pelo desteñido por los vendajes.  
—Creo que ya puedes moverla ¿Sientes dolor de la resonancia? —Xian la miraba con rostro sereno, y Po sonreía, alentándola.  
Maestra Tigresa levantó la pierna mala, la sostuvo en el aire flexionándola con cautela. Se había ido. El dolor… no estaba…  
—No. No siento dolor… es…  
—¡Sí! ¡Maestro Xian, es un genio! —aplaudió Po.  
—No, Po. Ella expulsó el golpe, de hecho. Yo sólo le ayudé, y su Aura lo logró. Lo más seguro es que no te puedas parar y sostener ahora…  
Pero Tigresa se paró impulsándose así acostada como se encontraba, con la agilidad felina que le caracterizaba. Xian se impresionó a su pesar, y Po la miraba con la boca abierta.  
—Comenzaré a entrenar de inmediato. Xian, muchas gracias… —Su mirada, roja, se posó en ellos un instante, y sin decir nada más, les dio la espalda y salió corriendo del templo a toda velocidad, sin caer en cuenta que iba sólo vestida con sus bragas y su top blanco que usaba bajo el kimono. Dentro de ella no cabía su felicidad; al fin podía moverse libremente, saltar, patear, hacer lo que más le gustaba: Kung Fu. Comenzaría a planear su ataque, a vengar a Valle de la Paz… todo lo lograría, ahora que estaba bien.  
—La venganza no es un buen móvil, niña —el maestro Xian se encaró con ella, en el umbral de la puerta del kwoon. Tigresa se paró en seco, y abrió mucho los ojos.  
—¿Cómo pudo…?  
—No es conveniente que entrenes de inmediato después de curarte así —el Maestro le puso una mano en el hombro, su mirada reflejaba una tranquilidad inmensa, que contrastaba con la marejada de sentimientos de Maestra Tigresa.  
—La base del Kung Fu es la meditación, y la paz interior, mi niña. Desafortunadamente, la has perdido casi por completo, por todo lo que han pasado, lo que han sufrido. No puedes esforzar a tu cuerpo así…  
Tigresa habló, con amargura y la furia estrujándole el corazón. Le incomodaba que un panda le dijera qué hacer, suficiente tenía con Po. El «odio remanente» volvía a ella, y se apoderaba de su corazón.  
—Mire, Xian, le agradezco el que me haya curado la pierna, y que nos dé alojamiento, pero usted… ¡No es mi maestro! ¡Shifu lo era! ¡Y no permitiré que me diga qué tengo que hacer! ¡Soy una Maestra del Templo Jade, de los Cinco Furiosos!  
—Y el Guerrero Dragón venció fácilmente a un leopardo que venció fácilmente a todos ustedes, "Furiosos" —Xian le mostró una sonrisa, señalando a un Po anonadado que caminaba hacia ellos, con sus ojos verdes desconcertados.  
—Ma…maestro Xian… ¿Cómo pudo moverse así? —Po lo miraba, impresionado. La distancia que había entre ellos y el umbral de la puerta era de más de veinte metros, y Xian lo recorrió en una fracción de segundo, impidiendo salir a Tigresa, y no entendía como lo había logrado.  
—La paz que tengo en mi interior lo permitió. Ustedes pueden moverse así, cuando en su corazón no existe más que la serenidad y el convencimiento de que pueden lograrlo. No sólo eres tú, es la conexión de todo tu ser lo que logra algo como esto.  
Tigresa estaba furiosa, apretando los puños y mordiéndose la lengua.  
—No fue eso lo que me enseñaron. ¡Esto es lo que me enseñó mi Maestro!  
Como un torbellino, Tigresa se lanzó sobre Xian, descargando todo el repertorio de golpes rapidísimos, Po se tiró al suelo evitando por centímetros una patada letal.  
Maestra Tigresa usó toda su agilidad para intentar asestar un golpe franco a Xian… pero simplemente sus manotazos y patadas se perdían en el aire, y el maestro panda sólo se movía como un borrón de pintura por los costados, a una velocidad increíble. Usó su palo largo, apoyándolo contra el suelo y parándose en un pie, de puntas sobre el.  
—Vamos, Tigresa, rompe el palo y hazme caer —Xian le sonrió tranquilo, y esto enfureció aún más a la tigresa. Usó su mejor patada, la patada del tigre, que se estrelló con un sonido impresionante por el kwoon como si un mazo gigante golpeara el suelo. Po sintió la vibración del golpe, vio los ojos de Tigresa inyectados de furia, y su pie pegado al palo. Xian continuaba mirándola tranquilo, como si la brisa matinal jugueteara con él. No se movió un milímetro, ni el palo, ni el maestro parado de puntas sobre él.  
Maestra Tigresa abrió los ojos una vez más de sorpresa. Asestó otra patada, pero se dio cuenta que era como pegarle a una pared; no, no era una pared, ella las rompía con facilidad, fueran de piedra o adobe… era como pegarle… a nada. Una y otra patada… Xian seguía como si nada.  
—¿Terminaste? ¿Consumiste tu ira, Maestra Tigresa?  
—E… es un truco —dijo la felina, resollando, sudorosa y con el corazón desbocado por el esfuerzo. ¡Es un truco! —esta vez agarró con sus manos el palo, estrujándolo, era sólo un bambú, tenía que romperse, sin duda…  
No se rompió. Xian tampoco modificó su postura. Continuaba en lo alto del palo con una sonrisa de tranquilidad y mirando hacia el horizonte.  
—¡YIIIIAAAAAAHHH!  
Tigresa saltó, y en el aire aplicó sus golpes mortales, rápidos, como un huracán, sobre el cuerpo de Xian que continuaba de puntas sobre el palo. Pero era como pegarle… a nada. Dos veces se impulsó hacia arriba, intentando golpear. Nada. Se puso a cuatro patas, y arremetió con su cuerpo al palo de bambú. No podía perder así, ella, una Maestra, de las mejores de China…  
—¡No, Tigresa! —chilló Po, pero ni podía interferir, o le arrancaría la cabeza, tal como estaba el asunto.  
Con el hombro, chocó con el palo. Sintió la presión de su golpe, y esta vez sintió que se quebraría y el viejo se desplomaría por fin. Pero no, fue como estrellarse a un colchón, porque salió despedida hacia atrás. Esta vez el Guerrero Dragón estaba preparado, y la recibió con su cuerpo, como aquella vez que Toffu le regresó su patada. Ambos salieron disparados hacia atrás, y aterrizaron dando volteretas sobre la duela. Po abrazó a Tigresa para evitar que se lastimara.  
Los dos resoplaban, Maestra Tigresa por el cansancio y frustración de no poder tocar a un viejo decrépito sobre un simple palo de bambú, y Po por la impresión de aquella pelea entre Maestros. Agarraba de los hombros a Tigre…  
—¡SUÉLTAME, IMBÉCIL! —rugió Tigresa, dándole un bofetón que le volteó la cabeza a Po. Estaba fuera de sí. Po la soltó de inmediato, tapándose la nariz que empezaba a gotear sangre.  
—Basta —dijo Xian. Estaba a un costado de ellos, y Tigresa una vez más se sorprendió de la velocidad del viejo. Esta vez no sonreía. La sujetó de un hombro.  
—¿Esto es lo que ha hecho Shifu de sus estudiantes? ¿Cómo pudo Oogway permitirlo? Anidar de esa forma el odio en tu corazón… —de repente sus ojos se clavaron en el pecho de la felina, y siguieron al pecho de Po. Los miraba extrañado y confundido.  
—¡Lo hiciste, Po…! en verdad… lo hiciste… le cediste…  
Po lo miró con ansiedad y suplicándole callar, mirándolo a él y a Tigresa, todavía goteando sangre de la nariz. Xian entendió perfectamente el lenguaje silencioso del panda, y calló. Dio la media vuelta, y regresó a su silla a manera de flor de loto, y regresó a meditar, con los ojos cerrados. Tigresa estaba expectante, resoplando, sobre la barriga de Po. La sangre bajaba de su cabeza, y retomaba su curso poco a poco. En ese momento, Ying y Dai, sonrientes, entraban al kwoon, pero sus sonrisas se desvanecieron al ver la escena. Tigresa reaccionó y se paró de un salto de la barriga del panda.  
—Lo… lo siento, Po… ¡Lo siento! —la felina salió corriendo del templo, y esta vez nadie la detuvo.  
—Po, ven aquí —Xian habló con los ojos cerrados. Su timbre sonaba inflexible, y el panda tembló, nervioso por lo que el maestro le diría sobre lo que había hecho con Tigresa. —Ying, Dai, salgan del kwoon.  
La chica panda y el gazapo obedecieron de inmediato. Po se acercó, todavía sangrando de la nariz, un tanto mareado por el golpe de Maestra Tigresa. Pero no era sólo eso, sus sentidos disminuían cada vez más. Sentía un pitido en el oído izquierdo que se acentuó después de la pelea entre aquellos maestros. Su lengua le hormigueaba. Cuando llegó frente al Maestro Xian, éste abrió los ojos verdes que chispearon, molestos.  
—Quiero que me expliques qué, en nombre de todos los dioses, hiciste con tu alma, Po.

3

Gritos de dolor y angustia se escuchaban en la aldea que Toffu asediaba desde hace horas con su poderoso ejército imperial. Los gritos pertenecían a las mujeres mancilladas y humilladas, despojadas de sus hijos para el plato fuerte de la Cofradía. Yakon y su maestro se limpiaban la sangre del hocico, y quitándose la carne cruda de los dientes con astillas de madera. En sus rostros se reflejaba satisfacción después de haberse dado un buen banquete de carne tierna e inocente, y violar a muchas aldeanas, apetitosas todas ellas. En eso, llegaba Yalam y Yuri, los otros dos tigres negros, mejores discípulos de Toffu. Saludaron haciendo una reverencia a su maestro.  
—Me alegra sobremanera que hayan venido, estudiantes. —Comenzó Toffu —Aquí, acabamos. Yo tengo que regresar a Palacio, pero ustedes continuarán con la misión en toda China, Yakon, Yuri. Yalam, tú esas destinado a otra cosa importante, y eso es porque confío mucho en ti, hijo. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?  
—Sí… sí, maestro. El panda, esa Furiosa, y el chiquillo miserable. —dijo, crispando los puños y mostrando los colmillos, carcomiéndole la ira dentro de él.  
—Sólo recuerda esto: puedes matar al escuincle como se te antoje. Pero a la Tigresa y al Panda… los quiero VIVOS, ¿entiendes? Vivos… lo más intactos que se puedan. Irán contigo los dos Guerreros Zombis, en caso de que vuelvas a tener problemas —Toffu sonrió, relamiéndose la sangre del mentón—lo más seguro es que esos infelices estén en una parte del bosque de bambú. Encuentren a alguien que conozca ese lugar, reclútenlo, y que los guíe. Una vez que les sirva, mátenlo. Y maten a todo aquel que se interponga en su camino.  
—Sí, Maestro. Los zombis me obedecerán, pero matarán y comerán si ellos quieren, a excepción del panda y la tigresa.  
—Exacto. De hecho, ahí vienen —Toffu sonrió.  
Dos guerreros enormes del tamaño de un rinoceronte, de ojos amarillos, aparecieron ante ellos. Un oso, y un felino… pero esa descripción podría ser un poco complicada entre las sombras de la noche que ya eran más presentes en ese lugar: en todo su cuerpo, peludo e hirsuto, corrían costuras enormes, como si el Dr. Frankenstein se hubiera superado y creado dos abominaciones, desprovistas de sentimientos, y cerebro. Caminaban torpemente, y la mirada perdida delataba su poca conciencia. Vestían ropas de combate sucias y desgarradas, uno portaba una enorme espada en su cinturón, y el otro una katana.  
—Estamos… aquí, mi señor.  
Toffu los miró con repulsión, y se puso ante ellos.  
—Su misión, ya la conocen, se les ha programado. Vayan con Yalam, y tengan éxito. O no vuelvan nunca.  
Los mutantes asintieron. Un chorro de baba cayó de uno de ellos, y cuando tocó el suelo, provocó un siseo, y un vapor tóxico emanó de la tierra. Toffu rió, esa misma risita malvada y patética que utilizó cuando mató a los habitantes de Valle de la Paz. Uno de los mutantes, el que parecía un felino, miró a Toffu, como si intentara recordar algo…pero pasó de largo, y se dirigió con Yalam al bosque de bambú.  
Cuando Yalam se iba, Yuri alzó el puño, dirigiéndose a su compañero, con toda seriedad. Toffu la miró, extrañado.  
—Éxito, Yalam. Cumple tu misión y regresa con vida.  
Yalam se volvió, y miró directo a los ojos a Yuri. ¿Qué significaba eso? Yakon ni se dio cuenta, seguía quitándose la carne y la sangre de los dientes. Yalam asintió igual de serio, pero algo en el pecho retumbó un instante. Lo obligó a callar, y partió hacia el bosque, con los dos zombis mutantes de la Cofradía.  
4

Corría sin mirar atrás, sólo quería perderse, perder la razón, el conocimiento, lo que fuera. Estaba mal, muy mal. Sus pensamientos revoloteaban como un ave negra dentro de ella, como si estuviera poseída por algo, por un sentimiento horrible que, a pesar de estar completa sin el dolor de la pierna, sentía retumbar dentro de su corazón. Preguntas, había tantas preguntas en el mar de intranquilidad que era Tigresa, y no hallaba salida a aquel laberinto que venía desde un pasado oscuro.

¿Cómo pude abofetear a Po así? ¿Por qué me descontrolé, otra vez? ¿Por qué me enojé tanto, sólo porque no pude golpear al viejo? ¿Tiene razón al decir que Shifu tiene la culpa? No tengo paz en mí, no la he tenido desde que era una niña, siempre acostumbrada a mantener la seriedad y la postura de una guerrera. Shifu me entrenó, y nunca sonreía… ¿Era sólo por Tai Lung? Xian dijo que él y Toffu eran… unos bandidos, unos malvados.  
Maestro Shifu… ¿quién era en realidad? Y lo que vi en mi sueño, en mi conciencia… ¿qué rayos es? ¿Qué me hizo el anciano? Pero esas visiones… ¿Son reales? ¿Shifu entregó a Po al restaurantero? ¡No entiendo nada!

En efecto, no estaba segura de nada. Pero podría ser verdad que Xian estuviera en el mismo nivel que Oogway, aunque su estilo de pelea y paz… eran completamente diferentes a lo que había aprendido. Y claro, era idéntico a lo que había sentido con Toffu. No pudo tocarlos. Era posible que si iba ahora a retar a Toffu, no podría vencerlo. Tenía una velocidad superior a la de ella, tal vez a la de Shifu…  
No, no era la oponente indicada para Toffu. Y aquellos tigres, sus discípulos, también eran muy fuertes. Ahí las fuerzas eran equilibradas, pero…  
Al fin, llegó a una cascada que se alzaba sobre el bosque plagado de árboles de bambú, constituyendo una preciosa postal que tranquilizaba los ojos y hasta un alma agitada como la de Tigresa. Las últimas luces del día se despedían, y en ese lugar sólo había silencio, y el murmullo de la caída del agua.  
Perfecto, pensó Maestra Tigresa. Con un asombro total de estupidez, cayó en cuenta que sólo vestía su ropa interior, y se pegó un golpecito en la frente, incrédula. Tal era su enojo y su turbulencia…  
Se desnudó por completo, y se sentó directamente bajo la caída del agua. Bañó su piel, la frescura entró por sus poros, refrescando su cuerpo y enfriando su cabeza. Respiró hondo, mientras el agua caía por su cabeza, y resbalaba por su pelo naranja, mojándola por completo y convirtiendo sus rayas en borrones. Sí que lo necesitaba, oh, sí… cerró los ojos, y la pose de flor de loto que tomó, la hundió en su conciencia profunda, más, cada vez más…

Sintió que la jalaban del ombligo hacia abajo, justo como la primera vez… ¿iba a tener otra visión? Esperaba que fuera algo placentero, se estaba también en aquel limbo negro y con motas de luz apareciendo a lo lejos… flotaba, pero ahora la jalaban hacia abajo, abajo… otra vez una película del pasado comenzaba a revelarse como cinta vieja en un retroproyector…

Estaba en Valle de la Paz otra vez. Parada en una de tantas callejuelas, podía ver que la tarde caía sobre las casas, pintándolas de un rosa lechoso. Risas de niños jugando, bromeando. Otra vez, estaba perfectamente vestida con su karateki rojo y su pantalón negro, y caminaba en las calles de Valle de la Paz. Esa visión era igual que la anterior: como una película muy vieja, que se borraba por momentos, pero podía sentir el olor de la aldea, el calor del verano que iba amainando mientras el sol se escondía. Fue a donde las risas resonaban, y al dar vuelta a la esquina, de nuevo el corazón brincó dentro de ella, al reconocerse como una niña muy pequeña, cuando aún no ingresaba al Templo de Jade a entrenar con el Maestro Shifu, y vestía como una aldeana normal, de vestido tradicional chino de un rojo opaco. Sabiendo que no la podían ver ni escuchar, Maestra Tigresa avanzó muy interesada hacia el lugar donde ella —de niña— y otros chiquillos apabullaban a alguien, hecho un ovillo en el suelo.  
El infeliz que estaba con las manos sobre su cabeza, tirado boca abajo llorando, era un panda todavía pequeño, pero más grande que cualquier niño del valle.  
Era Po.  
Y quien comandaba aquella pandilla de niños que lo acosaba, era ella misma.  
—Oh, Dios —murmuró la Tigresa adulta, que lo veía todo sin pestañear. Lo más sorprendente es que justo ahora comenzaba a recordar aquella escena, tan remota que había apartado de su mente por completo. Entonces… desde esa edad, lo golpeaba… No, no no…  
—No eres como los del Valle, raro —gritaba un gazapo, hundiendo un palo en la espalda rechoncha del panda —¡tienes mucha grasa, gordito, j aja jaja!  
—Deberías irte, eres muy lento, muy torpe —se burlaba un ganso. Todos los niños se mofaban de él. Los chanchos hacían pedorretas con las manos.  
—Así es —la niña Tigresa habló, y todos callaron. Desde esa edad seguramente inspiraba respeto hacia los demás— es un panda, nunca había visto uno, y a decir verdad, no esperaba que fueran tan tontos, blandengues, y sucios… creo que apestas.  
La niña clavó sus ojos en Po, que continuaba boca abajo, tembloroso. Tigresa adulta comprobó que lo veía con repulsión, y sintió vergüenza de esa chiquilla, aunque fuera ella misma a una edad tan corta.  
Po levantó cuidadosamente la cabeza, y vio que sus ojos verdes, como esmeraldas, estaban anegados de lágrimas. A Tigresa adulta se le encogió el corazón y también tuvo deseos de que la escucharan, de que no era verdad lo que ella decía a los cuatro o cinco años. Pero eso ya era el pasado, no se podía cambiar de ningún modo.  
—¿Quieres entrenar en el Templo Jade, y eso es lo que sabes hacer, panda inútil? ¿Llorar como un bebé? —Tigresa lo miraba con sorna, y la chiquillería río.  
—Yo… yo amo el Kung Fu… yo quería…  
—Sé que el Maestro Oogway y Shifu no aceptan sacos de boxeo vivos. Po, es mejor que te quedes y prepares fideos con el borracho de tu padre…  
Po se incorporó, y esta vez sus ojos chispearon de furia.  
—¡No le llames así a papá! ¡El ya no toma esas cosas malas!  
Los chiquillos rieron con ganas. Po olvidó su furia, y enrojeció de pena. Con buena velocidad, Tigresa le aplicó una llave al cuello, y el pandita gimió, intentando zafarse y haciendo pucheros de esfuerzo.  
—Si dices que amas el Kung Fu, líbrate de esto, Po. —le dijo al oído.  
—¡Sí, Tigresa es la niña más fuerte del Valle! —corearon los conejitos.  
Po manoteaba, intentaba por todos los medios zafarse, pero no lo conseguía.  
—Entonces ríndete, Po, y grita «Tigresa es la mejor, y soy un panda estúpido» —su sonrisa se ensanchó, disfrutando el momento.  
—No… eso no… yo amo… yo amo… el K-kung… —A Po le empezaba a faltar el aire, y sacaba la lengua, jadeando. Los chiquillos coreaban «¡Tigresa!», riendo y aplaudiendo.  
—¿Lo dirás? ¡Te morirás si no lo haces, Po! —La sonrisa se ensanchaba, y sus ojos rojos, dilatados, parecían disfrutar aquello. El panda no tuvo más remedio que asentir, y gritar con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.  
—¡Ti-Tigresa es la mejor! ¡Tigresa es la mejor! ¡Soy… un panda estúpido!  
La niña lo soltó, y cayó de rodillas. El pantaloncillo, remendado, hizo un «Riiiippp» y con angustia, Po descubrió que se le había roto del trasero, mostrando todas sus partes… ocultas… los niños y Tigresa se desternillaron de risa, pataleando y golpeando el suelo, mientras el panda no hallaba como unir la rotura de la tela parchada y desgastada, con la cara roja como un tomate.  
—¡Eres genial, Po! ¡Una burla para el Kung Fu! —le decía la niña Tigresa, llorando de risa.  
Po salió corriendo, tropezando con una piedra y cayendo con la hilaridad que le caracterizaba, provocando más burlas. Tigresa adulta sentía un nudo horrible en la garganta, quería reprenderse a ella misma y a los demás niñitos estúpidos. ¿Qué les había hecho Po para que lo torturaran así?  
Sintió un tirón en el ombligo otra vez, obligándola a seguir al niño panda, que corría graciosamente intentando cubrirse sus genitales, con el pantaloncillo roto, que no era muy diferente al que usaba en la actualidad.  
Maestra Tigresa corrió tras él, además de aquel impulso extraño, intentando hablarle, decirle que lo que había dicho aquella niña malcriada no era cierto, que regresara... pero Po seguía corriendo, hasta meterse en una callejuela, y llegar al restaurante del señor Ping, su padre ganso.  
A pesar de cerrar todas las puertas tras él, Tigresa podía seguirlo atravesándolas, como si fuera un fantasma. Subió las escaleras, y llegó a su habitación, la misma donde una vez amaneció después de pelear con Yalam. Así como estaba, se tumbó en el catre que le servía de cama, con el pantaloncillo roto y las nalgas al aire, llorando a lágrima viva. Tigresa se apretujaba las manos, con el nudo en la garganta que sentía como una bola de acero.  
Antes que el recuerdo, la película, o lo que fuera, se difuminara, vio algo pegado en la pared; ahí no estaban los pósters de los Cinco Furiosos. Estaban dibujos muy burdos de ella misma, hechos sin duda por las manitas de Po. «Tigresa» se titulaban todos, señalando con una flecha y corazones a una niña tigresa, la misma que lo había humillado frente a los chicos de la aldea. En eso, el niño panda desprendió los dibujos, los arrugó, y los tiró por la ventana, y siguió llorando… llorando…  
—Yo… yo tengo la culpa por ser como soy… yo… te quiero… ¡te quería, Tigresa! —la voz de Po se quedaba atrás mientras subía, tirada de su ombligo una vez más.

—No… Po… ¡POOOO!  
Se sorprendió a sí misma gritando, hasta que abrió los ojos, mientras el agua seguía cayendo sobre su cabeza, confundiéndose con sus lágrimas. El pecho le dolía, el frío comenzaba a apoderarse de ella, pues la noche ya era completa en esa parte del bosque. Pero lo más importante era aquella visión de la infancia perdida de ella y Po. ¿Por qué se comportó así esa vez? Trataba de recordar… estaba a punto de entrar al templo Jade, pues sus padres ya la habían inscrito para que estudiara y se formara ahí. Ella lo deseaba tanto… y convertirse en la Guerrera Dragona…  
La cabeza le dolía. ¿Por qué veía partes del pasado de Po? ¿Qué significaba eso?  
Regresaría al templo de bambú, y ofrecería disculpas, al maestro Xian y a Po, por su estupidez, por todo… se sacudió el cuerpo, quitándose el agua fría, cogió su ropa interior, se vistió, y emprendió el regreso.  
Todo lo que habían pasado juntos, las aventuras… se dio cuenta de que quería a Po, lo quería…  
(más que a un amigo)  
No sabía qué le iba a decir, pero ya era mucho de estar dándole vueltas. Lo que sentía, lo que tanto le carcomía por dentro, ahora lo entendía. Era…  
Amor,  
el amor hacia alguien que no es un padre, hermano o amigo… un amor que no era al Kung fu, a las técnicas, al entrenamiento.  
Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Amaba a Po, no se daba cuenta, no quería, su estúpido orgullo la cegaba, le impedía ver lo obvio. No sabía que iba a hacer cuando lo viera. ¿Acaso Po rehuiría de ella, con miedo a que ella le ensartara sus zarpas en uno de sus accesos de cólera y estupidez pasajera? Se sintió una basura, una miserable escoria. Pero estaba a punto de arreglar todo, sí… sonrió, mientras corría a cuatro patas, a toda velocidad, al encuentro del ser que ya la amaba antes de descubrir el amor verdadero al Kung Fu.

Cuando llegaba al templo de bambú, se detuvo en seco al oír risitas y voces. Eran Po, Dai, y la panda Ying. Su primer impulso fue ocultarse, y se escondió tras unas piedras, mientras divisaba la escena entre las rocas.  
La furia palpitante se apoderaba de ella otra vez. La sangre subía a la cabeza, y las zarpas salían y entraban de sus garras, buscando cortar, matar… sus ojos chispearon magma de las pupilas rojas.  
Ying agarraba de la mano a Po, mientras se apoyaba en él y lo abrazaba. Se sonreían como dos… como dos enamorados.  
—¿Sabes? Creí que era el único en el mundo. Me alegra saber que existe un pueblo como el de ustedes, me dieron esperanzas de saber que soy parte… de algo.  
Po hablaba y sonreía con ternura a la panda Ying. Esta a su vez lo abrazaba y se frotaba el cuerpo peludo con el de él, disfrutando de su calor y su compañía. Dai jugaba dentro del templo con unas espadas de madera.  
—Y yo estoy contenta que un Guerrero Dragón sea uno como nosotros… que seas tú, Po. Eres alguien genial. Qué bueno que te encontré… que te encontramos.  
Po se sonrojaba, y reía estúpidamente, pensaba Maestra Tigresa, quien seguía agazapada, escuchando y viendo todo perfectamente. Por un segundo, pensaba en cortarle la yugular a Ying. Es una… resbalosa… una… Maestra Tigresa sentía la sangre hervirle por dentro.  
¿Qué te pasa, Tigresa? ¿Qué no has humillado a Po tantas veces que mejor ya se olvidó de ti? ¿Crees que no mereces estar sola? Pensó amargamente.  
Tigresa sintió caer las lágrimas sobre sus mejillas, resignada. Ying era perfecta para él, una panda casi idéntica a Po, torpe, gordita, del mismo color, los mismos ojos. Lo que había pensado, era una locura, algo fuera de lo pensado. ¿Amar a Po? A un panda gordo, tonto… ¡Ja!

Tigresa dio la media vuelta, y bajó las escaleras, sin que los pandas advirtieran su presencia. Tenía mucho qué hacer, y tenía que empezar cuanto antes.

5

Golpe, patada, patada, golpe….  
(¿Por qué, por qué?)  
Perdía la concentración. No podía, esas imágenes…  
—¡YIAAAAA!  
Erró de nuevo. No era la falta de condición, lo sabía perfectamente. La elasticidad, la fuerza, todo estaba en su lugar. Sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas acudían de nuevo, cegándola de ira. A su alrededor se observaba una porción de bosque devastado por sus patadas y golpes. Había roto muchos bambúes de todos los tamaños y grosores, pero no acertaba en el punto que ella quería. Su kimono, adecuado y remendado para poder moverse, se movía mucho sobre su cuerpo también, dificultándole pelear, y en verdad extrañaba su karateki rojo.  
¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo amo, precisamente a él? ¡No tenemos nada que ver, pero lo quiero tanto, que…!  
—No mereces estar así, Maestra Tigresa. —una voz a sus espaldas, tranquila, la hizo volverse violentamente y ponerse en postura de defensa flecha, lista para todo.  
Era el Maestro Xian. Vestía una túnica blanca, que hacía contraste con su cuerpo peludo y negro, y mostraba su bigote y barbas pulcramente peinados y anudados en el cinto dorado. Su rostro era el mismo, impasible y reflejando mucha paz.  
—¿Qué quieres, Xian? Estoy entrenando, y odio…  
—Te preguntas por qué amas a Po, ¿no es cierto? —esta vez una sonrisa afloró de su boca, mirando con esos ojos verdes y penetrantes a Tigresa. Ésta sintió como si hurgaran en sus pensamientos y corazón, y se sintió horriblemente desnuda. Trató de controlarse esta vez, y le dijo entre dientes:  
—Eso… a ti no te interesa, viejo. Lárgate y déjame en paz.  
Xian no se movió. Su sonrisa permanecía. La felina estaba a punto de arrojarse contra él, pero el maestro panda la interrumpió.  
—¿Quieres respuestas a eso que no te deja encontrar paz? Ven conmigo, Maestra Tigresa. Sé que lo comprenderás. —Xian le dio la espalda, y caminaba hacia el bosque.  
¿Debía seguirlo? Respuestas… todo se reducía a búsqueda de una gran Verdad, la Verdad del porqué del Universo, el porqué se les había puesto en aquel camino oscuro y lleno de penalidades. Xian… Xian, sí era un igual de Oogway, debía ser amo de la sabiduría y la pelea… empezó a entender, y no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo.

Xian y Tigresa llegaron a una zona de aguas termales, que burbujeaban líquido lechoso y despedían un vapor que olía a azufre. Maestra Tigresa se tapó la nariz.  
—¿Qué es esto?  
—Quítate la ropa. Y métete en este pozo. Restaurará tu pierna por completo. —Xian le dio la espalda, dando a entender que podía desnudarse. Tigresa dudó.  
—¿Por qué me ayudas? ¿Yo, que me he portado mal con ustedes?  
—Ahí vas de nuevo. Cuando vea a Oogway y Shifu en el otro mundo, les daré una paliza. Creo que ha llegado el punto, Tigresa, en el que te puedes deshacer de la desconfianza, el miedo, y el coraje. Confía en tus amigos, confía en un Maestro.  
Tigresa calló, se desvistió, y entró poco a poco en la poza de aguas termales. Primero, sintió el calor que penetraba por sus poros, un calor insoportable. Gimió.  
—En un momento, te sentirás bien —dijo Xian, sin voltear.  
En efecto, Maestra Tigresa comenzaba a sentir el agua, de consistencia lechosa, tibia y a la vez refrescante y humectante. La pierna comenzó a burbujear como si hirviera, pero la sensación era de bienestar… y paz…  
—Ya puedes voltear —dijo Tigresa.  
Xian se volvió a ella, pero esta vez no sonreía. Su cara demostraba una seria tranquilidad que indicaba a Tigresa que la respuesta a muchas de sus dudas estaba en camino. Se dispuso a escuchar.  
—Tú has muerto una vez. Te moriste, Maestra, al caer congelada de aquel risco. Ya no había nada qué hacer contigo, más que enterrarte y llorar por ti.  
Tigresa se quedó sin habla. Intentó balbucear algo, pero fue inútil, sólo recordó. Estaba congelada… y no había más. Sintió su cuerpo golpearse contra las rocas de un acantilado, y ahí quedo todo… hasta que despertó en los brazos de…  
—Sí, muerta, hubo alguien que no quiso que te fueras para siempre. Anheló tanto volverte a ver con vida, que hizo un sacrificio supremo, como Guerrero Dragón, como panda, y como hombre, y debes saberlo, Maestra Tigresa, porque te ahogas en un vaso de agua de sentimientos, y ambos deben tomar una decisión, antes de encararse con su destino final.  
»Po dividió su alma en dos, con tal de activar el motor de tu alma muerta. No es una técnica, no es algo que pueda suceder sólo porque sí. El Dios Dragón habló directo con Po, y le dio la opción de hacerlo, a costa de su propia vida, perdiendo la mitad de todos sus sentidos. No lo dudó ni un momento, y te cedió la mitad de su alma, Tigresa. Ese tipo de amor… sobrepasa por mucho el concepto que tenemos los mortales de ese sentimiento. Lo que más puede acercarse a eso es el amor de una madre hacia su hijo, pero…  
Tigresa estaba muda de impresión, y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos por reflejo de lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Por eso los recuerdos… por eso podía ver tan profundo en el pasado, en el alma de Po… ella sabía que lo que decía Xian era verdad, era una Verdad del Universo.  
—¿Por… por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Po? ¿Por qué no me había dicho, Xian, por qué no me lo dijo?  
—Es simple, Tigresa. Tú eres la Elegida. Eres su Elegida, en la vida, en su propia y única comprensión de la Verdad y el Universo. Pero Po temía que te sintieras humillada por eso, el saberte revivida por el alma de un panda gordo, tonto… últimamente estabas muy alterada, y bueno, el bofetón que le diste, no era para menos.  
Del estanque empezó a refulgir un destello plateado, que iluminó la poza. Tigresa cerró los ojos, y sintió esa energía, aceptándola con todo su corazón, permitiendo que la mitad del alma de Po se integrara a ella. Xian miraba, impresionado, era la primera vez que tenía conocimiento de una Cesión de Almas, y sentía la energía amalgamada, parte Tigresa, parte Po. El destello desapareció, y Maestra Tigresa salió del agua, desnuda. Ya no le importaba que el Maestro la mirara así, porque sus ojos se veían directamente. Xian vio que las pupilas de Tigresa eran una combinación de un rojo con rayas verdes, chispeando, poderosas. Le hizo el saludo respetuoso de una alumna hacia su Gran Maestro.  
—Yo… yo… lo siento, lo siento… ya no será de ese modo nunca más. Maestro Xian, gracias. Enséñeme a pelear. Enséñeme a vencerme a mí misma, para derrotar a la maldad del mundo.  
—Hija, ya te has vencido a ti misma. Ahora, ve con la otra mitad de tu alma. Por cierto… toma, úsalo mientras las aldeanas hacen uno nuevo para ti, creo que te quedará un poco grande, je, je, je.  
Entre su túnica, Xian sacó un qipao muy parecido al que usaba Ying, sólo que este mostraba símbolos de dragones. Era de un blanco con negro muy bonito.  
—Gracias, Maestro. —le miró, agradecida. Ahora sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer, y era…

6

Po no podía hablar bien. La lengua se le trababa, la sentía adormecida, y sabía perfectamente porqué. Sentía una debilidad terrible, y el Maestro Xian no podía hacer nada dentro de su vasto conocimiento del espíritu, para ayudar a su alma dividida. Se sentía verdaderamente mal desde que aquella vez se había atrevido a dar…  
Y lo haría otra vez, no me importa. Es lo único que he hecho bien en mi vida, y Tigresa puede aprovecharlo mucho mejor que yo. Trataré de sobrellevarlo…  
El panda miraba el día bajo un enorme árbol de durazno, desde ahí podía admirarse un campo abierto lleno de flores de muchísimos colores, que terminaban mucho más lejos en murallas de bambú que protegían la aldea como silenciosos centinelas mientras el sol recorría la tarde. La primavera ya era toda una realidad en esa parte de China, y se alegraba de que el frío fuera cosa del pasado.  
Pasos livianos y cautelosos se acercaban a él a sus espaldas. A pesar que sus sentidos ya estaban reducidos a la mitad, sintió esa energía tan especial, nueva, que irradiaba calor, y llegaba hasta él, como ondas que reconfortaban al instante. No podía ser que…  
Po se volvió, y descubrió a Maestra Tigresa, que llegaba hasta él como un ángel redentor, vistiendo un qipao blanco con adornos negros que simbolizaban dragones.  
Po no sabía que hacer. ¿Asustarse? ¿Retroceder?  
Tigresa lo miró, y se convenció de la Verdad. Lo amaba más que nunca. El simple hecho de verlo así, sentado, con su mirada verde inocente, sin saber qué hacer, le hacía temblar por dentro. A partir de ahora recompensaría el vacío de su niñez y los años de desprecio y humillación con aquel panda que valía muchísimo, más que cualquier Dios, por el simple hecho de haber compartido su alma a costa de su vida.  
Po la miró a los ojos, y los vio diferentes. Eran rojos, pero un tinte verde chispeaba en ellos, de una renovada tranquilidad que le hicieron confiar en ella. Dejó que se acercara a él.  
—Po… yo…  
El Kung Fu Panda sonrió, y le hizo una seña, levantando el dedo índice a la boca, en señal de que no hablara. Se miraron un momento, que se perdía en la eternidad. Sus miradas chocaban como ondas que se expandían por todo el valle, por toda China, y rodeaban el mundo.  
Tigresa cerró sus preciosos ojos, se impulsó suavemente hacia él, uniendo sus labios con los de Po por primera vez en su vida, y un fulgor plateado volvió a brillar, esta vez en el pecho de ambos. El beso, lleno de amor verdadero que sentía uno hacia el otro, se prolongó bajo aquella tarde de primavera. Tigresa introdujo su lengua dentro de Po, sintiendo la suya, temblorosa. El panda emitió una suerte de escalofrío, y también unió la suya con la de ella, jugueteando. La abrazó, con todas sus fuerzas, juntando su cuerpo con el de ella, como aquella vez que había muerto y deseó que regresara. Se sentía tan… cálido…  
Ésta es Tigresa, pensó Po.  
Éste es Po, pensó al mismo tiempo Maestra Tigresa.  
Después de incontables minutos, se separaron los labios, pero permanecían abrazados. Tigresa jadeaba, entrecerrados sus ojos mientras Po la miraba intensamente. El brillo había desaparecido.  
—Te Quiero, Po. Te… Amo. Te amo, no sólo por lo que hiciste. Por lo que eres, y quiero…  
—No tienes que pagarme nada si no quieres, Tigresa —dijo Po suavemente.  
—No se trata de pagar. Te voy a compensar la mitad del alma que me diste.  
Maestra Tigresa se desabotonó el qipao blanco, y éste cayó al césped con suavidad, como un pedazo de seda. Po gimió apenado, y se cubrió los ojos al ver el cuerpo desnudo de su amiga. Tigresa rió, le daba tanta ternura que fuera así.  
—No, no te tapes los ojos —le apartó sus garras de su cara, y el panda mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Estaba temblando. —Quiero que me veas. Mi pierna… mi cuerpo está restablecido, y te lo debo a ti, y quiero darte un regalo, el mejor que podría dar a alguien…  
Ambos se sonrojaron intensamente. Po abrió los ojos, y recorrió el cuerpo atlético y perfecto de Tigresa. Era verdad, su cuerpo estaba en perfecto estado, como si su pelaje fuera nuevo. Era una nueva Maestra Tigresa, y le sonreía con picardía, invitándolo a...  
—E-El mejor… ¿Regalo?  
—Sí, Po. Una vez, encontré entre los libros del Templo Jade, un volumen viejísimo con textos y dibujos que mostraban… el Amor… lo vi con Viper, lo estudiamos… en aquella época nos reíamos como niñas… pero ahora sé lo que eso es. El maestro Oogway nos sorprendió leyéndolo, pero sólo sonrió, nos lo quitó, y nos dijo: «Esto, niñas, es el regalo más preciado que le puedes dar a un chico… aún falta mucho, por favor, no se lo den a la persona equivocada, ahora dedíquense a entrenar para cuando llegue ése día» Te voy a regalar… esto, Po, esto que a nadie le he dado. Tú eres esa persona. Yo soy tu Elegida, y tú eres mi Elegido.  
Antes de que el panda hiciera o dijera algo, Tigresa abrazó a Po, y lo besó de nuevo, esta vez con una pasión desconocida para ambos. El panda sintió un nuevo escalofrío, y gimió. Ese gemido era también algo nuevo, y Tigresa comenzó a acariciar el enorme cuerpo de Po. Los pájaros cantaban, las mariposas revoloteaban como mudos testigos de lo que ahí se iba a dar.  
Instintivamente, algo allá abajo comenzó a crecer bajo los pantaloncillos de Po, Tigresa lo sintió, y gimió de placer. El panda acarició el pelo de Tigresa, sus hombros, brazos. Ella lo guío con ternura hacia su espalda, su trasero, comenzaron a moverse en un baile cadencioso y sensual que crecía de intensidad. No necesitaban un manual para eso. Todo nacía con tal espontaneidad que no se fijaban en que Po ya estaba también desnudo, con sus pantaloncillos remendados sobre sus pies, y que Tigresa comenzaba a acariciar su miembro, ambos jadeando.  
—¡Oh… Po…! Eres…  
Tigresa tumbó con suavidad a Po en la hierba, y le sonrió con ternura, como jamás le había visto el panda.  
—Por favor… sé gentil. Creo que me va a doler, cuando… cuando…  
Cuando Po penetró a Tigresa, primero con suavidad, muy poco a poco, éste se asustó al ver el rictus de dolor de la felina.  
—¿E-Estás bien? ¿N-No…? —Po balbuceaba, pues estaba demasiado excitado, nervioso, una mezcla de toda la gama de sentimientos nuevos que comenzaba a explorar. Sí había sentido algo parecido varias veces en el pasado, sobre todo cuando hacía mucho calor, y no sabía porqué su «cosa» crecía así. Ahora entendía. Ahora el conocimiento de una Verdad, la Verdad de la Creación de las cosas, comenzaba para él. Sabía que tal acto no podría hacerle daño a Tigresa, porque era un Acto de Vida pero…  
—N-No…, es normal… supongo… Po… hazlo suave… hazme sentir… que viajo contigo… por-favor…  
Po llegó hasta el final, y Tigresa gemía, una mezcla de dolor placentero que impulsó a Po a hacer un vaivén suave al principio, que le hacía pensar en nubes de chocolate, en flores de colores, en mariposas de fantasía. Así que esto era… el Regalo, el Regalo más preciado. Maestra Tigresa, montada sobre él, se abrazó a la barriga de Po, y se besaron con pasión, intercambiando un juego de lenguas que amenazaba con hacer fuego… y explotar.  
—¡Ah…! ¡Oh, Tigresa! ¡Tigresa… eres… te AMO!  
—Sí, Po, ¡Sí, no te detengas! Ooooh, oohh…  
Por instinto, Tigresa movía sus caderas y trasero a un ritmo trepidatorio e intenso sobre Po. El dolor había pasado… todo era húmedo, resbaladizo… era algo para lo que no estaba preparada.  
¡El Regalo! ¡Qué razón tenía el Maestro Oogway! por su parte, Po sentía que algo se aproximaba. Era como subir una enorme montaña, y pronto llegaría a la cima, y no sabía que podía pasar. Tal vez reventaría como un globo, como un cometa…  
—¡AAAAHHH… TIGRESAAAAAA!  
—Sí, Po, ¡Sí!  
Po llegó a la cima de todo, al clímax de su vida, de su razón se ser, de ser parte en un Universo. Explotó dentro de Tigresa, y ella recibió tal impacto del orgasmo de Po que se estremeció de placer, hundiendo sus garras en el pecho del panda una y otra vez. Po esta vez no sintió dolor, no era una agresión de ella… era… era…  
¡Los dos eran Uno!  
Lo sintió. Lo comprendió. El Regalo era mutuo, y ahora uno era parte del otro. Sentía su alma recomponerse, sentía que ahora su alma no era sólo la suya. Tigresa también le cedía parte de ella.  
Las dos almas se completaban, y ya se complementaban entre sí. Era la simbiosis máxima de la vida, y se abrazaron con toda la fuerza y pasión que eran capaces de sentir. Aún dentro de ella, Po atrajo a Tigresa y la recostó sobre su pecho, disfrutando de aquel momento mágico… tantas penalidades, tantas muertes y lágrimas… y por fin, por fin eran Uno, no había trípode, eran un solo ente.  
Jadeando, Tigresa cerró los ojos, y sintió que viajaba en una de las nubes de allá arriba, estar con Po era… era…  
—Te Amo, Po. Te amaré siempre, y perdón si apenas te empiezo a compensar por todo… soy una estúpida, una…  
Esta vez el panda le puso un dedo en sus labios, con ternura.  
—Ya nada de eso importa. Sólo importa que te amo, y aunque sea increíble, estás aquí conmigo… eso que acabamos de hacer…  
Esta vez Tigresa puso su índice sobre la boca de Po, sonriéndole, enamorada.  
—Ese Regalo, es sólo para ti, y entre nosotros debe quedar. Siento que vuelo, Po… no quiero que me dejes nunca, nunca… volemos…

Ahí, bajo el enorme árbol de durazno que florecía y se pintaba de rosa debido a la hermosa puesta de sol que peinaba el valle y a los bambúes de colores, Po y Tigresa sellaron el pacto de Amor Verdadero, una alienación inquebrantable que comenzaría un nuevo Destino, y una nueva Historia, tal vez de Leyenda.


	8. Capítulo 8 Leyendas del pasado

Gracias a todos los chicos del foro por su apoyo, todos excelentes personas y escritores, ya saben a quienes me refiero... mientras sigamos soñando y mantengamos esa llama vida en nuestra mente y corazón para crear, no para destruir, la humanidad tiene esperanza. Sean libres al escribir, que nada los detenga, es el Mundo Propio de cada uno de nosotros, Nuestro Mundo. Un abrazo, disfruten!

Capítulo Octavo  
Leyendas del Pasado, tormentos del Presente

1

Maestra Tigresa y el panda Po esperaron a que el sol se ocultara y el manto celeste se iluminara allá arriba. Tenían por delante todo el tiempo del mundo para ellos dos, era una sensación de protección mutua que los hacía invencibles, las mitades de habían juntado y formaban un todo poderoso que compaginaba con el Universo. Las estrellas lucían pegadas al firmamento como por encanto, mientras Tigresa, recostada sobre el robusto pecho de Po, se sentía muy feliz, pero a la vez una nostalgia le recorría los pensamientos como un alfiler pinchándole la piel.  
—¿Po?  
—Sí… te escucho, Tigresa. ¿Estás bien?  
La felina le sonrió a las estrellas. Le encantaba que su oso fuera así, tan tierno y atento. A decir verdad, nadie había tenido con ella las atenciones que él le daba. Vaya, le había regalado la mitad de su alma. Incluso el Gran Xian estaba impresionado con eso.  
—Extraño… extraño el Templo Jade, a los Furiosos, al Maestro Shifu… ¿Por qué paso todo eso, Po? ¿Qué hicimos nosotros y el Valle de la Paz para que el tal Toffu llegara como si nada a matar a todos? ¿Te lo has preguntado?  
Po no contestó de inmediato, tomo aire que infló su pecho, levantando a Maestra Tigresa con él, y regresando a su posición normal.  
—No, no lo sé. Pero sí me lo he preguntado. Hay mucho del pasado del Maestro Shifu que no conocemos, y creo que así como sucedió con Tai Lung, el Maestro debió hacer algo muy… feo, algo que tuvo que ver con su hermano, ¿no crees?  
Tigresa reaccionó. Se acordó de la primera visión que tuvo sobre el Maestro Shifu, entregándolo a su padre Ping cuando apenas era un bebé. Era parte del alma de Po, y suponía que aquello debía estar conectado con Shifu y Toffu.  
—¿Sabes? Me habías dicho que tu padre era el señor Ping, pero ambos sabemos que… pues… él no…  
—Sí, Maestra, lo sé. Él no era mi verdadero padre, porque no era un panda. Pero eso ya no importa, lo quise mucho y he aceptado…  
—Sí, sí importa, y mucho, Po. —Tigresa ahora lo miró a los ojos, y esa mezcla de ámbar con verde empezó a brillar, indicándole que hablaba en serio.  
—¿De qué hablas, Tigresa? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con…?  
—Cuando estuve inconsciente mientras arreglaban mi pierna, entré a una parte de ti, muy profunda en tu alma, y descubrí… cosas. Cosas de tu pasado, cuando eras apenas un bebé.  
Esta vez Po se incorporó, y apoyó su espalda contra el árbol de durazno, mirando a Tigresa, sorprendido. Los grillos y la incipiente brisa era lo único que predominaba en aquel lugar de paz.  
—¿Qué? Tigresa… ¿Qué, qué viste?  
Tigresa cerró los ojos, y recordó, como aquella película del pasado se revelaba ante ella, como si fuera parte de una escena. Le relató a detalle lo visto y vivido aquella mañana en que Shifu entregó a Po al ganso Ping. A Po le resbalaban las lágrimas a medida que Tigresa terminaba con los toques finales de su aventura en el alma del panda. Tigresa también lloraba con él. Lo que acababan de hacer los mantenía sensibles y unidos a sus sentimientos.  
—Yo… no tenía idea… mi padre… ¡me recogió de manos de Shifu…! ¿pero cómo? ¿Qué es eso del símbolo imperial?  
—Shifu hizo algo muy malo, algo que hizo condenarse voluntariamente al Gran Maestro Oogway. Iba a cumplir penitencia y morir en el Templo, pero algo pasó. Y tú permaneciste en el restaurante con Ping hasta que bueno… pasó lo de la elección del Guerrero Dragón…  
Po miraba al cielo, pensando y tratando de concentrar aquellos hechos y buscándoles sentido. No le hallaba pies ni cabeza.  
—Sé quién debe saber más al respecto. El Maestro Xian. El nos dijo que Shifu y Toffu eran unos malvados, unos bandidos… —Po se incorporó, y con él Maestra Tigresa. Se dieron cuenta con humor que ambos continuaban completamente desnudos, y buscaron sus ropas, entre risitas traviesas. Pero en el panda ese sentimiento de curiosidad crecía y comenzaba a formarse un objetivo en su cabeza: saber quién era realmente él, y cuál era su origen.

2

El Maestro Xian se encontraba meditando en su misma flor de loto, en la posición de meditación profunda que él mismo había inventado: con los ojos cerrados, el semblante impasible, suspendiendo su cuerpo invertido en el aire, apoyando la cabeza sobre su palo de pelea, perfectamente vertical, desafiando por completo las leyes de la Física con ese tremendo cuerpo de panda. Ying y Dai dormían a pierna suelta, acompañándose mutuamente, y sabía que Po y Tigresa subían por las escaleras del Templo de Bambú. Ya se imaginaba la razón por la que lo hacían a esas horas de la noche. Sonrió, pero la posición de meditar no cambió en lo más mínimo. Lo que no sabía era qué rayos iba a explicarles. Tantas dudas asaltaban sin duda a sus jóvenes mentes, y él con tan pocas respuestas… esperó a que el panda y la felina llegaran ante él.  
—Díganme. Pueden preguntar, hijos, sé que no es fácil pedir, pero hagan la pregunta correcta.  
—¿Quién, qué fue Shifu, Maestro Xian? —la voz, inflexible de Tigresa, llegó a sus oídos con total convicción de una alumna que no puede creer lo que le dicen. Aunque esta vez Xian respingó al escuchar que por fin ya lo llamaba «maestro» y no daba ese título a Shifu. Interesante cambio.  
—La pregunta es correcta, mi niña. —Xian abrió los ojos, y sus pupilas verdes se encontraron con las de ellos dos, mirándolos de cabeza como se encontraba. Comprobó que sus mentes estaban listas para recibir tales respuestas, sobre todo Tigresa, que contenía mucha violencia en su corazón, pero ahora era diferente.  
—Por favor, Maestro Xian. Quiero saber porque él… me entregó en Valle de la Paz a mi padre adoptivo. —Po lo miraba suplicante, y Xian no reprimió un gesto de sorpresa.  
—¿Eso hizo? No, no tengo idea porqué, Po… —El Maestro tampoco entendía aquella escena que Tigresa había revelado. Un silencio incómodo se apoderó del kwoon de bambú.  
—Queremos entender porqué Toffu, su hermano, quería matarnos. Casi lo logra, pero primero, antes de enfrentarlo, tenemos que saber a quién y porqué lo enfrentamos. —completó Maestra Tigresa.  
Con una gran velocidad, Xian saltó y se posó suavemente sobre el piso de bambú, aplaudía, sonriente.  
—¡Bravo! ¡Muy bien, Tigresa! Has dicho una gran verdad, aunque temo no poder tener las respuestas a todas sus preguntas. Es verdad, tienen que entender a lo que se enfrentarán, porque es un hecho que ustedes y Toffu tienen que encontrarse, no sé cómo y en qué condiciones, pero tienen que encararse para definir el futuro de esta nación. El Yin contra el Yan. El mal y el bien, revolviéndose una vez más… me preguntaron quién o qué era Shifu. Se los reitero: un malandrín. Él y su hermano lo eran.  
Xian hizo un ademán para que Tigresa y Po se sentaran. Iba a comenzar una charla muy larga, y el Gran Maestro tomó la palabra, sentándose en la posición de loto tradicional. Su barba, plateada al igual que su cabello, destellaba a la luz de las velas y lámparas de papel que plagaban el Templo.

—Lo que les voy a contar, sucedió hace mucho tiempo en Ciudad Imperial, la capital de todo el imperio chino. En aquellas épocas, la paz se respiraba en China gracias al sabio y magnánimo emperador que dirigía el gobierno. Yo trabajaba en el palacio imperial como maestro de los ejércitos, enseñando a los jóvenes el arte de pelea que Oogway y yo habíamos creado. Por mutuo acuerdo, él decidió edificar el templo de Jade y ser Maestro de Maestros en un valle alejado de la capital, mientras yo ayudaba al emperador a dirigir con paz el gobierno. De esa forma el equilibrio era constante y la paz se aseguraba en todo el imperio Chino.  
El emperador Chuan, el mejor que ha tenido en la historia este gran país, era un hombre justo, escuchaba a su pueblo, ayudaba a los más pobres. Yo simpaticé mucho con él, y llegué a formar parte de la familia Real como consejero de la familia y entrenador de los guerreros de la Guardia Imperial. Todo era armonía, belleza, hasta que aparecieron en las puertas de palacio Shifu y su hermano Toffu.  
»Era lamentable. En ese entonces, eran apenas unos niños que buscaban la adolescencia, pero no la encontraban. Vestían harapos, iban descalzos y hambrientos, y suplicaban un poco de comida. Yo iba con el emperador en aquellos paseos matutinos en los carruajes, y nos detuvimos. Nos conmovieron el corazón, y la esposa del emperador, una gran señora, los subió al coche. Nos enteramos que venían de una aldea muy lejana, donde un huracán terminó con su pueblo y sus familias. Habían caminado mucho, y sólo pensaban en llegar al emperador a pedir clemencia por sus vidas y su hambre. La historia y la persistencia de aquel viaje, casi imposible para dos niños así, nos conmovió a todos, y Chuan dio órdenes inmediatas de proveer de alimento y vestido a aquellos desamparados, y vivirían en el Palacio el tiempo que quisieran. Fue obvio que los hermanos se instalaron ahí, pero los días pasaban y no hacían nada de provecho. Vagaban con la mirada perdida por los pasillos de las pagodas, con un aire de tristeza inmenso… hasta que finalmente, su atención se concentró en los entrenamientos de los guerreros imperiales. "Quiero eso" dijo Shifu, nunca lo olvidaré. Toffu, aunque no le atraía tanto la idea, se inclinó a los deseos de su hermano mayor, pues lo respetaba y quería mucho, ó eso daba a entender. Con gran placer, encontré que los dos tenían grandes aptitudes para el Kung Fu recién creado por Oogway y por mí. Mientras crecían, aprendían al dedillo los movimientos, las técnicas. Sin darme cuenta, me convertí en su primer Maestro. Pero, sin darme cuenta, utilizaban lo que aprendían para amedrentar, para maniatar el buen corazón del Imperio y sus subordinados. Antes de que yo me diera cuenta, traficaban la comida y bebida con maleantes de la ciudad, y las arcas del imperio fueron mermando por razones extrañas, y provocaban disputas entre los guerreros, sacerdotes y el mismo emperador y su familia. En un tiempo, el Imperio fue desmoronándose por completo, y desgraciadamente, fui ciego. Los quise mucho, me emocionaban en los entrenamientos al hacer todo perfectamente. Luchando, llegaban a ser muy parejos en los combates conmigo. Los hermanos se habían ganado el respeto, y dominaban las técnicas básicas del Kung Fu que yo les había enseñado.  
»Los hermanos Rojo, como se hacían llamar por su pelo, asestaron su golpe maestro un día de otoño, cuando se celebraba una gran Fiesta en honor a los nuevos miembros del palacio: los hijos del emperador. Eran unos recién nacidos que algún día sucederían a Chuan, y se organizó un banquete en su honor. Pero los hermanos Rojo incendiaron el palacio, usaron toda la pólvora que había en las bodegas, derramaron el vino por todas las habitaciones, y redujeron a cenizas el imperio esa noche. Lo sé, porque me enfrenté a ellos, a mis propios discípulos…

Un eco de explosión llegó hasta el templo, y el techo del kwoon vibró. Ying y Dai gritaron desde su habitación, despertando con violencia. Tigresa, Xian y Po se vieron entre sí, tratando de reaccionar. En un instante, tuvieron que reconectarse al presente después de escuchar aquella historia del pasado.  
—Tal parece que no tenemos mucho tiempo, hijos —las palabras de Xian dieron el tono más lúgubre que jamás habían escuchado.

3

Los aldeanos del pueblo de bambú despertaron al cimbrarse sus casitas con aquella explosión. Los niños gritaron, las señoras panda protegieron instintivamente a sus hijos con sus cuerpos, y los pandas varones, encargados de las faenas del campo y el sustento a sus familias, salieron temerosos del calor de sus respectivas camas. Una llamarada se elevó en el aire como una bola de fuego que se extinguió al instante.  
—Hola, buenas noches —una voz lúgubre llegó a oídos de uno de los pandas más grandes, que volteaba a todos lados frenético, sin poder distinguir nada.  
—¿Quién perturba nuestra paz? —gritó el panda.  
—¿Eres el jefe de estos tarados? —Al momento de que la voz se alzó, esta vez como un trueno y burlona como la muerte misma, unos gañidos vinieron de la misma parte. —¡Será mejor que salga el responsable de este chiquero, o mataré a todos de una vez!  
—¡S-Soy Yo! ¿Qué quieres? ¡Muéstrate! —gritó el panda, identificándose como patriarca de la aldea.  
Otra bola de fuego salió disparada hacia uno de los bambúes más altos, y los encendió como farolas de calle, provocando también una lluvia de fuego y ceniza que podría alcanzar las demás casas. Gracias a eso, la aldea se iluminó como si amaneciera, y lo que vieron los pandas de la Aldea de Bambú fue una pesadilla que debía ser el infierno mismo.  
Un tigre negro, de rayas blancas y cubierto de cicatrices de batalla por todo el cuerpo, amagaba con facilidad al Anciano de la Aldea, el panda más viejo y respetado. Detrás de él, dos animales de apariencia indescifrable, aparecieron con sus ojos amarillos refulgiendo entre las sombras, babeando y con la mirada perdida.  
—Eso es todo, gordinflón. Tienes una sola oportunidad para que a este viejo no le ruede la cabeza por el suelo. Necesito que me digas donde está ese panda estúpido, que viaja con la Tigresa y el mocoso gazapo ese.  
—No, no sé de que me ha…  
«¡TRACKKK!»  
Un alarido de terror hizo eco entre la aldea de bambú, y fue cuando efectivamente, la cabeza del viejo panda rodó con los ojos todavía húmedos, sobre los pies de Yalam, el discípulo de Toffu. El panda líder no pudo ni moverse, no…  
Un osado aldeano tomó un tronco grueso de bambú, y lo estrelló en la cabeza de Yalam en un grito de guerra e instinto puro. Pero Yalam ni se movió, y se volvió al aldeano, con una sonrisa que parecía una mueca de las de su maestro Toffu.  
—¿Lo ves? ¡Para mí, esto es como entrar a una pastelería, grasoso estúpido! —la risotada de Yalam se confundió con los gritos de las aldeanas, que corrían despavoridas a buscar una protección inexistente en sus casas, llevando consigo a sus hijos, que...  
Un movimiento rapidísimo, y una aldeana ya estaba derribada, y esta vez Yalam tenía a un pequeño panda de ojos morados, con una mano sobre su hociquito y otra sobre sus ojos. El niño gritaba, tratando inútilmente de zafarse de aquellas tenazas que alguna vez había comprobado Dai. Yalam ya estaba fuera de sí, y se enfrentó al líder, que no podía moverse, temblaba de arriba a abajo. La maldad de la Cofradía era excesiva, no lo comprendía.  
—¡Otro titubeo, jefecito de caricatura y este chiquillo sí sufrirá, a diferencia del viejo! ¡Le arrancaré la lengua lentamente, lo juro por el emperador! —Yalam lo miraba con los ojos dilatados, la sonrisa de locura y esas ganas asesinas de acabar con todo.  
Pero el Maestro quería a aquellos torpes, y él quería más que nada hacer sufrir a aquella gatita, que le pateó su orgullo varonil, y el chiquillo conejo… y el panda… estaba furioso ¡furioso!. Empezó a oprimir sus manos sobre el cráneo del pandita, y éste comenzó a gritar, a patalear.  
—¡No hay tiempo, maldita sea! ¿Quieres ver morir a todos estos imbéciles antes de responderme eso tan sencillo?  
—¡NO! ¡No, por favor, al niño NO! —gritó la que debía ser su madre, suplicando a los pies de Yalam. Esto lo enardeció más. Pateó a la señora panda con tal fuerza en el estómago, que la mandó sobre una casita, estrellándola en sus paredes de bambú. La casa cayó con la fuerza y el volumen del proyectil en que se convirtió la mamá panda, y algunos aldeanos corrieron a auxiliarla, esperando que estuviera con vida.  
—Tienes diez segundos para decirme donde demonios están, o le arrancaré la lengua a este osito de peluche. ¡10! ¡9! ¡8!  
Todos en la aldea permanecían callados, inmóviles, como si todo aquello fuera parte de una cruel pesadilla de la que despertarían cuando Yalam finalizara el conteo. El jefe no atinaba a decir palabra, y tenía la certeza de que al hablar, de todas formas el pequeñito moriría. ¿Por qué esa crueldad? ¿Por qué?  
—¡7! ¡6!... ¡5! ¿No dirás nada, aunque le queden segundos de vida? ¡4!  
El fuego crepitaba como una lámpara sobre sus cabezas. Los mutantes que acompañaban a Yalam permanecían quietos, babeando y esperando órdenes. Lo único que resonaba eran los gemidos del pequeño, y el conteo de muerte de aquel tigre inmisericorde.  
—¡3!... ¡2!... ¡1!  
El «Uno» reverberó en los oídos de todos los aldeanos, y con la certeza de que estaban a punto de presenciar un asesinato de un inocente, con la impotencia de no poder hacer na…  
—¡YYYYYYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Todo fue tan rápido como un parpadeo. Casi nadie pudo ver a un panda lanzándose sobre Yalam con los puños por delante, en una mueca de furia que nunca se le había visto, con las lágrimas quemándole las pupilas. El golpe, efectivo y con toda la presión acumulada, dio de lleno en el mentón de Yalam, soltando automáticamente al niño panda y el tigre enseguida voló, abriendo un surco sobre los bambúes que arrasaba a su paso con su cuerpo.

El niño salía de su aturdimiento, y desde el suelo podía ver a un panda enorme, diferente a todos ellos, con la mirada verde, de un verdadero guerrero posándose en sus enemigos. Vestía solamente unos calzoncillos remendados, pero no necesitaba nada más. Cuando se volvió a él, su semblante cambió, afable y con una sonrisa que de inmediato le cobijó.  
—¿Estás bien, pequeñín? ¿Te lastimó?  
El niño panda asintió, temblando.  
—E… estoy bien… ¿Q-quién eres tú?  
Po se volvió furibundo a Yalam, que ya se incorporaba con trabajo de aquel golpe sorpresivo. Se frotaba la cara en una mueca de dolor.  
—Sólo soy un panda tonto, y gordo… ¡que le dará una paliza a esos tipos! —gritó, y el ambiente se electrizó de inmediato.  
Los aldeanos se miraban entre sí, y no comprendían del todo… pero sabían en el fondo que aquel panda, de los suyos, era un ser diferente. Era como si aquel panda hubiese despertado de un largo sueño de miles de años, algo en su interior que ahora ardía como un sol, algo que calentaba.  
Al fin habían despertado la verdadera furia del Guerrero Dragón.


	9. Capítulo 9 ¡Ataca, Golpe de Vacío!

_Capítulo Noveno_  
**¡Ataca, Golpe de Vacío!**

1

El pequeño se llamaba Chiu.  
En toda su vida de tranquilidad y juegos infantiles, jamás pudo haberse imaginado semejante escena, tal vez sólo en cuentos del Maestro Xian, y que de vez en cuando se escuchaban en la aldea de bambú. Todo había sido tan rápido, que apenas si podía respirar. Aún no podía creer en la posibilidad de morir, de perder a alguien, y mucho menos que su pueblo pudiera desaparecer en un parpadeo. Desgraciadamente, aquella noche marcaría un antes y un después para la vida de los aldeanos, además de la de Chiu.  
—¡Señora Wong! ¡Señora Wong, responda!  
Las voces llegaban distorsionadas, y tuvo que pellizcarse la nariz para reaccionar y comprobar que en verdad no era parte de ningún sueño: los aldeanos levantaban la casa de bambú de uno de los vecinos y trataban de reanimar a su madre. El tigre negro, con chaleco del mismo color y dibujos de dragones dorados, la había pateado como una pelota, mientras a él le iban a arrancar la lengua, pero…  
—Tienes que apartarte, pequeño, todos tienen que irse de aquí, ¡ahora!  
Esta vez la voz tronó arriba, y era del panda de ojos verdes quien lo miraba con seriedad. Vestía el mismo tipo de pantaloncillos remendados que en otra época se había roto y provocado hilaridad a más no poder. Pero ahora, ese panda, erguido y mirando fijamente al tigre negro que trataba de pararse, aturdido, a más de cien metros de distancia entre los bambúes, le confería un aura de respeto… y miedo. Lo miró de nuevo, y esta vez sus ojos esmeraldas brillaron, haciéndolo reaccionar.  
—¡Que te vayas! ¡Nadie más morirá hoy, lo juro! ¡Vete, pequeño! —rugió Po.  
Yalam, a más de cien metros de aquel panda detestable, se incorporaba, de nuevo con tantas preguntas en el aire. ¡De nuevo lo había golpeado, maldita sea! Esa ya era una falta de respeto a su entrenamiento e investidura imperial. Gritó. Gritó y rugió, con la cólera alojada en sus cuerdas vocales, y esta vez sus ojos rojos fueron los que brillaron. Yalam estaba dispuesto a todo. Sin importarle nada, corrió a toda velocidad, en una embestida mortal al cuerpo rechoncho del ser que más odiaba en su vida.  
Po ya lo esperaba. Yalam lo golpeó con toda la furia en el hocico, y el golpe sonó como un aplauso gigantesco que resonó en la aldea. Los pandas no atinaban a moverse, parecían hipnotizados.  
—¿Pero qué…? —Yalam no podía dar crédito a sus ojos. Po le contenía el golpe con la palma de su garra izquierda. Dio una patada rápida al estómago del panda, pero Po usó su otro brazo para bloquear el impacto. Yalam se impulsó hacia atrás, sacando los dientes.  
—No te perdonaré —Po estaba furioso, su rostro contorsionado por una ira llena de tranquilidad, aguardaba —no te perdonaré por lo que hiciste, en Valle de la Paz, y lo que haces hoy.  
La risa cacareada interrumpió las palabras de Po, y los aldeanos retrocedieron.  
—El «Guerrero Dragón»… ¡Vaya broma! ¡Y tú te la crees!  
Los murmullos crecieron entre los aldeanos, señalando a Po, y asombrándose de lo que el tigre revelaba. El legendario Guerrero Dragón… ¿Acaso podía ser uno de los suyos, un panda gordo, el opuesto de alguien que practica el Kung Fu?  
Dos ráfagas cayeron suavemente a los costados de Po, y éste sonrió levemente.  
—No sé como le hiciste, Po, pero debiste esperarnos —jadeó Maestra Tigresa.  
—Comienza a comprender, eso es lo que pasa, Tigresa —habló Xian.  
—GRRRRAAAUUURR…  
Todo iba tomando tintes de velocidad impresionantes. Los mutantes también decidieron participar en la pelea, y ahora los atacaban por la espalda. Po, tigresa y Xian se separaron, formando una especie de escudo entre los monstruos y los aldeanos.  
Sin decir nada, cada uno ya tenía un oponente para pelear. Tigresa se enfrentaba al que parecía un tigre negro que traía una katana, y Xian arremetía contra el oso gigante. Po iba contra Yalam, dispuesto a jugarse la vida.  
—Te mataré, gordo. Y después a esa gatita, al conejo y a todos en la aldea… ¡no quedarán ni las cenizas, panda!  
—Eso quiero verlo, maldito asesino. —Po fulminaba con su mirada al Tigre, hablando como nunca antes le había escuchado Tigresa, que se sentía emocionada, pues por fin tendría un combate después de mucho tiempo, y qué mejor con el Guerrero Dragón a su lado, al amor de su vida.

—Grraauurr… grrr  
El que parecía un felino, miraba fijamente a Tigresa, esperándola. O estudiándola. Parecía un cadáver sin cerebro que actuaba por puro instinto. A Tigresa le recordaba alguien, pero no lo ubicaba. Tal vez alguien con quien había luchado, pero…  
Con una buena velocidad, el tigre acometió con lances de katana y combinaciones de patadas, que apenas esquivó. La pierna estaba de maravilla, y su elasticidad le permitía evadir todos los golpes. Pero a pesar de su tamaño y torpeza, aquellos zombis se movían bien, como si alguien los hubiera programado. A Tigresa le parecía extraño… esa forma de pelear…, su instinto de pelea, entrenado y con memoria en su cuerpo y mente, le decía que esos golpes… esas poses… sólo podían ser de…  
—¿Tai Lung? —Tigresa alzó la voz, y los demás combatientes se volvieron hacia ellos. La Maestra no podía creerlo. Cada vez se convencía más.  
—¡Bingo! Saluden al mejor alumno de Shifu. —Yalam rió, mostrando unos dientes menos afilados que los de Toffu, pero aún así intimidantes —No es más que basura, un residuo del Kung Fu. Mi Maestro lo hizo, es un experimento que revolucionará el imperio. Así no se perderán más guerreros en combates, no habrá porqué arriesgar el pellejo, j eje je.  
—¿Le exprimieron el cerebro o qué? —Po preguntaba, sin dejar de ver a los ojos a Yalam. Sentía que la piel se le erizaba por lo que suponía que aquel tigre iba a decir.  
—Tai Lung llegó a nosotros pidiendo clemencia, herido y derrotado, pero mi maestro siempre pide algo a cambio de su generosidad. Para la fortuna de todos, ése leopardo resultó ser una mina de información: gracias a él supimos que Oogway, la gran Tortuga, había muerto, y sólo Shifu custodiaba el Templo Jade, y habían nombrado Guerrero Dragón a un panda gordo y chiflado. Después él mismo nos confesó avergonzado que tú lo habías vencido con una llave dactilar Wushi… Mi Maestro Toffu planeó a detalle el asedio al Valle de la Paz con los datos que Tai Lung le dio. Sin Oogway protegiendo el templo, todo sería pan comido, y así fue como tu querido valle ya estaba condenado. ¡Denle las gracias a este zombi por la muerte de Valle de la Paz!  
—Y supongo que Toffu le dio como recompensa esto —Tigresa habló, y la cólera surgió de ella como un géiser. —Seguro confió en ustedes, y no lo culpo… estaba tan perdido, Tai Lung... empiezo a comprender, maldita sea.  
—Son como las comadrejas, atacan el gallinero cuando el perro guardián no está, es una desgracia. Tú y tu maestro son la basura más grande del Kung Fu. —Xian habló, y todos miraron impresionados: el zombi oso estaba parado, inmóvil, con sus ojos amarillos perdidos, y chorreando abundante baba tóxica del hocico. Xian lo había inmovilizado.  
Yalam retrocedió dos pasos. Ahora era una batalla de tres contra dos…  
—Maestro, no quiero que se interponga entre él y yo…  
—Lo sé, Po. Sólo quiero enseñarte algo. Se llama «Golpe de Vacío, ó Golpe Presión», uno de los mayores secretos de mi técnica panda de lucha. Ya inmovilicé al gigante ése, sólo observa…  
Xian abrió la palma de su garra, y de la punta de sus dedos surgieron esferas plateadas del tamaño de canicas. Brillaban, y cuando cerró su palma convirtiéndola en puño, las esferas se rompieron dentro de su mano, y el brillo cubrió su garra. Yalam también miraba todo sin atrever a moverse. Tigresa aún encaraba a Tai Lung  
—Quiero que observes. Sólo lo haré una vez, dada mi edad… ¡Observa, hijo!  
Po miró concentrado lo que Xian iba a hacerle al oso, que continuaba inmóvil con la mirada perdida.

Xian se encorvó, enarbolando el puño sobre su cabeza. Se encontraba a unos cinco metros del oso, y como si lanzara un latigazo, golpeó al vacío, en dirección al mutante. Nada sucedió en unos instantes, pero de repente el monstruo comenzó a convulsionarse… y en segundos su pecho comenzó a comprimirse, hasta que lanzó un grito cadavérico que terminó en una explosión de fuego y pedazos de piel y órganos muertos. Todos lo contemplaron pasmados. Xian sonrió, pero el sudor le perlaba la frente, y al instante, cayó apoyado en una rodilla.  
—Ummm… ya no es como antes… me hago viejo, muy viejo. Pero ésa es la idea, Po. Espero, que lo hayas visto muy bien porque…  
Xian se desplomó sobre la hierba, y Po llegó a él, gritando.  
—No, no te preocupes, estaré bien… sólo que ya no podré pelear hoy. Termínalo, Guerrero Dragón. Utiliza esta técnica para acabar con el mal. Te la cedo…  
Las puntas de los dedos de Xian aún tenían parte de ese brillo plateado. Las cerró con las de Po, y éste sintió que una electricidad muy potente pasaba a través de su piel y el pelo se le erizó al máximo. Los dos se veían intensamente, con el brillo verde de sus ojos transmitiéndose un secreto milenario, algo que no se pasaba con entrenamientos ni luchas de bocadillos… Po lo sintió, y lo aceptó.  
—Ve y demuéstrales… de qué estamos hechos, hijo —al decir esto, el anciano panda se desvaneció, inconsciente.

2

Po depositó con cuidado al Maestro Xian en la hierba. Comprobó que sólo dormía, y ahora sabía que hacer, tenía la responsabilidad verdadera de salvar esa noche a la aldea de bambú de las garras de la Cofradía.  
—Maestro… gracias. —diciendo eso, se volvió hacia Yalam, que lo miraba todo, interesado y a la vez con una tensión al límite en su posición defensiva.

Tigresa no podía creer que Tai Lung fuera tan fuerte. Era un zombi sin cerebro, pero sus movimientos eran iguales o mejores que aquel día lejano, cuando lo enfrentó en el puente con sus compañeros Furiosos. Tenía que aplicar sus nuevos conocimientos de Kung Fu, empezar a tener paz interior para conectar el golpe… recordó su inútil intento de golpear a Xian en el kwoon, de la energía que le daba estar compartiendo un alma como la de Po… tenía que creer…  
Un golpe de la katana casi le parte el cuello, y le dolió tener que detenerlo con una garra. Sus golpes no sólo eran rápidos, sino también contundentes, y el mutante no parecía cansarse.

—¿Crees que podrás acabarme con esas estupideces? Esos zombis no tienen cerebro, y olvidas que son No-Vivos, a diferencia mía, panda. Vamos, pruébalo y desengáñate.  
Po se encorvó, y adoptó la misma pose de Xian, dispuesto a descargar todo el poder del golpe de Vacío sobre Yalam. Contó mentalmente: Uno, dos, y tre…  
Al asestar el golpe hacia el tigre, una patada rapidísima conectó con el puño que había acumulado energía de la técnica. Po no lo esperó, y sintió el dolor volverse contra él, al quebrarse todos los huesos de su garra derecha. Rugió, pero ese descuido le costó la posición. Yalam ya le aplicaba una llave al cuello, lo pudo hacer gracias a que el panda se sobaba la garra rota.  
—¡Ahora verás, eres una burla del Kung Fu y lo demostraré a tus queridos amigos pandas! ¡Ríndete, y di que soy mejor que tú, gordo!  
—¡UGGGHHH! —Po no podía respirar, el maldito Yalam lo sujetaba bastante bien, y perdía la concentración, su garra rota era un suplicio…  
—¡PO! —Tigresa gritó, pero no podía ayudarlo, tenía que poner toda su concentración en la pelea con el Tai Lung mutante. Pero esa escena…  
¡Oh, Dios!  
Aquella escena volvía a su mente, cuando era una niña y Po un pobre enamorado que había humillado hasta el cansancio. Todo se repetía… era lo mismo, ¡lo mismo! ¡Maldita sea!  
—¡Vamos, dilo, ó te romperé el cuello, es fácil! —Yalam gozaba con el sufrimiento ajeno, y se relamía los bigotes, estaba cumpliendo su venganza. La pelea entre Tai Lung y Tigresa era muy pareja, los golpes y patadas eran iguales para los dos, y sus bloqueos lo eran también, rechazándose mutuamente los impactos, buscando cada uno el mayor daño para el oponente.  
—¡UGGGGHHHH! ¡No… no me rendiré! ¡Nu-nunca! —Po trataba de recuperar la concentración, pero el dolor era algo… era demasiado… sentía que su tráquea cedería de un momento a otro.  
¡Maldición, no podré ayudar a Po, no podré! Tigresa hacía lo imposible para inclinar la balanza, pero el nuevo Tai Lung era muy poderoso. Un chisguete de baba le roció en la falda del qipao, y lo derritió al instante. Sentía que su piel ardía en la parte donde apenas había tocado una gota de aquella sustancia repugnante. Toffu había convertido a ese monstruo en una máquina de combate, como bien había dicho Yalam.  
Los aldeanos observaban a distancia, sin saber qué hacer. Eso superaba con mucho sus posibilidades de ayudar…

3

Dai y Ying llegaban corriendo del templo lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitían. Ying lanzó un chillido de terror al ver la escena, pero Dai sintió que la sangre le hervía dentro de él, ¡Ahí estaba el asesino de sus padres, y el que casi lo mataba a él! Y por si fuera poco, ahora sometía a Po. Unos aldeanos trataban de reanimar a una señora que no reaccionaba. Chiu también le gritaba desesperado a su mamá que reaccionara, pero…  
—¡Vamos Ying, tenemos que ayudar a los heridos! —Dai sacó de su trance a la pandita, que no entendía lo que pasaba… pero Dai, acostumbrado a ese tipo de tragedias, pudo entender, y saber qué hacer. No podía pelear, aunque lo deseara con el alma, pero sí podían ayudar a los heridos.  
—¿Eh? ¡S-sí, sí, vamos! —Ying vio a la señora Wong, inconsciente. Se acercó a la mamá panda, y le tocó la frente. Cerró los ojos.  
—Tiene… tiene las costillas rotas, y algunos órganos… destruidos… espero que no sea tarde…  
Ying recitó palabras como si conjurara algo, y un fulgor rosa emanó de su mano y se adhirió al cuerpo de la señora Wong. Dai sintió un calor extraño que destellaba, y los aldeanos exclamaron de asombro; parecía que nunca habían visto nada semejante. Y Dai miraba impresionado a esa pandita… desde que la había visto le gustaba mucho, sabía hacer tantas cosas…  
—Listo. Tenemos que llevarla a un lugar seguro. Le apliqué un Behoma.  
—¿Un qué? —ahora Dai era quien miraba embobado a Ying.  
—Un hechizo antiguo que sana las heridas corporales, sean internas o externas. Me lo enseñó el tío Xian. Tenemos que movernos…

Una risa triunfal llegó hasta ellos, estremeciendo a los aldeanos. Una risa malévola, que no tenía nada de humor.  
Po se desvanecía en la llave que le aplicaba Yalam. Yacía ahora de rodillas, oponiendo poca resistencia al abrazo mortal del tigre negro. Sus mejillas tenían un tinte morado que indicaba que la asfixia lo mataría de un momento a otro. Tigresa también perdía la pelea, preocupada por su panda, y Xian permanecía inconsciente.  
—¿Qué, qué haces, Dai? —Ying miró con ojos de plato a Dai, que agarraba un tronco de bambú, y miraba con enojo al centro de la pelea.  
—No dejaré… que le hagas daño a mis amigos… —Dai estaba furioso, y sin darse cuenta, arriesgaba su vida, lanzándose hacia la espalda del tigre negro.  
—¡IIIIIIAAAAAA! —cuando Yalam reaccionó, el palo de bambú le aplastaba la cabeza con un ruido sordo. Por un instante, no vio más que estrellas, pero no soltó ni un centímetro el cuello de Po.  
—¡¿Qué…?!  
—¡NO LE HARÁS DAÑO A MIS AMIGOS! —Dai lo miraba furioso, un conejito que apenas alcanzaba la pubertad, se le ponía enfrente a uno de los asesinos más temibles del imperio. La aldea de bambú se estremeció, y Ying lo miraba atónita.  
—Así que… ¡eres tú, mocoso! ¡Qué bien que llegas, ahora mismo verás y oirás cómo el cuello de este imbécil truena! —la sonrisa de Yalam se ensanchó, y se relamió los dientes, mirando al gazapo con odio intenso —y luego, seguirás tú, pequeño. Te destazaré, y comeré. Un estofado de conejo vivo…  
—¡CÁLLATE! —Ying gritó, roja de coraje. Los aldeanos parecían despertar del letargo. Tigresa no podía parpadear, pues Tai Lung continuaba atacando sin siquiera dar muestras de cansancio. Ni siquiera jadeaba. Pero la felina sintió que su corazón se paralizaba al ver al pequeño Dai enfrentando de nuevo al maldito asesino… no…  
—¡DEJA A PO! ¡VAMOS, GUERRERO DRAGÓN! —gritó el jefe de la aldea, mirando al cielo y alzando un puño.  
—¡Po…! ¡Po… tú puedes…! —se oyeron murmullos entre los aldeanos. Por un momento, Yalam se sintió desorientado, pues eso era… nuevo… siempre él recibía los vítores en el ring imperial, cuando arrasaba las aldeas, jamás decían nada, morían gritando o en silencio, suplicando por sus vidas… pero esto, vaya que era nuevo.  
—¡Po!  
—¡PO! ¡VENGA, PO! —el coro de aldeanos se fue alzando, como si de repente un estadio vacío cobrara vida a favor de un guerrero agonizante como lo era el Kung Fu Panda… Tigresa sintió que el pelo se le erizaba, como si aquellos gritos transmitieran una especie de energía. Una energía que renovaba…  
Yalam miraba a su alrededor, y una especie de sudor frío le bañó el cuerpo.  
—¡Cállense! ¡Le romperé el cuello ahora mismo si no lo ha…!  
—¡LEVÁNTATE, GUERRERO DRAGÓN, LEVÁNTATE, TÚ PUEDES, TÚ PUEDES PO, HAZLO, HAZLO! —el conejo Dai y Ying encabezaban los gritos de apoyo, que se alzaban y resonaban por todos lo bambúes y llenaba el ambiente de electricidad invisible.  
Por primera vez, Yalam sintió miedo. Un miedo extraño, que le hacía pensar en todas las víctimas que había aniquilado sin piedad, en los niños que se había comido, en las mujeres que violaba y también asesinaba… era como si los gritos de aquellos desgraciados lo intentaran asfixiar a él… ¡a él, el discípulo de Toffu, de la mismísima Cofradía Imperial!  
—¡Ca-Cállense! ¡CÁLLENSE, MALDITA SEAAAA!

«¡CRAAACKK!»

La presión terminó por ceder la garganta del panda, y su cabeza colgó, pendiendo de los brazos del tigre negro. Esta vez los gritos de ánimo se diluyeron en la noche, como si alguien les hubiese tapado la boca a todos al mismo tiempo. Dai miró el cuerpo de Po, desmadejado, sin vida, con los ojos incrédulos… Ying y los aldeanos exclamaron un ¡Ah!, y Maestra Tigresa descuidó su defensa, dejando que Tai Lung le asestara un golpe que la estrelló contra la pared de bambú de una de las casas. No podía creer que Po estuviera…  
—¡AJÁ! ¡SÍ! ¡POR FIN! ¡POR FIN ACABÉ CON ÉL! —las risotadas de Yalam cayeron como una losa sobre los pobres aldeanos, y Tigresa, gritó, impotente, con Tai Lung sobre ella, tratando de golpearla como un robot.  
Dai no lo podía creer. No podía creer que Po estuviera verdaderamente muerto, que Yalam lo tirara a un costado como si se tratara de una bolsa de basura, y que ahora se dirigiera hasta el, tronándose los dedos y mostrando su sonrisa diabólica. Ya no había nada que hacer si el legendario Guerrero Dragón estaba muerto, todas las esperanzas perdidas…  
—¿Lo ves, niñito? Eso del Guerrero Dragón es una fantasía, puro cuento… ahora te demostraré lo que es un verdadero guerrero imperial, y pagarás todos los golpes que me diste. Mi maestro los quería vivos, ¡pero qué diablos, da igual, le diré que no tuve más remedio que matarlos…! —Yalam se aproximaba lentamente a Dai, relamiéndose la boca. Ying simplemente no creía que Po estuviera muerto y que pronto serían exterminados. Tai Lung ahorcaba a Tigresa, y por un milímetro evitó la baba tóxica sobre su garganta, pero también perdía la lucidez poco a poco, a manos del eterno discípulo y rival de Shifu.  
Dai cayó de rodillas, entregándose a Yalam. Ya de nada servía resistirse si su mejor amigo en el mundo estaba muerto, de nada servía vivir en un mundo donde tus padres y lo que amas sufre y muere injustamente… es mejor seguir el camino hacia otra vida, sí. Sintió que Yalam se acercaba y ahora estaba ante él. Ying gritó algo, pero no la escuchaba, deseaba ir con Po, a donde fuera, y que hubiera paz, no más lágrimas y dolor, no más…  
—Eres el aperitivo, conejito… voy a morder una oreja para empezar —Yalam extendió su garra hacia la oreja izquierda de Dai, pero antes de que pudiera tocarla, se detuvo en seco. Un silencio aplastante rodeó la aldea, y Yalam abrió los ojos a su máximo, intentando alcanzar al conejo.  
—¿Q… qué? Q-q-q-q….  
Un crujido como el de un bambú al quebrarse, resonó en los oídos de Dai.  
—¿Qué es esto? ¡AaaaaaAAAAAHHHHHH! —Yalam se miró los brazos, que temblaban involuntariamente, y comenzaban a inflarse, como si fueran globos rellenos de agua. Los músculos se expandieron hasta alcanzar un tamaño grotesco, y un ruido asqueroso como si una fruta reventara de podrida, regresó sus brazos al tamaño normal, chorreando sangre y líquido vital. Yalam estaba asustado de verdad, pues no podía mover sus extremidades. Dai no entendía nada, y los aldeanos menos.  
—¿Qué, por qué? ¿Qué me hicieroooon?

—Es simple, los papeles se invierten, y las energías y los músculos también pueden hacerlo. Los fideos se expanden al cocerse… es simple, Yalam. —una voz, que provenía del suelo, justo donde yacía el cadáver de Po, paralizó al tigre negro e incluso a Tai Lung, quien se incorporó, olvidándose momentáneamente de Tigresa, que tampoco daba crédito a lo que veía.  
—¡No! ¡NO! ¡No puedes estar…!  
—Oh, sí —Po se incorporó lentamente, alzando esa mirada de pupilas verdes, con la total convicción de quien nunca ha muerto, ni de lejos, mirando a Yalam con una tranquilidad increíble —Nadie creía en mí, nadie cree que pueda hacer Kung Fu, nadie creía que pudiera. Les prometí que nadie más moriría hoy, y cumpliré mi promesa. Y no tocarás a Dai, maldito, ni se te ocurra. No quería, pero tengo que destruirte. Tienes tanta maldad dentro, que no hay salvación para ti.  
Yalam no podía mover sus brazos. Estaban completamente destruidos… así que ésa era la técnica de Vacío, era terrible. Sentía que la sangre y la vitalidad chorreaban de todos los poros de sus brazos.  
—¡AAAAAAAARRGGGHH! —el tigre negro rugió de dolor, y frustración, y se volvió a Dai, dispuesto a todo. —¡Tal vez no tenga brazos, pero con mis piernas basta!  
Dai sólo miraba el pie de Yalam que se acercaba volando a su cabeza, dispuesto a patear y decapitarlo. No podría reaccionar…  
Una ráfaga de viento compreso, derribó a Dai a un costado justo antes que la pata del tigre hiciera contacto con él. Yalam cayó de espaldas al suelo, como si se hubiese resbalado con una cáscara de plátano. Po había hecho tal cosa con la misma técnica de vacío, sin dañar al gazapo. Ying y los aldeanos miraban impresionados al Guerrero Dragón, que se acercaba a un Yalam que no podía pararse. Los brazos muertos y el miedo lo hacían presa, y jamás había pensado en morir así, en manos de un panda imbécil.  
—¡No! ¡Tai Lung! ¡Tai Lung, ayúdame!  
El mutante corrió hacia Po, con las garras apuntando al cuello del panda, estaba a sólo un metro, saltó en el aire dispuesto a…  
«ZZZZUUUUUAAAA»  
En un movimiento rapidísimo, el Guerrero Dragón utilizó su mano derecha como una espada, dando media vuelta y cortando el aire, llegando hasta Tai Lung, quien, suspendido a dos metros del suelo, sólo gruñó, y no tuvo oportunidad de hacer nada más. Su cabeza rodó y su cuerpo cayó decapitado, chorreando el líquido tóxico por el suelo. Tai Lung terminó derritiéndose en su propia porquería, entre borbotones y olor a azufre intenso. Ya jamás haría daño en esta vida, ni entendería el secreto del Rollo del Dragón.  
—Podrás irle a pedir disculpas a Shifu, Tai Lung, si aún te queda algo de alma. —dijo Po, mirando el charco con una cara compasiva, casi de asco por el leopardo y su vida desperdiciada, siendo un gran guerrero en vida, pero con corazón oscuro. Tigresa se levantó un poco aturdida, impresionada por el poder que empezaba a desarrollar su Po, algo que jamás había visto. Sus ojos verdes refulgían en la oscuridad, mirando ahora a Yalam, que seguía tendido de espaldas contra el suelo.  
—¿Qué haremos con este tipo? —Tigresa llegó con Po, y le tomó del brazo cariñosamente, mientras los aldeanos se acercaban, curiosos.  
—No sé. Xian debería decidir…  
—¡Creen que pueden derrotar a la Cofradía! ¡Ilusos, aunque me maten, el Maestro Toffu arrasará con todos! —Yalam los miraba con una cara desencajada, de locura total— Él y mis compañeros saben perfectamente donde me encuentro, y lo que he visto, gracias a los mutantes, he he he… ¡vendrán a su aldeucha de porquería, y cuando eso pase, desearán no haber…!  
Sin un gesto de expresión, Po aplicó el golpe de vacío en el corazón de Yalam, agujereando el pecho y haciendo un cráter en la tierra. El tigre lanzó un resuello de muerte, y por fin, puso los ojos en blanco.  
—Sólo decía tonterías. Tenemos que… tenemos que… —Po caminaba como si estuviera borracho.  
—¡Po! ¡Po! —exclamó Tigresa, sosteniéndolo de sus brazos. —¿Estás bien?  
—S-sí… un poco débil, fue una técnica demasiado peligrosa…  
—¡Eres genial, Po! ¡El Guerrero Dragón! —gritó Dai, jubiloso.  
—¡Sí! ¡Guerrero Dragón! —Corearon en un murmullo los aldeanos pandas, subiendo de volumen hasta hacer un solo grito de júbilo —¡GUERRERO DRAGÓN!  
Todos querían llegar a Po, a darle palmadas en la espalda, abrazarlo. Ying le dio un beso a Dai y a Po, y no los bajaba de «héroes de bambú». Tigresa estaba orgullosa que por fin ganaran una batalla en medio de la gran guerra que alguna vez creían perdida, pero que ahora tenían por delante.  
Po, por su parte, estaba feliz, disfrutando de la efímera victoria sobre la Cofradía, pero por otra parte, pensaba en las últimas palabras de Yalam. Si era cierto que Toffu sabía de su ubicación, entonces el tiempo se agotaba mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba. Por el momento no comentó nada, miró a Tigresa como la mujer que amaba más que a nada en la vida, la abrazó y un beso apasionado selló aquella dulce victoria, entre aplausos y vítores de la aldea.


	10. Capítulo 10 Veridis Quo

Capítulo Décimo  
_**Veridis Quo**_

1

El Gran Maestro Toffu, el icono imperial de lucha y artes marciales, se encontraba meditando en su gran salón de entrenamiento, cuando recibió la desagradable noticia de la muerte de Yalam, y el fracaso total en la incursión al bosque de bambú. Tuvo que armarse de todos sus recursos en meditación para no dejarse llevar por una furia delirante y hacer trizas todo lo que le rodeaba.  
—¡Maldita sea! ¡MALDITOS! ¡HIJOS DE…!—entre palabrotas y gritos, golpeaba el suelo, abriendo cráteres en el lujoso piso de duela. Uno de sus mejores alumnos estaba muerto, y eso significaba una pérdida muy importante. En el ajedrez, se podía decir que le habían «comido» impunemente una pieza grande, sin nada a cambio. Y no había que olvidarse de los estúpidos mutantes, aunque cumplieron su misión de localizar la aldea, por el momento no servirían de mucho. Yakon y Yuri se encontraban muy separados en distintas regiones de China, asediando y recuperando territorios para el imperio, que el mismo emperador apoyaba. No podía concentrar de momento todas sus fuerzas en una estúpida aldea, como pensó en un principio. Y no deseaba ir él solo, no mientras Xian estuviera ahí.  
No, no hay que precipitarse. Ellos vendrán a mí.  
Reforzó el pensamiento, y después de dar cientos de vueltas en su mismo kwoon, se convenció de eso. Ellos buscaban venganza, él había matado a toda su aldea, a los Furiosos, a su Maestro, bueno, no, el estúpido de Shifu se había suicidado con su Megante, pero daba lo mismo. El panda, confiado, lo retaría, vendría al palacio…  
¡Maldito panda!  
Tenía que verlo. Tenía que conocerlo, hablar con él, y matarlo él mismo. Ya con esta, era la tercera vez que se le escapaba de las manos, de eso ahora estaba seguro. Tenía mucha suerte, y se había escapado por mero accidente, combinaciones de circunstancias, y la ayuda del que alguna vez fuera su maestro, el gran Xian.  
Los accidentes no existen… eso lo dijo alguna vez Xian, eso lo decía Oogway…  
—¡Mierda! ¡Sí, sí existen! ¡Y ése panda es el mayor de todos!  
Con su propia energía, hizo polvo decenas de jarrones de porcelana, sin mover un solo dedo. Estaba como una olla que explotaría, no podía entender el porqué el panda seguía vivo, no…  
Tú sabes porqué, Toffu. Sabes porqué se ha salvado. La Leyenda…  
—¡Al diablo con la Leyenda! —al gritar, los muñecos de entrenamiento explotaron como globos. Tenía que tranquilizarse, poner en orden sus ideas…  
Respiró profundamente, subiendo y bajando el pecho, hasta recuperar sus latidos normales del corazón. Se despojó de su kimono, y llegó desnudo a su santuario de meditación, la flor de loto dorada. En la misma pose de la flor, cerró su único ojo, y pensó. Una energía dorada subió por todo su cuerpo, y comenzó a flotar. Chispas de energía reventaban como luciérnagas ante el fuego, y su abundante cabellera también flotó, llegando arriba de su cabeza. Iba a ser parte del Universo, tenía que buscar la paz interior que tanto le había recalcado Xian en la época en que fuera su Maestro.  
Meditación profunda.  
Dentro de la bruma interior, muy parecida a la que había experimentado Maestra Tigresa mientras viajaba dentro de ella, apareció una imagen: era una panda roja muy hermosa, sosteniendo una sombrilla. Su atuendo y apariencia revelaban a una aprendiz de geisha, una maiko. Siempre que se hundía en su meditación profunda, y buscaba tranquilizarse, ella estaba ahí siempre, sonriendo discretamente. Pero en su sonrisa no podía dejarse de observar su triste belleza.  
—Ya… Yaaki…  
Ella se volvió, sonriéndole, pero su rostro aún mostraba una sonrisa extraña, como si un alfiler le pinchara en la mejilla.  
—¿Por qué, por qué escondes tristeza, Yaaki?

2

Jamás olvidaría el día que Yaaki llegó a su vida. Era aún uno de los jóvenes discípulos de Xian, y entrenaba con su hermano Shifu en los inmensos patios del palacio imperial. Los cerezos aquella primavera florecían en estallidos de rosa y blanco que llenaban Ciudad Imperial de alfombras aromáticas. Toffu detestaba aquel olor y trataba de enfocarse en el entrenamiento básico. Ese día, templado, utilizaba todo su esfuerzo para conectar golpes, y no le importaba ser apabullado. Por una parte, la vida pudo cambiar para ellos al llegar a palacio, pero por otra, odiaba su vida actual. Pensaba que jamás podría tomar el control de su destino, siempre a la sombra del emperador, de Xian… odiaba su vida, y el único en quien podía apoyarse, era en su hermano y mejor amigo, Shifu San. Pero Shifu también comenzaba a despegar, a alejarse a ser un vil sirviente del emperador, eso no podía ser…

Esa tarde, cuando Toffu entrenaba, un murmullo de flauta traído por el viento, acompañado de flores de cerezo que flotaban por todo el palacio, llegaban hasta el patio de entrenamientos. Ese día, a diferencia de Shifu, Toffu se había quedado, golpeando hasta el cansancio el saco de piedras de río que Xian les ponía como castigo cuando no hacían sus tres mil abdominales y lagartijas requeridas durante la sesión del mediodía. Un asistente ganso, quien se encargaba de vigilar el patio, dormitaba aburrido.  
—¿Quién hace ese sonido? —por estar distraído, Toffu pateó muy fuerte el saco de piedras, lastimándose la espinilla. Lanzó un juramento, frotándose la pata ensangrentada. La canción se interrumpió, y Toffu oyó claramente una risita burlona.  
Maldita sea, quien tocara una estúpida flauta del otro lado de la valla interrumpiéndolo y además se riera de él, tendría que ser un imbécil o un valiente. Sonrió.  
Usando las habilidades de un ninja, desapareció entre los pilares de uno de los templos, donde la oscuridad de la noche se hacía más presente, y subió al techo de una pagoda, justo encima de la valla que dividía los dos patios. Sorprendería a quien fuera, y tal vez lo haría sufrir un rato, sí. Nadie se burlaba de Toffu y salía ileso.  
Pues sí, era verdad, del otro lado de la valla, un estúpido curioseaba su entrenamiento. Un cosquilleo subió por su pecho, cuando se dio cuenta de que aquel bulto lo buscaba a través de las rendijas de bambú.  
Ahora verás, imbécil, por burlarte de mí…  
Con la habilidad de un felino, saltó desde el techo de la pagoda, y descendió a unos centímetros a espaldas del curioso, sin hacer ningún ruido. Aún así, sintió su espinilla crujir por el último golpe. Una mano en el pecho y otra en la boca sorprendieron al curioso que gimió, y…  
¡Esperen un momento, esto está, muy suave…! pensó Toffu, desconcertado. En un instante, vio estrellas, y sintió que su cabeza se partía en dos.  
—¡AHHH! ¡Eres un… pervertido, maldito loco! —gritó una voz femenina, asustada y a la vez encolerizada. Toffu aún no podía enfocar su vista, pues ese golpe fue de los mejores que le habían asestado, todo a su alrededor lo veía desenfocado. Retrocedió por instinto, pero una patada formidable se hundió en su estómago, sacándole el aire por completo, y tirándolo de espaldas contra el suelo.  
—¡Aughh! ¡E-espera, yo no, yo no…!  
Dos manos, suaves pero firmes, atenazaban su cuello, y el cuerpo del extraño lo aplastaba, sin dar oportunidad a moverse. Sintió un aroma delicado, de los mismos cerezos, pero esta vez concentrado en aquella desconocida que lo ahorcaba. Tenía que ser un peleador muy bueno, tal vez de la guardia imperial. Lo asfixiaba y no podía moverse, tenía que aplicar todo su entrenamiento, ó moriría.  
Con el último esfuerzo, pudo retirar las manos de su cuello. El aire le faltaba, pero recuperaba el enfoque de su visión…  
¡Oh! ¿Qué… es esto?  
Lo primero que vio Toffu, fue una panda roja, justo como él era… en la ciudad había visto pandas rojos, pero ninguno como… ella. Lo miraba con furia a través de esos ojos color del rubí, tan escarlatas que sentía que podía perderse en ellos. Era una chica de su misma edad, con el pelo anudado en una cola con unos palillos plateados, y vestía un kimono rosa con destellos también plateados que hacía juego con su mismo pelo.  
—¡Déjame, maldito loco, suéltame, guardias, GUARDIAS!  
—¡Shht, cállate, no te haré daño, yo entreno con Xian, espera…!  
Toffu la soltó, y la chica panda retrocedió, con los puños en alto.  
—¡Si me tocas otra vez, te mataré, no me importa que estudies con el Maestro Xian! —En los ojos de aquella chica brillaba el coraje que sentía por dentro.  
—Pues síguete burlando. Estaba en pleno entrenamiento y tú me interrumpiste, niña. Además… ése sonido…  
—Gracias a ti, rompí mi hsiao en tu cabezota, ¡eres un asno, me repugnas! —la chica gritó, y sin saber porqué, Toffu sintió su corazón latir dentro de su pecho, una emoción nueva al ver a esa panda con esos ojos… se tranquilizó al ver que no llegaría a nada discutiendo con esa aprendiz de geisha.  
—Yo, lo siento… no era mi intención, no sabía que eras, bueno, una niña…  
—¡Niñas, las que se chupan el dedo! Soy una maiko, y seré una gran geisha cuando me gradúe, panda tonto.  
—No sabía que las maiko pegaran tan duro… ¿está eso en su formación? —Toffu esta vez sonrió al ver que la chica se ruborizaba, mirándose los pies, pero sólo fue un momento. Empezaba a encontrar el camino.  
—No… yo sólo me defendí. Mis instructoras me enseñan las artes delicadas, pero yo tengo esto por parte de mi padre. Por cierto… ¿Qué rayos te importa?  
Toffu sonrió, sobándose la cabeza donde el hsiao había impactado.  
—No, por nada, sólo que me impresiona que una chica tan… linda, pudiera tener semejante fuer…  
Uy, ¿lo pensó, o lo dijo? Toffu se quedó en suspenso, viendo a los ojos rojos de esa maiko. Ella también lo miraba desconcertada, con las piernas abiertas, en la misma postura. La chica lo miraba detenidamente.  
A pesar de que las sombras de la noche eran más presentes, podía ver que aquel panda era atractivo, no lo había visto tan de cerca, sólo en los entrenamientos con su hermano y Xian detrás de la valla. Las geishas y maikos no podían pasar al lugar de entrenamiento de los varones, pero ella curioseaba, y en cierta forma, le atraía el joven panda de larga cabellera blanca y músculos desarrollados. Era…  
—¿Qué dijiste? —a medida que la chica hablaba, el coraje disminuía, y Toffu lo sintió. Todo iba bien…  
—¡No! ¡Nada! Dije que si quieres, puedo repararte tu hsiao, para que sigas tocando música, he he he. —sonrió, y su sonrisa debió de ser la más estúpida de su repertorio, porque la panda roja también sonrió discretamente, llena de vida, energía.  
—¿Tú? ¿Un tosco hombre de batalla, pervertido además? Tendría que verlo para creerlo.  
—Lo haré. Si me la dejas, la tendré lista mañana.  
—De acuerdo. Si no, le diré a mi Maestra que me tocaste, y no será agradable. —dijo la panda en una pícara sonrisa. —Pero si la reparas… curaré tus heridas de entrenamiento durante una semana.  
—Trato hecho, ¿Cómo te llamas? —Toffu ya no le importaba el entrenamiento, solo quería ver a los ojos a aquella hermosa panda maiko, el Kung Fu ya era cosa del pasado.  
—No te lo diré, tonto. Te veo mañana, aquí mismo.  
Diciendo eso, la panda se fue, corriendo. Su kimono ondeaba al ritmo de su trasero y cola anillada, y Toffu sintió una sacudida en el estómago.

3

DEL DIARIO DE YAAKI  
Sábado 26 de marzo, año del Dragón

_¿Qué es esto que me pasa?  
¿Qué fue lo que pasó, por qué Toffu me hace sentir así? Es algo que no se compara con un entrenamiento, con una sesión de escritura, que es lo que más placer me da. Hoy nos vimos por tercera ocasión, y cada vez que lo veo me impresiona mucho más. Pudo reparar mi hsiao que rompí en su cabeza, y cada vez que platicamos, lo conozco más, y se me hace un chico muy interesante. Prometió que me enseñaría Kung Fu, dice que puedo llegar a ser una gran peleadora… aunque mi Maestra está en completo desacuerdo, cada vez que le insinúo si podría aprender un arte marcial, sólo me dice que las señoritas refinadas no pueden aprender eso… sería como un sacrilegio. A mí no me importa, mientras sea Toffu quien me enseñe… ¿qué cosas digo? Antes de conocer a ese chico, no me importaba más en a vida que llegar a convertirme en una geisha, pero… Dios, siento que mi corazón palpita, quiero ver a Toffu una vez más._

Domingo 27 de marzo, Año del Dragón

¡_Qué padre es el Kung Fu! ¡Bárbaro! Toffu me enseñó las bases de la meditación, y los golpes básicos. A escondidas, sacó un muñeco de su kwoon y acondicionó una bodega que nadie usa para enseñarme. Golpeé y pateé, se sintió tan bien, me sentí yo misma… quiero aprender Kung Fu, y también ser una geisha, no creo que no se pueda. Puedo poner el mismo empeño en las dos cosas, lo sé. Toffu, a pesar que lo traté mal la primera vez que nos vimos, es muy bueno conmigo, y muy paciente. Sé que se esfuerza más que su hermano desde que me conoció, y eso me hace sentir… halagada. No había conocido un chico igual, me, me… me…_

Martes 8 de abril, Año del Dragón

_Hoy ya pude hacer un split perfecto, y Toffu está muy impresionado. Dice que jamás había conocido una chica que peleara tan bien. Aumentamos las sesiones muy de madrugada y ya entrada la noche, y es genial, siento mi cuerpo más fuerte, aunque me he llevado buenos golpes que trato de disimular cuando estoy en clases de maiko. Espero que la maestra no se dé cuenta de lo que planeo… por cierto, hoy en la noche no habrá entrenamiento, Toffu prometió llevarme a la ciudad a dar un paseo… estoy tan emocionada…_

Miércoles 9 de abril, año del Dragón

_Estoy en un limbo, flotando con mi cuerpo, siento que viajo, que me transporto a las estrellas y más allá. Anoche fue algo maravilloso, el paseo fue genial, participamos en un baile en la plaza de la ciudad, tomamos y comimos de lo mejor… y como él puede saltar muy alto, me llevó a la pagoda más alta de la ciudad, y ahí nos sentamos a admirar las estrellas y la ciudad iluminada abajo. Platicamos como no lo habíamos hecho, me contó de sus sueños, de ser un Gran Maestro, pero lejos del emperador, tener su propio templo y sus propios alumnos, proteger a los inocentes desamparados como él y su hermano alguna vez habían sido. Fue tan bonito… después de todo, Toffu era un chico peculiar, con sueños y metas. Se parece mucho a mí.  
No recuerdo a qué hora fue, pero cuando me besó, sentí que algo revoloteaba dentro de mi pecho. Me dijo que me quería mucho, y que yo era la razón por la que él quisiera un futuro de luz. No le entendí mucho, pero creo que represento mucho en su vida. Bueno, el también es alguien muy importante para mí ahora, ji ji ji. Fue hermoso estar con él, ya no quiero separarme, le echaré más ganas que nunca a la escuela y a los entrenamientos…_

Sábado 28 de abril, año del Dragón

_No sé realmente que pasó, pero lo que sucedió hoy en la bodega de los entrenamientos, sólo puedo describirlo como magia. Fue algo tan… extraño al principio, pero después lo comprendí. Es el motivo por el cual yo estoy aquí, en esta vida. Toffu y yo nos besamos como nunca antes, nuestros cuerpos sudados por el entrenamiento, y jadeando. Sin decirnos nada, me quitó el kimono con delicadeza, yo lo desnudé, mis manos temblaban… sin embargo, nos contemplamos así como vinimos al mundo, con la mayor normalidad. Me abrazó, pude sentirlo, realmente lo que era Toffu. Acaricié su larga cabellera que me enloquecía, y el hizo lo propio, recorrió con su lengua mis pechos, mi intimidad… dioses, ahora que lo escribo siento algo parecido, fue una sensación intensa. Me dijo que me amaba, que lo que íbamos a hacer me iba a doler un poco… yo le respondí que mientras estuviera con él, no le temería a nada. Es verdad, al principio dolió, cuando introdujo su… en mi cuerpo, sin embargo, sabía, por alguna razón, que era lo más normal del mundo. Y entonces, todo lo demás fue delicioso, un placer más allá de todo lo pensado. Mis manos se crisparon en su pelo, blanco, hermoso, y él explotó dentro de mí, fue…_

Domingo 30 de mayo, Año del Dragón

_Estas últimas semanas he estado muy rara. Siento mareos repentinos, tiendo a comer de todo, y a veces me siento muy sensible, pero evito decirle algo a Toffu, llevamos tan buen ritmo de entrenamiento… y hemos disfrutado de nuestro amor, me he convencido que lo amo, y… ¡Ah! ¿Para qué me hago tonta? ¡Estoy esperando un hijo de él! Estoy muy segura de eso, siento que en mi cuerpo crece algo dentro de mí, algo hermoso que provoca todo lo extraño que me siento. No he sangrado desde que nos acostamos esa primera vez, y eso confirma mis sospechas. Conozco mi cuerpo, y sólo espero el momento para decírselo a Toffu… ¿se pondrá feliz? ¿Me abrazará y me apoyará? Siento mucho nervio, porque decidí que esta noche se lo diré. ¡Vamos a ser papás! Creo que no hay mejor dicha que esa… me siento tan emocionad_

4

—¡AAAAHH! —Yaaki sintió un vacío de terror en el estómago, cuando la Maestra geisha, una loba que aún con el maquillaje puesto, a la luz de las velas parecía una careta monstruosa, la miraba acusadora, con el diario de ella entre las manos, leyendo con una velocidad tremenda, como era ella.  
—¿Qué es esto, niña? ¿Sabes que lo que hiciste es el PECADO más grande de todos? No sólo por entrenar Kung Fu a escondidas, ¡ESTO! —le agitó su diario en las narices, montada en cólera. Yaaki aún estaba presa del buen momento que había pasado horas antes con Toffu, y tardaba en reaccionar…  
—Pues así es… ¡Maestra, yo amo a Toffu, y nos vamos a ir de aq…!  
Un bofetón acabó de tajo la frase de Yaaki, y el diario se estrelló en su nariz. La Maestra estaba furiosa, sus ojos lobunos chispeaban odio.  
—Esto lo sabrá el emperador, y el maestro Xian —dijo, y cerró de un portazo su habitación. Por fuera, escuchó instrucciones a guardias imperiales que no la dejaran salir de sus habitaciones. No tenía miedo del emperador, porque era una gran persona, y tal vez comprendería, pero estaba decidida a irse con Toffu, lejos.  
Acabó con los guardias, dejándolos fuera de combate. Ya dominaba muchos golpes y técnicas de lucha, y con una bolsa atada a manera de mochila cargando sus pocas pertenencias, abandonó las habitaciones de las maikos. Sólo quería estar a lado de su Toffu, y largarse de ahí con su hijo, era lo único…

5

—Hola, Toffu —la voz, susurrante, despertó al panda rojo y lo impulsó como un resorte, activando todos sus sistemas de defensa. Ojos azules lo miraban desde el marco de la ventana, y flotaban en la oscuridad como espectros de luz, eso era porque iba vestido totalmente de negro.  
—¿Qué quieres? Estaba durmiendo…  
—Esta noche. Ya todo está listo, llegó la hora.  
—¿Qué? —Toffu no podía creer que ya fuera el día y la hora en que el plan Maestro se llevaría a cabo. El día D del imperio Chuan había llegado, y ni se había dado cuenta, menos ahora que había encontrado el amor de su vida y la razón para vivir un presente y futuro lejos de ahí. Había sellado el pacto del amor verdadero con Yaaki, y ahora…  
—¡Levántate, Toffu! ¡Lo hemos planeado tanto, y los guerreros están listos para atacar! ¡Sun Yatsen aguarda nuestra señal!  
—Yo… no lo haré, Shifu. Yo me iré de aquí, si quieres hazlo tú y quédate con el imperio, no me interesa ya.  
Un golpe en la mejilla lo dejó aturdido momentáneamente, y esta vez pudo ver a su hermano mayor, mirándolo con esos ojos acusadores, justo como Po los vería la primera vez que entrara al salón de los Héroes.  
—Si no vienes ahora, te mataré, Toffu. ¡Somos un dúo inseparable, no me salgas con que te echas atrás!  
—Ya te dije que me haré a un lado. Quédate con la gloria, Shifu, yo me iré con…  
—¿Eh?  
—Yo me voy de aquí…  
Shifu saltó al marco de la ventana, dio un vistazo abajo, y se volvió a Toffu, sonriéndole con una mueca insensible.  
—Por cierto, el imperio ya sabe lo tuyo con tu noviecita Yaaki. Lo que hicieron en la bodega… he he he… lo vi todo, hermanito, todo.  
Toffu sintió que un mazo se estrellaba en su cabeza.  
—¿Qué? ¿Tú…?  
—Nunca… me contaste de eso, Toffu. Creí que confiabas en tu hermano mayor, y lo mantuviste en secreto… pero estuvo bien, con eso entretuve a las geishas. Contribuirá al caos, he hehe…  
—¿Qué, qué hiciste?  
Un estruendo se escuchó allá abajo. Gritos y maldiciones por doquier. Las habitaciones de al lado se estremecieron en un mar de exclamaciones.  
—Quieras ó no, estás en esto, hermanito. La vida de tu amada también depende de lo que hagas esta noche —sin más, Shifu saltó por la ventana, al encuentro con su destino, dejando a Toffu en ropa interior, con un torbellino de preguntas.

Yaaki corría lo más rápido que le daban sus piernas, intentando alcanzar las habitaciones de los discípulos de Xian, pero las explosiones y el caos ya reinaban en los aposentos del emperador. A la panda roja le asaltó un terrible presentimiento: estaban tomando el palacio, y la vida de Chuan corría peligro. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Ir con su amado y huir lejos, para siempre, a costa de las miles de vidas que eso podría representar? ¿O ayudar al emperador?

El emperador Chuan y su esposa aguardaban en sus habitaciones, a oscuras, con dos bebés en brazos. Les extrañaba que Xian o su guardia de honor no se presentara de inmediato al escuchar los estruendos en el ala este del palacio.  
—Chuan… ¿Qué, qué es…? —la esposa del emperador, Li Ling, abrazaba a los dos pequeñitos, envueltos en unas mantas.  
—¡Al rincón, mujer! No sé qué…  
El enorme ventanal de la recamara se rompió en mil pedazos, Li Ling gritó, cubriendo con su cuerpo el de sus hijos, los herederos al trono. Una figura negra y encapuchada, como un ninja, entró de un salto a las habitaciones imperiales, con una espada curva en las manos. Los ojos azules, intensos bajo la máscara, le daban una total convicción… de matar.  
—¿Cómo te atreves…? —fue lo único que pudo decir el emperador, cuando un lance rapidísimo del asesino incrustó la espada en su corazón. Li Ling gritó, y los bebés despertaron, comenzando a llorar. El enmascarado sacó la espada con un movimiento diestro, y se dirigió a completar su tarea.  
—¡No! ¡A mis hijos no! —Gritó Li Ling, cubriendo con su cuerpo la cuna donde se encontraban los pequeños. El asesino, inmisericorde, empuñaba la espada, acercándose pronto acabaría todo, y tenía que hacerlo rápido…  
El asesino enterró la espada en la garganta de Li Ling, quien sólo produjo un «¡Gug!» cuando la sangre chorreó como un torrente por la espada y la lujosa alfombra. Bien, estaba hecho, sólo faltaban los herederos…  
El enmascarado sacudió la espada llena de sangre, y se dirigió a la cuna, donde los pequeños pandas lloraban a todo pulmón, como si supieran que habían quedado huérfanos. Sus ojos azules brillaron, empuñó la espada al primero… pareció dudar un segundo…  
Un golpazo a la puerta de la habitación la abrió de par en par, y la luz del pasillo entró, iluminando la recámara imperial. El asesino, incrédulo, se volvió al umbral, donde una hermosa panda roja, con la mirada del mismo color, lo miraba en una posición de combate a muerte. Era Yaaki.  
—¡Primero me matarás a mí, estúpido!  
—Sí eso quieres… —susurró el asesino, sus ropas y la espada cortaron el aire, que se condensó durante unos segundos, mientras el enmascarado se lanzaba contra la panda maiko.  
Yaaki le lanzó el bulto donde había empacado su ropa, y el asesino cortó la bolsa, desparramando todo su contenido, y desconcertándolo. Esto lo aprovechó Yaaki para meterle un rodillazo formidable en el estómago. Le arrancó la máscara, revelando al asesino del imperio Chuan.  
—¡Tú! ¡No…!  
Shifu, uno de los dos mejores discípulos de Xian, la miraba con esos ojos azules inyectados de sangre y odio. Se incorporó, manteniendo la postura defensiva.  
—Nu… nunca me hiciste caso, Yaaki… ¿por qué a mi hermano sí?  
—No… no puede ser… —Yaaki estaba pasmada, era imposible…  
—¡Respóndeme, perra!  
—¡Nunca me gustaste! ¡Siempre has sido un maldito egoísta! ¡No crees en nada, ni en tu futuro, Shifu! —le gritó al fin la panda roja, con las lágrimas en los ojos. No podía creerlo, el emperador, su esposa… iba a matar a los bebés…  
—Con que eso era… —Shifu cerró los ojos, comprendiendo, y cuando los abrió, dio su sentencia de muerte— hubieras estado en mi futuro, al frente del imperio, pero eso ya no será posible, zorra. Morirás hoy, esta noche.  
Otra explosión cimbró el palacio, y los rebeldes entraban en acción, en compañía de la Guardia Imperial. El Tigre que comandaba los ejércitos rebeldes, Sun Yatsen, debía estar ahora asediando el palacio. Lo único que interponía la victoria total de la insurrección se encontraba mirándolo con esos ojos rojos que tanto lo habían cautivado.  
—Te perdonaré la vida, si te largas, y no miras atrás. Terminaré con la dinastía Chuan, y será mejor que te alejes de Ciudad Imperial para siempre. Sun Yatsen reinará y nos pondrá al frente con él. Respetaré tu decisión, si te haces a un lado. Y llévate a Toffu, no lo quiero volver a ver nunca más.  
Por toda respuesta, Yaaki se puso en perfecta defensa flecha, y con la mano, lo invitó a atacar. Esto enardeció a Shifu, quien se preparó a embestir.  
—De acuerdo. Te lo advertí, panda estúpida…  
—¡Déjala, Shifu! —Toffu los miraba desde el marco roto del ventanal, y Yaaki se asustó al ver en su rostro una cólera que nunca había mostrado su amado, con su pelo largo que tanto amaba, ondeando al viento nocturno. No sabía si alegrase o asustarse…  
—¡Hermano! ¡Llegaste a tiempo, liquida a los herederos, y terminamos!  
—¡No lo haré!  
El silencio que siguió sólo se cortaba por el incesante llanto de los bebés, cubiertos en la cuna. Toffu miró a Yaaki.  
—¿Qué dijiste, Toffu? ¿Oí bien? —Shifu lo miró con una sonrisa, no podía ser que su hermano, inseparable, le contradijera así…  
—Vete, Yaaki. Terminaremos esto ahora, Shifu.  
—¿Me estás traicionando? —la cara de Shifu se volvió en incredulidad hacia su hermano menor. —¿Vas a dejar pasar la oportunidad de ser Alguien en esta vida?  
Otro estruendo, más cercano, indicaba que el ejército rebelde aplastaba a los pocos fieles seguidores de Chuan. Gritos de guerra y otros ahogados en sangre provenían de los patios de abajo. Shifu aventó la espada a un rincón.  
—¡YYYYIAAAAAA! —al mismo tiempo, los dos guerreros, sedientos de sangre, chocaron en golpes mortales y bloqueos de Kung Fu a una velocidad de torbellino. Yaaki no podía creer que dos hermanos buscaran el cuello de cada uno, era absurdo. Tenía que ayudar a Toffu, tenía que...  
«ZUAK» «TAAAK»  
Los golpes hacían eco a cada segundo, sin dar tregua y sin que se definiera una ventaja para alguno de los hermanos Rojo. Pero por fin, la suerte hizo que Toffu diera un golpe certero en el mentón de Shifu, arrojándolo a un costado de la cuna, donde estaban los cadáveres de la pareja imperial.  
Yaaki vio lo que iba a ocurrir una fracción de segundo antes, porque Shifu agarró la espada que él mismo había arrojado y que le quedaba cerca, sin que Toffu se diera cuenta mientras se acercaba a él… iba a atacarlo por sorpresa...  
—¡Cuidado! —sin pensarlo, la panda roja se arrojó a Shifu, interponiendo su cuerpo entre los dos…  
—¡Nooooo! —el grito de Toffu quedó salpicado de sangre, suspendido en el aire, y grabado en su memoria seguramente por el resto de sus días. Shifu atravesó a Yaaki con la espada, y un borbotón de sangre tan roja como su pelaje surgió de su pecho. Shifu abrió los ojos, espantado… ¿Qué había hecho?  
Yaaki cayó a un costado, temblando. Toffu no le importó que estuviera a la mitad del asedio de un imperio, que se jugara la vida en un combate con su hermano… Yaaki era lo único que importaba.  
—¡No! ¡No, Yaaki! ¿Por qué lo hicisteeeee?  
Yaaki lo miró, con los ojos rojos que tanto amaba, pero que poco a poco se iban apagando…  
—Per… perdóname, Toffu. No debí… pero no me importó... te amo tanto… ¡cof, cof! — a cada palabra, la panda escupía sangre y vitalidad. Estaba herida de muerte.  
—¡Estúpida! ¡No te mueras! ¡Si te mueres, te mato yo mismo! —la lógica de Toffu ya no cabía en sus pensamientos, estaba loco, y a pesar que aplicaba el Behoma a su amada, no funcionaba, eso quería decir que...  
—A-Antes de que ocurra algo, quiero decirte… que… yo te lo iba a decir esta noche… pero… ¡cof! Creo que ya no… —las lágrimas brotaron como un grifo de agua y resbalaron abundantes por sus mejillas. Toffu tenía el alma y corazón partidos, no podía creer… y Shifu, Shifu miraba pasmado la escena, como si alguien muy alto lo hubiese despertado…  
—¡No! ¡No hables, amor!  
—Sólo quería decirte, que te amo más… que a mi vida… y que vas a ser… papá… vamos a ser…  
Toffu sintió un bofetón que se extendió por todo su cuerpo, y el tiempo se detuvo, mientras el corazón de Yaaki dejaba de latir, pronunciando sus últimas palabras. La abrazó, intentando darle su vida para que regresara, pero era inútil, había muerto, y su hijo junto con ella.  
—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! —el grito, de dolor inmenso, surcó el palacio, y pareció oírse en toda Ciudad Imperial. Shifu temblaba, acababa de…  
Acababa de matar a su hermano.  
—¡No, no NO! ¡No me dejes, Yaaki, no! Íbamos a ser…  
Esta vez, Toffu se volvió a Shifu, con los ojos azules chispeando una furia bárbara. Abrazó por última vez el cuerpo todavía cálido y con olor a cerezo de Yaaki, cogió el hsiao que había reparado y que se cayó en la bolsa que contenía sus ropas, y lo guardó en su pantalón. Se incorporó, enfrentándose a su hermano, con las lágrimas resbalando por su cara. Afuera, sonido de cascos, escudos y espadas atronaban por los patios y pasillos cercanos de palacio.  
—Cometiste… una atrocidad… ¡maldito Shifu, malditos TODOS!  
—Yo… yo no… —Shifu estaba impresionado de que Yaaki esperara un hijo de su hermano, no podía creerlo… en verdad, era imperdonable lo que había hecho. La conciencia cayó sobre él como un alud, enfriando sus deseos y ambiciones de controlar el imperio. Había matado el futuro de su hermano menor, y eso era lo peor de todo…  
—¿No quieres matarme a mí? ¿Eso ibas a hacer? ¡Hazlo, hazlo ya! —le gritó, desabotonándose el traje de combate, y mostrándole su pecho. Mechones de pelo blanco le caían sobre su cara, dándole un aspecto lunático. —¡Si no me matas, entonces mataré a esos críos de panda, y seguirás tú! ¡Mataré a toda China, maldita sea!  
—Yo no… no…  
—¡Dejen de pelear! —el Maestro Xian llegaba, jadeando, con el pelo quemado y huellas de combate reciente por su cuerpo. Los miraba iracundo, comprendiendo al instante la escena. No podía creer lo que habían hecho sus discípulos con el Imperio. Como una chispa de esperanza, escuchó el llanto de los bebés que seguían pidiendo a su madre, cubiertos bajo el velo de la cuna. Ni Shifu ni Toffu parecieron oírle.  
Xian se lanzó hacia ellos, pero cuando Toffu se volvió a él, y sus ojos azules se tornaron de un intenso violeta, sintió una fuerza impresionante golpear su conciencia. De una patada, Toffu lo mando a volar, estrellándolo en una de las paredes de la habitación. El sonido fue estremecedor. El maestro panda estaba aturdido y sorprendido de aquella fuerza bruta. Perdió el conocimiento.  
—¡Vamos, mátame, Shifu, termina tu gran Obra! —lo retó Toffu.  
Una explosión, la más grande que se había sentido, cimbró las habitaciones imperiales, y una luz cegadora cubrió la estancia. Toffu fue lanzado hacia delante por la onda expansiva de la explosión, y en un movimiento involuntario, la punta de la espada que Shifu sostenía cortó su ojo izquierdo, abriéndole un surco en el párpado. Toffu ya no pudo sentir el dolor del corte, porque se estrelló contra uno de los pilares de la habitación, y perdió el conocimiento como Xian.  
Shifu salió ileso de la onda expansiva gracias a que el cuerpo de Toffu lo protegió involuntariamente del impacto, y aturdido, buscó a su hermano. Yacía inconsciente, y Xian también. Yaaki y la pareja imperial que él mismo había ultimado, descansaban para siempre a un costado de la cuna. Los bebés herederos seguían llorando, pidiendo comida, o el calor de una madre que ya no podrían tener…  
—Soy… soy un… —buscó la espada asesina, tenía que terminar su trabajo…  
Agarró la espada, y dirigió la punta de la misma a su corazón. No merecía vivir, era una tremenda escoria… a un instante de impulsar el filo dentro de su pecho, una mano, suave y firme a la vez, agarró su tobillo. Shifu se sobresaltó, al descubrir a Yaaki, con el último suspiro de vida, mirándolo suplicante.  
—Shi…Shifu… cuida a mi Toffu, por, por favor… y a los herederos… no dejes que les pase nada, váyanse lejos, y cui…  
Esta vez, Yaaki había terminado su agonía. Con la punta de la espada pegada al pecho tembloroso, consideró la opción que le daba la mujer que su hermano amó. Se acercó a la cuna de los bebés, y tomó uno de los dos herederos, que lo miraba con unos ojos verde esmeralda intensos. Seguro vio que no era su padre, y lloró con más fuerza.  
—So-sólo podré llevarme a uno, y eso si puedo salir de aquí con vida. Ahora, sólo hay un lugar para mí en el mundo…  
Dijo esto, cargó al pequeño panda, dedicó una última mirada a su hermano y a su maestro, musitando un «perdón» y saltó por la ventana que él mismo había roto.

6

—¡AAAAAAAARRRGGHHHH!  
El grito de Toffu alertó a la guardia imperial. Había regresado de su meditación profunda reconectándose al presente, y cuando se dio cuenta, el torrente de lágrimas caía de su único ojo, recordando como si acabara de suceder lo de aquella noche. Los guardias entraron en tropel, preocupados por el Maestro.  
—¡Lárguense, idiotas, estoy bien! —les gritó, y los soldados obedecieron al instante. Sabían muy bien de la furia del panda rojo, y se esfumaron prácticamente del salón principal de Toffu.  
Tengo que matar a ese panda… ¡Los mataré a todos! A todo aquel que se atreva a ser feliz en mis narices… lo haré sufrir, y a esa Tigresa, le reservaré lo mejor. ¡Me dará un heredero, quiera o no!  
Pero primero, estaba la cuestión de cuando le vería la cara a ese panda, el heredero al trono. Al fin lo había encontrado, después de mucho buscar y unir cabos, al fin reproducía en su mente aquella escena que no pudo ver, pero que imaginó sin duda. Pero lo que no entendía Toffu era la última petición de Yaaki. No podía ser. Cuando la dejó, ciertamente estaba… muerta. Tan muerta como ya lo estaba entonces sin ella y su hijo…  
—¡GGGGGRRRRAAAAAAAAHH!  
El salón de entrenamientos se cimbró, y el palacio pareció hacerlo también. El poder… por fin usaría todo el Poder para acabar con todos. Sólo quedaba el Guerrero Dragón entre él y su nuevo orden… de Caos.  
Necesitaba comer. Sí, eso le caería de maravilla, ahora.  
—¡Guardias!  
Al instante, entraron los soldados que custodiaban su salón.  
—Tráiganme uno… no, mejor dos niños, vivos.  
Los guardias asintieron al instante. Cuando salieron, el panda rojo se relamió los dientes. Ahora el estómago crujía de hambre.  
—Ya no estés triste, Yaaki, pronto acabaré con todo. Pronto, mi cielo.  
La risa, lunática y patética, se elevó, y pareció congelar el palacio imperial.


	11. Capítulo 11 Destino del Guerrero Dragón

_Hola chicos de Fanfiction, un saludo y abrazo de antemano, y disculpas por no subir capítulos en algún tiempo, pero las ocupaciones me lo impedían, el final, por desgracia, ya se acerca, muchas gracias a todos ustedes que han seguido esta historia, se han apasionado, y de la que un personaje de mi invención (Toffu) ya hasta tiene fans, increíble, muchas gracias Jaki!! hehe... disfruten y espero como siempre sus reviews, me encanta leer todo lo que piensan de mis letras. Saludos!_

_Feliks!_

_Capítulo Undécimo_  
**El Destino del Guerrero Dragón**

1

El palacio imperial, el que fuera su hogar alguna vez en un pasado perdido… aparecía tan nítido ante sus ojos… Toffu, el asesino de asesinos, miraba a Tigresa con frialdad desde lo alto de la pagoda. Cuando sonrió, sus dientes de tiburón asomaron, inyectándole un miedo como nunca antes había sentido…  
—¡WUUAAAA! — mientras Toffu saltaba sobre Maestra Tigresa, ella no podía moverse, comenzó a morderla… no podía hacer nada, estaba pasmado…

Cuando despertó, sintió el sudor chorrear por su barriga. Su amada dormía acurrucada junto a él, en posición fetal, expresando una sonrisa de satisfacción. Así desnuda, sus rayas negras contrastaban con su pelaje naranja iluminado por las estrellas.  
Detestaba esa pesadilla, maldita sea. Desde la victoria sobre Yalam, de la cual habían pasado dos semanas, esos sueños acudían a él como para sacudirle la cabeza y recordar que aún faltaba mucho que hacer. Para llegar hasta Toffu, aún necesitaban llegar al Palacio Imperial, el que según Xian, no estaba tan lejos de ahí, pero el camino no sería fácil. Lo único claro en la ecuación, era verse a la cara con el hermano del Maestro Shifu.  
Con mucho cuidado, y tratando de no ser delatado por su voluminoso cuerpo, Po, el Guerrero Dragón, salió del nicho que le servía de cama, se puso sus enormes calzoncillos y dejó a Maestra Tigresa durmiendo. Creyó que despertaría, pero sólo se volteó, y susurró «Po». Jamás había visto dormir así a Tigresa; siempre estaba alerta y lista para atacar, sin embargo ahora ambos descansaban a pierna suelta, sabiéndose protegidos uno por el otro, ella ronroneando rítmicamente y él roncando y babeando.  
—Te amo, pequeña Tigresa —le susurró Po con ternura, y salió de la habitación, tratando de no hacer gemir el piso de madera como acostumbraba. Lo logró, y pudo salir a contemplar la madrugada, pues apenas el día comenzaba a dar muestras de su presencia. Las estrellas brillaban y podían confundirse con las luciérnagas que flotaban abajo entre el bosque.

—¿Quién soy? —le preguntó a las estrellas, que seguían imperturbables, titilando e iluminando cada vez menos mientras la claridad del alba comenzaba su labor en el manto celeste.  
Aún no le cuadraba la idea. La maldita idea, loca e irracional, de que él era el último y único heredero al trono del Imperio. Y que Shifu y su hermano se habían enfrascado a una pelea a muerte por sus ambiciones personales, y él y su familia habían pagado los platos rotos. Todo se resumía a que Shifu y Toffu habían destrozado su vida cuando apenas y tenía conciencia de que podía vivir una. Le regalaron una orfandad, una carencia de identidad…  
Pero aún así, estaba agradecido. Tal vez, de no ser por eso, nunca hubiese conocido a su padre Ping, a los Furiosos, convertirse en el Guerrero Dragón y estar con Tigresa…  
«Los accidentes no existen»  
Se detuvo a reflexionarlo. Nunca hubiera sido el Guerrero Dragón si Shifu en un principio no hubiera escapado con él en sus brazos y dejado a Ping en la aldea…  
—Basta. Basta.  
Si los accidentes no existían, ¿por qué Oogway estaba muerto, al igual que Shifu y todo Valle de la Paz? ¿Por qué Shifu lo odiaba al principio, si sabía quién era? ¿Por qué Toffu…?  
—No puedes dormir, ¿verdad? —la voz del Maestro Xian sacó a nuestro amigo de sus pensamientos, y lo obligó a volverse.  
—No, Maestro…  
—Sé que estás intranquilo, muchacho. Pero no temas, unos días más de entrenamiento, y estarás listo para partir al Palacio Imperial. El Golpe de Vacío ya no es nada nuevo para ti, y la forma en cómo lo utilizaste contra Yalam, aún me tiene sorprendido.  
—Gracias, Maestro. Pero lo que aún no entiendo es, ¿por qué yo? ¿Está seguro que yo soy un heredero al trono? —el panda posó sus ojos verdes en el Maestro, buscando seguridad en sus respuestas.  
—No tengo duda, Po. Te pareces tanto a tu padre… bueno los ojos indudablemente los sacaste de tu madre.  
—Por favor, Maestro, hábleme de ellos, hay tanto que no sé, me siento un completo ignorante. —Po miró a Xian, suplicante.  
—Tu padre, el emperador Chuan, era un hombre bondadoso, sin embargo, confiaba mucho en las personas, aunque éstas lo traicionaran a sus espaldas. Tu mamá, Sayuri, era una mujer muy elegante, pero humilde y trataba de ayudar a las personas. Así ayudó a los hermanos Rojo, y el resto de la historia, ya la sabes.  
Ying y Dai se acercaron a ellos. Se veían soñolientos y también parecían tener dificultades para dormir. El alba ya era toda una realidad, y la aldea allá abajo comenzaba su actividad diaria.  
—Veo que hoy todos han sufrido insomnio —dijo Xian con una sonrisa.  
—Pues… sentí que ya tenía que despertar, jeje —Ying se sonrojó, y casi se tropieza de no ser por Dai, que la sostuvo.  
—Quien duerme como tronco es Tigresa, raro en ella —dijo Dai al Maestro.  
—De hecho, qué bueno que están aquí, Ying, Po. Quiero que sepan algo antes de que partan al Palacio Imperial.  
Los pandas se sorprendieron, y se miraron mutuamente con esos ojos verdes, y de nuevo al maestro Xian. Algo más se develaría…  
—Aquella noche que Shifu te sacó del Palacio Imperial, fuera de la furia de Sun Yatsen y sus rebeldes, dejó a otro heredero en la habitación.  
Po se quedó de piedra. ¿Entonces, era posible…?  
—Cuando Shifu ya se había ido contigo, pude recobrar la conciencia. No había nadie vivo en aquella habitación, a excepción de los llantos de un pequeño panda. No pensé. Como pude, escapé del palacio, protegiendo con mi vida aquel pequeñín. Fue cuando me aislé de todo, y me interné en el bosque de bambú. Y también cuando descubrí que no era un pequeñín, sino una niña preciosa de ojos verdes… tú, Ying.  
Po y la panda se quedaron mudos de asombro, sin atrever a verse a la cara.  
—¿E-esta diciendo qué… qué? —Po no podía hablar correctamente, no podía creerlo. Alguien de su familia… ¡vivo…!  
—Sí, Po. Ying es tu hermana gemela. Ustedes dos son los herederos legítimos al trono. Traté de entrenar a Ying para algún día vencer a Sun Yatsen, pues te daba por perdido… pero ahora, gracias a que Tigresa pudo entrar en la mitad de tu alma, sé que estoy en lo correcto.  
Esta vez, Po se volvió a Ying, y le sonrió, con las lágrimas rebosando de sus ojos. Ying trató de sonreírle, pero se echó a sus hombros, llorando.  
—¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que teníamos algo, algo en común! ¡Hermano! ¡Buu! ¡Buu!  
Po no sabía que decir, estaba inmensamente sorprendido, y la felicidad apenas comenzaba a surgir en su interior. Abrazó a Ying con todas sus fuerzas, y ambos se desahogaron. Dai también lloraba. Xian se acercó a ellos, y al fin los cuatro se abrazaron, mientras los primeros rayos solares se colaban entre las murallas de bambú.  
—Ying… no sé qué decir… sólo que… me hace feliz el saber que tengo una hermana, ¡No estoy solo en este mundo! ¡Hermana!  
—Sí Po, es el regalo más maravilloso que he tenido desde que vivo aquí. ¡Gracias, tío Xian, gracias!  
—A mí no me lo agradezcan, hijos míos. Agradézcanselo a ustedes mismos. Han logrado muchos milagros, y henos aquí. Los accidentes, no existen.  
En ese momento, Maestra Tigresa, soñolienta, vistiendo una bata roja, se acercó a ellos.  
—Buenos días… ¿Me he perdido de algo?

2

Los días siguientes fueron más de entrenamiento espiritual que físico. La mayoría de las piezas del enorme rompecabezas se unían, y solo restaba una cosa: recuperar el Imperio y derrocar a Toffu y al usurpador Sun Yatsen. Maestra Tigresa también fue sometida a un riguroso entrenamiento especial para refinar sus técnicas defensivas y de ataque. Xian estaba complacido con lo bien que Tigresa asimilaba las enseñanzas. Se iniciaron en el uso de la energía, o «Ki» como Xian le llamaba.  
—Es la simple unión del espíritu de lucha, con el cuerpo y la mente, y se expulsa en forma de energía. Po lo pudo hacer por instinto, o tal vez por ser el Guerrero Dragón, pero Toffu usa también esa misma energía en su beneficio, es un temible oponente porque sabe atacar y defenderse con el Ki. —les decía Xian en una de las sesiones espirituales. Po ya podía expulsar su energía en lapsos para aplicar golpes de vacío a los troncos de bambú, que caían limpiamente.

También comprobaron que Po pudo ganarle a Yalam gracias a la aplicación del mismo Ki a presión en cualquier parte del cuerpo. Los aldeanos veneraban a los dos guerreros que habían salvado a la aldea. La señora Wong pudo rehabilitarse gracias al Behoma de Xian, y Chiu preparaba también algo para el Salvador, el Guerrero Dragón de la leyenda.  
Ying, mientras tanto, se ocupaba encerrada en su habitación durante la mayor parte del día. Dijo que tenía una grata sorpresa cuando finalizara lo que estaba haciendo. Pasó un mes desde que Yalam intentó apoderarse de la aldea de bambú, cuando Xian habló con Po y Maestra Tigresa, mientras el sol terminaba de ocultarse y el entrenamiento del día llegaba a su fin.  
—Guerrero Dragón, Maestra Tigresa, vengan conmigo.  
Los condujo hacia las pozas de azufre, en las que había llevado a Tigresa para sanar por completo su herida en la pierna. Las pozas gorgoteaban y despedían un olor desagradable, tigresa ya se había habituado, pero Po sintió que se mareaba.  
—¿Qué pasa, Maestro? —Tigresa lo miraba con seriedad. Esas pozas despedían un poder escondido, que le erizaban el pelo. Miró a Po también, que intentaba no respirar el azufre.  
—Po, tú y yo nos meteremos en aquella poza —Xian señaló la más grande, ubicada en el centro de los ojos de agua y lodo que la rodeaban. —Tigresa, tú serás la que comparta con Po el Secreto Milenario. La Búsqueda de la Verdad finalizará cuando cumplan su destino con Toffu, pero la Verdad se encuentra aquí, hijos. Quítense la ropa.  
Tigresa ya estaba habituada a aquello. Para ella, desnudarse no era motivo de morbosidad o vergüenza, al contrario, servía para que el cuerpo entrara en contacto directo con las energías y el agua que contenían aquellos pozos. Abrir cuerpo y mente…  
Po sintió un poco de pena al quitarse su única prenda, los calzoncillos remendados, y sus chanclas de entrenamiento, pero sintió aquella energía extraña, filtrarse por los poros del cuerpo, mientras los tres se sumergían en la poza.  
—Vamos a hacer un círculo. Agárrenme de las manos, y cierren sus ojos. Jamás experimentarán algo igual, sólo les digo para que se preparen…  
Agarrarse de las manos representó algo más que una descarga eléctrica. Volaban, volaban a través del espacio-tiempo, como Tigresa jamás lo había sentido. Sus almas se desprendieron de sus cuerpos, y se perdieron en remolinos de tiempo, oscuros. Aspiraron el azufre, que se elevaba con ellos.

Un prado inmenso y lleno de verdor, matizado con flores de muchos colores, se desplegaba a su alrededor. Estaban los tres formando un círculo en medio de aquel paisaje que no tenía fin. Todo sería plano, de no ser por un gigantesco árbol de durazno, que se levantaba sobre sus cabezas, rociando pétalos de sus flores como el del templo Jade. Po pensaba que era un sueño, pero al ver a Xian y a Tigresa, movieron negativamente la cabeza.  
—¿Dó-dónde estamos? —preguntó Po torpemente.  
—Alguien viene —dijo Tigresa, y esta vez Xian sonrió.  
—Tardaron mucho en venir, hijos míos, pero me alegra inmensamente el que estén aquí. —la voz, etérea, y llena de sabiduría y antigüedad, bajó desde lo alto del duraznero. Po y Tigresa sintieron una alegría inmediata al reconocer al Gran Maestro Oogway, quien bajaba suavemente junto con los pétalos de durazno.  
Tigresa abrió mucho los ojos, y quiso soltarse de las manos, pero Xian la miró, negando.  
—No rompas el círculo, Tigresa, de lo contrario, no volveremos aquí nunca más. Nuestra energía interactuada logró transportarnos aquí.  
—Xian, amigo mío, es un honor el que puedas visitarme. Gracias por guiar a mis muchachos, es invaluable lo que has hecho con ellos. —Oogway sonrió con ternura a los tres, y se acercó, acariciando a Maestra Tigresa en la cabeza. La felina sintió que todo su pelaje se erizaba al contacto de la garra callosa y arrugada de la Gran Tortuga.  
—Los traje, porque quiero que entre los dos les contemos la Verdad. Y también quiero que me ayudes a darles el último impulso hacia su destino final.  
—¿Toffu, no es verdad? —Oogway sonrió, como si supiera todo de antemano. Eso era lo que más le gustaba a Tigresa, el saber que la sabiduría de Oogway lo tenía todo calculado de antemano, como si fuera magia. Po aún no estaba convencido de que aquello fuera verdad.  
—Quiero preguntarle algo, Maestro Oogway… —Po habló, y su voz se quebraba por momentos — ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me escogió a mí como Guerrero Dragón, y no a Maestra Tigresa? A pesar de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos desde que usted partió, no se me hizo nada lógico, a nadie… ¿Es por qué soy un heredero Real?  
—Jo jo jo… esa pregunta es para ti, Xian. No me digas que no le has confiado…  
Xian enrojeció, y miró a Po con un convencimiento total. Tigresa vio en el Maestro panda una mezcla de remordimiento.  
—Hace muchísimo tiempo, existió un panda con un poder increíble, que viajó por toda China, y retó a los 10 000 demonios de la Montaña Demoníaca, el último reducto de la maldad en el Imperio… y pudo vencerlos, con la ayuda de otro gran sabio…  
—No seas tan teatral, Xian. Sabes bien cuanto nos costó acabar a esos… —Oogway amplió su sonrisa, mientras Po y Tigresa se quedaron con la boca abierta, sin poder soltarse de las manos.  
—¡Bah! Oogway, no debes ser tan directo, ¡caray, quería que ellos mismos lo dedujeran!, pero en fin… nosotros dos terminamos con todos ellos, y se nos reconoció por el imperio de Chuan como dioses, un término excesivo para mí.  
—E-entonces, Maestro Xian… usted…  
—Xian era el Guerrero Dragón anterior, hijo, hasta que tú naciste. —Oogway miraba con fijeza al panda, que aún no entendía nada.

—¿U-usted…? ¿Entonces usted es el Guerrero Legendario que venció a los diez mil demonios? ¿El Gran panda, el Guerrero Legendario de quien tanto se hablaba en las historias…?  
Xian sonrió, y su cabello, blanco como la nieve, ondeó al afirmar con la cabeza.  
—Cuando la batalla terminó, Oogway y yo nos fuimos al estanque cerca del Templo Jade, donde seguro Shifu te enseñó que ahí se creó el Kung Fu. Realmente ahí perfeccionamos nuestras técnicas, durante algún tiempo, hasta que decidimos seguir cada uno nuestros caminos. Oogway se quedó en el templo de Jade a formar a los nuevos Furiosos que protegerían el Sur de China, y yo iría al Palacio Imperial a formar a más guerreros, y a transmitir el poder y el legado milenario del Guerrero Dragón al nuevo discípulo que fuera digno de serlo…  
»Cuando llegué al palacio Imperial, Chuan me reconoció como el Legendario Guerrero del Dragón, y me pidió que le transmitiera a su hijo aquella distinción. Yo dudé por un tiempo, pero al conocer la bondad y la grandeza tu padre el emperador y a su esposa, tu mamá, hicimos el Ritual legendario, apenas saliste de su vientre. Te transmití el poder, el que seguro apareció por primera vez cuando venciste a Tai Lung. El Guerrero Dragón ya dormía en ti desde el día de tu nacimiento.  
—L-Los accidentes… los accidentes no existen… —Tigresa miró a Oogway directamente. Ahí estaba su Respuesta. Su gran respuesta a una Verdad que había buscado desde aquel extraño día en que conoció a Po, cuando la iban a elegir...  
—El resto es historia —interrumpió la Tortuga— sabía que Shifu había traído un panda, que era el heredero al trono del Imperio, y que ahora era ocupado por un usurpador, Sun Yatsen. Había dejado al pequeño con un restaurantero del valle… Shifu me confesó su pecado, y esperaba que yo me encargara de ejecutarlo, pero le dije que nunca haría tal cosa, y él se sorprendió, suplicando que lo matara para que su sangre lavara sus propios pecados, pero no accedí a su deseo. En vez de eso, le ordené a enclaustrarse en el Templo Jade, aprendería mis enseñanzas, y cuando estuviera listo, llegaría el momento de entrenar jóvenes, los futuros prospectos para Furiosos y sí, al Guerrero Dragón.  
—Pero usted, ¿qué no sabía que Po, el heredero, ya había sido nombrado desde que nació? —Tigresa aún no podía creerlo. Habían jugado con su vida, todo lo que había deseado, estaba dado desde antes a Po, y eso era lo que no le cuadraba. ¿Para qué había entrenado tanto? Ella no quería ser solamente una Furiosa, sería la mejor estudiante y la nueva Guerrera Dragona… pero…  
—Yo sabía que Xian era el encargado de transmitir el Poder al nuevo Guerrero, y quería que mis estudiantes se midieran a los que él formara, para ver entre los dos quien se llevaría el honor, pero Xian se perdió en el bosque de bambú, lo creí muerto porque no volví a sentir su Ki, y jamás supe de él hasta mi muerte… entonces decidí, aunque no transmitiera el Poder, usar esa Leyenda para que Shifu encontrara un móvil en su vida, algo que lo motivara a continuar, porque en verdad estaba desolado por lo que le había hecho a los padres de Po. Pero cometió su segundo error en la vida al entrenar a Tai Lung. Ideé también eso del Rollo del Dragón, para que el que fuera "designado" Guerrero Dragón, creyera en sí mismo, y actuara con sobriedad…

»Un día que bajé del templo y caminaba por el valle, lo cual hacía en contadas ocasiones, tuve interés en conocer al pequeño panda que había traído Shifu, el heredero original al trono. Te vi jugando solo, porque tus compañeros se burlaban de ti —Tigresa enrojeció intensamente y bajó la mirada al suelo— y cuando me viste, te asustaste, pero eras muy pequeño, tal vez no lo recuerdes, en fin, al verte, y sentir tu Ki, vi algo en tu alma, algo que me recordaba al viejo Xian. Consulté en el salón de los héroes, y tu energía coincidía con el de un verdadero Guerrero Dragón como Xian. Deduje y me convencí a mí mismo que te había pasado el Poder. Para ese entonces, Tai Lung se entrenaba intensamente, y cuando Shifu me pidió que lo eligiera Guerrero Dragón, me negué, no sólo por ver en su corazón algo de maldad. Había encontrado al Heredero y al genuino Guerrero Dragón. Shifu se desilusionó, y acató mi orden, pues me agradecía el no haberlo ejecutado cuando llegó entregado, pagando las consecuencias de la furia de su discípulo.  
Todos estaban impresionados. Jamás imaginaron semejante historia, y lo que significaba para ellos. Tigresa estaba pasmada al comprobar que sus sueños, eran de risa, lo que ella hiciera jamás cambiaría el que Po ya fuera Guerrero Dragón desde su nacimiento. Oogway continuaba con su relato.  
—Desde entonces, estuviste bajo mi estrecha vigilancia, Po. Tu padre, el Señor Ping, también sabía que eras alguien importante, pero se empeñó en que prepararas fideos, y de cualquier forma, me ayudó a cuidarte muy bien.  
—Mi padre… nunca me dijo… —Po hacía pucheros de incomprensión.  
—Ping sabía muy bien que no podía decirte nada, porque era imposible vencer en ese entonces la alianza de Toffu con Sun Yatsen. El día que convoqué a la elección del Guerrero Dragón, sabía que Po acudiría de alguna forma u otra, porque sabía de su afición al Kung Fu, que no era nada casual por el Poder que ya residía en sus venas. Ordené a los guardias del templo que dejaran una cesta de cohetes y pirotecnia a las afueras del templo sin dar razones, y que cerraran las puertas cuando vieran a un panda aparecer en la entrada principal. Pude ver cada uno de tus intentos fallidos por entrar al templo, hasta que deduje que habías encontrado los cohetes. Entonces procedí a la elección.  
Po abrió mucho los ojos, recordando como si fuera ayer su infructuosa entrada, hasta que encontró los cohetes, y se los ató al trasero…  
—Los… los accidentes…  
—Sí, hijo, así es. Los accidentes no existen. Shifu por desgracia nunca entendió eso, pero en parte fue mi culpa, por no confiarle lo que había encontrado desde un principio, y mis razones por no elegir a Tai Lung, ni a Maestra Tigresa, que era la más indicada esa vez. Perdóname hija, perdónenme todos. Sé que causé mucho revuelo con aquella decisión, Shifu a su vez odió a Po en un principio porque su pasado una vez más le jugaba malas pasadas.  
—Entonces por eso Shifu… me odiaba…pero después, todo cambió, cuando te fuiste, y pudo entrenarme con comida…  
—Shifu sólo trató de darte confianza, además de que en ti comenzaba a desarrollarse el Poder del Dragón a medida que te entrenaba. A lo mejor pudo ver algo del Guerrero Dragón dentro de ti, sobre todo después de vencer a Tai Lung, aunque lo dudo, era muy superficial el buen Shifu. Seguro ninguno de los golpes letales de Tai Lung funcionó contigo ¿no es así?  
—¡Sí! —los ojos de Po brillaban como chispas incandescentes, comprendiendo todo. —¡No me hizo ningún daño, a pesar de que me golpeó con todas sus fuerzas!  
—Es porque el Guerrero Dragón tiene una protección especial en sus puntos vitales, —interrumpió Xian— y Tai Lung jamás lo comprendió, siendo fatal para él, dando esos golpes inútiles que sólo te hacían cosquillas. Si no fueras el Guerrero Dragón, de ninguna manera estarías aquí, en este lugar, conmigo y Oogway. Y Tigresa pudo acompañarte, porque ambos comparten sus almas en una simbiosis que jamás se había visto, una mezcla más allá del amor y la confianza. Mis cálculos fueron correctos.  
—Es verdad —Oogway abrió los ojos, sorprendido— aún no entiendo como pudo pasar, pero es muy impresionante, hijos. Tú, Po, arriesgaste tu vida y gastaste el Deseo del Dragón en revivir a Tigresa… ¿Tú qué pediste, Xian, cuando el Dios Dragón llegó a ti?  
—Pues obvio, que me diera el poder de vencer a los 10 000 demonios de la Montaña Demoníaca, y el precio que pagué fue la enseñanza de esos conocimientos a los discípulos equivocados, eso fue lo que me dijo el Dios esa vez al otorgarme el don de vencerlos. A Po le redujeron los sentidos, pero tigresa, en otro acto impresionante, pudo devolverle esa mitad, y ahora ambos se complementan; lo puedo ver en sus pupilas.  
Oogway miró detenidamente las pupilas de Maestra Tigresa, eran rojas incandescentes, pero a su alrededor estaban salpicadas de alfileres verdes, idénticos al verde que iluminaba las pupilas del panda.  
—Creo que en toda mi larga vida no vi algo como esto. Ahora que saben todo por lo que han llegado hasta aquí, ¿qué piensan, hijos?  
Maestra Tigresa habló primero.  
—Maestro Oogway… yo ya he superado la elección de Po como Guerrero Dragón, lo amo, y quiero vivir con él cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad, pero creo que fue injusto el cómo nos reclutaron, nos hicieron soñar… por eso Shifu siempre era demasiado serio, triste… debió decirle que el Guerrero dragón era Po desde un principio. Causó mucha confusión conmigo y los demás Furiosos, Maestro.  
—Es verdad lo que dices, pequeña, pero Shifu nunca entrenó su lado espiritual. Se dedicó a golpear, a quebrarse los huesos tratando de olvidar su tormentoso pasado, y pagó las consecuencias al transmitir, tal vez inconscientemente, esos sentimientos a Tai Lung. Y claro, un tanto a ti y a los demás Furiosos, lo vi cuando cada uno de ustedes maltrató a Po, lo repudió y se mofaron de sus habilidades sólo porque se hizo una elección «ilógica». Cuando platiqué con él en el árbol de duraznos, y le conté de lo valioso que era el Presente, me dio mucha pena una vez más por Shifu y ustedes sus discípulos, porque no estaban entrenando su espíritu, su humildad. Tanto Grulla, Mono, Mantis y Víbora veían el lado externo de las cosas, la apariencia exterior, pero no los culpo, fueron producto de una enseñanza equivocada, y que por desgracia, yo permití, debido a mi senilidad. Pero ahora te veo diferente, mi niña. Debo agradecer a Xian y a Po por eso, qué bueno que tenemos a una verdadera Furiosa con nosotros. Tienen buenas posibilidades de vencer.  
Tigresa estaba con la boca abierta. Po se paró, y separó sus manos de Xian y la Maestra, y corrió a abrazar a la tortuga.  
—¡No! ¡Se perderá la conexión…! —las palabras de Xian se suspendieron en el aire, porque Po abrazaba a Oogway y no sucedía nada. Una energía verde como sus pupilas, emanaba del cuerpo de Po, y se expandía por los campos. Tigresa también se paró, y corrió a abrazar a la Gran Tortuga.  
—No… no lloren, hijos. Cuando todo pase, cuando triunfen, el sol se pondrá y la sonrisa se quedará con ustedes para siempre, se los aseguro. Usen toda la energía de su mente y su corazón, para que explote con los músculos y puedan derrocar a la maldad, por última vez.  
—Es verdad. Ahora nos resta encontrarnos con el último reducto del mal. Po, tienes una gran energía. No creo que eso sea sólo porque tienes en la sangre el Poder de l Dragón.  
—No Xian. —Oogway se volvió a su eterno amigo mientras abrazaba a Po y Tigresa. —Es el Poder del Amor lo que logra tal cosa. Ahora regresen allá abajo, y cumplan con su Destino. Es lo único que les queda por hacer.


	12. Capítulo 12 ¡Adios, Héroe Legendario!

_Saludos, una_ _vez más gracias por su paciencia chicos, estas últimas semanas no han sido nada fáciles para un servidor, y trataré de ir sacando el Final poco a poco, sin precipitarme. Quería hacer de éste el último cápítulo, pero iba a tardar mucho más. Espero que para Halloween pueda darles una bonita sorpresa, o como un autoregalo de cumpleaños este 28 de octubre ya poner punto final a esto que ha sido maravilloso, y que conste que empezó como un juego para mi novia Diana. Tengo que cerrar un ciclo, y este fic ha sido algo nuevo e increíble para un servidor. Gracias por sus reviews una vez más, disfruten el principio del fin._

_Su amigo,_

_Feliks!_

**Capítulo Duodécimo**  
_¡Adiós, Héroe Legendario!_

1

El viaje terminaba, Po lo sabía, Maestra Tigresa también, y Xian les lanzaba miradas definitivas y de aprobación. Las montañas que cercaban al palacio imperial, donde habitaba Toffu y sus guerreros, con el usurpador Sun Yatsen, les cerraban el paso, invitándolos a entrar, si se atrevían.  
Desde que dejaron la aldea de bambú, habían hablado poco. Cinco eran los guerreros del destino, y caminaban por su propio pie a un futuro incierto: Po, el Guerrero Dragón, el descendiente del poder del Maestro Xian, quien iba con Maestra Tigresa, la última Furiosa, y la otra heredera Real, Ying, hermana de Po. Dai tuvo que convencer a nuestros amigos de ir, y gracias a su demostración de valentía en la pelea con Yalam, logró acompañarlos hasta el mismo palacio. A Xian se le veía más viejo y cansado que nunca, pero les prometió ayudar en todo lo que pudiera.  
—Lo sabía —interrumpió un sombrío Xian— Toffu no va a arriesgarse. Nos espera adentro, con sus guerreros imperiales. De lo contrario, ya hubiera mandado a alguien…  
—Esperen… yo, quiero darles algo, a todos, antes de acercarnos más al palacio. —Ying rompió el silencio, y tímidamente, sacó de su bolsa de viaje varios ropajes.  
—¡Entonces eso era lo que hacías, Ying! —exclamó Dai, sonriendo al ver la belleza de aquellas ropas.  
—Esto, es para ti, Maestra Tigresa —la panda entregó a Tigresa un hermoso karateki nuevo, una mezcla del anterior que usaba en el Templo Jade, pero hecho al estilo de un qipao, con bordados en oro y blanco de flores extrañas.  
—Se llaman alcatraces… —le dijo Ying, sonriendo nerviosa al ver la cara evaluadora de Tigresa con sus ropas.  
—Son… hermosos, me encantan, ¡Muchas gracias, Ying! —Tigresa estaba emocionada de la belleza y poder que emanaba de aquellos ropajes.  
Ying entregó a Po un nuevo traje de combate verde esmeralda, se lo puso sobre los calzoncillos remendados, y comprobó que era hermoso, la tela se expandía como si fuesen escamas de dragón, brillantes. A lo largo y ancho de la camisa y pantalón, un enorme dragón plateado, gracias a un bordado que parecía imposible, parecía proteger al Kung Fu Panda. En las rodilleras y hombreras había una especie de protección especial, pero en sí, el traje no constituía ningún peso y podía moverse libremente. Las botas eran duras al tacto y ligeras sobre sus patas.  
—Te ves muy guapo —Tigresa se acercó, admirando el trabajo de la hermana de Po, y le dio un beso a su panda.  
—Tu también, Tigresa, se te ve increíble… —Po sonreía, no había mejor forma para iniciar la batalla final que un ropaje tan especial como aquel. —Gracias, hermana. Estoy seguro que obtendremos la victoria.  
—No… no fue nada, chicos. Es lo menos que podía hacer para ayudarles. El futuro depende de lo que vaya a ocurrir hoy, y es mi granito de arena. Por cierto, la tela es muy especial: puede resistir golpes sin romperse, intenta arañar un pedazo, Tigresa…  
Maestra Tigresa usó su garra para hacer un corte fino en la tela, pero fue inútil. Ésta se expandía como una malla de acero, y todos se sorprendieron al comprobar que el vestido no tenía un solo rasguño.  
—¡Te esmeraste, Ying, felicidades! —Aplaudió Xian, mientras la pandita se sonrojaba y sus ojos verdes brillaban—. Tú nos ayudarás con los hechizos de recuperación cuando sea necesario, hija.  
Dai los miraba, emocionadísimo. Apenas repararon en él cuando de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas gruesas. Los guerreros se volvieron a él.  
—No quiero que mueran, se los dije una vez cuando estábamos solos antes de llegar a la aldea de Bambú, ¡no quiero que mueran, por favor, prométanlo!  
Po y Tigresa se acercaron a Dai, y lo abrazaron. Ese conejito, último sobreviviente de Valle de la Paz, constituía su amuleto de buena suerte, y él los consideraba unos padres después de haber perdido los suyos.  
—Te prometo que por Valle de la Paz, por los Furiosos, por la Paz del imperio, no moriremos, Dai. Toffu tiene que pagar por todos sus pecados. ¡Vamos!

Habiendo dicho esto, una figura encapuchada, muy pequeña y encorvada, les salió al paso, al pie de las montañas. Maestra Tigresa, aunque ya no usaba poses defensivas gracias al nuevo entrenamiento, preparó su energía para cualquier ataque.  
Pero el extraño personaje no desprendía energía violenta. De hecho, no podían sentir ningún tipo de Ki en esa persona. Po dejó que el encapuchado, ataviado como un monje, se acercara a ellos. Bajo la sombra de la capucha, no podía verse el rostro, pero su voz fue perfectamente audible.  
—Guerreros, mi señor está esperándolos ansiosamente. Tengan la bondad de seguirme, los llevaré con él.  
—¿Cómo sabemos que dices la verdad y no es una trampa? —preguntó Xian, desconfiado. El encapuchado, que ya les daba la espalda invitándolos a seguirle, se detuvo.  
—Ustedes mejor que nadie saben que esto no se puede postergar. Mi señor quiere verles personalmente, y como deben saber, deberán rendirle lealtad a mi Emperador también.  
—Eso lo veremos —dijo Po, adelantándose a Xian y a Tigresa —de acuerdo, llévanos con él.  
El encapuchado asintió, y continuó su camino.

Los guerreros se internaron en las montañas, subiendo por pasos a desnivel, adentrándose en territorios que sólo Xian había pisado. De nuevo las montañas se apartaron y mostraron el inmenso palacio Imperial, rodeado de las murallas y la enorme puerta de dragones. A nuestros guerreros se les hizo muy extraño no encontrar guardias armados hasta los dientes, acechando, cerrándoles el paso. Antes de alcanzar la puerta principal, el encapuchado se dio la vuelta, y aún bajo las sombras, se distinguió una sonrisa.  
—¿Quién es Maestra Tigresa? ¿Eres tú, jovencita? —el que parecía un monje señaló con un dedo vendado a la felina, que respingó.  
—Sí. ¿Qué quieres?  
—Ven aquí. Sin preguntas.  
Tigresa asintió, con sus sentidos activados al cien por ciento, preparada con todo por si era una trampa…  
Al instante, un rayo azul cubrió a Tigresa, y la elevó por los aires. La Maestra gritó, tratando de repeler aquella energía, pero no podía, se sentía transportada, manipulada por alguien superior. Se vio impulsada hacia dentro del enorme palacio imperial, alejándose de Po y los demás, cada vez los veía más lejos, mientras una risa tipluda y sin sentimientos la acompañaba en su vuelo. Ya conocía esa carcajada, por desgracia.  
—¡Bienvenidos! ¡Y adiós, amigos! —el encapuchado se quitó el traje, revelando al autor de sus pesadillas. Su ojo tuerto, sus dientes de lagarto y su cabello blanco y anudado en una cola revelaban a un Toffu más joven de lo que habían visto en Valle de la Paz, rebosando energía oscura, y en el ojo sano, un odio intenso brillaba sobre Po Xian y los pequeños. Toffu saltó fácilmente la puerta de la entrada, y se quedó mirándolos, desafiante.  
—De nuevo, Toffu… —susurró Xian.  
—¡Vaya, maestro Xian, no creí que tuvieras las agallas… y el valor, para enfrentarme!  
—¡Tigresa! ¿A dónde la llevas, maldito, qué le haces? —Po estaba encendiendo su energía, tratando de mantener tranquilidad. Tigresa se perdía de la vista, del otro lado de la enorme muralla del palacio, envuelta en aros de energía azul. Ya no forcejeaba.  
Toffu rió, divertido.  
—Ella es la consorte perfecta para mí. ¡Compartirá mi lecho, como lo dije esa vez en valle de la Paz, y sabes que lo que digo, se cumple, panda estúpido!  
Po no lo soportó más. Rugió y se lanzó hacia panda rojo, que no se movía, al contrario, mantenía su postura tranquila y desafiante. Pero a unos metros de alcanzar a Toffu, un borrón negro se apareció ante él, bloqueándole el paso en el aire. Una garra estuvo a punto de cortarle la cara a Po, pero por muy poco la esquivó.  
—¡Tú no tocarás al Maestro Toffu! —Yakon, el otro tigre discípulo de Toffu, aparecía, con su mismo traje negro de dragones imperiales, listo para atacar.  
Acto después, cientos de guerreros aparecieron en lo alto de la muralla del palacio, vestidos con trajes de guerra, armaduras y todo tipo de armas y escudos. Saltaron, uniéndose a Yakon. El sonido al chocar las botas contra el suelo, fue ensordecedor. Po se atemorizó al ver al enorme batallón frente a ellos, pero Xian lo tranquilizó.  
—Bah, habían más guerreros en la Montaña Demoníaca, hijo.  
Otra vez aquella maldita risa, patética.  
—Si quieres rescatar a tu princesa, pasarás sobre el cadáver de Yakon y de mis discípulos. Mientras, nos la pasaremos en grande, Ju jujuju…  
Toffu desapareció, y Yakon se plantó frente a Po, impidiéndole el paso.  
—Mi maestro se olvidó de decirte esto: las puertas de palacio están protegidas por su poder, así que, aún en el caso de que me vencieras, tendrías que usar un Ki impresionante para abrirlas, he he he. —Yakon se relamió el hocico, mostrando dientes afilados idénticos a los de su maestro.  
—M… maldita sea…

2

—¡Yiaaaaaaaahh! —Yakon y los guerreros empezaban a arremeter contra Po y Xian, haciéndolos retroceder de las puertas imperiales.  
—¡Dai, Ying, quédense atrás! —La orden de Po fue tajante, pero los soldados aparecían por todos lados, no eran cientos; eran miles, mirándolos con ojos de furia, listos para morir por su amo. Yakon también tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre, con una mirada asesina que disfrutaba el sufrimiento, y la comida fresca.  
—¡El que se hace llamar Guerrero Dragón es mío! ¡Acaben con el viejo, cuidado que es muy peligroso, y a los niños los quiero lo más intactos que se pueda!  
Al rugido de Yakon, los soldados se lanzaron contra Xian y los niños. Un golpe de vacío suficientemente potente lanzó a Dai y Ying lo más lejos posible, entre unos arbustos que circundaban la gran planicie que rodeaba al palacio.  
—Vengan, esto no es nuevo para mí, imbéciles —Xian sonrió, y su mirada cambió por completo. Era una mirada de guerra, y estaba listo para todo.

—¡Déjame pasar! ¡Esto es sólo entre Toffu y yo! —Po trataba de abrirse paso, pero el tigre, de la misma complexión que Tai Lung, permanecía como estatua, con los ojos cerrados, despidiendo una energía extraña.  
—¡No creas que me confiaré como el estúpido de Yalam! ¡Te acabaré de un solo golpe! ¡Huracán imperial!  
Yakon golpeó al panda tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de defenderse. Al instante un torbellino giraba alrededor de él, elevándolo por los aires, propinándole golpes por todas partes.  
¡Ah! No puede ser, es muy fuerte… Po seguía subiendo mientras el tornado lo elevaba muchos metros sobre las cabezas de Xian y los guerreros que combatían abajo.  
—¡Y el golpe Final!  
Yakon rugió, y golpeó en la cabeza a Po, mientras caía como un cohete. El impacto fue terrible, el panda abrió un enorme cráter y la tierra estalló como si hubiesen tirado una bomba. Yalam aterrizó suavemente al borde del cráter.  
—¡Y se dice Guerrero Dragón, bah! Es un bufón, no sé como acabaste al inútil de Yalam, pero aquí está la prueba de que eres un pobre diablo. —Yakon escupió al cráter que todavía despedía humo y tierra.

—Yo soy… el Guerrero Dragón… —una voz salió del hoyo, y cuando bajó el polvo y la tierra, Po estaba parado, mirando al tigre negro.  
—No puede ser… ¡el Huracán debió acabarte! ¡Deberías estar hecho pedazos! —Yakon estaba perplejo; pretendía acabar de una vez con su mejor técnica, pero no podía ser que…  
—No soy el mismo Po que venció a Yalam, tigre. —La garra de Po brillaba en un verde esmeralda, y sin dar tiempo a que Yakon reaccionara, impulsó el golpe de vacío con el Ki compreso, hacia el pecho de Yakon. El tigre salió despedido, y chocó contra la enorme puerta del palacio. El ruido fue tremendo.  
Xian derribaba a dos, tres y hasta diez oponentes a la vez, pero la edad hacía mella en él. Lo habían cortado en ambos brazos y la velocidad y la potencia de sus golpes disminuían considerablemente. Aun quedaban bastantes soldados que no dejaban de atacarlo. Dai y Ying aguardaban el momento exacto para poder curar al anciano, pero eran muchos los soldados que lo rodeaban.  
—¡YIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Una luz verde destelló, cegando a los muchachos… en un instante, una lluvia de cuerpos inertes caía sobre la planicie de entrada al palacio, no se oyeron gritos, ni gemidos. Cuando la luz dejó de brillar, los únicos que se mantenían en pie eran Po y Xian. Yakon seguía recargándose en la puerta, tratándose de recuperar del golpe de vacío del Guerrero Dragón. Un mar de cuerpos sin vida yacía alrededor de los dos pandas.  
—¿Está usted bien, Maestro? —Po se acercó a auxiliar al anciano. Vio en su mirada una gran debilidad. Estaba muy mal.  
—Eso fue muy impresionante, hijo. En verdad eres un gran Guerrero Dragón. Ha despertado en ti, eres más… ¡cof!, fuerte de lo que crees. Tendrás que seguir adelante sin mí, lo siento.  
—¡Le aplicaremos un Behoma, maestro, espere! —gritó Ying, pero una seña de la mano de Xian la detuvo.  
—No, hija. No gasten sus fuerzas en este anciano, que ya no les será útil en esta batalla. Yo, gracias a los dioses, he vivido plenamente mi vida. Luché, amé, y es hora de entregarles el mando de un nuevo futuro de luz. Cuando el sol se ponga hoy, ése futuro los cubrirá hijos míos… han sufrido tanto, que…  
—Xi… Xian… —Po no lloró, a diferencia de Dai y Ying. En lo más profundo de su corazón de Guerrero Dragón, sabía que las lágrimas no lo honrarían en su camino al más allá. Sólo lo abrazó, y le susurró:  
—Gracias por todo, maestro. Esta victoria también será suya. Algún día nos volveremos a ver.  
Po y los muchachos cargaron a Xian, y lo dejaron al pie de un enorme árbol de cerezo. Cruzaron sus manos, y cada uno rezó por el descanso eterno del Maestro. Po elevó una plegaria, jurando que nadie más moriría en su presencia, tal vez a excepción de Toffu y toda la maldad que se hallaba tras esas puertas imperiales.

3

—Ma… maldito panda… ¡Maldito panda! —Yakon rugió con el coraje expulsándolo por todos sus poros. Se incorporó con dificultad, mirándose el ropaje negro rasgado por el impacto de la energía de Po, muy parecida a al que utilizaba su maestro Toffu en sus combates más serios. No era mentira que el tal Po fuera el descendiente del poder de Xian, el anterior guerrero Dragón… entonces debía utilizar sus máximos poderes para vencer, ó todo se vendría abajo, la Cofradía…  
Po se volvió, condescendiente, al lugar donde Yakon intentaba pararse. Tenía que ir por Tigresa, o ese maldito podría hacerle lo que quisiera. Sintió su sangre hervir por dentro, y lanzó una última advertencia a Yakon. Dai y Ying estaban pasmados: Po había cambiado mucho desde el inicio de la batalla; ya no era el panda bonachón y risueño, era totalmente un guerrero dispuesto a… matar, si era necesario  
—Si nos dejas pasar y nos llevas con Toffu y Tigresa, te dejaré vivir, Yakon. Es la última vez que te lo propongo.  
—¡Sobre mi cadáver! ¡Prueba esto, panda inútil, AAAHHHHHH!  
Yakon concentró su poder en sus puños, ardiendo como el ki de Po, pero éste era de un color azul. Sin más, corrió hacia Po, con los puños por delante.  
El choque fue duro, y Po lo recibió con las palmas de sus manos. La energía estalló entre ellos, despidiendo a Ying y Dai hacia atrás. Yakon medía sus fuerzas con el Guerrero Dragón, en una lucha que parecía equilibrada.

4

—Hola, Tigresa preciosa —una voz que parecía un susurro, despertó a la felina de su letargo. No estaba rodeada de aquella energía aplastante que la llevó a la inconsciencia, pero se sentía un poco mareada y confundida. Se asustó al contemplar muy de cerca el rostro odioso del panda rojo, hermano de Shifu, y se apartó con brusquedad.  
—Parece que has visto un monstruo, lindura. —Toffu sonrió y sus colmillos brillaron en la semioscuridad. Estaban en una sala de meditación, la que seguro Toffu usaba para maquinar sus planes.  
—Eso es lo que eres, maldito, ¡un monstruo! —Tigresa se apartó de Toffu, y se puso en guardia. El panda rojo rió a carcajadas, con esa risa detestable.  
—Oh, no creo que sea para tanto, nena… el panda Po es un pobre diablo, creo que es el momento en que pienses inteligentemente, y te unas a nuestra Cofradía. Es la última vez que te lo propongo por las buenas, preciosa.  
—Ja, ja. ¡Eres un estúpido si crees que formaré parte de tu odiosa Cofradía, que mata niños y viola mujeres! ¡Primero lucharé contigo!  
Toffu se volvió, mirando hacia la entrada de la enorme sala. Cerró su ojo bueno, pensativo.  
—No tengo intención de luchar contra ti, Tigresa, mucho menos lastimarte. Desde que te vi aquella vez en la fiesta del dragón, me gustaste mucho. ¡Quiero que unamos fuerzas, quiero que seamos los próximos emperadores! Y sí, quiero que me des un hijo, un heredero que posea tu fuerza, y mi inteligencia y poder. ¡Será una nueva raza, que yo mismo perfeccionaré y de la cual seré padre y gobernante absoluto!  
Tigresa escuchaba todo, pasmada. Era increíble la maldad de ese sujeto. Para él todo era un medio para llegar a un fin. No existían las personas para él, sólo instrumentos, instrumentos reemplazables.  
—Me das pena, Toffu. Yo creí que eras un malvado abominable, pero todo se reduce a un panda estúpido que nunca maduró, y que sigue llorando como un niño a los pies de un cadáver, Yaaki.  
Toffu abrió mucho los ojos, y su pelo se erizó al máximo. Los pocos muebles que había en la estancia se elevaron por los aires, y se estrellaron en el techo y las paredes, haciéndose mil pedazos.  
—No… menciones… ese nombre… ¡EN MI PRESENCIA! —Toffu rugió, y la energía salió disparada a su alrededor. Tigresa se cubrió a tiempo el rostro, pero de cualquier forma salió despedida hacia atrás por el impacto de la energía.  
—Tenía razón. Eres un malo de juguete, Toffu. Me das lástima, porque ni Shifu tuvo la culpa, ni Po, ni los emperadores anteriores. Tú eres el principal culpable de la muerte de Yaaki, y de que seas como eres actualmente…  
—¡BASTAAAAAAAAAAA! —Otro rugido, y parte de las paredes estalló en mil pedazos, un viento huracanado elevó a Maestra Tigresa y la estrelló contra el techo cuan larga era, y apenas pudo caer en pie. El ojo bueno del panda rojo chispeaba como brasas al fuego, y un aura roja y brillante lo envolvía. Tigresa sentía el odio, y ese Ki maldito y extraño que se extendía. No había conocido a nadie con tal poder escondido, y sintió miedo. No de Toffu realmente; hacia esa energía superior a todo lo conocido… ¿Cómo podía Toffu tener tal Ki?  
—¡Serás mía, aunque no quieras! —Toffu levantó un dedo, y al instante, Tigresa quedó inmovilizada por completo. No podía mover ni un pelo de su cola, ni parpadear. Esa energía actuaba sobre ella… Toffu se acercó, relamiéndose el hocico, y tronándose las garras. —Me darás un heredero… un nuevo Toffu perfeccionado, invencible, y que yo pueda controlar a mi antojo, je je je….  
La Furiosa no podía ni hablar. El poder de Toffu era algo inimaginable… abrazó a Tigresa, y pasó sus manos por sus senos, su entrepierna, sonriendo con malignidad. «Po» pensó Tigresa… ¡era asqueroso!  
Toffu detuvo su recorrido por el cuerpo de Tigresa, y de golpe su energía disminuyó. Tigresa se pudo mover, y saltó, fuera del alcance del panda. Cuando vio a Toffu, éste temblaba, y en su rostro una sombra no dejaba ver su ojo bueno. Tigresa se preguntaba qué pasaba…  
—Maldita… ¡Maldita golfaaaaaaaaa! —esta vez un aullido ridículo salió del pecho del Gran Maestro de la Cofradía. —¡Ya esperas un hijo!


	13. Capítulo 13 Serás la Mejor

¡_Hola, amigos de Fanfiction! Un saludo, de nueva cuenta disculpas por la tardanza, he trabajado como loco por proyectos personales ajenos a la escritura, pero mantengo mi compromiso de terminar lo que comienzo... les aviso que este es el Penúltimo capítulo, sniff. No se pierdan próximamente el esperado final, espero que sea de su agrado, muchas gracias reiteradas para todos los que siguen este fic, me gustó mucho en lo personal, exploré facetas de mi escritura que no sabía que las tenía, y me da gusto de que hayan sido un completo exito. Un abrazo muy especial a Shadowstar, gracias por tus fics que me ampliaron el panorama, tu única forma de escribir valen la pena, en verdad... Anhell, tus fics también me animaron a seguir y nunca rendirme. JAki, gracias por tus porras, eres la fan Numero 1 de Toffu y espero no decepcionarte jeje, a mis demás amigos que siguen la historia, un abrazo de Halloween..._

_Feliks_

**Capítulo Decimotercero**  
_Serás la Mejor_

1

—¡Tigresa!  
La pequeña cachorra, de cinco años de edad, volvió sus enormes ojos ámbar hacia aquella voz que la llamaba insistentemente. Era su madre.  
—Tigresa…  
—¿Mande? ¿Mamá?  
—Hija… quiero que vengas. Tu padre y yo necesitamos hablar contigo.  
Su habitación, decorada con motivos de flores, yin yans y pinturas de paisajes típicos del dormitorio de una niña pequeña, se desplegaron ante su vista. Había despertado de un largo sueño, le parecía que sus párpados pesaban mucho, pero aún así se levantó. Tigresa se sobresaltó; no estaba fuera de su cuerpo como las veces anteriores, era ella misma, a la edad de cinco años, cuando aún faltaba un año para incorporarse a la clase del Maestro Shifu. Vestía un precioso qipao amarillo con motivos de flores, y zapatillas que parecían de ballet. Sin pensarlo mucho, la pequeña felina se dirigió a la sala principal de su casa, donde sus padres esperaban que llegara.  
Su padre, un tigre enorme, amarillo, de ojos del mismo color y vestido con una túnica roja impecable, miraba al vacío. No pareció reparar en su presencia, a diferencia de su madre, una tigresa de un gran porte y belleza. Era casi una copia exacta de ella en la actualidad, pero con variaciones en las rayas negras de su cara. Portaba un velo que le cubría la cabeza, y un vestido verde esmeralda que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Su mirada era triste y carente de expresión.  
—¿Qué pasa? ¿Mamá? —rompió el silencio.  
Su padre por fin se volvió a ella, y su mirada la fulminó, ordenándole callar. Tembló por un momento, pero se mantuvo erguida. La Tigresa adulta que estaba en su mente, no podía entender como podía estar en tal trance, mientras tenía enfrente al mayor enemigo que era Toffu. Pero aquello continuó, vívido, y pudo sentir cada estremecimiento de ella misma cuando apenas era una cachorra.  
—Seré yo quien hable, hija, y serás tú quien calle. —La voz del señor Tigre era como la de un castillo viejo, grave y sin inflexiones en su tono. —Te llamé, Tigresa, porque quiero que hoy queden claras las cosas para todos, entre tu madre, tú y yo. Y empezaré: Yo NO quería una niña por hija, no aceptaré no tener un hijo varón, y no aceptaré que alguien que yo procreé sea un debilucho.  
Cada una de las palabras de su padre se clavó hondo en su corazón. Había sellado ese momento tan amargo en su vida infantil… pero lo veía dentro de aquella niña temblorosa y próxima al llanto. Su madre no se movió ni un centímetro.  
—Por desgracia, hace días me enteré que tu madre no puede darme un hermanito para ti, y como consecuencia, un hijo varón, fuerte y que sea el mejor guerrero de China. Eso me colma de infinita tristeza e impotencia, porque juré ante lo más sagrado, que no tendría otra mujer, y no puedo romper ese sagrado juramento…  
Tigresa pequeña seguía sin entender, pero la adulta, escondida en el recoveco de su mente infantil, sabía perfectamente lo que su padre le decía: era su sentencia de vida.  
—…Por lo que hoy mismo hablé con el Gran Maestro Oogway y el maestro Shifu, y gracias al juramento que presté, te han aceptado como alumna en el Palacio de Jade. No hay honor más grande, hija, serás la primera mujer que se eduque en ese templo. Shifu no quería, pero Oogway accedió. Tengo todo listo para que en tres lunas comiences tu entrenamiento.  
—¿E… entrenamiento…?  
—¡Que te calles! ¡Sólo yo hablaré, te lo dije! —Su padre se paró, y ella retrocedió un paso. Parecía una montaña. Su madre cerró los ojos, conteniendo el llanto hasta donde podía. —Esto es importante, hija. Serás la mejor guerrera de China, serás lo que un hijo mío nunca podrá ser. Dejarás esas tonterías de niñas bonitas, y en vez de jugar con muñecas te pondrás a practicar algo provechoso ¡Serás el orgullo de Valle de la Paz cuando te conviertas en la primera Furiosa de la Historia, y quién sabe, ser la Primera Guerrera Dragona! ¡Eso sería lo ideal!  
Sí, ahí estaba. Era la razón principal de todo su existir, y la Tigresa adulta comprendió desde el fondo de su espíritu lo manipulada que había sido su vida desde que apenas tenía conciencia. La sentencia de su padre y el silencio de su madre flotaron en la sala.  
—Pa… papá…  
—¡Que te calles! —un bofetón lanzó a la pequeña hacia el suelo alfombrado. Tigresa sintió aturdirse, pero más le dolían las palabras de su imponente padre. Su madre no movió ni un músculo.  
—¡Yo no tengo la culpa de tu destino, hija mía! ¡Cúlpate a ti por ser mujer, y a tu madre, por no hacerte varón! ¡Mis palabras están decididas, y harás lo que dije! Llevarás la consigna de ser la mejor de todos, ¡la mejor en TODO! Hazte a la idea, con permiso.  
Señor Tigre salió de la casa dando portazos… su madre se apresuró a levantarla y abrazarla.  
—¡De-déjame! ¡Déjame déjame, mamá, los odio, los odio! —Los ojos de la pequeña por primera vez brillaron de furia, y su madre se asustó al ver reflejado a su papá en esas pupilas rojas como brasas. La niña salió disparada a su habitación sin mirar atrás.

2

—…¡Estás preñada, maldita golfa!  
La voz tipluda de Toffu regresó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No podía creer que un parpadeo pudiera ver aquella parte decisiva de su vida actual. Shifu no era la razón principal por la que Tigresa contuviera de tal forma ese odio, esa falta de sonrisa y el entrenamiento intenso en el Templo Jade. Xian le había dicho que esa ira contenida tenía que liberarla. Se había librado de una buena parte gracias a él y a Po, pero… ahora comprendía. La habían programado desde muy pequeña, le impusieron una pena que no le correspondía… ¡su padre…! cómo lo odiaba, inconscientemente, cada vez que una patada le salía mal, cuando Shifu la regañaba y la castigaba por indisciplinada y no hacía las formas de pelea correctas…  
—¡AAAHHH! —Toffu esta vez levantó la vista, y salió de la habitación. —¡No te vayas a mover, preciosa, permíteme dos minutos para pensar qué rayos haré contigo!  
Cerró la puerta suavemente. Tigresa quedó a solas en la enorme habitación semidestruida. Por el momento Maestra Tigresa no le importó Toffu, pues había encontrado algo que creía perdido: su razón de vida, su plan predeterminado por su propio padre. Pudo haber sido cualquier otra cosa, menos una guerrera. Supuso que por eso odiaba a Po al principio, por el amor que le tenía al Kung Fu, cosa que ella no sentía en lo más profundo de su ser. Era la mejor, pero odiaba la vida que le habían escogido. Desde ese entonces fue una niña violenta, le gustaba mostrar superioridad con los demás, y se daba el lujo de humillar a los débiles como Po. Cerró los ojos.  
—Ahora comprendo… ahora lo sé… gracias, Padre. Aunque en parte te odio por esto, debo mi felicidad pues así conocí a Po. Llegué a donde querías, soy una Furiosa, una de las mejores guerreras, pero mi panda es el Guerrero dragón legítimo, eso nadie, ni Oogway ni Shifu podrían haber eludido.  
Y sí, estaba embarazada. Se frotó el vientre todavía plano, pero que pronto seguro se expandiría. Su padre la hubiera matado de enterarse que el padre de su nieto era un panda tonto, gordo y blandengue. Pero sus padres estaban muertos, al igual que los de Po. Era mejor así.  
—No eres la mejor guerrera, estúpida —una voz salió detrás de la puerta que Toffu acababa de cerrar. Una sombra se convirtió en una tigresa, vestida de negro con los símbolos imperiales resaltando en brillos plateados. —Yo soy la mejor, y ahora mismo te lo comprobaré, gata.  
—¿Y tú, quién eres? —Aunque la pregunta sonó estúpida, Tigresa recordó al momento a una de los tres integrantes de la Cofradía principal.  
—Yuri, la mejor discípula de mi maestro Toffu, y la que te enviará al Infierno.  
Diciendo esto, Yuri se lanzó con todo su poder en una patada. Tigresa la esquivó y contraatacó, pero la alumna de Toffu lo bloqueó hábilmente. Dio dos vueltas en el aire y cayó de pie, con una perfecta defensa flecha, lista para matar a la Furiosa.  
—Siempre deseé pelear contigo, Tigresa; pero mi Maestro no me permitía ir al Templo Jade. Al fin mediremos fuerzas, y qué bueno que no tienes dañada tu pierna. Estamos en las mejores condiciones, y no me importa que estés embarazada, eso no cuenta, debe ser apenas una semilla…  
—Pero es mi hijo, estúpida. ¿Te ha permitido Toffu pelear conmigo?  
Yuri no contestó a esa pregunta, pero una gota de sudor pareció resbalar de su nariz. Sí, estaba desafiando a su maestro al pelear por su cuenta.  
—Esto terminará antes de que Toffu decida qué hacer contigo ¡Vamos, pelea, Tigresa, no me decepciones!  
Yuri se lanzó rápidamente con un puñetazo directo al vientre de Tigresa. Ésta, en su instinto protector, se defendió esa parte, dejando vulnerable su cuerpo. Yuri lo esperaba, y dando giros en el aire como un helicóptero, surtió ocho patadas directas al rostro de la Maestra. La fuerza de los golpes la lanzaron y estrellaron violentamente contra los pilares.  
—Ma… maldición…  
Yuri rió, confiada.  
—¡Ja! ¿Así que eras la mejor guerrera? Te falta conocer el mundo, Tigresa. Acabaré contigo y tu hijo, y después me haré cargo de ese panda imbécil que se dice llamar Guerrero dragón.  
Tigresa se incorporó con dificultad, limpiándose unas gotas de sangre que le caían del mentón.  
Hijo, que estás dentro de mí, si me escuchas, ¡protégete lo mejor que puedas, por favor! Que el poder del Guerrero Dragón que habita en tu padre te guarde, porque es posible que tenga que moverme muy rápido y golpear muy fuerte. ¡Sopórtalo, sopórtalo por favor!  
—No sé para que te levantas. Quédate ahí y espera a que te corte tu linda cabecita. —Yuri rugió, y sus pupilas, de un color violeta, giraron como huracanes. Estaba emocionada.  
Esta vez, Tigresa cerró los ojos, y comenzó a concentrar su energía. Tenía que usar su propio Ki para derrotarla, pues Yuri en verdad era una buena oponente, estaban muy equilibradas. Su energía, mezcla de verde esmeralda con ámbar, comenzó a brotar como una cascada de su interior. Respiró hondo.  
—Prepárate, Yuri.

3

El brillo azul del choque de energías disminuyó, y mostró a dos guerreros enfrascados en una lucha sin cuartel. Po golpeaba a Yakon, pero éste se jugaba la vida aplicando golpes sobre el cuerpo blando del panda. Eran golpes de energía, y cada uno recibía un daño considerable. Saltaron, y a muchos metros de altura continuaban golpeándose y generando energía que brillaba como estrellas.  
—Dai… ¿qué podemos hacer? —Ying miró preocupada a su mejor amigo.  
—No, no podemos hacer nada. Si nos metemos, esa energía nos aplastará. Hay que estar alertas para que puedas aplicarle un Behoma a Po.  
—Sí… sí… Ying no tuvo más remedio que aguardar. Los dos guerreros continuaban luchando y bloqueando sus golpes al mismo tiempo.  
—¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! —la energía de Po creció más que la de Yakon, sus ojos brillaban de furia, y Dai se asustó, pues ése no era Po, o al menos no lo reconoció. Debía ser el Guerrero Dragón que despertaba en él por momentos y lo obligaba a luchar.  
Ambos peleadores cayeron de pie, abriendo respectivas grietas en el suelo lleno de cadáveres y se prepararon para una embestida final. Yakon gritó, y preparó un puñetazo, mientras Po lo preparaba con un codazo…  
El choque sonó como un estallido de pólvora de grandes dimensiones. El suelo tembló, ante la incredulidad de los pequeños, y una nube de polvo cubrió la explanada. Algunos cuerpos salieron despedidos del campo de batalla.  
Cuando la nube bajó, los dos guerreros continuaban de pie. Ambos habían asestado sus mejores golpes. Dai y Ying observaron petrificados cómo Po se arrodillaba, haciendo un rictus de dolor visible. Yakon seguía de pie, imperturbable.  
—Muy buena pelea… Guerrero Dragón… un hilillo de sangre resbaló de su hocico, el tigre puso los ojos en blanco, y cayó a los pies de Po.  
—Lo mismo digo… rayos, no mentía cuando dijo que era más fuerte que Yalam. Eso sí me dolió un poco… —Po se frotaba donde había recibido el golpe de Yakon.  
Dai y Ying llegaron corriendo a su lado, preguntando como estaba, abrazándolo y dándole palmadas en la espalda. Dai comprobó que esta vez Po si era él mismo, no tenía los ojos bélicos que vio en la batalla. Ying le aplicó un Behoma.  
—Gracias, hermana, me siento mucho mejor —le dijo Po, sonriéndole con ternura. Ying no podía creer que su hermano, tan bueno y tierno, hubiera hecho esos cráteres y venciera a tantos guerreros. Era en verdad el Maestro Dragón, el descendiente de Xian.  
—Vámonos, niños, todavía no se acaba esto…  
—Je je je…  
Una risa moribunda vino a ellos desde lo bajo del cráter que había provocado el impacto de sus golpes.  
—Yakon… sigues vivo. —Po lo miró con repulsión. No duraría mucho en su estado. El tigre estaba agonizando.  
—Nunca podrás llegar a mi Maestro… ni con todo tu poder podrás entrar al Palacio. Será inútil, panda, inú…  
Yakon expiró. Aún quedaba un miembro de la Cofradía, y el propio Toffu. Y Tigresa estaba atrapada dentro del palacio imperial. Po no lo pensó más, corrió a la entrada de palacio, y saltó hacia la barda. Pero una fuerza invisible le impidió pasar del otro lado, y lo expulsó hacia atrás. Po cayó de una forma graciosa e impotente. El conejito y su hermana panda lo alcanzaron mientras el Guerrero Dragón trataba de incorporarse.  
Esta vez, Po lanzó su cuerpo contra la gigantesca puerta de madera, pero no la movió ni un milímetro. La golpeó y pateó, pero la madera ni siquiera se agrietaba. Po esta vez golpeó el suelo, con la ira cegando sus ojos.  
—Tal vez Yakon no mentía… pero tenemos que entrar, tenemos que hacerlo, o Tigresa…  
«Usa tu energía, no uses la fuerza, Po»  
La voz de Xian aún resonaba en su mente, en uno de tantos entrenamientos…  
Esta vez Po sonrió, y se volvió a Dai y Ying. Éstos se quedaron de piedra, pues de nueva cuenta el Guerrero Dragón hablaba a través de Po.  
—Yo no abriré esas puertas. Ustedes lo harán.

4

—¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? —Toffu miró atónito la pelea entre las mejores guerreras de toda China, en su recinto de meditación. Yuri se volvió al panda rojo, y se apresuró a hacer una reverencia.  
—¡Se-señor! —¡Permítame castigar a esta tonta que no sabe pelear!  
Toffu las vio de arriba abajo, escrutándolas.  
—Veo que ya no necesitas mi permiso, Yuri, pues ya empezaste. No te pases de lista conmigo, te lo advierto…  
—¡No señor! ¡Ella quería escapar…!  
—Silencio —una voz muy peligrosa y que seguro Yuri conocía de memoria la obligó a callar. —De hecho, iba a pedirte que te encargaras de ella. Quiero saber de una vez por todas quién es la guerrera más poderosa de China, tal vez del mundo… así no me iré con las manos vacías.  
—¡Sí señor! Se lo demostraré. Yo soy suya, yo soy…  
—Que te calles, Yuri. Demuéstramelo, si es así. Sírveme de algo —Toffu sonrió con sus dientecillos asomando por la comisura del hocico. Tigresa lo odiaba, y más por manipular todo lo que tenía a su alrededor, a sus discípulos.  
—Será un honor darle un heredero, Maestro. —Yuri sonrió, y se volvió hacia Maestra Tigresa, que ya se preparaba para luchar. Sacó las garras, escondidas desde hace mucho tiempo, y desenfundó los colmillos, lista para todo.

La pelea comenzó como un torbellino de golpes y patadas, muy equilibrada y con Toffu observando atento los movimientos de cada una.  
El panda rojo confiaba en Yuri. Desde que Yuri llegó al palacio, justo como él lo había hecho, pobre y muriéndose de hambre, la cobijó, y la crió con ayuda de las matronas del templo. A esa chiquilla le gustó golpear y patear desde el principio. Su vocación siempre fue el Kung fu, y a él se dedicó el doble y a veces el triple que Yakon y Yalam, quienes ya sobresalían como su orgullo y mejores discípulos. Toffu no había dimensionado lo poderosa que era, seguramente por prejuicios de hombre… pero Yuri en verdad era muy hábil. Obedecía todos sus castigos, le era más fiel que los guardias imperiales y sus compañeros de la Cofradía.

Pero Tigresa también era hábil, y usaba el Ki.  
La pelea era muy veloz, y el ojo de Toffu las seguía hasta casi salirse de la órbita. Patadas giratorias, golpes de tigre, golpes de espada… Toffu miraba sorprendido cómo cada una clavaba sus garras y colmillos en la otra, buscando ofender lo más que se pudiera.

Una patada muy buena despidió a Maestra Tigresa hacia la puerta principal de la Sala de Toffu, y la destruyó con el impacto. Casi enseguida, se paró de espaldas, antes de que Yuri acometiera con un rodillazo asesino al cuello. La pelea se extendió por los pasillos, destruyendo las paredes, rompiendo la hermosa duela que recubría a lo largo y ancho del palacio. Esta vez un potente golpe de tigre de Maestra Tigresa impactó de lleno en el pecho de Yuri, y la lanzó por el pasillo, volando como una flecha. Cayó con una pata apoyada, pero no evitó abrir un surco en la duela. Las dos estaban agitadas por el gran esfuerzo. Yuri se irguió, y con una seña provocadora de la palma de su mano, invitó a su enemiga a pelear.  
Tigresa pateó diecinueve veces, pero sólo dos patadas dieron en el blanco. Esfero la contraofensiva de Yuri, y ésta no se hizo esperar. Bloqueó la mayor parte de la andanada de patadas y golpes. El qipao de combate que Ying le confeccionó funcionaba excelentemente. Apenas y tenía unos cuantos rasguños.  
Las paredes estallaban, el pasillo era una revolución. Hasta que tigresa mandó a volar a Yuri, estrellándose en un enorme ventanal y despedida hacia fuera. La siguió, y ambas aterrizaron golpeándose en una enorme plataforma cuadrada. A su alrededor habían muchas gradas vacías, como si fuera un estadio…  
Ambas contendientes se separaron, bufando.  
—Bienvenida al ring imperial, Tigresa, no hay mejor tumba que esta ¿eh? Qué honor que pueda darte una paliza aquí…  
Aplausos. Venían de las gradas y su eco resonaba incómodo en sus oídos.  
—Muy bien, ¡Muy bien, Yuri! ¡Gánale y gana la gloria imperial!  
Toffu vitoreaba, mientras Sun Yatsen lo imitaba. A su lado también estaba su esposa y los herederos imperiales. Por lo demás, las gradas estaban vacías.  
—¿Oíste, tonta? Será mía la gloria. Tengo el apoyo del Gran Emperador, que es casi un Dios en la Tierra.  
—Ése no es el legítimo emperador —escupió Tigresa, con un poco de sangre de los golpes que recibía. —Es un usurpador, y el verdadero está afuera de palacio. Es Po, y su hermana también es la legítima heredera al trono.  
Yuri perdió el balance por un momento.  
—¿Qué blasfemias estás diciendo?  
—Lo que oíste, perra. Po es el legítimo emperador, y yo soy su esposa. Y de él es quien espero un hijo.  
La voz de Tigresa fue suficiente para ser escuchada por todo el estadio. Toffu se quedó de piedra e intentó no mirar a Sun Yatsen, que oía todo sin saber como proceder. Sus hijos, que estaban animados por la pelea, callaron al instante.  
—¿Escuchaste, Sun Yatsen? —le gritó a las gradas —¡Se acabó tu reinado de falsedad! ¡Y tú, Toffu, tu mejor que nadie sabes que Po es el Guerrero Dragón!  
Toffu estaba embargado en cólera, y apretaba los puños. Gritó con toda su furia.  
—¿Qué esperas, Yuri? ¡Mátala! ¡Mátala YA!  
—Si vamos, Yuri. Sigue siendo parte de esta farsa de tu Maestro, y mátame. Mátame como lo has hecho con miles de inocentes. Inténtalo.  
Yuri dudó por una fracción de segundo, pero recobró la mirada violácea que le caracterizaba cuando estaba a punto de pelear con todas sus fuerzas.  
—Yo… yo… ¡Te mataré ahora, Tigresa! ¡Esta es mi última carta!  
Yuri sacó las garras, y éstas se extendieron el doble de lo normal. Concentró su Ki en la punta de las mismas, y esa energía color violeta brilló a su máximo en la punta de sus filosas uñas. Sonrió. Con un movimiento de sus garras hizo un ademán de corte hacia Maestra Tigresa…  
En un instante, la Furiosa sintió que la piel se le seccionaba en cortes por todo su cuerpo. El qipao, supuestamente invulnerable, se rasgó. Eran marcas de garras, de Yuri.  
—¿Qué tal eh? ¡Toma más!  
Otro ademán de corte con su garra, y a pesar de que Tigresa se cubrió la cara, los cortes le alcanzaron los brazos y el vientre. Una energía poderosa la empujó y cayó de espaldas contra el suelo. A cada corte sentía fuego recorrerle la piel, como si fuera magma el que le quemara en vez de energía.  
—No… no puede ser…  
Trató de incorporarse, pero otra ráfaga de cortes apenas la alcanzó en la pierna derecha antes de que saltara. El piso de la plataforma se abrió en surcos y las piedras volaron junto con Tigresa.  
Pero Yuri era rápida. En el aire le aplicó una buena patada en el seno derecho que le dolió muchísimo. Sintió las garras de sus patas clavarse en su esternón, antes de caer de espaldas al suelo otra vez.  
—Estábamos muy niveladas, pero mi energía hace la diferencia, gata estúpida. Te muestro respeto porque eres el primer oponente que me hace usar todo mi poder. Lástima…  
Yuri esta vez no iba a mandar ráfagas; iba a clavarle las filosas garras en el cuello de Tigresa, quien estaba indefensa…  
ZZZZZZZZAAAAKKKKK

—No… no me subestimes, Yuri. Yo fui condenada a ser la Mejor, desde antes de que tú dijeras que te gustaba el Kung Fu. Decidieron cómo sería mi vida. Mi padre a quien tanto detesté por haberme enviado al templo Jade… él quiso esto. Y no moriré, después de tanto sufrir… se lo prometí a Po…  
Tigresa sujetaba las poderosas garras de Yuri con sus manos desnudas. Un chorro de sangre corría por sus muñecas y sus brazos mientras ella sostenía el golpe de Yuri sobre su garganta.  
—¡Tú! ¿Cómo…?  
Una energía, la misma que había despedido, esmeralda y ámbar combinados, chispeó en sus manos. Sus ojos también estaban inundados de ése brillo que se intensificaba. Yuri intentó zafarse del apretón, pero no podía.  
—¡Ah! ¡Suéltame! ¡Maldita, suéltameeeeee!  
Yuri sentía por primera vez el dolor que antecede la muerte. Un grito de Tigresa, y un apretón más fueron suficientes para romperle las garras a Yuri. Sintió los músculos y tendones resquebrajarse junto con el hueso, mientras aullidos de dolor de la última guerrera de la Cofradía llenaban el recinto de diversión del Emperador.  
Una patada apartó a Yuri de encima, y la tiró de espaldas a la plataforma. Se revolvía incrédula al ver sus garras destrozadas. No podría golpear de nuevo.  
—Ríndete, Yuri. La pelea terminó. —Tigresa se acercaba caminando, erguida y orgullosa, hasta su oponente con ojos tranquilos y despidiendo esa energía combinada que la hacía diferente de apenas unos minutos.  
—No entiendo… yo… yo soy… —balbuceaba Yuri.  
—No… te equivocas… yo soy la Mejor. —rectificó Maestra Tigresa, con el convencimiento total fluyendo de sus pupilas.


	14. Capítulo 14 Dragón Final

_Hola una vez más... y con una sorpresa incluida, ¡Aún no acabo! Esta es -espero- la penúltima entrega de la Búsqueda de la Verdad. Me cuesta mucho dejar esta gran historia, en verdad que se me escapó de las manos, y eso demuestra que no controlamos lo que escribimos, la historia nos controla a nosotros. Saludos de nueva cuenta a todos los que siguen la historia, a ver que les parece. _

_Feliks_

**Capítulo Decimocuarto**  
_Dragón Final_

1

Maestra Tigresa apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al disparo de energía que hizo Toffu desde las gradas; el disparo, un rayo de luz roja, pasó a su costado y vio impotente como atravesaba el pecho de Yuri. Ésta abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida, mientras del agujero de su pecho brotaba la sangre.  
Toffu mantenía su dedo índice levantado, con una expresión severa que no se parecía en nada a las demás. Se mordía el labio inferior con sus dientes que parecían sierras. Sun Yatsen lo miraba también sorprendido…  
—Eres una inútil… Yuri, confiaba en ti, me has decepcionado completamente. Una alumna mía vencida por una alumna de Toffu y Xian…  
De su interior comenzó a brotar esa energía oscura, intimidante. El emperador tuvo que alejarse corriendo con su familia, pues el calor que se empezaba a concentrar en las gradas subía de intensidad. Tigresa sintió su cuerpo estremecerse de nuevo, pero esta vez estaba preparada: concentró su Ki de tal forma que pudo escudarse de la abrasiva energía del Maestro Rojo.  
—Así que Xian te enseñó lo básico. Peor para ti, linda Tigresa… —esta vez Toffu sonrió, y se relamió el hocico. La felina detestaba esa seña. Le recordaba a la noche sangrienta en el Templo Jade.  
—Por mis amigos Furiosos, y Shifu, te haré pagar… —Tigresa encendió su energía, pero…  
Toffu había desaparecido. Sólo pudo ver un borrón de energía en las gradas donde se hallaba instantes antes.  
—Aquí estoy, preciosa.  
El panda rojo, con una rapidez impresionante, rompió el escudo de energía de tigresa y clavó sus colmillos en su hombro derecho. Tigresa no pudo reaccionar, sólo sintió como si cientos de alfileres se clavaran en su carne y sus venas… algo comenzaba a invadirla por dentro… se sentía débil, más débil… cayó de bruces sobre la plataforma. Pudo ver que Yuri también agonizaba, y el mareo se intensificó. Era como caer de un barranco. Lo sintió una vez, ése día que había muerto y que Po pudo rescatarla.  
—Ya no me interesa tener un heredero. Las mujeres son unas estúpidas, de hecho sólo sirven para dar más problemas y corromper al hombre… te acabo de inyectar un veneno que poco a poco te matará, Tigresa preciosa. Y al hijo bastardo que llevas dentro, por descontado. No necesito a nadie más que a mi fuerza para conquistar China, y el Guerrero Dragón es lo único que se interpone. Quiero que sufras, mientras mueres poco a poco. Ahora, saldré a poner punto final a…

Un estruendo cimbró las gradas y una luz brillante iluminó la entrada al enorme ring imperial con forma de Yin Yang. Tigresa sintió esa energía muy particular, y sonrió, confiada, mientras el veneno actuaba por todo su sistema nervioso y circulatorio.  
—Ga… gánale, mi Po.

2

El Guerrero Dragón, el gran defensor de la justicia en toda la China, por fin hacía su aparición en el umbral del escenario de la última batalla, el ring imperial que contenía la forma de los dos poderes, el bien y el mal que ya tenían que enfrentarse y chocar con todo su poder. Toffu sintió por un momento la duda, la duda que tiene un guerrero al cuestionarse sobre su propio poder. Po lo miraba a los ojos, con un enojo visible y que dejó escapar las palabras previas al último combate, aquellas que tanto tiempo esperó decirle en la cara a su máximo enemigo mortal:  
—Prepárate… a sentir el Trueno, maldito loco.

Toffu rió, y esa risa estentórea se apagó cuando Po rugía y se lanzaba hacia él, ondeando su traje protegido por el dragón que había hecho su hermana. Toffu se sintió desconcertado por un instante, y eso dejó que Po incrustara su puño lleno de furia en su mejilla. El golpe de energía lanzó a Toffu fuera de la plataforma y lo incrustó en la gradería. Apenas tuvo tiempo de verlo porque se dirigió a Tigresa, que seguía tirada sobre la plataforma.  
—Tigresa… ¡Tigresa! ¿Estás bien? No…  
La maestra Tigresa estaba semiinconsciente, pero pudo ver a Po con sus ojos entrecerrados. Le sonrió.  
—Qué… qué bueno que llegaste, mi amor. Te extrañé tanto…  
—¿Qué te hizo Toffu? ¿Qué te…?  
—No, no hables —Tigresa le puso un dedo en la boca con ternura— Lo importante es que concentres tu poder y derrotes a Toffu, no te preocupes por mí… sólo quiero decirte, que estoy…  
Una patada con una fuerza sobrenatural casi le arranca la cabeza al panda. Lo lanzó de igual forma hacia las gradas, y un sonido destructivo acabó con una buena parte de ellas al estrellarse Po.  
—¡Estúpido panda! ¡Nada de lo que hagas podrá con mi poder! —Toffu rió, pero esta vez sus ojos bullían inyectados en sangre.  
Un grito de Po, y salió disparado hacia el panda rojo. Éste ya lo esperaba preparado, y bloqueó todos sus golpes y patadas. Se daba el lujo de apartarlos con una sola mano. La energía oscura protegía a Toffu y lo hacía invulnerable ante los golpes del Guerrero Dragón. Por fin, pudo dar de lleno a la barriga de Po con un golpe, y éste sintió que un fuego infernal penetraba por su cuerpo.  
—¿Qué pasó con tu energía, panda estúpido? ¡Vamos, atácame!  
Po intentaba conectar un golpe, pero era como tratar de aplastar una anguila, simplemente el panda rojo se escurría entre sus puños y patadas, mientras él seguía siendo un blanco fácil. Esos golpes no le causaban cosquillas como los de Tai Lung, eran verdaderamente dolorosos.  
¡Diantres! ¡No puedo golpearlo! Es como si mis golpes resbalaran a través de su cuerpo. ¿Qué puedo hacer?, pensaba Po. Una nueva patada lo derribó de espaldas contra la plataforma. Miró a Maestra Tigresa, y a la otra felina, tiradas a un costado. ¿Debía terminar así? Todas las penalidades, tanto trabajo en la Búsqueda de la Verdad que al fin aparecía nítida ante sus ojos, y un malvado come niños iba a gobernar China si no lo derrotaba. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer un Guerrero Dragón? ¿Acaso Toffu había ido más allá, y su poder era inalcanzable?  
No, no puedo hacerlo, ¡Es muy poderoso!  
—Acabaré de una vez con este juego, que ya me está aburriendo, panda. Si eres la única esperanza para tus amigos, es una pena.  
Toffu alzó su mano, y las garras salieron como cuchillas de su mano. Preparó un golpe de espada directo al corazón de Po.  
—Po… Po… no puedes perder… ¡No tienes derecho a perder! ¡No tienes derecho a perder ante la maldad! —Tigresa murmuraba con los ojos entrecerrados, mirando a Po directamente.  
—¡Ja, ja! ¡Pues mira como pierde, lindura! —Toffu empuñó su garra, y bajó hacia el corazón del Guerrero…  
[TAAAAKKKKK]  
La garra penetró la piel de Po, y ahora buscaba su corazón. Un chorro de sangre salpicó y el grito ahogado de Dai y Ying se congeló en el aire.  
—En esto se resume mi victoria, panda inútil…  
Po sujetó la garra de Toffu, y detuvo su avance dentro de su pecho. Tenía que concentrar su energía, debía hacerlo, de lo contrario…  
No… tengo… derecho… ¡a perder! ¡No tengo derecho a perder! Todo lo que hemos hecho, lo que Xian sacrificó, mis padres que nunca conocí… ¡No puedo perder ante Toffu!  
—¿Qué? —Toffu empezó a sentir la presión de Po desde adentro de su pecho, y su garra salía poco a poco del interior del panda. Una energía verde esmeralda, del color de las escamas del dragón, brilló por un momento, y Po sacó de un tirón la garra de Toffu, y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas a uno de los pilares del templo imperial. Éste se partió en dos, y Toffu terminó adentro del templo. Un ruido de muchas cosas cayéndose, jarrones y floreros quebrándose en mil pedazos por el paso del panda rojo, ocuparon el ambiente. Dai y Ying miraban impresionados la lucha final, y no querían perderse ni un momento…  
—¡Váyanse! ¡Tienen que salir de aquí, chicos…!  
—¡GRRRRAAAAUUURRR!  
Toffu contraatacó de inmediato, propinándole una formidable patada al cuello que lo incrustó en la plataforma. Toffu se elevó en el aire a gran velocidad y...  
—¡Esto acabará contigo! ¡BETÁN!  
Toffu dijo el hechizo, y apuntó con cuatro dedos a las cuatro extremidades de Po. Unos puntos luminosos aparecieron en sus brazos y piernas, y a una señal, una presión lo enterró en la plataforma como si fuera de agua. Explosiones de tierra y piedra del ring imperial volaron por todas direcciones mientras el Guerrero Dragón desaparecía bajo el yin yang.  
El silencio se hizo cuando Po desapareció en el cráter. Toffu esta vez miró a los jóvenes, asustados, que no sabían que hacer.  
—Díganle adiós a su héroe. Morirá enterrado hasta el centro de la misma Tierra, su tumba ya está hecha… y ustedes… parecen un buen plato fuerte. No están tan tiernos… pero necesito comer un poco, he he he…  
—N… No… maldi…to…  
—¡Tigresa preciosa! Aún no te mueres… eso si es sorprendente. Te decapitaré como lo iba a hacer mi discípula —Toffu se volvió a la Maestra, que trataba inútilmente de pararse. Dai y Ying corrieron hacia la plataforma, pero Toffu los inmovilizó con una simple mirada.  
—Espérenme ahí, chicos. —les sonrió, y se relamió el hocico. Ying temblaba de miedo, y Dai hervía en coraje. Tenían que ayudar a Po, y a maestra Tigresa…  
—¡YIIIAAAA! —Dai salió del influjo poderoso del panda rojo, y sin pensarlo, se lanzó decidido. Ying le gritó algo que no pudo escuchar, Toffu se volvió sorprendido...  
Dai dio un golpe directo al pecho de Toffu. Por un momento, éste sintió el impulso de caer, pero la furia de ser blanco de un mocoso fue más, y lo sujetó del cuello con gran velocidad. El conejo pataleaba y trataba inútilmente de golpear al tenebroso maestro, pero no podía. Tigresa estaba como al principio de la lucha, inválida, sin poder hacer nada, justo como cuando Yalam lo iba a matar… Po necesitaba regresar, ella perdía sus sentidos más y más… Dai le sostuvo la mirada al enemigo hasta que…  
—Mocoso insolente… ¿Cómo te atreviste a tocarme? ¡Merazoma!  
Un chorro de fuego salió del dedo de Toffu como un soplete, y en instantes cubrió al pequeño Dai, bajo la mirada impactada de Ying, y con la impotencia de Maestra Tigresa. Esta vez Po no podía llegar a tiempo, no pudo…  
—¡NOOOOOOOOO!

3

Po sintió un mareo repentino. Estaba suspendido… ¿en el aire? ¿Aplastado por toneladas de tierra y piedras? Ahora recordaba… estaba bajo metros y metros de la plataforma imperial. Sabía que algo había pasado, el presentimiento llegó a su cerebro, y de hecho eso le había hecho reaccionar.  
Una energía… un Ki, había desaparecido.  
Alguien había muerto ahí arriba.  
¡No! ¡No puede ser!  
¿Quién fue? ¿Quién? ¡Se había prometido que nadie más moriría, no mientras el viviera! ¿Acaso Toffu había…?  
Tenía que salir de ahí. Tenía que…  
—Fui yo.  
La voz de Dai la escuchó tan clara, que creyó que él también estaba enterrado junto. Pero la imagen del conejo, el único superviviente de Valle de la Paz, el único vínculo que los pudo unir en los momentos más desesperantes… pero la imagen de Dai en su cabeza estaba intacta. No tenía ninguna marca, nada…  
—Lo siento, Po. Hice algo tonto… y si no sales ahora, Ying y Tigresa morirán sin remedio. Toffu me mató, lo siento, Po, lo siento…  
—¡No! ¡NO! ¡Dai, tú no!  
—Creo que ya no veré el nuevo futuro del que hablaron, lo siento Po. Debí morir en el Templo Jade, pero lo que viví con ustedes, fue el regalo más grande que alguien pudo darme. Fui testigo de milagros, de tus peleas, de tu amor con Tigresa. Fui muy feliz, a pesar de que mi familia ya no estaba. Ustedes fueron mi última familia, y les agradezco. Ahora, me reuniré con mis padres y mis hermanitos. Dile a Ying que la quise mucho, que me perdone…  
—¡No, Dai, tu eres el que debe perdonarme, por ser tan débil!  
Dai le sonrió, y se volvió de espaldas. Una luz comenzó a envolverlo.  
—Salva a los demás. Haz el milagro y sálvalos. Sé que tu puedes, siempre fuiste el Guerrero Dragón, desde que te nombraron, siempre creí en ti, y creo mucho más ahora. ¡Levántate, Po! ¡No tienes derecho a perder, eres mi héroe y siempre lo serás! ¡Levántate!  
Dai se perdió en la luz, y de nuevo todo quedó sumido en las tinieblas de la nada. Po lloraba, de impotencia, de ser siempre débil, de no poder ayudar a los demás.  
Y sobre todo, había hecho una promesa. Estaba rota. Todo se había roto.  
—¡Toooooo…. ffuuuuuuuuuuuuu!  
Po cerró su puño hasta sangrarlo, pues bajo toneladas de tierra y piedras, apenas y era consciente de su cuerpo inmovilizado. La energía crecía, una energía esmeralda que lo cubría, y lo calentaba. Perdía el sentido, la furia lo adueñaba por completo…

4

—…creo que primero comeré un poco, pandita sabrosa, he he he. Mientras tu amiga gatita muere, me deleitaré con carnita jugosa de panda, muy escasa hoy día. Tú, Tigresa querida, observa mientras me sirvo.  
Ying no podía moverse, y el pánico, dolor y furia se mezclaban en uno solo. Dai estaba muerto, carbonizado, y Po bajo tierra. Tigresa estaba a punto de morir, y ella…  
—N-No… ¡NO me toques! —Ying abrió mucho los ojos, Toffu rió con ganas, y llegó hasta ella. Su garra se dirigía a uno de sus bracitos…  
[RRRRRRUUUMMMMBLEEEEEE]  
—¿Qué? ¿Qué rayos? —Toffu miraba sin comprender el cráter donde su Betán, su hechizo de presión más poderoso, lo había incrustado hacia el centro de la Tierra. De ahí una energía esmeralda salía disparada como un rayo láser hacia el cielo, y la plataforma tembló. Un ruido que parecía un lamento de la misma Tierra emergía como un disparo, hasta que por fin el Guerrero Dragón salió hacia el cielo envuelto en aquella cascada de poder.  
Po, el Guerrero Dragón, el mismo que a través de los siglos luchaba y peleaba con justicia y bondad, había desaparecido en el panda bonachón que preparaba fideos con su padre Ping, en aquel restaurante de un Valle ahora extinto. Sus ojos, completamente esmeraldas, destilaban furia abrasiva sobre un individuo, su enemigo.  
—¡Toooooo…. ffuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! —gritó, suspendido en el aire.  
Po vio el cuerpecito del que fuera Dai, carbonizado a un costado de la plataforma. No había nada que hacer por él. Nada. Nada. ¡Na…!  
—¡GGGGGGGG… GRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAUUUUURRRRRR!  
Un aullido extraño, como aquel que exhaló mientras sostenía el cadáver de Viper entre sus manos y veía caer uno a uno a los habitantes de Valle de la Paz, surgió desde lo más profundo de su ser.

_—Nunca lo uses, hijo.  
—¿Pero… es ésa la esencia de un Guerrero Dragón, Maestro?  
—Sí. Una vez me acerqué lo suficiente a ese poder, y es monstruoso. Ni yo, ni tú, estamos preparados para usar tal poder, Po. Sella esa puerta, no entres jamás en ella, o nunca regresarás.  
—¿Y si no me queda más remedio que usarlo, Xian?  
Tal vez te conviertas en un ser amorfo, sin sentimientos o conciencia. Actuarás bajo reflejos de la misma batalla. Aún contra Toffu, no debes usarlo. Pondrás en riesgo tu vida y la de tus amigos. Séllalo. Yo le llamaría Dragón Final. Nadie en la historia de nuestra dinastía guerrera lo ha usado, y no lo harás tú._

Las palabras del Gran Maestro Xian, en uno de los entrenamientos en el bosque de bambú. Xian le había advertido de no elevar más allá el poder de un Guerrero Dragón, ó…

Todo se conjuntó. Dai carbonizado. Tigresa envenenada y a punto de morir. Ying con el rostro del miedo a ser devorada por un maldito monstruo…  
_Perdón, Maestro. ¡Perdón…!  
_Po liberó el Poder. No pudo más, la furia llegó como un tren bala a su cerebro, y la sangre bombeó litros de sangre a mil revoluciones por segundo. El panda gritó, y de él parecieron salir los guerreros del pasado, elevando su Ki más y más.  
—¿Pero qué hace? —Toffu se había olvidado por completo de Ying, y miraba el cielo, que se había convertido en un verde intenso. Relámpagos cargados de voltaje rodeaban a Po. Su color…  
¡Su color se invirtió! El pelo negro era blanco, y lo blanco era negro. La cara de Po era negra, sus aros alrededor de sus ojos se tornaron blancos, su nariz se hizo blanca junto con sus orejas, unos colmillos puntiagudos crecieron dentro de su hocico, y el grito terminó con la transformación del Dragón Final, el último guerrero que jamás se había conocido en la Historia. Los ojos de Po eran los únicos que conservaban su verde intenso. Tigresa apenas podía verlo; sólo sentía un poder inmenso, un poder que opacaba fácilmente el de Toffu.  
Po quedó suspendido un momento, mirando fijamente a Toffu. El panda rojo no podía moverse, y sudaba frío. El Guerrero Dragón no mostraba signos de furia o de algún otro sentimiento, sólo permanecía suspendido en el aire, rodeado de energía esmeralda y rayos muy poderosos que se perdían entre su pelaje, erizado a toda su extensión, dándole un aspecto mucho muy diferente al oso panda original. El dragón que Ying le había bordado parecía moverse a su alrededor con vida propia.  
—Ying… —Po habló desde muchos metros arriba, pero ella lo escuchó claramente. —Llévate a Tigresa, salgan del Templo, váyanse lejos ¿entendiste?  
—Yo… yo… no…  
—¡Que se vayan, maldita sea! ¡Sólo me estorban! —Po lanzó una mirada llameante a Ying, que reaccionó con lágrimas en los ojos.  
—He… hermano…  
—¡Llévatela, con un demonio, LÁRGUENSE! —El grito hizo que pedazos de piedra de la plataforma se desprendieran y estallaran en el aire.  
Toffu no podía moverse. Tuvo que ver, impávido, cómo Ying se llevaba entre los brazos a Tigresa, casi a rastras. Por fin reaccionó.  
—No creas que se irán así de fácil, panda —levantó su dedo índice y apuntó a la espalda de Ying que ya salía del ring… antes de poder accionar su mente, Po ya lo tenía agarrado de la mano, apretándole con esa furia salvaje que ya no estaba contenida, sino liberada por todo su cuerpo. Los huesos tronaron, y Toffu gritó.  
—Ya… ¡basta! Maldito asesino, mataste a Dai… eso nunca te lo perdonaré, aunque me lo pidas de rodillas, te pulverizaré ¡No quedará nada de ti, maldito!  
—Arrrgggh… ¡Suél…ta…me!  
Toffu liberó también energía oscura, pero fue porque Po lo quiso, que se pudo soltar de su tenaza. Ying y Tigresa habían salido del ring.  
—No te mataré al instante, imbécil. Sufrirás cada muerte, cada niño que comiste, cada mujer que violaste, por Valle de la Paz y mis amigos Furiosos…  
—¿Así que te crees mucho eh? Elevaste tu poder, cierto, pero no eres…  
Un golpe que se hundió en su estómago, llegó hasta el fondo de su abdomen antes de que el panda rojo pudiera sentirlo de verdad. Salió volando como nunca lo había hecho, pero en vez de estrellarse contra las gradas, Po ya lo esperaba, pateándolo como una pelota de fútbol por todo el ring imperial a una velocidad vertiginosa, imposible. Por fin chocó contra las losas del suelo de la plataforma, levantando una nube de polvo y tierra.

Ying sacaba a Maestra Tigresa con dificultad. Estaba muy mal, y tenía que aplicarle un Behoma cuanto antes. Su hermano se haría cargo…  
¿Pero en que se había convertido Po? ¿Era él quien hablaba?  
Una vez su tío Xian le contó sobre un poder más allá de lo imaginado, sólo la Leyenda podría retratarlo, porque no sabía de nadie que no le importara ni su propia vida y seguridad… todos los seres reprimen su energía para no hacerse daño ellos mismos, inconscientemente, pero los que logran pasar esa barrera… Ying lloraba, pues no sabía que iba a pasar con el Po bueno, bondadoso y que reía, el que hacía cosas graciosas. ¿Acaso lo volvería a ver? ¿Estaba dispuesto a dar su vida para terminar con la Maldad?  
—Po, hermano… ¡no mueras! Regresa con nosotros. Yo estaré esperando…


	15. Capítulo 15 Una puesta de Sol para Ti

**Capítulo Decimoquinto**  
_Una puesta de sol para ti_

1

Toffu escupió un coágulo de su propia sangre, mientras trataba de ponerse en pie, doliéndose del cuerpo y preguntándose qué rayos le había pasado al panda estúpido, y porqué tenía tanto poder. Jamás había sabido de aquella transformación, y eso era parte que reafirmaba algo que se negaba a creer: Po era el Guerrero Dragón auténtico.  
—Ma… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Toma esto! ¡BETÁN! —rugió Toffu, atacando de golpe al panda. Po no se movió, y recibió las ondas de presión como si nada. La gradería se estrujó y hundió como una lata de refresco; quedó reducida a chatarra, mientras el Guerrero Dragón continuaba mirándolo, impasible, sin sufrir daño alguno.  
—Golpéame, Toffu. Vamos, inténtalo. —Po le sonrió sarcásticamente, y el panda rojo sintió la cólera hervirle por dentro. Reunió energía oscura, haciendo temblar el enorme ring en forma de Yin Yang. Saltó y con todas sus fuerzas golpeó a Po, en el hocico, en la barriga, en los brazos. Descargó toda su ira con patadas y golpes que estremecían el palacio imperial, y tal vez toda China. La sangre de Po salpicó la plataforma y continuaba recibiendo los embates del hermano de Toffu, sin mover un solo músculo. Toffu suspendió el ataque y se alejó, jadeando y riendo, confiado.  
—¿Ves que tu velocidad no cambia? Podrás tener mucho poder, pero eres un…  
Po se volvió hacia él. Continuaba sonriendo.  
—Tus golpes… me dan cosquillas, justo como los de Tai Lung. ¡Esto es un GOLPE! —Po juntó sus puños y soltó un golpe que hundió a Toffu en la plataforma, una copia casi exacta de su Betán. El panda rojo sintió que la tierra se lo tragaba.  
[RRRUUMBBBLLEEE]  
—¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Maldito panda! —Toffu salió volando, como si la tierra lo hubiese escupido de nuevo a la superficie. Miraba desde las alturas con su único ojo inyectado en sangre y odio hacia el Guerrero Dragón. Sus ropas desgarradas, la sangre chorreando de su nariz y mentón, lo hacían ver como un cadáver furibundo.  
—¿No vas a reír, Toffu? ¿Quieres más sangre? Creo que llegó la hora de que pruebes la tuya propia. Mataste seres inocentes, te comiste su carne, bebiste el placer… te toca sufrir, maldito. Mataste a Dai… Lo… ¡MATASTE!  
Po regresó al combate, con una furia que crecía cual torbellino. Descargó su furia en sus golpes sobre Toffu, que no podía hacer nada para defenderse. Intentó dar un puñetazo al hocico de Po, pero éste le sujeto la mano, y con la otra, le dio cientos de bofetadas que le volteaban la cabeza hasta casi el punto de arrancársela.  
—¡Esto es por los Furiosos! ¡Por Mantis, Viper, Mono y Grulla! ¡Por los habitantes de Valle de la Paz!  
Los golpes del Guerrero Dragón sonaban como una metralleta, mientras de sus ojos fluían las lágrimas del coraje al hacer el recuento de víctimas mortales de Toffu, que debían ser miles. Lo sujetó del cuello, lo oprimió hasta casi decapitarlo, y lo lanzó con toda su fuerza hacia el centro del palacio. Un ruido ensordecedor anunció el tremendo impacto de Toffu sobre la estructura, y nubes de polvo salieron disparadas cual volcán en erupción. Para rematar, Po dirigió su mano hacia el palacio, y disparó un rayo de luz que hizo explosión en el lugar donde había impactado su enemigo.  
Un borrón negro salió de aquella nube de tierra, y reveló a un Toffu disminuido, jadeante. Po dejó que se recuperara.  
—Acabaré con esto de una vez, Toffu. Despídete, y salúdame a Shifu en el infierno.  
—Ma… Maldición. No tengo… otro remedio… —Toffu cerró su ojo, respiró profundamente, y por un instante Po no sintió su Ki, era muy extraño. Toffu respiró de nuevo, y el viento dejó de soplar. Los sonidos se hicieron lejanos, y el panda rojo fue aumentando de tamaño. Energía oscura muy poderosa se concentraba en su pecho, y lo hacía crecer a cada latido del corazón.  
—¡Víctimas que me pertenecen! ¡Las llamo para que cumplan su objetivo! —Toffu gritó, y al fin su tamaño llegó a ser el mismo de Po. Su traje de entrenamiento se rompió gracias a los enormes músculos que saltaron por todo su cuerpo, y quedó en pantalones. Su cola del pelo se encrespó, y su único ojo se transformó en una raya negra muy parecida a la de una serpiente. Sus colmillos afilados crecieron hasta parecer cuchillos de carnicero, y todo su pelo se pintó de un rojo intenso. Sus garras saltaron como navajas de rasurar.  
—¿Qué rayos…? —Po parecía sorprendido. No sólo el aspecto de Toffu había cambiado como el de él. Su poder oscuro era…  
Toffu lo miró, sonriendo, y el viento creció como un huracán en un instante. Po usó su propio poder para no salir disparado.  
—¿Qué tal? Yo también puedo transformarme. No quería hacerlo, porque jamás volveré a ser yo mismo… pero esta victoria lo vale todo, ya me di cuenta de eso, panda imbécil. Vas a probar la energía oscura de mis víctimas. Este es el secreto de mi poder. Los sentimientos de las personas a quienes maté, los niños que comí, vivos, me proveyeron de sentimientos oscuros antes de morir de formas horribles… y deliciosas. Esa energía ahora me protege, y me hace… ¡INVENCIBLE!  
Un golpe de vacío de Toffu mandó esta vez a volar a Po por los aires, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ya lo esperaba atacándolo por la espalda, a una velocidad superior a la de él. El panda rojo lo pateó como una enorme pelota de playa, devolviéndole los golpes que momentos antes le propinara.  
Esos golpes nuevos de Toffu sí dolían. Sintió una costilla quebrarse allá adentro, y cada vez que quería bloquear los golpes, sentía que éstos le quemaban la piel y le fisuraban los huesos. Un golpe recto a la cara de Po casi le vuela la cabeza, y lo hizo impactar contra la plataforma, que ya estaba semidestruida.  
—¡Prueba este Betán Oscuro! ¡AHHH!  
Toffu impactó su poder contra el cuerpo del panda, y esta vez media plataforma voló en pedazos, enterrando a la última esperanza de China en lo más profundo del palacio. Po perdió el sentido y se rindió a las tinieblas, mientras sentía la energía y su vida escurrírsele de las manos.

2

Ying aplicaba el Behoma con toda la energía que le quedaba, en el umbral de la entrada principal del Palacio; Tigresa en verdad estaba muy mal, y el veneno se rehusaba a salir por completo. Usó el hechizo Kiyari para sacar el resto, arriesgando su vida puesto que la energía de curación que le quedaba ya se había acabado, y ahora usaba la energía de su Vida. Tenía que hacerlo por su hermano que también se jugaba la suya en el ring imperial. Los golpes que se daban estremecían el suelo, y hacían volar las piedras de los pilares. El choque de energías era tremendo, y a Ying no le quedaba más que darlo todo.  
—Despierta, Tigresa, por favor… despierta… ummm…  
Ying sentía que se desvanecía. A la pandita le quedaba poca energía de su vida, y no podía dar más. Pero Maestra Tigresa aún no recuperaba el sentido. Y Dai estaba muerto, en su intento por proteger a todos, en un acto supremo de valentía contra un enemigo poderoso. Se obligó a darlo todo, por Po, por Dai… por su futuro… un brillo final de energía explotó en el umbral de la Puerta de Palacio.  
Por fin Ying se desmayó. Espero que sea suficiente, por favor, Dios, que sea suficiente… Dai…

3

—¡SÍ! ¡AL FIN! ¡Maldito panda, estás muerto! —Toffu reía jubiloso al pie del enorme cráter provocado por el impacto de Po, al no sentir por ningún lado la energía de su Ki. Debía estar del otro lado del planeta con semejante Betán oscuro. —Me causaste muchos problemas, y además me hiciste adoptar esta maldita forma… no importa, yo gané y ahora…  
—Aún no, Toffu.  
Una patada le dio de lleno en la cara y lo hizo tambalearse. Vio estrellas por un momento. Esa voz…  
—¡Tú!  
Maestra Tigresa, con su elegante pose de Defensa Flecha y los ojos llameando furia, aguardaban al panda rojo. Su qipao, el mismo que le confeccionara Ying, ondeaba como un símbolo de última esperanza para el Futuro. Toffu rió por lo bajo, mostrando sus colmillos más grandes y afilados que nunca. Tigresa retrocedió un paso al sentir la presión de la energía oscura que emanaba por todos los poros de ese maldito.  
—¿Te asusto, preciosa? Cierto, perdí mi belleza, pues los dos necesitamos transformarnos en nuestros propios monstruos para vencer. Por eso he ganado.  
—¿A… a qué te refieres, maldito? —tigresa aún estaba un poco débil. El Kiyari de Ying había resultado, y el veneno salió, pero…  
—Tu mente es muy pequeña para comprenderlo. Te haré un último ofrecimiento: sé mi esposa, y gobernemos este imperio, y el Mundo también. Mi poder puede destruir montañas y abrir los mares, y tú, la guerrera más poderosa de China, serás mi compañera perfecta. Es tu última oportunidad, preciosa. Po está muerto, y no hay nadie en este mundo capaz de…  
—¡Cállate! ¡Cállate, maldito! ¡Mi respuesta es la misma, y lo será siempre, me das asco, me repugnas! ¡Yo… haré lo que pueda, para mandarte al infierno!  
Toffu rió con ganas, regodeándose de su poder.  
—No necesitaré ni la mitad de mi energía oscura para matarte. Po sintió casi toda, pero seré caballeroso contigo.  
Toffu se movió a una velocidad que Tigresa no pudo adivinar su movimiento, y cuando se dio cuenta, ya la abrazaba por detrás. No podía zafarse, usando toda su fuerza, era como si una boa constrictor la tuviera a su merced. Sintió su asqueroso cuerpo repegarse al de ella, mientras Toffu pasaba su lengua por su cuello lascivamente.  
—No seas necia, pequeña. Sé mi esposa, y evita un final doloroso. En un instante puedo apretarte tanto que te saldrán los ojos, y tus intestinos reventarán por dentro. Usa la cabeza, y únete a mí. Eres tan, deliciosa… creo que al menos te haré mía, ahora que puedo, y después de mataré…  
—¡No! ¡Maldito, suéltameeee!

Usa tu energía, Tigresa. No la fuerza ni la ira, recuérdalo. Usa el Ki, no uses los músculos. Usa tu cabeza y conéctala a la energía de tu vida, hazla explotar. Toffu es muy poderoso, pero él no entiende esto. Puede usar el Ki gigantesco y oscuro, pero la energía de luz puede apartar las tinieblas, si crees lo suficiente. ¡Cree en ti, en el Amor y la Justicia, tal como lo hizo Po al devolverte tu vida, arriesgando la de él!

Xian lo dijo. ¡Sí! ¡Tenía que hacerlo! Tenía que usar su energía de Luz para apartar a Toffu, de lo contrario, Po moriría enterrado. El Ki… El Ki de la Luz…

—¡AAAAHHHHHH!  
—¿Qué rayos…? Esta Luz… —Toffu sintió por primera vez una presión luminosa, que comenzaba a opacar sus tinieblas… ¿sería eso posible? Tigresa se iluminó de una luz amalgamada en verde y ámbar. Era el color de la energía de su alma recompuesta por Po, y ahora brillaba, apartando el abrazo mortal del panda rojo. Éste comenzó a ceder. Como un latigazo, Tigresa lanzó a Toffu de espaldas a la plataforma por primera vez. Éste no podía creerlo. Ni Po transformado podía hacer tal cosa.  
—Co… conque la energía de Luz. Maldito Xian. Pero no creas que sólo con Luz podrás vencerme, he he he.  
Tigresa mantenía los ojos cerrados, expulsando enormes cantidades de luz. Tenia que mantener esa concentración, para que Toffu no la tocara.  
—Es verdad. Po es el único que puede acabarte, Toffu. Él es el Guerrero Dragón, y te dará tu merecido.  
—¡Él esta Muerto! Ya no puede hacer nada para ayudarte, Tigresa, y si lo único que puedes hacer es defenderte con la Luz, yo acabaré primero contigo…  
Toffu hizo una señal con las manos, símbolo de su técnica más poderosa, y la dirigió con todo hacia Maestra Tigresa.  
—¡BETÁN… OSCUROOOOO!  
Tigresa recibió el impacto como un mazazo; los choques de la luz contra la oscuridad en medio de la plataforma crearon relámpagos negros y blancos cegadores, mientras las enormes paredes que representaban la energía de Toffu y Tigresa no parecían ceder.

4

De nueva cuenta, Po se hallaba en un limbo de tiempo y espacio, flotando apaciblemente en los confines subterráneos del templo imperial. Había perdido sus cinco sentidos, y se aproximaba a la muerte con lentitud pasmosa. Sintió dos energías que se debatían en la lejanía; una la reconoció de inmediato, era el Ki oscuro de Toffu. La otra… era una combinación de un Guerrero Dragón… y…  
¡Maestra Tigresa!  
¿Maestra Tigresa estaba peleando contra Toffu? Sin sus sentidos, lo único que podía percibir era esas energías. La de Tigresa era sorprendente; cálida y llena de amor y justicia. Podría ser incluso más grande que la suya, pues sentía el tenue equilibrio entre la poderosa energía oscura. Tenía que volver, o Tigresa tarde o temprano cedería ante la presión del nuevo Toffu. Pero no sabía cómo. La vida se le iba poco a poco, y su poder no podía con el del panda Rojo, a pesar de convertirse en el Dragón Final.

—«Eres un tonto, Po».  
Alguien se comunicaba directamente a su Ki. ¿Era eso posible? Esa voz…  
—¿Viper? ¿Eres tú?  
—«Así es, Po. Todos nosotros. Mono, Mantis y Grulla»  
—«¡Po, no te rindas!» —gritó Mono —¡Eres la última esperanza, amigo! —le dijo Mantis —¡Salva a Tigresa y derrótalo, hazlo por todos! —terminó Grulla.  
—¿Pero que puedo hacer? Ese maldito se convirtió en energía oscura, ¡y ni como Dragón Final pude acabarlo!  
—«Por eso te digo que eres un tonto, Po» —le recriminó Viper— «Eres mucho más poderoso que él, por el simple hecho de ser justo y bueno. No es justo quien come niños y asesina pueblos. Nadie así puede dominar China, por eso No Tienes Derecho a Perder ¡No tienes derecho a perder con semejante escoria!»  
—«Él nos mató fácilmente, mató al Maestro Shifu…» —Mantis cortó en seco al paso de otra voz que todos conocían. Po no podía creerlo.  
—«Sí, Po. Ellos tienen razón. Yo siempre fui más débil que todos, a pesar de ser su Maestro. Te hice un mal que jamás podré pagar, y tengo la culpa que mi hermano sea lo que es ahora».  
—Ma… Maestro Shifu… usted… —Po estaba anonadado. No podía verlo, pero sentía su energía y voz. Eran de pena y arrepentimiento total. Shifu continuó.  
—«Me puedes escuchar, porque estás al borde de la muerte, y una pequeña conexión permite que atisbes donde nosotros estamos. No debes rendirte ahora, eres el único que puede vengar las muertes de tus amigos, del Valle de la Paz, de tantos niños inocentes… hijo, Tigresa te espera allá arriba, tienes que ayudarla, o entonces otro ser querido tuyo morirá. Te hiciste una promesa, ¿recuerdas?»  
¡La promesa!  
Era cierto. Po había prometido que nadie más moriría mientras él terminara con Toffu. No podía romperla una vez más…  
—«Tigresa espera un hijo tuyo, Po» —La voz de Viper sonó llena de ternura— «Aún tienes un futuro que vale mucho, y no puedes dejar que ese sujeto te lo quite así como así».  
—¿Un… hijo? ¿Un hijo de Tigresa… y mío? —Po esta vez reaccionó sintiendo vibrar cada poro de su piel, y sus sentidos poco a poco regresaban, calentando su cuerpo, mientras las voces de sus amigos y maestro se oían cada vez más lejanas. Volvía a la vida, mientras reunía su energía.  
—«Sí, Po. Es hijo tuyo, una nueva mezcla impredecible, pero que gracias a los milagros ahora crece dentro del vientre de Tigresa. Tienes que derrotar a Toffu, tienes que hacerlo, si no, no habrá futuro alguno para nadie. Tienes la Justicia de tu parte, y esa es el arma más poderosa que existe, ¡úsala, Po, úsala!».  
—Lo… ¡Lo intentaré! ¡Gracias amigos, gracias Shifu! Lo haré por ustedes, y por mí, y mi nueva familia…

5

Tigresa sentía ceder su energía de luz, mientras Toffu sonreía, impulsando toda su maldad compresa sobre ella. El Betán oscuro había reducido a polvo el área alrededor de Maestra Tigresa, y la plataforma ya sólo era un amasijo de tierra y piedras sin sentido, esparcidas por doquier.  
—¡Ríndete ahora que puedes, lindura! —reía Toffu, gozando el enorme esfuerzo que hacía la Furiosa para no terminar enterrada como su oso. No podía dejar que esa energía tocara a su hijo. —Entonces, ¡Toma estoooo!  
Toffu mandó toda la aplastante energía hacia ella, y como una cascada, la cubrió. La oscuridad se expandió por el ring imperial, y prevaleció como un ente corpóreo, comiéndose toda la luz de Tigresa.  
—¡La presión del Betán no dejará nada de ti, Tigresa, JA JA JA!  
Un silencio sepulcral se hizo por todo el palacio, mientras la energía oscura se paseaba y comía lo que encontraba a su paso.  
—Ahora, nada se interpone entre…  
Algo extraño pasaba con su Betán. En el lugar donde debía ir Tigresa, la energía oscura se abombó como un paraguas gigante. Poco a poco crecía, hasta que su tamaño se comparó al de un globo aerostático… iba a reventar…  
—¡¿QUÉ?!  
Como una burbuja enorme, la energía explotó, diseminando pequeñas gotas que desaparecieron carcomidas por una luz brillante. Po, el Guerrero Legendario, cargaba a Maestra Tigresa como a una novia, justo como aquella vez que tuvieron que huir del Templo Jade. Tigresa se sorprendió al ver el nuevo aspecto de Po, con sus colores pandas invertidos y sus colmillos, pero se tranquilizó al instante. Su energía estaba llena de amor y Justicia Verdadera, y eso era lo más importante.  
—Po… eres tú… — y lo abrazó, estrechándolo y llorando de alegría.  
—Tigresa —Po la miró con un amor intenso, aquellos ojos verdes que conservaban la inocencia y pureza del Po que una vez conoció y odió, pero que ahora esperaba un hijo de él, ni más ni menos. —Tigresa, tienes que irte… es muy…  
—No, Po. Venzámoslo juntos. Es nuestro turno.  
—No. —Po esta vez fue tajante —Tengo que proteger a nuestro hijo, y además, prometí que nadie moriría este día, a excepción de este sujeto.  
Po miró furioso a Toffu, que le devolvía el gesto sin saber qué hacer. Milagro tras milagro. ¿Acaso él estaba mal? ¿Él era el que no debía hacer eso?  
No. El Mundo se había puesto en su contra. Tenía que matar al Mundo, de ser necesario. Todos se burlaron de él. Yaaki…  
—¡Ya me cansé de estos juegos! —Toffu gritó, mientras Po bajaba a Tigresa. Él la cubrió con su cuerpo justo cuando el panda rojo lanzó rayos oscuros muy poderosos. Rebotaron en su cuerpo y volaron hacia el cielo, que ya empezaba a atardecer.  
—Vete, mi amor. Ve con Ying, y aléjense del Templo. No quiero que les pase nada. Por favor. —Po miró otra vez a Tigresa, y sus ojos terminaron por convencerla.  
—S…Sí, oso, está bien. Pero no quiero que mueras, por favor. Tu hijo, tu hermana y yo, estaremos esperándote, ¿de acuerdo? —Tigresa le devolvió la mirada ámbar y verde que su alma le había heredado, y Po entendió. Le sonrió, confiado.  
—Yo ganaré, Tigresa, confía en mí. Quiero vivir el futuro cuando termine este día.

6

Cuando Tigresa salió corriendo del ring imperial, bajo la atenta mirada de los dos combatientes, Po se volvió, sonriente, al Maestro Toffu. Los dos estaban en malas condiciones, con los ropajes rasgados, moretones en diferentes partes del cuerpo, y con salpicaduras de sangre que aún goteaban sin coagular.  
—Eres un estúpido, panda. Debiste haberte quedado enterrado para siempre…  
—Ahora podré pelear sin distracciones, Toffu, así que si vas a pelear, hazlo con todo. Es el último round.  
Toffu rió, con esa risa detestable, mientras cargaba toda la energía oscura que le quedaba. Po hizo lo mismo, con las voces de sus amigos muertos aún resonando en su cabeza. Estaban a punto de darlo todo, como gladiadores legendarios que daban la vida por ellos mismos.  
—Soy el único que puede dejar en paz el alma de los miles que fueron muertos por ti, Toffu, incluidos Shifu y mis amigos. No te perdonaré, tienes que ser destruido.  
—¡JA! Qué miedo me das, panda de caricatura. Ven, vamos a medirnos, gordo imbécil.  
Una pausa de cinco segundos precedió al choque final de las energías que formaban la misma plataforma desaparecida de Yin Yang: la energía oscura contra la energía de luz. Un destello que iluminó la tarde que cada vez más oscurecía en el templo del emperador, se acompañó de un estruendoso choque de golpes, patadas y cabezazos. Los dos guerreros lo estaban dando todo en este ataque, Po sacando toda la furia acumulada desde aquella noche infernal en el Templo de Jade, hasta la muerte de Dai. Toffu por su parte descargaba todo su odio como no lo había hecho desde la pérdida de Yaaki.

Ambos se elevaron en el aire, y como dos centellas chocaban una y otra vez, produciendo ondas con sus tremendos golpes, fuera de toda imaginación. Toda China podía ver en el cielo, o al menos percibir, aquella batalla incandescente.

—Ying… Ying…  
La panda despertó, con una pesadez y debilidad que la marearon. Tigresa era quien la llamaba, sonriéndole con sus enormes ojos verde ámbar, invitándola a despertar. Enseguida escuchó unas resonancias que venían del cielo.  
—¿Qué es…?  
—Po y Toffu están peleando allá en el cielo —Tigresa le señaló con un dedo el lugar donde dos estrellas colisionaban una y otra vez. Una era oscura y la otra luminosa.  
—Es… el Equilibrio —soltó Ying.  
—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?  
—Mi hermano y Toffu están formando un Yin Yang perfecto. Las energías del bien y el mal están ahora en perfecta armonía y equilibradas. Cualquiera puede ganar, Tigresa. ¡Dios mío! Xian me comentó alguna vez que si tal pelea ocurría, era posible que nunca terminara, o que los dos terminaran matándose.  
Tigresa comprendió. Era cierto que Po y Toffu estuvieran en el mismo nivel, y era cierto que cualquiera podía ganar. Pero…  
—Es verdad, pero recuerda, Ying, Po tiene la Justicia de su parte. No puede perder, es demasiado para que ese maldito se quede con todo.  
—Vamos a rezar, oremos por la victoria del Guerrero Dragón. Es lo más que podemos hacer en este momento, Tigresa, por favor.  
—No están solas —habló alguien a sus espaldas. Todo el pueblo de Bambú, todos los osos pandas habían llegado a las puertas del palacio, expectantes. Cargaban en hombros a Xian que descansaba en paz, pero había muchas caras descompuestas que miraban incrédulos el cielo.  
—¡Po ganará! —gritó Chiu, el pequeño al que Po salvara la vida de las garras de Yalam. —¡Él es el guerrero más súper que he conocido!  
—¡Sí! ¡El emperador verdadero triunfará! —gritó la madre de éste, la señora Wong.  
—¡Tu puedes, Po! ¡Venga!—gritaron unos pandas jóvenes, alzando sus puños al cielo. Tigresa y Ying sonrieron, y alzaron también sus puños en dirección a las dos centellas. Poco a poco el murmullo se fue transformando en un grito de guerra de cientos de pandas, todos los habitantes del bosque de Bambú.

7

En las alturas, los dos guerreros antagónicos se daban con todo. Cada uno ofendía con golpes que se hundían en las carnes y huesos del otro quien lo recibía. Ambos no podían darse cuenta de la enorme fatiga, pues el odio y la furia podían más que la resistencia física. Cuando Po pateaba, Toffu lo hacía también. El yin yang del que hablaba Xian era verdadero, pues ninguno cedía. El poder de cada uno estaba encendido al máximo, y sólo el tiempo definiría al ganador. Los dos jadeaban y apenas eran conscientes de sus heridas. Al fin se separaron, midiéndose uno al otro, flotando en el aire. De pronto, el grito de la gente ahí abajo los alcanzó.  
—Te aclaman, guerrero de pacotilla… ¡Puf, Puf! ¡Eres obstinado, maldito panda, deberías rendirte ahora que puedes eh! —cacareó Toffu, con la cara bañada de sangre y sudor.  
—Lo mismo digo, Toffu —Po sonreía, a pesar de que la sangre le brotaba en hilillos del hocico. Estaba muy maltratado, y la herida de su pecho no quería cerrar por completo. —Ya estás viejo, y cansado, he he he.  
—¡AAAAAAAHHH! ¡Ya lo veremos! —Toffu preparó una bola de energía oscura en la punta de su dedo índice. La rodeaban rayos púrpuras. Entonces, la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia abajo, donde estaba el pueblo de Bambú reunido. —¡Despídete de tus amigos, Po!  
—¡NO! —la bola surcó la tarde como una ráfaga hacia la gente que miraba impávida como aquella energía acabaría con todos.  
Pero Nadie moriría ya, ¡Nadie!  
Con toda su velocidad, Po llegó a interceptar la energía, pero Toffu se había adelantado a su movimiento, y mientras el panda se preparaba a rechazar la bola, lo atravesó por la espalda con sus poderosas garras. El dolor y la sorpresa del ataque por detrás dejó desprotegido a Po, y recibió de lleno el impacto de la energía oscura. Un grito de dolor y la explosión en el cielo precedieron la risa triunfal de Toffu, quien agitaba un brazo en el aire, mientras el Guerrero Dragón se precipitaba a tierra como un meteorito.  
Po apenas evitó a la gente reunida, estrellándose contra los enormes árboles, abriendo un surco en el bosque que rodeaba el templo del emperador. El silencio se hizo y los pandas se miraban entre sí.  
—¡Ayúdenlo! —gritó Tigresa, mientras Toffu bajaba del cielo, sonriendo triunfante a los amigos de Po. Algunos aldeanos, incluido Chiu, fueron a auxiliar a su última esperanza.  
—No sirve de nada. Tiene dos golpes mortales, y no hay nada que hacer. —Toffu escupió sangre, y se relamió el hocico, mostrando sus colmillos. —en cuanto a ustedes, desaparecerán junto con su amigo el panda tonto.  
—Primero pelearás conmigo, Toffu —Tigresa se enfrentó a él, ordenando retroceder a los aldeanos. El panda rojo rió con ganas.  
—¡No me digas! Ni siquiera Po pudo detenerme. Ahórrate el sufrimiento, muriendo rápidamente, preciosa. —Toffu levantó su garra, llena de energía oscura…  
—…Yo… ¡Yo acabaré con él! —gritó alguien. Toffu se volvió, sorprendido.  
—¡Pero si aún vives, panda! —Toffu se volvió a Po, quien se agarraba un brazo, pues lo tenía roto por el impacto de la energía. Estaba muy mal, y apenas se podía mantener en pie.  
—Prometí… que nadie más moriría hoy… ¡Y lo cumpliré! ¡Retrocede, Tigresa, todos, retrocedan, y vean la última pelea!  
Toffu rió de nuevo, esa misma risa que le conocieron en el Templo Jade. Po ya estaba harto, ya tenía que terminar de una vez, antes de que él lo acabara. Se soltó el brazo roto, y lo dejó colgar libremente.  
—Deberían aplicarte un Behoma… —murmuró Tigresa.  
—Silencio. Con un brazo puedo vencerlo, no necesito ayuda…  
Sin decir nada, Maestra Tigresa lo abrazó con ternura, y lo besó con toda la pasión que podía sentir al ver a su hombre dar el todo por el todo, lo besó como aquella primera vez en el bosque de bambú. Po se estremeció y correspondió a la caricia. La apartó suavemente, a pesar de que tenían a Toffu enfrente, a unos metros de distancia.  
—Véncelo, Po. Y regresa a ser tu mismo, por favor —Tigresa lloraba, y el panda, el Po original, pareció salir por un momento, correspondiendo a aquellas lágrimas.  
—Yo… lo haré. No te preocupes. Romperé el Yin Yang que nos ata a esta pelea, y todo acabará, mi amor. Obsérvame…  
—¿Ya sabes cómo romper…?  
—Sólo obsérvame, por favor, y no vayas a interferir. Te amo, Tigresa, y siempre te amaré, lo sabes. A nuestro hijo que aún no conozco también, y por él… daré todo lo que tengo.

Po se lanzó a una última batalla contra el panda rojo, pero éste lo apabullaba fácilmente, pues estaba más completo y podía burlarlo muy bien. Ya no era rival para Toffu, y Tigresa no podía creer que Po estuviera a punto de caer. Los aldeanos guardaron silencio, sin poder creer la masacre que estaban presenciando. Po ya estaba a merced de su asesino.  
—Ya no hay golpes de presión, ni de vacío… simplemente mis puños, Po. Ahora terminará tu sufrimiento de una manera poco honrosa, y tus amigos te acompañarán en un momento…  
Toffu preparó un golpe de espada, y esta vez su garra volvió a penetrar en la herida que le había hecho al principio en su pecho. Po gritó, y escupió sangre.  
—¿Lo ven? ¡Obsérvenlo, observen bien…!  
De repente, el rostro de Toffu se apagó. Algo raro pasaba. Po sonrió, y sin que pudiera hacer nada, abrazó como si fuera a un amante a Toffu por el cuello, inmovilizándolo. Su energía brilló como un sol por un momento…  
¡Como un sol…!  
—Soy un imán, Toffu. Adiós, maldito.

Tigresa… el sol se pondrá para ti, te lo prometí alguna vez, cuando estábamos solos y sin esperanza en la cueva del valle… éste es mi sol, que se pone para ti, y brilla con todo mi amor sólo para ti. Sé feliz, y cuida a nuestro hijo. Hermana, perdón, ahora conoceré a nuestros padres. De ahora en adelante yo seré un sol para ustedes, y los cuidaré arriba…

—¡Aaaaaaaaah! ¿Qué rayos haces, Po…? —Toffu tampoco lo podía creer.  
Tigresa reaccionó muy tarde, no podía ser…  
—¡NO, PO! ¡NOOOO!

Una explosión propulsó a los dos guerreros hacia el cielo, como un cohete. Todos tuvieron que caer al suelo por el impacto, y cuando la nube de tierra bajó, vieron impotentes como ese sol ahora navegaba por el cielo vespertino cual cometa despistado. Po se estaba despidiendo, llevándose a Toffu con él.

—No… Po… ¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Tigresa lloraba y golpeaba el piso, Ying trataba de calmarla, pero ella también había escuchado el mensaje de su hermano. Se iba al cielo a convertirse en polvo de estrellas. El Yin Yang sólo podía romperse así.  
—Hermano… no te mueras… no puedes acabar así…  
Los aldeanos también lloraban, mientras observaban impotentes el ascenso del verdadero emperador, con el ser más odiado de China entre sus brazos. Era un sacrificio injusto, pero la estrella que brillaba como un segundo sol iba apagándose, señal que alcanzaba alturas más allá de la estratosfera.

8

—¡AAAAAAAAH! ¿Qué rayos haces, Po? ¡Suéltame!  
—Lo único que me queda, maldito. Somos el Equilibrio, y nuestra batalla no hubiera terminado nunca. Tengo que acabarla ahora, y ambos nos fundiremos en el espacio exterior, fuera de la Tierra. Me convertiré en el sol, del futuro…  
—¡No digas estupideces! ¿De qué sirve una victoria, si vas a morir, imbécil?  
—Tú no podrías entenderlo. Nunca has dado la vida por nadie, sólo te has quejado de cómo la vida te ha tratado. Me das lástima, porque morirás sin comprenderlo nunca.  
Los dos seguían escalando alturas a una velocidad impresionante, y Toffu no podía zafarse de la herida de Po, además de que lo tenía sujeto con firmeza de su otro brazo, y con las piernas entrelazadas sujetaba las de él. En verdad el inútil de Po iba a sacrificarse con él, todo por conseguir una victoria sin sentido… para su familia… para su gente… ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Qué objeto tenía, si no vería a su propio hijo nacer…?  
—¡AAARGGHH!  
Toffu gritó. La fricción lo empezaba a quemar, y su ropa desapareció. Po también comenzaba a quemarse, pues la velocidad de ascenso no se reducía, y pronto se convertirían en polvo de estrellas. En verdad se convertirían en sol…

Toffu, no mueras…  
Esa voz.  
Toffu, entiende a Po. Tú no debes morir así, entiéndelo. Arrepiéntete, por favor. Tú me dijiste una vez que nada valía más que el estar con quien amas…  
Era Yaaki. Yaaki le hablaba, ahora que estaba muy próximo a la muerte, podía escucharla, justo como Po lo había hecho en las profundidades de la tierra a sus amigos Furiosos.  
—¡Sí, Yaaki, lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada! ¡Tomé el camino que yo mismo decidí, no puedes pedirme que entienda a Po! ¡He hecho tanto mal y lo he disfrutado, que no puedo retractarme! De hecho, los dos tenemos que morir, el equilibrio del Yin Yang se tiene que romper o jamás…  
No seas tonto, Toffu…redímete, cambia, y ven a mi lado entonces. Si dejas que Po muera, entonces jamás podrás verme otra vez… iras directo al Infierno.

—¡AAAAAAAYYY!  
La fricción empezaba a carbonizar su pelo, y ahora el olor a pelo quemado era más que otra cosa. Pronto saldrían al espacio exterior y entonces…  
Jamás lo entendería… este panda no dudó en sacrificarse por lo que quiere… ¿acaso hubiera yo hecho lo mismo por Yaaki? —Pensaba Toffu. Algo allá en su corazón negro como su alma pareció latir.

No hay nada ni nadie para ti allá abajo, Toffu. Entonces ven conmigo. Deja a Po vivir en paz con su familia, y ven conmigo, y por fin sé feliz, sólo conmigo. Nuestro hijo también te espera… —la voz de Yaaki era tan jovial como la había conocido.  
—¿Nuestro hijo? ¡…AAAARRRGH! ¿Pero cómo?  
Nuestro hijo quiere conocerte. En el Cielo, me permitieron tenerlo, y te hemos esperado por mucho tiempo, Toffu. Por favor, deja de hacer tanto mal, y ven con nosotros. Tú conviértete en un sol y ven a mi lado.

Po ya estaba inconsciente, esperando el final. Toffu pateaba y golpeaba, pero nada funcionaba, estaba muy bien afianzado. Era como un imán… él lo había dicho, era un maldito imán…  
¡Sí! ¡Eso!  
—Por ti, Yaaki… sólo por ti. No te hago ningún favor, Po. Pero creo que estaremos… a mano… ¡AAAAGHHH!  
La energía oscura de Toffu brilló por un instante como energía de luz, cambiándola por su oscuridad, y eso fue suficiente para que el imán invisible que los ataba (una idea genial del Guerrero Dragón para terminarlo) cediera. Toffu pateó con fuerza a Po, impulsándolo hacia abajo, esperando que no fuera tarde…

—¡Adiós, Po!, creo que entendí lo que me querías decir… adiós, fue una buena pelea… perdó…

El cuerpo de Toffu se fundió por la fricción, primero el pelo, la piel, hasta carbonizar los huesos y su ojo bueno… convirtiéndose en estrella, yendo directamente al encuentro con su geisha Yaaki, el único ser que había amado de verdad en el mundo.

9

Abajo, en las puertas de Palacio, Tigresa, Ying y los aldeanos lloraban a lágrima viva mientras la estrella desaparecía en el espacio exterior. El brillo terminó por extinguirse, y con ello la vida de los guerreros que habían dado todo en aquella pelea. Pero… ¿de qué servía? Se preguntaba Tigresa, mientras abrazaba a Ying, desconsolada. Po, el amor de su vida muerto… ya había dado su vida por ella una vez en el pasado. ¿Por qué otra vez tenía que hacerlo? Y esta, era definitiva. Su Ki había desaparecido con el mismo ascenso a su muerte.  
—¡Miren eso! ¡Veo algo! —Chiu gritó eufórico —¡algo que cae hacia el bosque!  
Loa aldeanos se volvieron, señalando el cielo. En verdad algo caía libremente hacia el bosque que rodeaba el templo. Tigresa lo vio, y reconoció al instante aquel bulto.  
—¡ES…! ¡PO! ¡Po va a caer!  
—¡Corran, tenemos que atraparlo! —gritó Ying, quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos.  
Tigresa sacó fuerzas renovadas desde el fondo de su corazón, y corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Sus piernas, elásticas, dejaron atrás a Ying y a los aldeanos con facilidad. Conforme aquel cuerpo se acercaba a la superficie, Tigresa estaba convencida de que era Po, y debía estar… vivo. Tenía que estar vivo.  
Tigresa subió con agilidad por unas colinas que se elevaban en los linderos del Palacio imperial. Las lágrimas surcaban su pelaje, y el corazón bombeaba emocionado. ¿Había ganado por fin el Bien? ¿Estaba vivo el amor de su vida?  
Un chiflido poco a poco llegó a sus oídos, señal de que el enorme bulto pronto tocaría tierra. Voy, amor, es mi turno de atraparte y traerte a la vida, ¡Es mi turno, maldita sea!, pensaba Tigresa, mientras efectivamente, el cuerpo de Po era perfectamente visible.  
Tigresa saltó, sus brazos buscaban a Po con toda su alma, y por fin lo atrapó. Lo abrazó, sintiendo su pelo sedoso, un poco quemado por la batalla, su cuerpo magullado y sangrante. Había regresado a la normalidad, al menos físicamente, porque era el Po de siempre, con los mismos calzoncillos remendados, pues su magnífico traje se había consumido en aquella pelea. La Furiosa aterrizó como los gatos, de pie, y con el mayor cuidado de que a Po no le pasara nada…  
¡Respiraba!  
Sí, estaba vivo, pero muy mal e inconsciente. Su herida del pecho era grave. Con ternura, lo acostó en el pasto. Pudo ver a lo lejos que Ying y los aldeanos todavía tardarían en llegar. Además Ying estaba muy débil para aplicarle un Behoma…  
—Es mi turno, Po. —le sonrió cariñosamente, mientras se acostaba sobre él, y concentraba su energía. Nunca había curado, pero tenía que encontrar el modo de ejecutar el Behoma…  
Se concentró en ayudar a Po. Con toda su alma, deseó que su cuerpo se regenerara, que sus heridas cerraran. Tenía que poder…  
Una energía color rosa envolvió sus cuerpos, y sintió una calidez muy especial recorrerle el pelo. Una sensación de profundo bienestar la sacudió, mientras observaba que el pelo de Po se regeneraba, su herida del pecho cerró por completo, y los moretones desaparecieron. Tigresa se sintió mareada, y se desplomó exhausta junto a su oso.

El Guerrero Dragón abrió los enormes ojos verdes, poco a poco, y miró a Tigresa, que jadeaba a su costado, con los ojos entrecerrados, cansada, pero muy feliz. Se miraron y sonrieron. Con mucho cuidado, abrazó a su Furiosa, y la besó. Ya jamás querría separarse de ella, jamás.  
—Estoy… vivo. ¡En verdad estoy vivo…! ¡Y soy yo, no soy un monstruo!  
—Sip. —Tigresa cerró los ojos, llorando de felicidad. —Al fin acabó todo.  
—¿Y… Toffu?  
Su pregunta no fue respondida. La ausencia del Ki oscuro fue más que suficiente para él, y ahora llegaba Ying con todos los aldeanos, la algarabía explotaba mientras el sol al fin se ponía en las montañas lejanas, pintando de un rosa lechoso sus caras radiantes. Ying abrazó a su hermano, besándolo en todas partes, y los pandas del pueblo de Bambú lo alzaron en hombros.  
—¡El Guerrero Dragón GANÓ! ¡Viva el Emperador! —Gritaban a coro. Una felicidad que no se veía en China desde hacía veinte años, por fin se respiraba en el ambiente. El verdadero emperador regresaba al trono.

Sin embargo…  
—Dai —murmuró Po —Dai, no…  
En ese momento, un aura verde y luminosa salió de entre las nubes, y tomó forma. Era un dragón volador enorme. Parecía de cristal, y Po ya sabía quién era. Era el Dios Dragón, el que una vez le concediera un único deseo…  
—Dios Dragón…  
—Me puedes ver una vez más, porque jamás esperé ver esto, Guerrero Dragón. A petición de Xian, y los guerreros del pasado, vengo a cumplirte un nuevo deseo. Esta vez no tendrá ninguna consecuencia, pues veo con mi infinito sentido común que es merecido, y que el Guerrero Dragón que ahora veo no dudó en dar su vida una sola vez. ¿Quieres felicidad eterna para ti y tu nueva familia? ¿Quieres que reconstruya el imperio?  
—Nada de eso, dios dragón. Todo eso me espera, y sé que lo he logrado por mis propios medios. Quiero que traigas a Dai de vuelta.  
—Ya veo. Insistes en revivir a las personas. Eres el primer Guerrero Dragón que pide tales deseos, y ya veo porque Xian y los demás guerreros insistieron. Hecho es. Adiós, Po. Disfruta tu Gran Victoria. No nos volveremos a ver, y es definitivo.  
Un rayo de luz amarilla descendió en el templo, el dios de cristal desapareció entre las nubes, y a lo lejos Ying vio a un conejito correr hacia ellos, con los brazos abiertos. Dai llegó a la multitud riendo como loco, no estaba carbonizado, su pelo brillaba más que nunca, y lloró al abrazar a Ying, Maestra Tigresa, y al gran Po, su segunda y definitiva familia.

—¿Lo ves, Tigresa? —Po señaló el ocaso, con una sonrisa—Mira, el sol se pone, para ti, para todos nosotros. Se despide feliz porque cuando salga de nuevo será en verdad un nuevo amanecer, un nuevo Futuro, que ya es un Presente. Como dijo Oogway, es el regalo más grande que podemos tener, por eso se llama así.  
Maestra Tigresa lo abrazó y dirigió la garra de Po hacia su vientre. Todos miraron con lágrimas en los ojos, como el sol moría en el horizonte, pintando ahora de rojo intenso el paisaje. Po tenía razón.  
Cuando el sol emergiera de nuevo, el futuro convertido en su Presente, ya sería de ellos, y de nadie más.

**_Fin_**

_7/Jul/08 - 10/Nov/08_

_Hola amigos de Fanfiction! Con lágrimas en los ojos, tengo que terminar un GRAN CICLO, ha sido maravillosa esta experiencia de crear un Fic de una película que ya forma parte de la videoteca de mi vida, debido a lo que representa para un servidor. Todo comenzó como un juego de niños, un regalo para mi novia -y futura esposa- Diana, y llegó a convertirse en algo bueno, una historia a la cual le saqué mucho provecho como escritor y que debo decir, me encariñé mucho. Gracias a Kung Fu Panda también descubrí nuevos amigos que no sabía que tenía, fans que se enamoraron de mis personajes, y créanme, es halagador y hacen sentir muy muy bien a un servidor, pues siento que he cuplido mi misión principal: entretener y provocar sentimientos en quienes leen mis historias. Gracias, ShadowStar, por tu gran amistad, espero que sigamos en contacto vía MSN, sé que tus historias valen la pena, y serás un gran escritor aunque tú no quieras, porque tienes una forma única y excitante de describir y narrar (tu fic de Tigresa es impresionante y me ayudo a deshinibir mis letras). Anhell, gracias por tus lágrimas, tus risas, tus ganas de leer más de mis letras, ha sido un honor también leer tus fics y espero continuemos en contacto. Jaki, qué más puedo decir, una gran sorprea saber que un personaje de mi invención tiene Fans, eso no tiene precio, es de lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi carrera de escritor (Toffu está de acuerdo contigo, te manda besos). Dragonsita, gracias por tus reviews y tus emociones plasmadas tal cual je je je... _Shoujokrm26, _tus comentarios también me impulsaron a seguir, y CREER en lo que estaba haciendo. Ya no deseo aburrirlos. Rayos, quiero darles una sorpresa adicional... este no es el Final Final he he he... Esperen un próximo epílogo... espero en estos días terminarlo. Conocerán a alguien muy especial. Dejen por favor un review con una calificacion general del Fic además del consabido capítulo, se los agradeceré mucho._

_Saludos, abrazos de su amigo,_

_Feliks_

_10/Nov/08_


	16. Epílogo Un Presente

**Epílogo**  
_Un Presente_

Seis años habían pasado desde la victoria contundente del Guerrero Dragón, Po, y el renacimiento de un nuevo imperio, completamente diferente al reino de terror de Sun Yatsen y la Cofradía Imperial. Era primavera, y ese año, los durazneros estallaban más que nunca en flores rosadas que parecían incontables algodones a lo largo de todo el Palacio imperial. La forma de Yin Yang había sido reconstruida, y las puertas permanecían abiertas con acceso a cualquiera que deseara hablar con el emperador. Gente de todas partes de China llegaba con ofrendas y peticiones al emperador Po, pero era más la curiosidad de conocer y tocar al Salvador que había acabado con Toffu y la tenebrosa Cofradía. Ying administraba los recursos, y ya compartía con Dai algo más que sencilla amistad. En los alrededores de Palacio los pandas del recluido pueblo de Bambú, vivían felices y en paz, creando una ciudadela con el paso del tiempo.

—¡Dante! —habló Maestra Tigresa, la esposa del emperador. Su tono ya había subido de nivel, y las matronas recorrían los pasillos, asustadas por la desaparición del heredero al trono. Pero no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Le gustaba hacer travesuras, y sin duda había sacado el espíritu indómito de su madre.  
Y ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había dejado sus clases de Kung Fu y se había escapado. Eso en parte enfurecía a Tigresa, pero le daba gusto que su hijo no se dejara de nada ni de nadie.  
Pero tenía que ser estricta, de lo contrario, el consentidor de Po lo haría un niño dependiente, y no quería eso.  
—¿Alguien ha visto a mi hijo? —preguntó Tigresa a uno de los pandas aldeanos de la Villa Imperial, como ya se le conocía al anterior pueblo de Bambú. Su qipao rojo, ostentosamente decorado por Ying, resaltaba la belleza que poco a poco se acentuaba en la madurez de su rostro y cuerpo atlético. Su pelo, rayado y sedoso, parecía no cambiar al paso de los años. Sus ojos verde ámbar destellaban algo que nadie podía resistir. Un magnetismo que hacía sentir inmediatamente bien a quien se le acercara. El aldeano, un joven que Tigresa conocía, le sonrió.  
—No, mi Dama. Debió ir trepado en las bardas y las cornisas de las casas, porque por la Puerta Principal no lo hemos visto. Ya sabes…  
—Muchas gracias, Chiu. Hoy te veremos en la comida con tu madre, ¿de acuerdo?—Tigresa le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque ya estaba fastidiada. Era la hora de la comida, y hoy Po iba a hacer sus famosos fideos.  
—Sí, mi Dama. ¡Será un honor! —le dijo a manera de corta despedida.  
_Ese Dante. Cuando lo atrape, ya verá,_ pensó Tigresa, aunque también estaba divertida con la idea. Era un juego de busca-busca, y usaría su percepción para encontrarlo… y no demoró en hacerlo. Caminando con la mayor tranquilidad, se dirigió a las afueras de la Villa, ascendiendo por unas colinas… La Colina del Triunfo, el lugar donde se consumó la batalla contra el mal hacía seis años. ¿Acaso era correcto su presentimiento? Dante jamás había pisado aquel lugar… y jamás le habían mencionado nada de aquel sitio, se había prometido hacerlo cuando Dante cumpliera unos años más… pero su hijo…  
Su hijo era inteligente. Y además le gustaban las artes marciales. Ella le había enseñado lo básico, y Po otro tanto, pero él parecía tener esos conocimientos programados dentro de él. En poco tiempo alcanzaría el grado máximo de Kung Fu, cosa que jamás habría soñado ella en conseguir a esa edad. Poco a poco, subía la colina, y sentía la energía de su hijo. Sí, ahí estaba. En lo alto de la elevación, que daba un bello paisaje del Palacio y la Villa imperiales, Dante, el heredero al imperio y al título de Guerrero Dragón, permanecía parado, con los bracitos descansando a sus costados. De espaldas, parecía un pequeño guerrero, pues vestía aún su traje de entrenamiento con el enorme símbolo imperial en sus espaldas.  
—Hola, mami —saludó su hijo, sin voltear a verla. Tigresa se sobresaltó, pues no había producido ningún sonido que delatara su llegada. Dante ya podía sentir las presencias, y eso no se lo había enseñado ella.  
—Buenas tardes, hijo. Te andaba buscando…  
—Lo sé. Perdón pero me había aburrido, y decidí subir… ¿Qué es la Colina del Triunfo? —Dante esta vez se volvió a su madre. Su aspecto, la fusión de un panda y una tigresa, dio como resultado un pequeño tigre, pero en vez de tener rayas por todo el cuerpo, tenía los colores del pelaje su padre. Dos aros negros rodeaban sus ojos, de pupilas intensamente verdes y chispeantes a la luz del sol vespertino. Sin embargo, la forma de su cabeza y sus orejas negras y triangulares rematados en su hocico fino recordaban a una niña tigresa que jugaba con muñecas antes de que su padre la obligara a ser la mejor peleadora de China. Su colita era lo único rayado en su pelo, y sus brazos, rechonchos y negros, mostraban los rasgos predominantes de Po. Cada vez que veía a su hijo, Tigresa se enternecía, y en vez de regañarlo, esos ojos la vencían totalmente sin tener nada que ver con el Kung Fu. Amaba a su hijo, a la par de su esposo. Seis años de paz total, una familia nueva, y un Presente, el gran regalo que disfrutaban, era suficiente recompensa para ella. No pudo evitar sonreírle a Dante.  
—¿Cómo llegaste aquí? No te había hablado de este lugar.  
—Papá me contó una historia, muy bonita. Imaginé que este lugar se parecía mucho al que había dicho, y subí.  
En la Colina del Triunfo, un monumento, grande pero sencillo en forma de caparazón de tortuga, se levantaba viendo hacia el Palacio. Justo en ese lugar Tigresa había atrapado a Po, sellando la Gran Victoria que daba nombre a las colinas.  
—Fue idea de los aldeanos, y tu padre estuvo de acuerdo en señalar aquí el lugar donde una vez se venció al mal, como un recordatorio de aquel gran día, hijo. —Tigresa se sentó, recostando la espalda en aquel caparazón que debía medir cinco metros de altura. —Ven, te contaré la historia, realmente como sucedió.  
—¿Me dejan participar? Creo que yo soy el protagonista ¿no crees, mi amor?  
Po había aparecido detrás del caparazón, sonriendo con ternura a su esposa y a su hijo. Intentó saltar haciendo un split, pero cayó de bruces, rodando por el pasto. Tigresa rió, y Dante se unió a las carcajadas, limpias, desprovistas de malicia. Ése era el Po que todos conocían y amaban. Aquel panda todo bondad y sentimientos, un padre que aprendía cada día a serlo mejor con Tigresa, dirigiendo un imperio de paz y bonanza.  
—Oso tonto… —Tigresa se tapó la boca para ahogar más risas. Dante ayudó a su padre a levantarse, con la sonrisa contagiada por él.  
—Gracias, hijo. No sé porqué no me salió la superpatada de Trueno, debo estar oxidado. —dijo frotándose la pierna.  
—Toda la vida has estado oxidado, amor —le dijo Tigresa entre risitas.  
—Oigan, ¿me van a contar la historia, sí o no? —Dante esta vez adoptó un tono solemne y de espera atenta. Po y Tigresa se miraron intensamente, como si recordaran cada instante desde aquel día en que se conocieron en la ceremonia del Guerrero Dragón, y cómo se habían odiado con intensidad. Todo ese pasado, de lágrimas de buenos y malos momentos, sería revelado como una lección para su heredero.  
[Guuurrrrgggg]  
—¿Qué fue eso? —Tigresa miró con severidad a Po, pues ya conocía muy bien ese sonido.  
—Este… perdón… —Po enrojeció visiblemente— es que ya tengo hambre, j aja jajaja…  
Todos rieron con ganas, y la risa se elevó a la par de los millones de pétalos de las flores de durazno. Se abrazaron los tres, al pie del monumento que simbolizaba una paz duradera, un bienestar que como un Presente, duraría miles de años en desaparecer.

—Verás, hijo, hace mucho, mucho tiempo, existía un oso panda cocinero que vivía en Valle de la Paz, quería aprender Kung Fu, y soñaba con ser el Guerrero Dragón…

_******************_

_Amigos de Fan Fiction:_

_Ahora sí, finalizo esta gran historia, y pongo la etiqueta de Finalizado, a mi Trabajo del Año. Para aquellos que me preguntan si volveré a escribir algo parecido, mi respuesta es, no lo sé. La vida gira y sigue girando sin detenerse, pero yo lo veo muy difícil, amigos. Con esto cierro un gran ciclo con Kung Fu Panda, una película que sin duda ya forma parte de mi vida, y Po, Tigresa y sus amigos, vivirán siempre en mi corazón, de eso no hay duda, así como cada uno de ustedes que leyó mi trabajo, les estoy muy agradecido por seguir y estar al pendiente de las locuras que escribí. De nueva cuenta, quiero darles un abrazo muy prenavideño a todos ustedes, en verdad, si quieren escribir, nunca dejen sus sueños tirados por la decidia de otros, pues la envidia abunda y mi único deseo es que sean felices, vivan sus mundos propios de fantasía, hoy más que nunca lo necesitamos con todas las atrocidades que suceden en el mundo real, y el escape a estas historias que escribimos debe ser algo mágico, que nos llene de vida. Vivan con la magia, pues existe, de lo contrario, no estaríamos aquí. _

_Si quieren leer alguna otra de mis historias, mándenme un correo, y les haré llegar algunos de mis otros trabajos, no son fics, pues yo escribo historias inéditas._

_Un gran abrazo, esto no es un adiós, espero verlos a todos en el MSN y si Dios quiere, conocerlos en persona, gracias por su amistad._

_Su amigo,_

_Mauro (Feliks)_


End file.
